Effet Papillon : Tome I
by Rufus Shinra SFFS
Summary: Et si ? Et si les Ori n'avaient pas été rencontrés ? Effet Papillon explore le moyen-terme de l'univers Stargate, tel qu'il apparaissait après la saison 8 et le début de la 9. Les guerres ont laissé place à un temps de crise difficile à naviguer...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Le général Jack O'Neill avait eu l'impression, en quelques semaines, de prendre une dizaine d'années. Derrière son regard ne se cachait plus les remarques piquantes qui lui avaient fait autant d'amis que d'ennemis, mais la lassitude d'un homme qui était en train de perdre tous ses repères. Sa démarche elle-même traduisait son état d'esprit, alourdie et presqu'hésitante. Ancien membres des forces spéciales, brièvement retraité à deux reprises, les dernières années avaient redonné un sens à sa vie, tandis que la Porte, cet artefact multimillénaire, avait été la clé de tout ce qu'il était désormais. Après avoir rencontré au fil des années ceux et celles qui devinrent sa nouvelle famille, l'officier supérieur, l'homme, était devenu la somme de ses expériences, tant heureuses que malheureuses.

Cette famille, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée au lendemain de la mort accidentelle de son fils et du divorce que sa déréliction suicidaire avait provoqué, était aussi improbable que disparate. Daniel Jackson, le jeune archéologue qu'il avait vu et aidé à grandir, jusqu'à devenir tacitement un fils spirituel, pacifiste convaincu qui avait, accepté de défendre ses convictions, maniant désormais les armes aussi bien qu'un soldat endurci. Samantha Carter, la femme qui lui avait ôté définitivement ses dernières pulsions destructrices et avec qui il ferait sa vie, quoi que puissent dire les règlements militaires d'une planète qu'ils avaient tous deux sauvé à maintes reprises. Teal'c, un frère qui, plus que quiconque, avait été là pour le soutenir, par sa présence comme par ses rares mots, dans une décennie d'épreuves et de combats. George Hammond, un vieux soldat dont les actions, dont il savait ignorer l'étendue, avaient toujours témoigné d'une confiance et d'un respect qu'il ne pourrait jamais repayer.

Mais cette famille n'était pas restée intacte. Trop souvent, elle avait perdu certains de ses membres, sans adieux adéquats. Et O'Neill, militaire expérimenté, savait que ces plaies à jamais ouvertes étaient le prix à payer pour ce qu'il avait pu accomplir.

Il avait perdu suffisamment d'amis alors même qu'il n'avait jamais quitté sa minuscule planète, et d'autres étaient tombés depuis, à des années-lumière de leur foyer. Et, comme tant d'autres avant lui, il avait continué à s'endurcir, son visage ne trahissant plus les émotions ressenties. Il savait qu'il avait un devoir envers les morts. Mais celui envers les vivants était plus important encore.

La douleur qu'il ressentait désormais était différente. Plus perçante. Il avait à nouveau perdu un être cher. Pas quelqu'un avec qui il partageait le quotidien. Il ne le voyait que rarement, lorsque leurs obligations à l'un et à l'autre se croisaient. L'un et l'autre avaient été séparés par le vide qui séparait les galaxies, une culture, des connaissances, et tout simplement une apparence différente. L'un et l'autre avaient cependant appris à se respecter, à apprécier ces différences qui auraient effrayé tant d'autres. Leurs personnalités, en apparence opposées, avaient au contraire trouvé dans l'autre un ami. Le général savait que ses plaisanteries auraient un goût plus amer, lui rappelant une autre de leurs victimes consentantes qui ne pourrait plus les apprécier.

Mais il ne devait continuer, pour la simple raison que ses compagnons de route, et, consciemment ou non, des milliards d'êtres dans cette galaxie, comptaient sur lui. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir pleurer les disparus.

_Thor…_ pensa-t-il en se remémorant ses premières rencontres "professionnelles" avec le frêle Asgard, à chaque fois que l'un des deux avait eu besoin de l'expertise de l'autre pour éviter une catastrophe d'ampleur galactique.

Désormais, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec le "petit Gris" des légendes urbaines. Se souvenant des rares fois où celui-ci avait pu accepter des invitations personnelles sur Terre, le militaire soupira. Il eut un sourire aigre-doux en se rappelant ses réactions face à des "subtilités culturelles" présentées par O'Neill lors de quelque journée dénuée de crise.

Journée souvent suivie par les hurlements d'un général Hammond au bord de la crise de nerfs. Celui-ci avait été trop souvent poussé à bout en découvrant la nature de ces visites culturelles alors que son commandant en second lui confirmait, l'air contrit, qu'il venait de découvrir la tolérance de la physiologie Asgard face à la bière (largement plus faible que celle des humains, à en croire l'exemple du Commandant Suprême de la Flotte), ou ses talents à une table de poker (tout aussi faibles, il pouvait en témoigner).

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se dit que la petite cabane dans une forêt anonyme du Minnesota ne servirait jamais plus de décor pour ces scènes étranges qu'étaient des parties de pêche impliquant plusieurs représentants d'espèces extraterrestres. O'Neill soupira.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il devrait attendre pour faire son deuil. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps, alors que la situation, jusqu'alors désespérée, venait de changer brusquement. Les Asgard étaient bel et bien morts, mais ils avaient cependant laissé derrière eux un témoignage. Un héritage. Une mission, que devait accomplir la Cinquième Race.

Le déferlement qu'était l'invasion Ori ne cessait pas, et O'Neill savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle face à un tel ennemi. Ou que, s'il y en avait, il ne serait pas du côté des derniers résistants. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de miracles, il restait cependant une chance. Mince, désespérée, mais bien présente. Et, depuis plus de dix ans, lui et le reste du SGC n'avaient fait que ça : transformer des essais jugés impossibles par la théorie, le bon sens et les lois de la physique.

Il allait une fois de plus devoir mettre les probabilités en échec.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ses yeux ressentirent brusquement le besoin de s'adapter alors que la luminosité ambiante venait de s'accroitre. Le général observa un instant ses alentours, son environnement étant passé de la grisaille caractéristique des parois de béton du SGC à la lumière éclatante et multicolore d'une anonyme planète de la Voie Lactée.

Par réflexe, il eut un geste vers son arme lorsque deux figures quittèrent la végétation pour se rapprocher de lui, mais s'interrompit en reconnaissant deux jaffas qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt, dans une rencontre du même acabit.

Ceux-ci l'accompagnèrent sur quelques kilomètres jusqu'à un campement, que le général n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant au mieux temporaire. Les stocks de nourriture étaient entreposés dans un coin, gardés en permanence, tandis qu'une fosse hâtivement creusée abritait les déchets des occupants. Sur le visage de ceux-ci, O'Neill pouvait lire de la lassitude et de la peur. Ces quelques douzaines de jaffas savaient parfaitement que leur lutte ne verrait probablement pas d'issue heureuse.

Instinctivement, il repensa aux premiers jours de la rébellion jaffa, lorsque les rares alliés aux côtés desquels il s'était personnellement battu étaient davantage persuadés d'accomplir un suicide spectaculaire plutôt que de mener un combat qui pourrait être un jour remporté.

Des années de lutte, des alliés improbables et une combinaison de facteurs imprévus avaient pourtant mis à bas l'hégémonie des parasites sur sa galaxie natale. Une pensée qui aurait dû lui remonter le moral. Mais, étant tout sauf stupide, il savait que la situation était différente, avec un adversaire bien plus avancé, à la volonté unique, et surtout à cause de la cruelle absence des Asgard. Eux seuls pouvaient protéger durablement la Terre, ce qui avait fait d'elle la forteresse ayant rendu possible tout ce qu'il avait accompli les années précédentes.

- Humain ! l'accueillit le vieux jaffa qui dirigeait le camp.

- Bra'tac, répondit simplement O'Neill.

- Par ici, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une tente anonyme, éloignée de l'imposante structure centrale, que le général identifia aussitôt comme un leurre destiné à subir la frappe initiale d'une éventuelle embuscade.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bra'tac fit sortir les autres jaffas du QG improvisé, dans lequel plusieurs hologrammes flottaient autour d'une table. On y trouvait aussi des rapports, des cartes et d'autres objets qu'O'Neill ne pouvait reconnaitre malgré sa longue expérience.

- Quelles nouvelles de la Tau'ri ? demanda le jaffa sans préambule.

- Mauvaises. Le site Gamma a été trouvé et détruit. Les Ori attaquent directement, maintenant.

- Bien sûr, tous les autres sont tombés. Autre chose ?

- Oui… Les Asgard… ne pourront plus nous aider. Ils sont… partis.

Les regards des deux vieux soldats se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, et Bra'tac décida de ne pas poser plus de questions à ce propos, laissant O'Neill continuer :

- Ils nous ont laissé quelque chose avant de partir.

- Nous avons besoin d'armes, O'Neill.

- Il y en a. Et elles fonctionnent contre les vaisseaux Ori.

D'un seul coup, le visage du vieux jaffa s'éclaira :

- Combien ? Est-ce que nous pouvons contre-attaquer ?

- Pas encore, soupira le général. Il n'y en a pas assez, et même Carter a du mal à comprendre comment en faire d'autres. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, Bra'tac. Nous avons besoin de temps. Nous _pouvons_ encore gagner cette guerre, mais seulement si on peut mettre ces canons sur tous nos vaisseaux.

- Nous n'avons plus de temps, humain ! Mes derniers guerriers désertent, trahissent ! Ils ont peur des Ori. Ils voient les Prêcheurs comme de vrais dieux ! Il nous faut une victoire, maintenant, sinon vous serez tous seuls !

- Je sais ! répondit brusquement O'Neill. Je sais ! Carter a proposé un plan pour ça. Gagner une victoire contre leurs vaisseaux, et du temps.

- Comment ?

- Il y a deux ans, on nous a offert un cadeau. Piégé. Le genre qui détruit une étoile si on l'active comme on nous l'avait conseillé. Sam s'en est aperçu à temps, et on a gardé l'engin à l'abri. Elle veut qu'on s'en serve pour démolir autant de leurs vaisseaux que possible. Si on peut tous les attirer au même endroit, on les détruira tous leurs engins d'un coup, et il leur faudra du temps pour ramener des renforts. Avec de la chance, ça suffira pour que Carter et ses crâne d'œufs nous sortent plein de nouveaux canons, et après ça, on pourra leur botter le derrière ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Il faut qu'ils croient qu'on a pris contact avec les Anciens, et que… commença-t-il en exposant le plan imaginé par Jackson et Carter.

Il avait fallu deux semaines entières pour que Bra'tac parvienne à s'assurer que les fausses informations étaient bien arrivées chez les Prêcheurs, et O'Neill avait décidé de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait pu en coûter pour que ceux-ci jugent leur renseignement fiable. Le vieux jaffa lui avait clairement dit que ses derniers partisans l'abandonnaient et que, incessamment sous peu, il serait incapable de coordonner les quelques rares mouvements de résistance qui subsistaient sur les planètes occupées.

Regardant la caisse métallique contenant le ZPM piégé, il ferma un instant les yeux, en adressant une prière, sans véritablement savoir à qui ou quoi, alors qu'il avait, en une dizaine d'années, détruit des mégalomanes aux prétentions divines, rencontré des êtres aux pouvoirs bien réels, expérimenté la relativité de la vie et de la mort. Mais certains comportements ne pouvaient pas le quitter facilement, et les innombrables évènements étranges qu'il avait pu observer au cours de sa vie avaient tendance à le convaincre que la logique et la rationalité n'étaient pas les seuls guides de cet univers, quoi que puisse en dire Carter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'un flash aveuglant l'engloutit avant de s'évanouir, l'ayant emporté avec la caisse et le chariot.

Habitué aux téléportations vers les vaisseaux indirectement sous ses ordres, le général fut trahi par ses réflexes, cherchant instinctivement ses repères habituels pendant quelques instants, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été amené sur le pont de commandement, mais dans l'une des baies de transport. Celle-ci, relativement vaste, n'abritait qu'une fraction infime de l'activité habituellement présente, ce qui lui facilita la tâche pour reconnaître l'individu qu'il cherchait.

- Colonel, dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme en tenue de bord.

- Bienvenue à bord, général, répondit le colonel Davidson, en le saluant.

Après avoir fait de même, O'Neill désigna d'un geste le chariot qui avait été amené avec lui :

- Dites à vos hommes de préparer l'engin, je vais vous briefer sur les détails de la mission.

- Thomson, amenez ça au sas principal, dit le colonel à l'un de ses hommes, qui acquiesça aussitôt.

Les deux officiers regardèrent le membre d'équipage s'éloigner en poussant, escorté par une demi-douzaine de Marines, le générateur multimillénaire devenu arme. Une fois le groupe suffisamment éloigné, le commandant du vaisseau tourna la tête vers O'Neill :

- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

- C'est pas plus dingue que les autres plans de Carter, se contenta de répondre le général.

- Bien ce que je craignais… Le reste de mes officiers vous attend dans la salle de briefing aéro. Est-ce qu'on doit recevoir d'autres fichiers d'en bas ?

- Non, fit son supérieur en lui montrant un petit objet aisément reconnaissable.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Davidson en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pas de commentaire, _colonel_. Apparemment, certaines huiles à Washington savent si bien tenir leurs langues qu'on a des foutus _produits dérivés_ pour un programme secret ! Comme si on avait besoin de ce genre de problème de sécurité maintenant. Enfin, cadeau d'anniversaire de Daniel… grommela-t-il en enlevant la coiffe de la réplique de lance jaffa pour révéler un port USB. Enfin, c'est pratique.

L'autre haussa des épaules avant de continuer :

- C'est l'important. Sinon, mon second est sur la passerelle pour les derniers préparatifs…

- Je reste à bord pour toute l'opération, donc j'aurai le temps de lui expliquer le reste. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.

Il se retourna et embrassa un instant du regard ses environs.

- Beau commandement que vous avez, colonel.

- Je sais, mon général. Merci.

- Non, vraiment, profitez-en. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais la nouvelle vient de tomber : les politiques ont décidé de jeter un os aux gars de la Marine…

Le regard de Davidson s'assombrit, celui-ci voyant de quoi voulait parler l'homme grisonnant.

- Les _Daedalus_ sont redevenus des croiseurs, et on va les laisser à, et je cite, "un corps plus expérimenté et adapté aux spécificités de ces engins". Ha !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme expérience du combat spatial ?

- Il faut le leur demander. Enfin, les ordres… Bref, dès qu'on aura recommencé à respirer avec tout ça, on va leur laisser la place.

- Je vois… Dernière mission, donc ?

- Quasiment, colonel, quasiment. Essayons de terminer en beauté…

- A vos ordres, répondit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte du hangar.

- Mon général ! l'appela une voix au fond de celui-ci, le forçant à se retourner. Vous avez oublié ça !

O'Neill vit l'un des Marines se lancer dans sa direction, tendant un petit objet dans sa main.

- Je vous rejoins, colonel, fit-il, laissant l'officier avancer dans le couloir tandis que lui-même revenait dans la grande salle.

Il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur qu'il fut rejoint par le militaire, qui lui tendit un badge d'accès.

- Merci beaucoup, caporal. J'aurais été bon pour de la paperasse si je l'avais per… commença-t-il avant d'être projeté brutalement dans les airs.

Les réflexes prirent immédiatement le dessus sur toute forme de raisonnement conscient, et l'officier commença à pivoter afin de retomber dans une position optimale. Des années durant, il avait exercé l'un des métiers les plus dangereux du monde, au vu du nombre de collègues et d'amis dont il avait prononcé les éloges funèbres. En tant que survivant, tant des opérations sur Terre qu'ailleurs, il avait non seulement appris à tomber correctement, mais aussi à réfléchir très vite.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il n'avait pas parcouru le quart du chemin le séparant du plafond qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose posait problème. Quelque chose d'autre que le fait d'avoir été projeté dans les airs à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre en orbite autour de sa planète natale.

Il ne retombait pas.

Aussitôt, O'Neill fit une autre série de mouvements et se retrouva à se diriger les jambes les premières vers le plafond.

_On a perdu la gravité artificielle ! C'est grave !_

Quelques instants plus tard, le général se reçut brutalement sur la paroi métallique et parvint à s'amortir suffisamment pour attraper un support d'entretien, le tenant quelques instants avant de le lâcher. Sa trajectoire modifiée, il parvint à s'arrêter en percutant une poutre au niveau de son épaule. Grimaçant, il se mit néanmoins aussitôt dans une position de blocage et commença à observer ses environs.

Autour de lui, l'éclairage d'urgence s'était activé, les gyrophares illuminant le hangar où humains et objets volaient dans tous les sens, les premiers tentant d'éviter les seconds et de trouver un support quelconque pour se fixer. Quelques secondes plus tard, O'Neill trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et, d'une impulsion supplémentaire, se lança vers le chariot qu'il avait amené à bord. Une fois à proximité, il parvint à s'emparer de son support, et, d'un effort, évita de le renverser.

En un instant, le général retrouva ses repères, et avança avec sa charge vers une salle située dans un renfoncement de la coque, remerciant d'une pensée silencieuse le technicien qui avait jugé valable de recouvrir la caisse d'un matériau amortisseur. Incapable de freiner suffisamment, il percuta la vitre blindée de salle de contrôle du hangar, s'accrochant d'une main à la porte de celle-ci. Il lâcha cependant un léger cri lorsque le lourd chariot commença à partir dans la direction opposée et dû être retenu par son autre bras. L'officier sentit une douleur aiguë et serra des dents jusqu'à ce que sa charge fût entièrement immobilisée, flottant dans l'air. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la pièce vide, se dirigeant vers une série d'ordinateurs encore allumés.

Sur l'écran d'accueil, le général entra une combinaison de codes d'accès à usage unique, qui lui donna automatiquement le contrôle de l'ensemble des systèmes. Une brève série de commandes fit s'afficher sur les écrans un ensemble de consoles virtuelles émulant plusieurs fonctions vitales du vaisseau.

Il ne put empêcher son visage de pâlir lorsque son regard se posa sur l'affichage de l'état structurel, le noir et le rouge dominant l'ensemble des plans du croiseur, le hangar où il se trouvait étant l'une des rares sections à ne pas avoir été touchée par ce qui avait ravagé le vaisseau. Il se figea quelques instants lorsqu'une seconde lecture, plus détaillée, du rapport de dégâts, lui indiqua une dépressurisation massive de la coque, les couloirs adjacents au hangar jusqu'à l'ensemble des quartiers d'équipage étant désormais exposés au vide spatial.

O'Neill déglutit, puis reporta son attention sur une autre section du vaisseau, et ferma les yeux en voyant que la passerelle de commandement n'émettait tout simplement plus le moindre signal de statut, probablement détruite elle aussi.

Il se rendit vers l'un des téléphones de bord, situé près de la porte, et appuya sur un bouton peint d'une couleur différente de ses voisins. Aussitôt, un sifflement vint se faire entendre depuis les haut-parleurs, avant d'entendre sa voix en écho au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

- A tout l'équipage, ici le général O'Neill. On vient d'être touchés et la passerelle ne répond plus. Je prends le commandement. Toutes les sections, rapport d'avarie, pour le poste… 41-12. Terminé.

En quelques minutes, il eut une estimation plus précise de la situation, faisant mentalement la liste des secteurs qui ne répondaient tout simplement pas et arrivant à la même conclusion que celle donnée par les ordinateurs.

- Plus de moteurs, plus d'armes, plus de bouclier. Journée pourrie… sûrement un lundi, grommela-t-il avant de reprendre le combiné du téléphone de bord.

- Ordre à tout l'équipage. Evacuez le vaisseau si vous le pouvez. Je répète, évacuation ! O'Neill, terminé.

Il se rendit cette fois-ci devant l'une des autres consoles et regarda le terminal de communication émulé. Sans hésiter, l'ancien chef de SG-1 sélectionna la fréquence d'urgence, espérant que les antennes secondaires seraient suffisamment intactes pour transmettre son message. Une fois les réglages effectués, il se rendit sur la console voisine tout en commençant à parler :

- O'Neill à SGC. Urgence. Passez-moi Landry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il parcourut d'un regard la liste des caméras extérieures, se figeant sur l'une des rares icônes demeurées verte. Il la sélectionna, et, en voyant la scène s'afficher sur l'écran, sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

_Non…_

- Non… murmura-t-il à nouveau, en regardant, derrière les débris du croiseur, la surface de la Terre parcourue de cendres et de brasiers de la taille de pays, alors que, au loin, le dard caractéristique d'un vaisseau Ori venait continuer un travail de destruction presqu'absolu.

Il avait finalement échoué.

Après plus de dix ans à protéger son pays et sa planète de menaces toujours plus dangereuses, à réussir de justesse, il avait failli à son devoir. Le général venait, en quelques instants, de voir tout ce qui justifiait son être, ses sacrifices, ses actions, s'évanouir. Son masque de calme et de maîtrise apparente des situations les plus dangereuses venait de perdre toute raison d'être, et il se laissa tomber dans le siège derrière lui.

Régulièrement, un nouveau tir venait rayer de la carte une région du globe, perçant le manteau terrestre jusqu'au magma et emplissant l'atmosphère de cendres brûlantes condamnant sans merci les éventuels survivants de l'attaque.

_C'est fini…_ pensa-t-il sombrement en se levant.

D'un pas rendu lent par l'absence de gravité, O'Neill se dirigea vers le chariot qui flottait devant la porte. Le plaquant sur le sol, il ouvrit un petit clapet derrière lequel était abrité un clavier numérique. Par des gestes lents, le général commença à entrer le code d'accès qui lui avait été fourni pour cette mission spécifique.

- Pas besoin de la balancer chez Râ, celle-ci, dit-il à voix basse en regardant l'écran lui demander d'entrer le délai du compte à rebours.

Tapant une valeur à un chiffre, il s'apprêta à valider sa sélection lorsqu'une voix familière vint se faire entendre, le figeant dans son geste.

- … que quelqu'un m'ent… ète, ici le… nel Carter, Starg… and.

Le général se redressa brusquement, et, emporté dans son élan, se vit entrainé vers le plafond. Prenant appui sur celui-ci, il retourna vers le sol, prenant prise sur les bords de la console :

- Carter ! appela-t-il. Rapport !

- … al, c'est vous ?

- Vous entends deux sur cinq, Carter. Répétez !

- Le SGC et le… détruits… al Landry tué, je suis… Qu'est-ce qui…

- Carter ! dit-il en remerciant le ciel de la seule bonne nouvelle venant éclairer le cauchemar qu'il vivait alors que son esprit tournait plus vite que jamais avant. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller au niveau moins cinquante ?

- …

- Sam ?

- … Oui, mais… dur.

- Tout le monde est mort dehors, Sam !

- …

- Allez-y. Activez le Jumper. Vous m'avez compris ? Activez le Jumper !

- … sieur, on ne peut…

- La ferme ! On va tous y passer, Sam ! C'est notre seule chance !

- … vos ordres, monsieur.

- Bonne chance, Sam.

- Mon… al. Je…

- Je sais, Sam. Je sais. Allez-y, maintenant. Vous avez une demi-heure, dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Il s'éloigna de la console sans se retourner, revenant près du chariot, tapant sur le bouton d'annulation avant d'entrer une nouvelle valeur.

_Et c'est parti…_ pensa-t-il en voyant le compte à rebours s'afficher et commencer à défiler.

Soupirant, O'Neill referma le clapet et, d'une impulsion, s'éloigna de la bombe pour revenir dans le grand hangar, où la vingtaine de membres d'équipage avait réussi à retrouver le sol. Avec un seul bond, il se rendit près de la lourde porte d'accès, autour de laquelle étaient rassemblés plusieurs hommes et femmes. D'un regard, il vit que le panneau de contrôle de la porte avait été brisé par un débris, et il donna une tape à l'épaule d'un sous-officier essayant de forcer l'ouverture :

- Pas besoin, c'est le vide derrière.

- Mon général, c'est le seul accès pour les capsules d'évacuation !

- Appelez-moi Jack. Et pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, monsieur ? demanda un autre.

- Jack, j'ai dit, pas "monsieur". On s'est fait casser la figure… Les Ori ont été plus rapides que nous. On a perdu.

- Mais, la Terre…

- Plus rien, sergent. Je viens de voir dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il au milieu de quelques murmures d'accablement.

- Nous, ici ? Rien. Enfin, si, on va faire un sacré feu d'artifice pour fêter ça. Carter, par contre…

- Le colonel Carter ? voulut clarifier une autre personne.

- Ouaip. Le colonel Samantha Carter. Un foutu génie comme on en voit pas deux dans sa vie. Et une femme… Ah, de toute façon, ça ne change plus rien. Vous connaissez _Retour vers le Futur_ ?

- … Pardon ? demanda le sous-officier en regardant O'Neill, pris au dépourvu par le brusque changement de sujet.

- Vous savez ? Marty McFly, la DeLorean volante et tout.

- Euh, oui, mais… quel…

- Hé bien Carter, elle a sa DeLorean, vous savez. Cadeau d'un Doc Brown Ancien. Et elle marche.

Devant les regards surpris de son auditoire, O'Neill fut pris de son premier sourire depuis le début de l'attaque.

- Bon, on va se poser, et je vais vous raconter une histoire, d'accord ? Normalement, c'est tellement secret que le Président m'étranglerait s'il était au courant, mais bon…

Une minute plus tard, il s'était posé sur une chaise flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, au milieu des survivants du hangar :

- J'étais encore en charge du SGC, à l'époque, quand cette vieille fouine de Maybourne nous a passé un coup de fil. J'étais un peu surpris, mais bon…

Le général O'Neill était en train de décrire l'intérieur du Jumper temporel lorsque le minuteur, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, marqua finalement zéro. L'instant d'après, le générateur bâti des éons auparavant par les Anciens reçut une série d'impulsions calculées très précisément pour maximiser le potentiel destructif de la brusque libération d'énergie. En une fraction de seconde, une bouffée de rayons gamma se forma, surpassant tout phénomène naturel jamais observé au cours des récents voyages menés par les représentants de l'Humanité. Ces mêmes rayonnements n'étaient que les effets dérivés du dégagement initial, qui avait donné le jour à des particules n'ayant plus parcouru l'univers depuis les instants ayant suivi sa naissance. Celles-ci désintégrées, il ne restait plus qu'une indescriptible quantité d'énergie cherchant à se disperser dans l'univers environnant.

Les différents obstacles s'opposant à son libre passage ne purent rien faire pour bloquer ou détourner le torrent de radiations. Les molécules furent brisées un infime instant avant les atomes et les hadrons, transformant une sphère toujours croissante de l'espace en un plasma de particules élémentaires. Le hangar désintégré, la haute atmosphère de la Terre ne constitua qu'un piètre rempart, ne donnant à la planète qu'un imperceptible répit avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse dans l'éclair. Les vaisseaux assaillants, eux, furent plus chanceux, leurs boucliers hautement avancés leur évitant la destruction pendant une durée se chiffrant en microsecondes.

En quelques minutes, l'étoile centrale du système solaire fut déchirée par l'objet qui avait résidé un peu plus tôt dans un chariot abandonné à quelques mètres de l'un des derniers groupes de Terriens sur des années-lumière.


	2. 01 : Recrutement

Chapitre 1 : Recrutement

2 septembre 2015, Ecole Polytechnique, Terre :

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'état de son uniforme, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte devant lui et entra dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le capitaine assis au bureau lui demanda :

-Aspirant Banet ?

-Oui, mon capitaine, répondit-il en tendant son badge d'identification.

L'officier compara la photo de celui-ci avec le visage de son interlocuteur, avant de lui rendre son dû.

-Le général vous recevra d'ici quelques minutes. Veuillez patienter.

-Entendu, mon capitaine, répondit Carl Banet en replaçant son badge au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'un des sièges prévus pour les visiteurs et s'assit, se demandant une fois de plus la raison de cette convocation. _Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour valoir un sermon par le Vieux en personne ?_

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il passait en revue les derniers mois pour trouver la cause de sa présence, le capitaine, derrière son moniteur, fit un geste imperceptible avant de tourner la tête vers l'aspirant.

-Vous pouvez entrer, aspirant.

Celui-ci se leva et salua nerveusement son supérieur avant de frapper légèrement à la porte le séparant du bureau du général.

-Entrez, dit la voix de celui-ci.

Il s'exécuta et se mit au garde-à-vous aussitôt la porte refermée.

-Aspirant Carl Banet au rapport, mon général, dit-il.

-Repos, lui répondit-il, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Le général commandant l'Ecole était assis à son bureau et y reposait proprement un dossier. Mais si Carl n'avait jamais pu y rentrer auparavant, quelque chose lui apparaissait immédiatement comme très anormal, à savoir l'élégante femme en civil qui se tenait aux côtés de l'officier. Celle-ci semblait observer attentivement l'aspirant,qui tentait à présent de se rappeler s'il l'avait jamais vue.

-Nous parlions justement de vous, monsieur Banet. Savez-vous pour quelle raison vous êtes ici ? demanda le général.

-Non, mon général, répondit Carl, qui se posait de plus en plus de questions.

-Tant mieux, le contraire aurait été problématique, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua l'officier en jetant un regard vers la femme.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, lui répondit-elle avec un très léger sourire.

-Bien, reprit le général en reportant son attention sur l'aspirant, vous êtes ici parce que cette personne ici présente a une proposition pour vous.

-Le service pour lequel je travaille, continua la femme, recherche des individus aptes à répondre à certaines exigences et, selon votre dossier, vous faites partie de cette catégorie.

Elle prit une chemise transparente sur le bureau et la tendit, en même temps qu'un stylo, à Carl.

-Veuillez signer ces formulaires. Il s'agit de votre accréditation au niveau de sécurité requis pour notre service.

Carl ouvrit la chemise et jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu, avant de ramener son regard sur ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Sauf votre respect, mon général, de quoi s'agit-il ? Le niveau d'accréditation n'est même pas indiqué sur ces formulaires.

-Vous n'êtes pas habilité à le connaître, aspirant, répondit-il en souriant discrètement.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas signer, et la proposition sera abandonnée. Soyez assuré que vos études et votre carrière n'en pâtiront pas.

Carl regarda une seconde fois le document dans sa main.

-De toutes façons, je suis autorisée à vous dire que vous aurez toujours la possibilité de renoncer à notre offre avec ces mêmes garanties après avoir signé ces documents, termina la femme.

Carl se tourna vers le général, qui hocha la tête en disant :

-Elle dit la vérité, aspirant. Votre place vous attendra le temps que vous preniez une décision.

Avec un léger soupir, il prit le stylo et signa les deux copies du document, avant de les remettre dans leur chemise et de tendre celle-ci à la femme.

-Excellente décision, approuva-t-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers le directeur de l'école. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, général…

-Allez-y, répondit celui-ci. Bonne chance à vous, aspirant.

-Merci, mon général, dit Carl en se levant et se mettant au garde-à-vous.

En sortant du bureau, il demanda immédiatement à sa nouvelle guide :

-Où allons-nous ?

-Vous verrez bien, aspirant.

-….D'accord. Après tout, c'est votre service.

-Voilà, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire pourquoi vous m'avez voulu moi plutôt que d'autres ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le mieux noté de l'Ecole, que ce soit en sport ou dans les matières scientifiques.

-Votre parcours académique ne représente qu'une partie des qualités recherchées. Vos supérieurs vous décrivent comme réactif, curieux, capable de prendre des décisions et chanceux. Si vous disposez en plus d'une formation à la fois scientifique et militaire, votre profil n'en est que plus intéressant pour nous.

-Euh, sûrement, répondit Carl, qui cherchait à déterminer la nature du service dans lequel on voulait le recruter.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le bâtiment principal, elle lui fit signe de la suivre vers un escalier qui menait vers la chaufferie du sous-sol. La suivant, il s'apprêtait à lui demander où elle le menait quand il vit, derrière une porte habituellement fermée à clef, deux hommes armés qui avaient une tenue identique à celle des soldats postés sur la base, à l'exception de leur arme, qui ne correspondait à aucune de celles qu'il avait pu voir lors de sa formation militaire. S'il reconnaissait facilement des fusils d'assaut à leur aspect général, les armes provoquaient en lui un léger malaise. Il voulut interroger son guide à ce propos, mais n'en n'eût pas le temps alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux, les laissant dans une petite pièce sans issue. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit objet qu'elle lui tendit en disant :

-Prenez la balise et placez-la sur votre uniforme. On est presque arrivés.

-Attendez, répondit-il brusquement. A quoi ça rime ? Vous ne m'avez pas fait signer ces documents pour me faire visiter les chaufferies, non ? Ne me dites pas que votre QG est sous l'Ecole, quand même ?

-Faites ce que je vous dis, et je répondrai aux autres questions dans une minute, chrono. Promis.

Restant sur ses gardes, il obtempéra avec méfiance, examinant le petit objet sous tous les angles avant de le coller sur sa veste.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de prendre un autre dispositif, ressemblant à une radio. Cassie à Central, demande retour à l'académie pour deux personnes, balises standard.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Carl voulut demander une fois pour toutes des explications à la femme devant lui. Il ouvrait la bouche quand un flash blanc l'aveugla un bref instant.

Le changement de décor mit Carl sur la défensive pendant qu'il cherchait à comprendre l'évènement impossible qui venait de lui arriver. Lorsque la lueur blanche avait disparu, la petite pièce du sous-sol était devenue une imposante salle grise sans aucune indication à part les deux portes et la petite fenêtre à quelques mètres de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand il fut enfin en état de parler.

-Nous venons d'être téléportés sur la face cachée de la Lune, dans un complexe international qui sera, si vous le désirez, votre nouveau foyer pour les quelques années à venir, répondit-elle en anglais.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et répéta, cette fois-ci en anglais, avec un regard plus effrayé qu'avant :

-Sérieusement, où sommes-nous ?

Elle soupira légèrement, et répondit :

-Allez voir par le hublot, il est là pour ça.

Prudemment, Carl avança vers celui-ci et dut se forcer pour retenir une exclamation de surprise à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Le paysage désolé de la Lune s'étendait à perte de vue, et la seule chose qui perçait la nuit était un petit groupe d'hommes en combinaison spatiale qui éclairaient le côté d'un bâtiment sur lequel ils travaillaient. Plaquant ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, il attendit que sa vision s'adapte aux ténèbres omniprésentes, et commença enfin à distinguer le reste des installations. Il y avait peu de structures visibles, mais celles-ci ne ressemblaient pas aux installations spatiales qu'il avait pu voir en photo ou vidéo. Au lieu des installations modulaires squelettiques auxquelles il s'attendait, les bâtiments étaient construits en dur comme sur la Terre.

Il se retourna et demanda :

-C'est un décor, c'est çà ? Personne n'aurait pu amener autant de matériel là-haut sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis ces installations sont trop petites pour gaspiller autant d'espace avec une telle pièce.

-Et…comment connaissez-vous la taille de ces 'installations', monsieur Banet ?

-Je les ai vues par le hublot que vous m'avez désigné, et une base pour un service quelconque devrait quand même être plus grande, sans même parler de l'inutilité d'être positionnée sur la Lune.

-D'accord, Sherlock, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Avant de vous laisser repartir, j'aurai un autre phénomène nécessitant votre sagacité, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se retourna et ouvrit la plus petite des deux issues, avant de lui dire de venir.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais était recouverte d'indicateurs de danger en diverses langues.

-Vous voulez une preuve, donc ? dit la femme en s'approchant d'une porte aux rayures jaunes et noires avant de taper sur les touches d'un clavier près de la porte.

Une voix sortant d'un haut-parleur annonça :

-Identification vocale et rétinienne requise pour exécution de la commande.

-Cassandra Frasier, service Terre, répondit celle qui était à l'origine de cette requête.

-Identification acceptée. Ouverture du sas. Veuillez rester impérativement derrière la ligne jaune pendant votre sortie.

-Oui, oui…Bon, Carl, vous venez ?

Il obéit alors, et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand la porte à rayures s'ouvrit, dévoilant le même paysage que celui qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre et s'arrêta brusquement.

-C'est un décor, donc il n'y a pas de risque, non ? continua son guide en franchissant la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers elle et, gardant les mains en avant comme pour chercher un obstacle invisible, posa le pied sur la structure rocailleuse et repéra immédiatement la ligne jaune brillante qui formait un cercle centré sur la porte.

Il resta sans voix devant le paysage lunaire.

-Joli, hein ? demanda Cassandra.

-Co…..comm….comment est-ce possible ? On est vraiment…

-Oui, bienvenue sur la face cachée de la Lune.

-Mais….nous respirons, il n'y a pas de décompression et il ne fait pas quelques degrés au-dessus du zéro absolu ! dit-il d'une voix effrayée.

-Tant que vous restez de ce côté de la ligne jaune, ce sera le cas. Je ne connais pas tous les détails techniques, mais on a installé des champs de forces qui peuvent empêcher le départ d'une atmosphère chauffée et des rayonnements infrarouges. Alors, profitez de la vue et arrêtez de poser des questions inutiles, d'accord ?

Il voulut ramasser une petite pierre à ses pieds et faillit tomber lorsque son corps fut emporté par un élan trop important. Sa guide le rattrapa à temps.

-La gravité artificielle s'arrête à la porte, par contre.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez ça aussi ! On nage en pleine SF, là, une base lunaire, des téléporteurs, des champs de force, de la gravité artificielle. Ca va être quoi, après, l'U.S.S. Enterprise ?

-Presque, presque, lui dit-elle avec un regard de plus en plus amusé. Enfin, rentrons, voulez-vous ? Il reste encore pas mal de choses que vous devez voir avant de décider.

-Décider quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se doutait de la réponse à venir.

-Si vous voulez rester avec nous ou rentrer sur Terre, bien sûr.

* * *

Notes : Lorsque je revois ce chapitre, je vois bien que je tendais vers un Marty Stu (le pendant masculin du Mary Sue, schéma narratif bien trop présent, et qui est décrit plus précisément dans TV Tropes, une référence trop souvent méconnue chez les francophones), à savoir un personnage un peu trop parfait. Et pourtant, ce passage est une réécriture récente (~ fin 2008) de la version originale du chapitre 1, encore bien plus maladroite. Il faut dire que la base de l'histoire était, initialement... des grosses batailles, où l'élément de différenciation par rapport à la "concurrence" serait une meilleure crédibilité technique de ces aspects. Heureusement, j'ai eu la chance de vouloir faire une mise en place sur plusieurs chapitres et d'être par nature fainéant (bon, et d'être en prépa à ce moment, ce qui m'empêchait de garder un rythme soutenu), ce qui m'a permis de me rendre compte du mur vers lequel je fonçais très, très vite. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis devenu du jour au lendemain un nouveau Robert Merle (ce à quoi je ne pourrai jamais prétendre), mais au bout de quelques chapitres, une nouvelle histoire est apparue, qui est devenue celle dans laquelle évoluent actuellement les différents personnages de Effet Papillon.

Pour le style, ensuite... du travail, encore du travail et toujours du travail. La lecture, qu'elle soit sous forme de romans, de fan-fictions ou bien d'articles, m'a sans cesse rappelé le chemin qui me reste à parcourir. Je ne me démarque probablement pas par mon style (même au bout de 250 pages, où je suis actuellement, et qui sont le jour et la nuit face au début), mais j'essaie de le faire par l'histoire, le but avoué étant d'aborder toute la richesse de l'univers Stargate.

Merci pour m'avoir donné une chance.


	3. 02 : Arrivée

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée

Carl reprit rapidement ses esprits :

-Attendez un instant, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

Se retournant, sa guide lui répondit simplement :

-Que vous suiviez ici une formation vous permettant d'intégrer efficacement le programme Porte des Etoiles.

-Et, c'est quoi exactement, ce…programme ? hésita-t-il.

-Le groupe international supervisant toutes les technologies obtenues lors de nos contacts des vingt dernières années avec le reste de la galaxie.

-Question stupide, réponse…

Elle lui sourit alors et reprit son chemin, suivie par le jeune homme, qui dévorait du regard son environnement. Ils étaient dans un complexe qui ne différait en presque rien d'un immeuble administratif normal, à l'exception des quelques patrouilles militaires qui semblaient en rappeler constamment le statut. Une quasi-normalité étonnante aux yeux de Carl qui, après les dix dernières minutes, n'aurait pas été surpris de croiser des astronautes aux combinaisons colorées se rendant dans leur fusée tout droit sortie d'un vieux roman de science-fiction.  
Se dirigeant vers un ascenseur, Cassandra lui tendit un badge d'accès qui portait déjà sa photo.

-Gardez-le sur vous tant que nous serons à l'intérieur, lui dit-elle en affichant un air sérieux. Sans lui, vous aurez de nombreuses chances de vous faire tirer dessus à vue, en bas.

-Et ben, on dirait que la sécurité est plutôt serrée, chez vous, répondit-il en lui obéissant.

-On a eu le droit à suffisamment de tentatives d'infiltration pour ne plus prendre de risques, monsieur Banet. Et une personne non autorisée aura du mal à convaincre qui que ce soit qu'elle s'est perdue pour arriver ici.

-L'un des avantages d'être sur la Lune, je parie.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Exactement.

Quand l'ascenseur se mit à descendre, un silence gênant s'installa lentement, alors que Carl ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Et, comment êtes-vous rentrée dans ce…programme, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? hasarda-t-il finalement.

-J'ai été adoptée par le médecin du premier SGC, après qu'une attaque biologique ait anéanti le reste des habitants de ma planète natale.

-Je suis déso…attendez, vous ne venez pas de la Terre ? s'exclama Carl, incrédule.

-Pas le moins du monde, mais, aussi bizarre que cela semble, l'humanité était présente partout dans la Voie Lactée longtemps avant la découverte de la Porte sur Terre.

Enfin, vous verrez ça en temps voulu, avec le reste de ce qui s'est passé depuis l'incident Littlefield en 45.

-La Porte ? demanda le jeune homme, alors que l'ascenseur s'immobilisait pour laisser sortir ses occupants.

-Pour être brève, un système de voyage interstellaire extraterrestre. De toute façon, vous aurez largement le temps d'en apprendre plus par la suite, donc autant en venir à l'objet de cette…visite. Voici l'académie Langford, dit-elle en englobant du geste les lieux autour d'eux. Si vous le décidez, vous pourrez passer les prochaines années ici à étudier ce qui est nécessaire pour faire partie du programme à part entière.

-Etudier quoi, exactement ?

-Ca dépendra de vos choix, bien sûr. Nous avons autant besoin ici d'officiers militaires que d'archéologues, de physiciens, de biologistes, de diplomates, d'ingénieurs ou de linguistes. Votre formation initiale va probablement vous inciter à suivre un cursus scientifique ou militaire, mais en tant que jeune recrue, vos possibilités restent largement ouvertes.

-Euh, et si j'acceptais, qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait officiellement ? Je serais ''effacé'' des bases de données, vous me feriez oublier de tous ?

-Nooon, répondit-elle en prenant un air rassurant. Ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué, vu le nombre de personnes que le programme concerne. Vous aurez juste une affectation militaire officielle à un endroit éloigné des personnes qui vous connaissent, et vous pourrez rentrer fréquemment sur la Terre si vous le voulez, mais sous une certaine surveillance pour éviter les fuites.

-Vous ne restez pas en permanence sur votre base, à, je ne sais pas, défendre la Terre des menaces extraterrestres ?

-Pas en permanence, bien sûr que non. C'est un travail comme un autre, à l'exception de l'environnement, des moyens mis à notre disposition…et des responsabilités. Nous prenons tous nos week-ends, mais de manière décalée les uns des autres. Par contre, quand il y a une crise, c'est évidemment la mobilisation générale.

-Je rêve…même les organisations secrètes n'échappent pas aux 35 heures, conclut Carl.

Ignorant la remarque, Cassandra ouvrit alors une porte et fit signe à Carl de la suivre. Ils continuèrent dans un couloir et arrivèrent finalement dans un hall d'entrée imposant.

-Nous y voilà. Il reste une dernière chose que vous devez voir avant de prendre votre décision, dit-elle en indiquant de la tête un mur devant lequel plusieurs personnes semblaient rester immobiles.

Carl s'en approcha, intrigué, et put apercevoir une liste de noms qui occupait une part importante du mur.

-Ce sont… ?

-Oui, tous ceux et celles qui ont trouvé la mort dans leurs fonctions au service du Programme. Ma mère adoptive a son nom sur la seconde colonne. Le mémorial a été placé ici pour rappeler aux élèves dans quoi ils se sont engagés.

Il s'approcha du monument et le regarda en silence, ne sachant quoi penser ou dire face à celui-ci. Finalement, il revint près de son guide, qui lui dit alors :

-Maintenant, vous avez une semaine pour décider si vous restez ou non avec nous.

-Comme ça ?

-Comme ça.

Elle commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la pièce, et Carl la rattrapa en pressant le pas.

-Pas besoin d'une semaine.

Cassandra se retourna et lui sourit :

-Bienvenue à bord.

Deux longues semaines avaient passé depuis son choix, et il les avait passées sur Terre, dans l'environnement pour lequel il avait travaillé des années, et qui lui semblait à présent dérisoire face à ce qu'on venait de lui proposer. On lui avait annoncé une mutation dans un centre d'enseignement annexe, et des rumeurs avaient circulé dans l'École quant à son éventuel recrutement par la DGSE. Il savait pertinemment que ces rumeurs étaient fausses, mais ne prit pas la peine de les démentir ou de les confirmer, se doutant qu'elles devaient faire partie de sa couverture. Enfin, un sous-officier vint lui annoncer son départ, au moment où il allait vers l'un des terrains de sport. Ne lui laissant pas la moindre marge de manœuvre, le sergent le mena jusqu'à une pièce isolée, où il lui tendit la balise de téléportation, que Carl reconnut immédiatement comme telle.

L'accrochant à son uniforme, il eut à peine le temps de commencer à fermer les yeux que le flash l'éblouit à travers ses paupières. L'endroit que ses yeux virent la seconde suivante était celui auquel il pensait sans arrêt depuis l'avoir visité une quinzaine de jours auparavant, mais avec une différence de taille. En effet, devant lui se tenait un groupe disparate d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient tous et toutes dévorer leur environnement du regard.

-Vous attendez avec les autres, le temps qu'on vous dise où vous serez affecté, compris ? lui dit sans la moindre forme de tact le sergent qui l'avait accompagné.

-Euh, oui, répondit distraitement la nouvelle recrue en s'approchant du groupe.

-Bonjour, entendit-il quelqu'un lui dire en anglais.

Répondant de même, il s'approcha de la personne qui lui avait parlé :

-Carl Banet, étudiant, se présenta-t-il.

-Alexander Borisovich Leonov, technicien nucléaire.

-Alors, vous aussi, vous avez reçu la visite de quelqu'un qui vous a parlé de ce « Programme » avant de vous y proposer une place ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai remarqué des aberrations dans l'usine où je travaillais et j'en ai fait part à mes supérieurs, lui répondit son interlocuteur dans un anglais approximatif. Et après, on m'a envoyé quelqu'un me dire que j'avais le choix entre perdre mon boulot et ma situation ou l'accompagner pour quelque chose de mieux payé et de plus intéressant.

-Ouille. Enfin, vu ce que j'ai pu voir d'ici, on a tous les deux fait le bon choix.

-Je ne sais pas. Moi, ça me fait un peu peur, tout ça. Je travaillais dans une usine de production d'armes nucléaires, vous comprenez. Elle a été relancée il y a quelques années et en produisait de grandes quantités. Moi, je me suis rendu compte que les cargaisons d'uranium enrichi étaient presque vides. Enfin, elles contenaient bien quelque chose, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Comment ça ? demanda Carl, pris d'intérêt par ce que lui disait le technicien.

-Les containers sont pesés avec des balances de précision pour détecter tout vol d'une partie de la marchandise. Mais ceux que j'ai vus avaient moins du quart du niveau normal, alors qu'ils pesaient le bon poids.

-Attendez un instant, Alexander. L'uranium est l'un des matériaux les plus denses qui soient. Alors si le container pesait le bon poids…

-Oui, son contenu…

-Un peu de calme, je vous prie, mesdames et messieurs, annonça un homme qui s'était rapproché du groupe. Son intervention mit un terme quasi-immédiat au brouhaha et il continua. Vous avez sans aucun doute des questions, mais elles viendront plus tard, rassurez-vous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur l'Académie Catherine Langford. Pour ceux l'ignorant encore, nous sommes sur la face cachée de la Lune, dans un complexe international. Vous êtes ici parce que, tout d'abord vos compétences peuvent s'avérer utiles à notre « Programme », mais aussi et surtout parce que vous avez accepté de venir et de faire un saut dans l'inconnu. Et, faites-moi confiance, il ne s'agit que du premier d'une très longue série… Enfin, je vous prie de rendre vos balises de téléportation au sergent Andul, qui vous remettra vos badges d'identification. Vous serez ensuite pris en charge par un élève plus ancien qui vous amènera dans votre dortoir et vous expliquera les règles de l'Académie.  
Avant de vous laisser, une dernière précision : L'Académie fonctionne sur l'horaire GMT, et il est donc 8 heures 12. Vous avez tous rendez-vous à midi dans l'amphithéâtre Littlefield pour le discours de bienvenue. Soyez à l'heure, compris ?

Les différentes personnes présentes répondirent par l'affirmative avec plus ou moins de vigueur, et l'orateur les remercia avant de les quitter, alors qu'un militaire s'approchait d'eux, procédant à l'échange des balises.

Sans s'éloigner du technicien russe, Carl observa attentivement un second groupe qui se rapprochait des nouveaux arrivants. Ceux qui, à son avis, devaient être ces "élèves", formaient un groupe aussi hétéroclite que le premier. Leur attitude décontractée contrastait avec l'impression martiale qui caractérisait le sergent venu lui fournir son passe.

A peine une minute plus tard, celui-ci s'éloigna de la salle et les élèves sensés les accueillir se rapprochèrent brusquement des recrues.

-Carl ? l'appela une femme.

-Oui ? répondit-il sans conviction.

-Carlotta Gerais, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Je vais te montrer tout ce que tu dois savoir ici. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie, au moins ?

Sa "tutrice" était souriante et énergique, malgré ses cheveux blancs et les rides qui trahissaient son âge. Habillée sans fioritures, elle donnait une impression étrange à Carl, à la fois amusé et intrigué par la personne en face de lui.

-Vous...étudiez ici ? lui demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, galopin, répondit-elle avec un rire alors qu'elle l'entrainait hors du hall. Plus sérieusement, oui, je suis étudiante en biologie. Un de mes anciens thésards s'est retrouvé ici et il a suggéré mon nom. Alors je découvre les merveilles de notre galaxie, et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même faire une ou deux découvertes intéressantes avant de finir en maison de retraite.

Elle se tut un instant en arrivant à un croisement puis lui fit signe de le suivre vers un ascenseur.

-Enfin, reprit-elle, assez parlé de moi. On t'a un peu présenté la situation, non ?

-A peine, dit le jeune homme en rentrant dans la cabine.

-Le général te fera un topo à toi et aux autres lors de son discours. Mais en gros, on est pas seuls dans l'univers, et de très loin, affirma-t-elle d'un ton léger, en appuyant sur un des boutons du panneau de sélection. Les Américains sont tombés sur un objet extraterrestre appelé Porte des Étoiles, qui permet de se balader à travers tout un réseau à l'échelle galactique. Ils ont appris à l'utiliser il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, et maintenant...on a une énorme base lunaire, des vaisseaux spatiaux, des centres de recherche et je ne sais quoi encore.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on étudie, ici, à part la biologie ?

-Tout.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le duo sortit avant que Carlotta ne continue :

-Alors, pour ne citer que les sujets étudiés par mes voisins, physique des vortex, cultures extraterrestres, sciences politiques, tactiques militaires, et j'en passe. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un sujet dont on peut se passer, en fait.

-Mais, il y a combien de personnes ici ?

-J'ai pas de chiffre précis, mais je dirais quelques dizaines de milliers. Le recrutement est de plus en plus large, en fait. Enfin, tu verras ce que je veux dire à midi, quand toute ta promo sera rassemblée pour la première fois.

La réponse donnée sur un ton à peine plus sérieux, déstabilisa le jeune homme, alors qu'il continuait à suivre sa nouvelle marraine.

-Mais, demanda-t-il brusquement, s'il y a tant de personnes que ça ici, comment ça a pu rester secret ? C'est pas croyable, une conspiration aussi grande sans fuite.

-Hé hé, lui répondit-elle doucement. Il suffit juste que les bonnes personnes marchent avec nous pour éviter presque toutes les fuites.

-Non, je veux dire, les journalistes, les politiciens, les militaires, les techn...commença-t-il avant de réaliser. Non !

-Si, si, presque toutes les personnes se rendant compte par elles-mêmes de ce qu'il se passe reçoivent leur invitation. Ensuite, vu les moyens du Programme, c'est presque impossible de réussir à diffuser l'information à grande échelle sans passer par quelqu'un au courant, qui s'arrangera donc pour mettre une...rustine.

-Mais avec Internet, et...

-Moi aussi, je pensais ça quand je suis arrivée, mais en fait, on a des gars dans presque tous les majorité des fournisseurs d'accès moteurs de recherche pour contrôler les infos.

Carlotta ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Voici tes quartiers, Carl.

La pièce était légèrement exigüe, mais disposait néanmoins du mobilier de base, du lit au bureau, sans compter une fenêtre donnant sur un paysage marin. Sans faire attention à ses affaires déjà rangées dans l'armoire ouverte, le nouvel étudiant s'avança lentement vers celle-ci, et avança sa main jusqu'à la toucher. Il se retourna ensuite, et s'adressa à Carlotta, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

-Je croyais qu'on était sur la Lune...c'est un écran, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en réalisant la nature de la "fenêtre".

-Oui, lui dit-elle, on diminue les risque de claustrophobie, et puis en plus on a un meilleur choix de paysage que sur Terre.

-OK, donc, je loge ici pour, quoi, deux ou trois ans ? Et j'ai cru comprendre que je pourrai revenir sur Terre de temps à autre, non ?

-Bien sûr, on n'est pas prisonniers ! répondit-elle avec force. Mais je crois que tu ne reviendras pas trop la première année.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout le monde cherche à en savoir autant que possible sur ce qu'on fait dans le coin. Résultat, on voit les nouveaux aux quatre coins du complexe en train de fouiner et d'admirer le premier générateur à naquadah venu comme votre Tour Eiffel.

-Générateur à quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Tu découvriras ça le moment venu. On a quelques heures, et il faut que je te fasse faire le tour du propriétaire avant le discours...

3 ans plus tard

Jetant un coup d'œil à son uniforme, Carl franchit la porte du mess. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à la patrouille qu'il croisa dans le couloir, et reprit son chemin vers le département d'ingénierie aérospatiale. La zone dans laquelle celui-ci était situé appartenait à la section militaire de l'Académie, et il dut donc s'identifier au niveau du check-point principal. Celui-ci franchi, il décida de faire le reste du chemin à pied plutôt que de se servir du tramway interne. Il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant le début du cours et son expérience lui disait qu'une douzaine de minutes étaient nécessaires pour atteindre à pied la salle.

Ainsi, après un peu plus de onze minutes, il arriva en vue des autres aspirants-pilotes qui se rassemblaient près de l'amphithéâtre. Les rejoignant, il n'eut pas le temps de se lancer dans les conversations que la porte s'ouvrit, invitant les élèves.

A l'intérieur de la salle se trouvait un objet métallique tubulaire de plusieurs mètres de long, que Carl et les autres aspirants reconnurent immédiatement. Le propulseur ionique était l'un des composants centraux des appareils légers terriens. Il s'assit alors au second rang et sortit son carnet de notes, tandis que l'un des ingénieurs de l'équipe de conception s'approchait des élèves pour présenter la machine complexe...

Au bout de quatre heures, le moteur avait laissé place à une version éclatée de la tuyère de sortie, présentée de manière à attirer l'attention sur les accélérateurs finaux. Après un dernier exposé sur le système d'origine Serrakin, l'orateur fit disparaître l'hologramme et invita son public à poser d'ultimes questions. Alors que certains descendirent le voir, tenant leurs notes à la main, Carl se leva et suivit la majorité du groupe vers la sortie de la pièce puis vers le tramway le menant vers la zone d'habitation.

S'il avait déjeuné avec des connaissances étudiant dans des domaines civils, il choisit de se joindre aux autres aspirants pour le dîner et, après celui-ci, resta discuter avec quelques amis, avant de repartir dans son studio.

Il se coucha une heure plus tard, ses notes revues et enregistrées dans son ordinateur, et éteignit la lumière, alors que dans la fenêtre virtuelle le Soleil achevait de se coucher sur les montagnes, dévoilant un ciel nocturne parfaitement dégagé et privé de tout éclairage parasite.

_Six ans d'études pour en arriver là... Quel foutoir ! C'est clair qu'elle ne m'avait pas menti : c'était une belle opportunité, mais il y a des jours où on se demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux de ne rien savoir. Les Jaffas, les réplicateurs, les Goa'uld, l'Alliance Luxienne, sans même parler des mercenaires de tous bords qui jonchent la Voie Lactée... Et on est sensé assurer la sécurité de tout le monde là-dedans ?  
Enfin, je devrais être content des avantages, mais quand même...est-ce que ça en valait le coup ?_

Le lendemain matin, 07h50

De la vingtaine de personnes présentes, il n'était pas le seul militaire, mais bien le seul aspirant-pilote du lot. Sortant son ordinateur de poche, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fiche qui lui avait été fournie deux jours auparavant. L'homme était un généticien dont la thèse lui promettait un avenir exceptionnel au sein de la communauté scientifique terrienne, mais surtout une place dans le Programme.

_Francis Simmons..., 26 ans, université de...bah, aucune importance, désormais._

Il éteignit le petit écran et redressa la tête pour observer le petit groupe qui se renforçait après chaque téléportation. Carl sourit en reconnaissant le visage éberlué qui lui rappela sa propre réaction lorsqu'il avait fait partie de ce groupe.

Le sergent Andul le croisa, leur adressa un petit salut avant d'effacer son habituel sourire pour le remplacer par la mine renfrognée qu'il réservait aux nouveaux.

_Oui, ça en vaut probablement le coup_

Notes : Voila un chapitre de taille un peu plus proche de ceux du Tome II, et surtout bien plus remanié. Là, c'est probablement le type de scène que je préfère de toute la franchise, lorsqu'un profane découvre l'existence du projet Stargate, passant brutalement de la vie quotidienne à la science-fiction.


	4. 03 : Plans de vol

Chapitre 3 : Plans de vol

Le vol d'entraînement l'avait déçu.

Carl s'était rapidement orienté vers un cursus militaire, et ses résultats lui avaient ouvert la voie des aspirants-pilotes. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin prendre les commandes d'un chasseur.

Puis ce jour était venu, et avec lui la déception.

L'appareil se pilotait avec une souplesse incroyable, mais alors qu'il savait théoriquement à quoi s'attendre, il avait inconsciemment espéré autre chose. Lors de ses quelques vols à proximité de la face cachée de la Lune, il s'était ennuyé. S'attendant à devoir contrôler un cheval sauvage, ce fut une bête de trait qui se révéla sa monture, l'immensité de l'espace anéantissant aussi bien que les compensateurs inertiels toute sensation de vitesse et d'accélération.

Tentant, comme tous les autres aspirants quelques manœuvres visant à être spectaculaires, le jeune pilote se lassa rapidement, venant même à se demander s'il ne s'était pas dans l'un des simulateurs. Finalement, son appareil reçut, comme tous les autres, l'ordre de revenir se poser, et il s'exécuta sans regret.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'habitacle autonome, Carl vit les autres élèves être appelés par les techniciens et ingénieurs de vol. Ceux-ci avaient sorti une table recouverte de bouteilles qui semblaient n'attendre que les arrivants. Se dirigeant sans entrain vers le groupe de plus en plus bruyant, il fut rattrapé par son instructeur.

-Banet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pardon, mon capitaine ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Vous êtes l'un des plus enthousiastes de la promo, et là, plus le moindre intérêt. Vous comprenez que je me pose des questions, non ? Donc ?

Carl s'arrêta, et prit un air ennuyé, avant de répondre :

-Ça va sûrement vous paraître étrange, monsieur, mais, dehors, j'avais plus l'impression de jouer à un jeu vidéo que de piloter un vaisseau spatial.

Le capitaine éclata de rire, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Lorsque son élève fut suffisamment près, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Va voir la chef mécano de ma part, et dis-lui que tu voudrais avoir un peu plus de feeling sur ta machine. On est pas mal à penser comme toi, tu sais.

Se redressant avec un sourire de gratitude, Carl le remercia, avant de rejoindre la petite troupe devant eux.

N'y restant que le temps d'une ou deux brèves discussions, il s'éloigna rapidement du rassemblement et chercha du regard la femme qui dirigeait l'ensemble du personnel technique des hangars de la base. Il la trouva à côté d'une navette de transport, s'éloignant d'un autre aspirant.

-Chef ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit brusquement son interlocutrice. Attends, laisse-moi deviner, "un peu de feeling" comme ton copain, hein ? dit-elle d'un ton ironique en montrant l'élève qui rejoignait le groupe.

-Voilà, avoua-t-il.

-T'inquiètes. Tu pourras sentir ton zinc au prochain exercice, lâcha-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, chef, la remercia-t-il sincèrement.

Le vol suivant vint deux jours plus tard, après de nombreuses séances dans les simulateurs de vol. En se rendant sur place, Carl tomba sur un autre groupe d'élèves, qui semblait suivre la même direction que lui. Il se rapprocha de l'un d'eux et l'aborda :

-Salut.

-'lut, lui répondit brièvement le jeune homme à qui il venait de parler. Lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête et le dévisagea quelques instants, il se reprit. Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir à un truc.

-A quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Je me demandais où est-ce qu'on nous envoyait.

-Là, vous allez vers les hangars pour chasseurs et navettes, répliqua le pilote.

-Oui, merci... lui répondit l'élève en le regardant d'un air lassé. Je sais où on va dans l'Académie, c'était indiqué sur les convocations. Le problème, c'est où on va nous emmener à partir de là-bas.

-Toi et les autres, vous bossez quoi, ici ?

-Formation d'officiers pour la flotte. Et toi un pilote, hein ?

-On vous enseigne bien l'observation, hein ? répondit ironiquement Carl.

-En même temps, la tenue de vol et le casque sous le bras d'un gars qui se dirige vers les chasseurs, ça peut mettre sur la piste.

-Ouais, reprit Carl avec un léger sourire. Et donc tu ne sais pas où l'on vous amène ?

-J'ai bien des idées, mais rien d'absolument sûr. Mais personnellement, je voterais pour le _Prométhée_. On ne nous a rien dit, mais ce serait l'endroit le plus logique où envoyer la moitié d'une promo d'élèves-officiers.

Carl allait lui poser une autre question quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de leur destination.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va se séparer ici, dit-il.

-Oui...ah, attends une seconde !

-Oui ?

-Avec tout ça, je ne connais même pas ton nom !

-Carl Banet, se présenta-t-il.

-Samir Inanç, répondit l'élève-officier.

-Bon, et bien bonne chance pour la suite. Tu me diras si tu avais raison, OK ?

-D'accord.

Les deux aspirants suivirent le groupe et rentrèrent dans le hangar. Comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait qu'un seul instructeur pour faire le briefing, et celui-ci se révéla aussi succinct que le précédent, consistant principalement à dire que les ordres viendraient une fois en vol. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil de Carl quitta la base, poussé par ses deux propulseurs ioniques. Son pilote était calé sur son siège, mais souriait, alors que le réglage des compensateurs inertiels lui faisaient ressentir une partie des accélérations subies par son chasseur. Il vit quelques instants plus tard sur son radar l'écho de la navette qui quittait la base, et repensa à sa discussion passée, mais vit son train de pensées interrompu par l'instructeur qui lui était assigné :

-Banet, en formation avec le reste de l'escadrille. On suit la navette Alpha 1.

-Bien compris, mon capitaine, répondit-il dans son casque avant de faire pivoter le vaisseau vers l'engin de transport.

La vitesse à laquelle se déplaçaient les divers engins s'éloignant de la base lunaire étaient suffisamment élevée pour obliger ceux-ci à conserver des distances de sécurité de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Ainsi la navette que Carl voyait devant lui dans le cockpit n'était qu'une représentation informatique destinée à améliorer la clarté, et non le véritable appareil.

Réglant son pilote automatique pour suivre à vitesse constante la formation, il se détendit légèrement lorsque les propulseurs se coupèrent, laissant l'inertie jouer son rôle. Son regard s'attarda alors sur la surface de la Lune, qu'illuminait le Soleil. Surveillant d'un coin de l'œil ses instruments, le pilote s'émerveilla devant le spectacle.

-C'est pas croyable, se surprit-il à murmurer.

Un petite réaction amusée lui parvint depuis ses écouteurs :

-Joli, non ? lui dit son instructeur. Et encore, c'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai pu voir de mon côté.

-Je m'en doute, soupira Carl avant de reprendre, Et où est-ce qu'on va, avec cette navette ?

-Surprise...mais tu le sauras bientôt.

Le jeune pilote dût patienter un quart d'heure pour avoir la réponse à sa question à portée des détecteurs de son chasseur. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, il fut contacté par l'imposant appareil.

-Ici contrôle _Prométhée_ à tous les chasseurs. Ralentissez et branchez l'ALS. Terminé.

Carl s'exécuta, inversant la poussée des moteurs avant d'activer le système d'appontage automatique.

-On va utiliser l'ALS pendant qu'on sera à bord ? demanda-t-il à son supérieur.

-Plus dès qu'on sera sûr que tu peux rentrer dans un hangar sans démolir un chasseur hors de prix et tuer du personnel compétent. Remarque, ça vaut pour tout le monde. Donc, si tu veux enlever les roulettes, il faudra bosser dur.

-Compris.

-On verra ça.

Le cockpit virtuel fit automatiquement un zoom sur le vaisseau, l'affichant dans un sous-écran. L'aspirant détailla la coque recouverte de modules qui défiguraient le navire-école. Le vaisseau qui avait emporté le premier hyperpropulseur terrien avait en effet souffert de son statut de projet noir. Interrompu et relancé périodiquement pendant trente ans, le _Prométhée_était un ensemble absurde de technologies de pointe alliées à des structures et des équipements obsolètes. Inadapté au service actif, il avait rapidement été utilisé comme vaisseau d'essai, navire scientifique puis enfin navire-école. Un patchwork étrange dont les deux énormes hangars rajoutés sur les côtés de la coque et le dôme d'observation astronomique anachronique en étaient les témoins les plus flagrants.

La navette se posa en premier, suivie en cela des différents appareils qui amenaient les aspirants-pilotes et leurs instructeurs. Le chasseur de Carl vint assez tard dans l'ordre de passage, et il en profita pour observer plus attentivement l'assemblage hétéroclite dans lequel il allait passer les prochains mois, avant d'être interrompu par la manœuvre d'approche automatisée.

Il fut conduit doucement dans le hangar jusqu'à une position dédiée et, une fois sorti du cockpit, dut s'écarter pour éviter de se faire bousculer par la horde de techniciens qui se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau.

-Banet, Stanton, Scarlett, ici tout de suite ! hurla un officier à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Les trois intéressés se précipitèrent vers l'une des passerelles enjambant la piste et rejoignirent le groupe qui s'était formé autour de l'officier.

"Bien" dit celui-ci. "Comme je le disais, bienvenue à bord du _Prométhée_. Je suis le capitaine de frégate Oleg Alexandrovich Nureyev, second du navire. Vous allez rester à bord pour cinq mois, et il n'y aura pas de cadeau. Ceux qui merdent auront la chance de piloter un bureau. Au mieux." conclut-il avant de se retourner et de quitter le hangar par la porte derrière lui.

Au même moment, un officier marinier avança vers les hommes et femmes encore en combinaison de vol.

"OK les bleus. Vous avez tous un badge de sécurité. Vous pointez sur le moniteur derrière le sas, et ça vous indiquera votre cabine...ou un sas de dépressurisation, s'il y a un bug. Premier briefing dans une demi-heure, dans la salle du même nom. Tout le monde en uniforme, pas de tenue de vol. C'est tout." déclama-t-il d'un ton méprisant, avant de suivre le même chemin que le second sans laisser à quiconque la possibilité de placer un mot.

Quelques instants après la fermeture de la porte, Carl hasarda :

-Quelqu'un sait où est la salle de briefing ?

Le silence pesant qui suivit sa question ne fut interrompu qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes par l'un des aspirants, dont la voix venait de la porte empruntée par le comité d'accueil :

-Je crois que c'est marqué ici, mais nos piaules sont bien dispersées.

Carl vit alors la masse d'élèves commencer à s'agiter et en déduisit que les autres devaient se rapprocher de la porte avant de tenter de trouver leurs cabines respectives. Il lui était évident que le temps d'attente qui allait s'imposer au vu de sa position dans le groupe, ses chances d'arriver à l'heure à ce premier briefing étaient compromises, et il chercha du regard une autre issue au hangar. Une autre porte se trouvait effectivement à une trentaine de mètres de là, et le pilote s'en rapprocha et eut la plaisante surprise de trouver un moniteur d'information identique à ceux de l'Académie.

Le scanner biométrique l'identifia immédiatement et lui donna accès à un menu, à partir duquel Carl put facilement recueillir les informations qu'il recherchait et les transférer sur son ordinateur de poche. Suivant les instructions, il trouva facilement sa cabine, dans laquelle avaient été amassées ses uniformes et quelques indispensables. Après s'être changé et avoir pris une douche rapide, il retourna à l'ascenseur le plus proche et se mit en route vers la salle de briefing. Y arrivant avec un peu d'avance, il ne vit qu'une seule autre personne assise sur les gradins et s'installa à proximité de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua pas, et il ne chercha pas à la déranger, profitant au contraire du confort étonnant de son siège.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, au niveau de l'estrade, et laissa passer le second et un homme que Carl identifia immédiatement par l'uniforme comme un colonel de l'aéronavale. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation animée qui prit fin aussitôt qu'ils virent les deux élèves.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'ils n'auront pas tous besoin d'un navigateur et du soutien tactique d'un AWACS pour se repérer à bord...dit le colonel avant de se tourner vers le second. Tant mieux, ça libérera du monde pour les équipes de sauvetages dont les autres auront besoin.

-Tiens, vous avez décidé de récupérer les bleus qui auront merdé, maintenant ? rétorqua l'officier, l'air amusé.

_Au moins, ils ont l'air d'avoir un peu d'humour. C'est déjà ça._pensa Carl.

Il ne fallut pas une minute avant que la porte principale ne s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant passer une douzaine de personnes en ordre dispersé, et le colonel se rendit près du pupitre, laissant le second sur le côté de l'estrade. La salle se remplit alors petit à petit, et la moitié des sièges étaient occupés lorsque le chef des opérations de vol fit un geste imperceptible.

Aussitôt, la porte se referma et eut un bruit de verrouillage très audible.

-Vous expliquerez aux autres que la ponctualité n'est pas négociable à bord, dit le colonel d'un ton calme mais excluant toute discussion. Bienvenue à bord du _Prométhée_ !  
Bon, maintenant que les formalités sont remplies, voilà les faits : vous venez d'arriver en enfer. Vous n'aurez plus de sommeil régulier, les exercices seront imprévus et vous demanderont plus que ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un bleu, et aucun instructeur ne fera preuve de la moindre tolérance. Comme l'a dit Oleg, ceux qui merdent se retrouveront derrière un bureau, au mieux. On a des blessés, et parfois des morts, mais vous pourrez laisser tomber quand vous voudrez. Suffit de venir voir un des instructeurs et de le lui dire. Mais la décision sera définitive, alors faut pas avoir de regrets. Sur ce, une fois de plus, bienvenue à bord ! conclut-il avec un large sourire.

Il laissa passer quelques instants pour être sûr que chacun ait bien assimilé son petit speech, puis reprit :

-On va commencer gentiment, aujourd'hui. Il n'y aura, normalement, pas d'exercices-surprise, juste quelques cours pratiques. Ceux qui d'ici demain soir auront toujours besoin de l'ALS pour atterrir correctement dégageront. Tout le monde décolle dans une heure. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est aussi les retardataires qui ont intérêt à avoir de bons copains dans cette salle, parce que je ne vais pas aller les chercher pour leur répéter un briefing de vingt minutes.

Un schéma des hangars s'afficha sur l'écran derrière le colonel, qui commença alors le briefing en lui-même.

_Bon, pour l'humour, on repassera..._

Quatre semaines plus tard

Carl se présenta au mess, son tour d'alerte terminé. Les cernes se voyaient aisément, témoins du _scramble_ de la nuit passée. Commandant un café, il eut pour seule réponse du distributeur une indication selon laquelle il avait dépassé son quota journalier de boissons caféinée. Soupirant, il se servit un petit déjeuner aussi consistant que possible au self et se dirigea vers Samir, qui était assis à une table en train de mâcher lentement.

-Salut, lui dit Carl aussitôt qu'il fut assis à côté de lui.

-'lut. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu hier, lui répondit l'élève-officier qui subissait un rythme de travail tout aussi éprouvant. J'étais en train de roupiller quand ils ont commencé l'exercice et j'ai à peine eu le temps de rejoindre le CIC.

-T'inquiètes, ça ira. Et puis, c'est déjà sympa de ta part de me donner un temps d'avance.

-Bah ! rétorqua le jeune homme en posant sa fourchette. Il faut bien s'entraider, non ? Comment tu t'en es sorti, cette nuit ? J'ai pas accès aux résultats individuels.

-Il semblerait que ça se soit pas trop mal passé. J'étais bien groggy pendant le "combat", mais c'est Hazard qui menait mon groupe cette fois-ci. Une vraie machine, il nous donnait des ordres à toutes vitesse, et on avait juste le temps de les exécuter, sans réfléchir. Enfin, il aurait fallu que je sois en état, conclut Carl avec un petit rire.

-Il nous fait aussi un peu flipper en salle de contrôle. Ce gars, il gère parfaitement la situation tactique, et c'est à peine s'il connait mieux que nous l'ensemble d'un engagement, soupira Samir. Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'on s'en soit bien tiré tous les deux. Après tout, on a déjà fait la première moitié, et il paraît que ça devient plus facile après.

-Dis ça à Keima, lâcha Carl.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?

-Il s'est littéralement endormi aux commandes, et son instructeur a du reprendre les commandes. Paraît qu'il ont dû le transférer à l'infirmerie. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que le Vieux l'a retiré de la liste des pilotes.

Samir soupira lentement.

-Ouais, confirma l'aspirant-pilote.

Deux heures plus tard, Carl se rendit en salle de briefing, tel un automate, pour y recevoir avec le reste de son quart les plans de vol. Il se demandait s'il s'agirait d'une CAP autour du _Prométhée_ ou d'un exercice plus exigeant quand son train de pensées fut brutalement interrompu par le klaxon strident de l'alarme.

_Et merde, ils ne se lassent jamais ou ils veulent notre peau à tous ?_, pensa-t-il en pressant le pas vers la salle de briefing, avant d'entendre l'officier de quart annoncer par les haut-parleurs :

-Ce n'est pas un foutu exercice. Tous les aspirants au poste de combat ! Et au trot !

-Qu'est-ce que...? s'entendit dire Carl juste avant de se mettre à courir vers sa destination.

Il y arriva une poignée de minutes plus tard, trouvant une salle presque remplie d'hommes et de femmes, habillés aussi bien en tenue de vol qu'en uniforme de bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que deux personnes supplémentaires entraient dans la pièce, le colonel commença :

-Bon, les satellites de détection longue portée ont repéré une fenêtre hyper près de Saturne. Le commandement pense que c'est un contrebandier qui va tenter de récupérer des marchandises de la Terre. Donc, il faut l'intercepter. Et vu qu'on est les plus proches, c'est sur nous que ça tombe, conclut-il en faisant s'afficher une carte de navigation.

Carl reconnut immédiatement la ceinture d'astéroïdes et vit la trajectoire de l'appareil-cible s'afficher.

-On a coupé les propulseurs et les émissions actives pour réduire les chances de le faire fuir, ce qui nous laisse une chance de nous approcher assez près pour utiliser les chasseurs. Tout le monde décolle, y compris les bleusailles. Que ce soit clair, continua-t-il, c'est une situation réelle, donc vous faites tout ce qu'on vous dit, sans même penser à autre chose.

Le bon point, c'est que le plan est suffisamment simple pour que vous n'ayez pas trop d'occasion de merder. On va se placer derrière les caillasses après avoir déposé des mines nucléaires à proximité. On se servira de l'EMP pour neutraliser temporairement le transport, avant de lui faire une petite démonstration aérienne pour lui faire passer l'envie de résister ou de s'enfuir. Dès que c'est fait, le _Prométhée_fera venir les Marines pour capturer nos nouveaux invités. Compris ?

...dès que la chasse aura neutralisé la cible, on fera un saut hyperspatial tactique et on prend la relève. Ah, les gars des renseignements veulent des prisonniers à interroger, donc on reste soft, alors pas de lance-plasma, OK ?

La remarque du major déclencha une poignée de rires. Il se tourna alors vers le second groupe de militaires en tenue de combat. Ils semblaient plus hésitants, et l'officier s'adressa sèchement à eux :

-Pas d'initiative. Vous suivez les ordres, sans discuter. Avec un peu de chance, ça vous fera une occasion de voir du terrain sans y perdre un membre.

Shanti Bhosle acquiesça, à l'instar des cinq autres élèves officiers d'infanterie présents. La routine de son entraînement aux opérations de reconnaissance et de renseignement militaire venait d'être brisée par cet événement imprévu, et elle hésitait à le ranger parmi les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles.

Sitôt le court briefing terminé, elle rejoignit son instructeur sur la plate-forme de décollage. Le sergent vérifia l'équipement de la jeune femme, depuis sa combinaison étanche jusqu'au fusil d'assaut, et lui fit signe que tout était en ordre. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le reste des Marines, qui attendaient l'arrivée de la navette d'assaut.

Celle-ci arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et se posa silencieusement sur le sol métallique. Si elle faisait penser aux navettes spatiales officielles de part sa forme similaire, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, et Shanti en eut le rappel au moment où elle franchit le sas qui révélait les multiples couches de blindage du robuste appareil.

Entrant dans la cabine principale, elle fit attention de ne pas franchir le cercle jaune indiquant la zone des anneaux de transport, et se dirigea vers l'un des sièges avant de s'y harnacher. Au moment où elle commençait à se décontracter et à oublier son appréhension, sa voisine lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua d'un geste un groupe de câbles à proximité des sangles. L'élève prit un air désolé, et s'empressa de corriger son erreur, branchant les alimentations externes de sa combinaison avant de se caler dans le siège.

_Allez, ça va bien se passer, Shanti. C'est un contrebandier à la noix, la chasse va le neutraliser, et tu n'auras qu'à accompagner les pros pour voir une vraie op'._, pensa-t-elle en respirant profondément.

Quelques minutes assez calmes s'écoulèrent alors que les derniers préparatifs avant le décollage étaient faits par les techniciens autour de l'appareil, puis l'affichage de sa visière prit vie, montrant dans un coin le visage du major Tengu, qui dirigeait le groupe.

-Décollage dans trente secondes. Les chasseurs sont en position, interception dans quatre minutes, dit celui-ci.

Une très légère vibration venant des compensateurs inertiels en cours d'initialisation confirma ses dires, et l'élève-officier serra instinctivement ses mains sur son siège.  
Le départ ne se fit pas sentir, et seul le signal donné par le pilote prévint les passagers qu'ils s'éloignaient à très grande vitesse du satellite naturel de la Terre.  
Shanti activa alors sa radio, et se brancha sur la fréquence du reste du groupe, où une poignée de personnes bavardaient, contrastant avec le silence absolu qui régnait dans la navette.

-Contact imminent, annonça un des contrôleurs de vol du _Prométhée_.

Carl positionna ses mains à proximité du bouton de tir et observa attentivement l'écran qui indiquait les positions respectives de chaque appareil. Le transport Goa'uld s'approchait lentement mais sûrement des mines nucléaires, sans donner signe de les avoir repérées. Alors qu'il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pu se débrouiller pour prendre un café avant le décollage, son instructeur, assis dans le siège arrière, lui fit signe de se tenir prêt à la démonstration de force. Il acquiesça, puis, quelques instants plus tard, son ordinateur de bord afficha une alerte EMP, confirmant par là la détonation des mines.

-Phase 2, go ! ordonna le chef d'escadrille.

Aussitôt, Carl réactiva les propulseurs du chasseur et lança celui-ci hors de la couverture de l'astéroïde avant de prendre la direction du transport désormais privé de toute manœuvrabilité.

-OK, on vient de recevoir la confirmation, le transport est tombé dans le piège et est HS. On fait le saut dans dix secondes. Les bleus, vous restez avec la seconde et la troisième équipe, et pas d'initiative !

Un tremblement secoua discrètement le sol, lorsque le moteur de saut hyperspatial s'activa, permettant à la navette de franchir en un instant la distance la séparant de la ceinture d'astéroïdes, où se trouvait sa cible.

Le système de contrôle du chasseur alerta immédiatement son pilote lorsque l'afflux d'énergie de la fenêtre hyperspatiale fut repéré. Carl reporta aussitôt son attention, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant l'appareil des Marines, qui s'approchait rapidement du Tel'tak immobilisé par les deux détonations thermonucléaires à proximité. Puis la navette se retourna pour s'arrêter, et l'instant d'après, une lueur blanche franchit l'espace le séparant du transporteur.

Une paire de flash-bang accompagnées d'une grenade fumigène roula au centre des anneaux alors que ceux-ci finissaient de se mettre en position, et ces derniers s'activèrent, transportant les trois cylindres vers le jeu d'anneaux le plus proche. Simultanément, tous les Marines se libérèrent de leurs harnais, et une demi-douzaine d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers les anneaux.  
Lorsque ceux-ci furent en position, un militaire fit un geste, et le paquetage qu'il portait sur son dos généra un champ de force entourant son équipe. Le système de transport se réactiva dans la seconde qui suivit, faisant disparaître dans un éclair de lumière le groupe de combat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une transmission vint rompre le silence du cockpit :

-Ici le major Tengu. Nous avons pris le contrôle du transporteur et allons le ramener au SGC avec les prisonniers pour interrogatoire. Merci du coup de main. Terminé.

-Bien compris, major. On a pu en profiter pour sortir les oisillons : ces pauvres petits devaient s'ennuyer, Carl entendit le chef d'escadrille répondre sur la fréquence générale. Allez tout le monde, en formation, et retour au bercail, termina le colonel en s'adressant aux équipages des chasseurs.

L'aspirant confirma réception de l'ordre, puis coupa la radio et demanda dans l'interphone de bord :

-Quoi, c'est tout ? On rentre ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, répliqua sèchement l'instructeur. A une bataille contre une flotte Wraith ? Tu devrais être content, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on sort les bombes H. Et en plus on n'a pas eu de problème. Fais-moi confiance, quand tu auras un peu de bouteille, ça te semblera tout ce qu'il y a plus de satisfaisant, rajouta-t-il en redevenant plus amical.

Il y eut quelques échanges animés sur la fréquence de l'escadrille, mais le calme fut très rapidement de retour, la fatigue reprenant ses droits chez les aspirants, et le silence régna le reste du trajet de retour. Après un appontage relevant de la routine, l'ensemble des élèves-pilotes eurent droit à un débriefing étonnamment court de la part du colonel, qui ne s'attarda que sur un ou deux détails de peu d'importance avant de leur donner congé.

La douche fut une bénédiction après les deux heures passées dans une tenue de combat dont la climatisation théorique ne la rendait pas moins étouffante. La prise de contrôle avait été brève, presque trop aux yeux de Shanti, qui s'était attendu à une certaine résistance de la part de "dangereux contrebandiers". Le temps que son équipe soit transférée, tout était presque déjà fini, et son rôle s'était limité à vérifier l'absence de bombes ou de pièges dans le transport.

A cette semi-déception devait maintenant s'ajouter une probable nuit blanche, alors qu'elle sortait ses notes de cours. Sa formation militaire comportait une part considérable de cours théoriques, sensés la préparer à ce qu'elle trouverait sur le terrain, et ses résultats étaient aussi importants que son habileté au tir ou que son endurance. Elle feuilleta ses notes jusqu'à trouver l'intercalaire intitulé "xénobiologie", qu'elle posa sur son petit bureau.

_C'est parti..._ pensa-t-elle en se servant un café noir bouillant.


	5. 04 : Promotion

Chapitre 4 : Promotion

Les deux dernières semaines avant le retour à l'Académie s'étaient révélées bien moins chargées que les six précédentes, laissant aux élèves engagés dans un cursus militaire plus de temps pour se reposer. Les exercices, toujours à l'ordre du jour, bénéficiaient désormais d'un planning connu à l'avance, et une partie d'entre eux avaient laissé la place à une nouvelle série de cours théoriques. Ainsi, l'ambiance à bord du Prométhée ne laissait plus transparaître quoi que ce soit de la tension et la fatigue des aspirants quinze jours plus tôt.

Tout du moins était-ce l'impression de Carl alors qu'il guidait son appareil pour rentrer à bord.

-Essaie de voir comment sont placés les mécanos, lui suggéra par l'interphone son instructeur, assis à la place du copilote. Si tu te ranges correctement, ça réduira d'autant leur boulot.

-D'accord, répondit le pilote sans conviction.

-Crois-moi, s'il y a une chose que tu veux absolument, c'est avoir les mécanos de ton côté. Ceux qui se la jouent avec eux, et qui se foutent de leur job, sont partis pour de sacrés problèmes dans leur carrière. J'ai vu deux ou trois gars, comme ça, qui faisaient leur numéro "d'as des as" en emmerdant tout le monde. Ils ont fini par demander leur transfert quand leurs appareils n'étaient jamais prêts, ne répondaient pas correctement, etc. Et il y avait toujours des raisons valables, faut pas croire. Mais le pilotage était devenu un enfer pour eux...Donc, compris ?

-Ouaip. De toute façon, faut jamais faire chier les sous-off' avant d'être colonel, c'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris, on dirait..., dit l'officier en prenant un air amusé. Allez, aspirant, c'est notre tour.

-Oui, mon capitaine, répondit Carl en commençant les manœuvres d'approche.

Comme après chaque sortie, l'ensemble des pilotes prirent la direction de la salle de briefing. Les discussions s'interrompirent de manière nette quand les étudiants virent que le commandant du Prométhée les y attendait.

"Avant de laisser la parole à votre chef d'escadre, je tiens à vous dire quelques mots" commença le capitaine de vaisseau en se rapprochant du pupitre. "Ces huit dernières semaines, vous avez subi, comme les promotions précédentes, un entraînement très intensif qui touche à sa fin. Dimanche matin, vous allez quitter le bord et revenir à l'Académie pour une dernière série de cours et d'entraînements avant de recevoir vos affectations. L'entraînement que vous avez reçu ici a permis de tester deux qualités qui sont indispensables aux futurs officiers-pilotes : l'endurance et un esprit d'initiative...éclairé." Il s'arrêta un instant. "Vous devez bien comprendre, tous, que la situation globale est instable. Nous sommes dans une période transitoire, sans structure générale acceptée ou imposée. Vos actions..." dit-il en regardant attentivement les aspirants, "...vos actions peuvent donc avoir des conséquences majeures et vous aurez parfois à prendre des décisions de votre propre chef, que nous devrons tous assumer. Nous pensons que ceux et celles présents ici ont les épaules assez larges pour cette tâche. Prouvez-nous que nous avons eu raison. Merci, et bonne chance."

Il laissa la place au CAG, qui le remercia et ne commença à parler qu'après le départ du commandant : "Bon, alors je ne vais pas être aussi profond que notre très cher commandant...C'est mieux qu'hier, mais il y a encore pas mal de choses à revoir si vous voulez survivre à une escarmouche quelconque contre des pirates."  
Faisant s'afficher une carte tactique, le colonel entreprit de présenter aux futurs officiers les maladresses et les erreurs de jugements qu'ils avaient commises l'heure passée.

On toqua à la porte.

"Entrez !", dit Carl sans se retourner, alors qu'il classait des notes prises en cours et en débriefing.

"Alors, on n'a toujours pas fini de ranger ses affaires ? C'est pas très bien, ça." commença le nouvel arrivant d'un air faussement réprobateur.

"Tiens, Samir !" répondit l'aspirant-pilote en se retournant. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Je voulais juste voir comment se débrouillait un pote dont je connais la légère tendance à être à la bourre, pourquoi ?"

"Fantastique...et bien ça veux dire que tu as du temps pour m'aider à ranger un ou deux trucs, non ?"

"Désolé, notre départ a été avancé, et on partira deux heures avant vous...probablement pour nous éviter d'être au même endroit qu'une bande de doux dingues dans leurs chasseurs surarmés qu'ils pilotent de manière à peine passable."

"Merci, c'est...sympa."

"Pas de quoi, je ne faisais que citer votre colonel."

"On se sent appréciés. Note, ils doivent dire plus ou moins la même chose de tous les bleus." répondit Carl.

Il referma un dossier fin et le plaça dans son sac avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur :

"Bon, sérieusement, tu n'es pas venu pour me voir ranger mes affaires ?"

"J'ai entendu un ou deux trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser", répondit l'élève-officier, l'air entendu, avant de poursuivre, "Côté affectations, en fait. Tu es quoi, cinquième de ta promo, c'est ça ?"

"Sixième. J'ai un peu merdé ce matin."

"On s'en fout. Tu auras à peu près le choix, et je crois qu'il y a un piège à éviter pour nous, cette année."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Choisir les croiseurs tout le temps envoyés en patrouille anti-piraterie dans les zones frontalières. A ce qu'on m'a dit, il y a un nouvel engin qui va faire sa première sortie dans deux mois. On arrivera juste à temps pour en faire partie, si on veut."

"Quel genre ?"

"J'en sais presque rien, juste que ça pourrait être une nouvelle classe de vaisseaux. Oh, et puis une de mes sources m'a fait part de pas mal de mutations de pilotes expérimentés. Trop, en fait. M'est avis que la majorité de ta promo va servir à boucher les trous, alors que les vraies opportunités, elles, seront ailleurs... En tout cas, moi, je sais où je vais postuler", rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre une petite carte mémoire. "Voilà, je t'ai mis les quelques infos que j'ai reçu."

"Merci, je vais voir ça, et je te tiens au courant si on apprend un truc de notre côté", répondit Carl en empochant la lamelle plastifiée.

"OK, moi, je vais y aller parce que j'ai comme qui dirait une navette qui m'attend."

"D'accord, et encore merci."

Le retour au SGC se déroula dans une ambiance totalement différente de l'aller, causée principalement par l'absence d'un tiers des aspirants ayant participé au premier voyage.

En sortant de son appareil, Carl ne s'étonna pas de voir le chef d'escadre convoquer la promotion sur l'un des côtés du hangar, et il se dirigea vers le petit groupe, imité par les autres pilotes.

"Bon, écoutez-moi tout le monde !", annonça l'officier. "Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. En attendant, vous allez trouver dans vos baraquements quelques paperasses. C'est la liste des affectations possibles pour vous. Réfléchissez-y un peu parce qu'on ne vous redemandera pas votre avis de sitôt ! Rendez-vous demain en amphi 5 à 0700. Rompez !"

Pressé de se reposer, Carl prit directement le chemin des vestiaires, en saluant quelques connaissances au passage, avant de se rendre aux dortoirs.  
Quand il arriva à destination au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il vit en entrant une épaisse enveloppe posée au milieu de son bureau, impossible à manquer. S'installant confortablement sur son lit, il entreprit d'ouvrir l'objet et d'examiner son contenu. Sortant une trentaine de dossiers plus ou moins épais, il parcourut rapidement les formulaires administratifs avant de s'attarder sur les quelques informations proposées sur les sites ou vaisseaux qu'il pouvait , après avoir jeté un coup d'œil distrait sur des documents en rapport à une station de recherche, il prit les feuilles suivantes, et vit sur la première page un nom qui le fit réagir immédiatement.

_Concordia. Tiens, tiens._

Il parcourut beaucoup plus attentivement le dossier, remarquant que si les conditions de communication et de confidentialité étaient abordées, le vaisseau lui-même n'était pas ou peu décrit, au contraire des fiches sur les croiseurs. Enfin, un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux lors de la seconde relecture.  
Six places sur ce navire ? Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre...

Vérifiant à nouveau les dossiers sur les croiseurs, il tomba sur l'information recherchée, à savoir qu'ils n'offraient que deux, voire trois places à leur bord, ce qui était parfaitement cohérent avec le faible nombre d'appareils habituellement embarqués sur les navires terriens.

Plus de postes que d'habitude, et en plus il y aurait des mutations vers ce navire ? se dit Carl en repensant aux informations de Samir. Intéressant...  
Il se cala dans son lit et, ouvrant l'offre de mutation vers le croiseur Bellérophon à côté de lui, entreprit de comparer les deux dossiers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son choix était fait.

Le lendemain, après les cours de navigation, les aspirants-pilotes apprirent que les demandes d'affectation se dérouleraient l'après-midi même, et, au mess, toutes les conversations entre élèves n'eurent qu'un seul sujet.

Le système était simple : chaque élève passait à son tour, en fonction de son classement, dans le bureau d'un officier qui lui présentait les affectations disponibles, et faisait part à celui-ci de son choix. Chaque aspirant avait reçu une documentation conséquente, et le principal rôle du major Rötgens se limitait à donner un complément d'informations aux indécis.

Or, l'indécision semblait absente ce jour-là, aux yeux de Carl. Les cinq élèves ayant eu de meilleurs résultats avaient été très brefs, et son tour était venu dans les minutes suivant l'ouverture du bureau.

S'installant sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, l'aspirant attendit quelques instants, et l'officier rompit le silence, regardant un dossier : "Carl Banet, France." Il leva les yeux.

"Alors, avez-vous fait votre choix ?"

"Oui monsieur", répondit Carl. "Ma préférence se porte sur le Concordia."

Le major tenta, sans succès, de camoufler un léger rire, puis se reprit :

"On dirait que les nouvelles circulent vite à bord du Prométhée. Ça doit d'ailleurs être la seule chose de rapide à son bord, n'en déplaise à son commandant."

"Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, monsieur.", hésita Carl.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre, si ce n'est que toutes les têtes de promotion de la branche navale ont, sans exception, demandé à aller sur un navire à peine sorti des chantiers et donc les caractéristiques sont sensées être confidentielles. Donc, je persiste à dire que les rumeurs vont bon train", affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Carl ne savait pas quoi dire, et le major tapa un texte sur son clavier, en disant "Donc, aspirant Carl Banet, Concordia... Voilà, c'est fait." Il se leva, aussitôt imité par l'élève. "Bonne chance."

"Merci, monsieur", répondit Carl en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

"Oh", signala le major avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, "Le tuyau de votre ami Samir était valable."

Carl acquiesça, mal à l'aise, avant de saluer l'officier et de sortir, lâchant une minute plus tard un long soupir.

La jeune femme n'accorda que peu d'attention au soupir de l'officier qu'elle venait de croiser, et continua son chemin. En effet, toutes les pensées de Shanti étaient centrées sur l'annonce imminente des affectations.

Présentant son badge d'accès, elle passa rapidement sous un portique de sécurité, et les gardes lui permirent d'entrer dans la pièce indiquée sur le courrier adressé à tous les officiers d'infanterie en formation. Deux individus étaient présents sur une estrade, en train de discuter, tandis que l'amphithéâtre se remplissait à vue d'œil. Elle s'assit, et lorsque les derniers venus se furent installés, le plus gradé des hommes faisant face à la salle prit la parole :

"Bien, nous allons appeler les aspirants dans l'ordre du classement, et vous viendrez prendre les documents de transfert chez le sergent Sheridan", dit-il en indiquant le sous-officier à côté de lui.

Le capitaine commença à lire les noms, et Shanti vit les appelés recevoir leurs postes respectifs, dans des groupes d'assaut, des équipes de reconnaissance ou à bord des navires de la flotte. Puis son nom vint, à peu près au milieu de la liste, et elle se leva pour aller rejoindre l'estrade.

"Shanti Bhosle, équipe de reconnaissance Sierra Golf 22, sous les ordres du commandant Samuel Maltez, basée au SGC.", dit le colonel l'ayant appelé quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de poursuivre, "toutes mes félicitations."

"Merci, mon colonel", répondit-elle en le saluant, avant de revenir à sa place tandis que l'officier supérieur appelait l'élève suivant.

Finalement l'annonce des affectations ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, à la fin desquelles le colonel annonça le jour et l'heure de la cérémonie qui rassemblerait tous les élèves de l'Académie finissant leurs études.

Après avoir suivi les autres élèves-officiers hors de la salle, Shanti vérifia son emploi du temps sur son organizer et se rendit au cours de xéno-anthropologie avancée, où elle retrouva d'autres étudiants civils et militaires. Le cours, optionnel, correspondait à l'une des passions que le Programme avait créé en elle, et lui avait offert l'accès à une spécialisation pouvant s'avérer importante dans sa future carrière.

Une carrière qui ne prenait pas l'orientation qu'elle désirait. En effet, s'étant renseignée sur les différents groupes de reconnaissance, SG-20 à 29, elle s'était rapidement intéressée à l'un d'entre eux en particulier. L'équipe SG-25 avait constitué son objectif d'affectation, avec sa maîtrise des opérations en milieu civilisé. Mais ses résultats dans les exercices de nature plus militaire durent jouer un plus grand rôle, puisqu'elle était finalement envoyée vers SG-22, une équipe de "reconnaissance en force". Elle s'installa et, essayant d'ignorer sa déception grandissante, sortit ses notes alors que le professeur Rayner entrait dans la pièce.

_Dommage. Enfin, on verra ce que ça donnera. Après tout, j'ai déjà de la chance d'être ici._

L'imposant appartement ressemblait à tous ceux de l'immeuble où il se situait, si ce n'est que personne n'y vivait et qu'aucun courrier ne finissait dans sa boîte aux lettres. Le propriétaire venait y passer quelques semaines par an lors de ses vacances à Toronto et n'avait aucun problème avec le fisc, alors on ne prêta rapidement plus attention à cet excentrique qui devait avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres.

Le fait-même qu'il prête son pied-à-terre à des personnes différentes de manière périodique renforçait cette impression, mais ne gênait pas, puisque les locataires occasionnels étaient courtois et silencieux. Quelques cambrioleurs, entendant parler de cette habitation fréquemment vide, vinrent tenter leur chance, mais, entrant par effraction, ne trouvèrent que de vieux meubles sans valeur. Tous les maraudeurs s'étant attaqués à ce lieu subissant une certaine "malchance" ultérieure dans leur profession, celui-ci fut rayé des listes officieuses des endroits où amener son matériel de serrurerie, lui garantissant une isolation voulue par ses véritables acheteurs.

Ainsi, quand une demi-douzaine de personnes apparurent dans une lumière blanche éblouissante, elles n'eurent pas à s'inquiéter de leur logement pour la poignée d'heures qu'elles passeraient à la surface de la Terre.

"Bon, une dernière fois.", dit le responsable du groupe, un quinquagénaire, "On y va dans un quart d'heure. A partir de là, vous restez à proximité de votre contact, et lui obéissez immédiatement s'il vous donne un ordre. Le premier ou la première qui tente de larguer son suiveur se fera virer du Programme, avec toutes les conséquences que vous connaissez. Compris ?"

Les trois élèves de l'Académie acquiescèrent avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement.

Carl se posa sur un lit et parcourut une dernière fois le dossier le concernant, lui et sa vie officielle. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à passer au Canada, et ne risquait donc pas trop de commettre d'erreur grave, mais la prudence était reine à moins d'une semaine du vrai début de sa carrière.

La cérémonie officielle devait se dérouler quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'aucune des universités civiles et militaires associées au Programme ne remettait ses diplômes.  
Les divers étudiants de l'Académie bénéficiaient d'une couverture officielle leur donnant une place dans des haut-lieux éducatifs terriens, dont une poignée de membres connaissait l'existence de la Porte. En contrepartie d'une compensation financière et de l'accès à certaines technologies, ces facultés accueillaient quelques élèves "virtuels". A la fin de leurs études, ceux-ci recevaient alors un diplôme officiel en rapport à leur cursus.

Carl était donc venu recevoir un master de physique, dont les options étaient centrées sur les technologies aérospatiales, comme l'indiquaient les notes sur la feuille qu'il lisait.

Puis, il reposa brusquement le papier et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et, lentement, en ouvrit les battants puis les volets. D'un geste hésitant, il tendit le bras à travers vers la rue, s'attendant inconsciemment à rentrer en contact avec l'écran qui lui servait de fenêtre artificielle là-haut. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recula, pour aller chercher une chaise et la ramener. S'assoyant dessus, il se détendit, admirant la lente course des nuages.

_Bizarre, comme n'importe quoi peut être magnifique si on en est privé assez longtemps_. se dit-il, en se surprenant à trouver des formes dans les masses de vapeur d'eau. Puis il tourna la tête et se mit à regarder l'activité de la rue, isolant tel ou tel passant qui semblait plus ou moins pressé.

Son attention se centra sur un homme, trentenaire, qui courait derrière un bus, et il lui sembla croiser son regard lorsque l'individu abandonna la poursuite.

_Voilà à quoi tu aurais pu ressembler, Carl. Et ça ne t'aurait probablement pas si déplu que ça. Tu n'aurais jamais rien su de la Porte, des vaisseaux...Une vie normale._

Il se redressa et ferma la fenêtre, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

_Mais c'est trop tard pour une vie normale, maintenant._

La navette de transport filait silencieusement derrière la Lune, se rapprochant avec lenteur de sa destination. A l'intérieur, une quarantaine d'hommes et femmes, tous en uniforme, étaient assis et discutaient ensemble. Le ton des conversations reflétait l'impatience qui animait les officiers nouvellement promus sur le point de découvrir leur premier navire. Aux six pilotes s'étaient ajoutés des officiers de pont, des Marines, des ingénieurs et des astrophysiciens qui avaient choisi le Concordia à la fin de leur cursus.

Chacun connaissait l'heure d'arrivée prévue, et au fur et à mesure que celle-ci approchait, la tension augmentait imperceptiblement, jusqu'au moment critique où la voix du pilote se fit entendre :

"Attention, ici le commandant de bord. Nous sommes en approche finale du Concordia, veuillez mettre vos ceintures et ne pas les retirer jusqu'à mon signal. Merci."  
Voilà...On y est, se dit le sous-lieutenant Carl Banet.

* * *

Note : Alors voilà, la réécriture des premiers chapitres s'arrête ici. Si cet "échantillon" vous a plu, donnez-une chance au reste de la fic, qui reviendra à ce niveau d'ici quelques chapitres.

Voilà, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des suggestions, surtout.


	6. 05 : Réunion de famille

NOTES : Voici la version retouchée du chapitre 05. Si vous lisez cette note, c'est que je suis m..., non, c'est pas ça. En fait, c'est que je suis en train de reprendre les chapitres 5 à 9 pour les rendre valables. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Réunion de familles

Dire que Samantha Carter était une femme occupée était un euphémisme du même ordre de grandeur que "le cœur d'une étoile est chaud". Depuis son départ de SG-1, un an après la bataille de l'Antarctique, elle avait dû affronter les conséquences de ses huit ans de pérégrinations dans la Voie Lactée et la galaxie d'Ida : une administration que l'on ne pouvait fuir, même en quittant la Terre.

Son poste dans la Zone 51 n'avait été que temporaire, la militaire en elle rechignant à se contenter d'un poste scientifique, alors même qu'étaient mis à sa disposition les meilleures équipes, le meilleur matériel et des fonds pour ainsi dire illimités.

La mort du directeur de la défense planétaire, le général Hammond, avait été, pour elle et le reste des compagnons de la première heure, un évènement doublement tragique. Tout d'abord, les membres fondateurs du commando le plus célèbre de la galaxie avaient regretté la mort d'un ami qui les avait soutenus jour après jour, parfois en prenant des risques incompatibles avec son poste. Mais les conséquences étaient plus qu'émotionnelles, alors que la direction du programme allait logiquement échoir à des politiciens que Carter savaient incapables de l'assumer.

Moins d'une demi-heure après la fin de la cérémonie, les trois membres terriens du groupe avaient accepté de jouer le jeu politique, mettant un trait final à leur carrière sur le terrain au profit d'un bureau.

La scientifique ne regrettait pas sa décision, alors qu'entrait dans son bureau une figure familière. L'homme, aux cheveux grisonnants, lui apportait une série de dossiers qu'elle allait parcourir rapidement, sachant qu'elle pourrait les signer sans passer des heures à les étudier. Après tout, celui qui les avait préparés était l'une des rares personnes qui avait toute sa confiance.

-Merci, Walter, dit-elle avec un léger sourire au sous-officier qui était le plus ancien membre du SGC encore en service.

-De rien, madame. Le service du budget voudrait une réponse urgente pour les demandes d'investissement. Il parait qu'ils sont un peu à court au niveau réserves, alors…

-…alors plus tôt on leur dit ce qu'il nous faut cette année, plus tôt ils pourront demander l'argent à l'ONU, l'interrompit-elle, habituée à cette échéance annuelle. Je fais ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, adjudant.

Le sous-officier se mit au garde-à-vous puis ressortit du bureau.

Elle commençait à parcourir le dossier indiqué par son secrétaire quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Après un bref coup d'œil sur l'écran indiquant le nom de son correspondant, elle soupira et décrocha le combiné :

-Allô ?

-Carter ! Au secours !

-Désolé, Jack, je ne peux pas vous aider…

-Par pitié ! Vous êtes mon seul espoir ! Vous devez avoir une équation, un programme, un machin, je ne sais pas, moi… !

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Quoi que je fasse, ça ne pourra pas être parfait. Au moins, si c'est vous qui proposez une solution, vous pourrez la défendre et on vous écoutera.

-Carter ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de trucs.

-Et moi, alors… Demandez à Daniel, ou bien à un de vos assistants…

-…vos assistants, entendit Jack O'Neill, dont les espoirs se brisaient en de microscopiques morceaux.

-Bon, je me débrouillerai, répondit-il, dépité.

-Encore désolée.

_Merci du coup de main, Sam_, fulmina-t-il silencieusement en raccrochant. _Ohhhh, hé hé !_

Le responsable de la diplomatie terrienne eut un large sourire en envisageant son idée soudaine sous toutes les coutures. Ses assistants lui demandaient depuis des semaines des informations sur les relations entre les différents diplomates et représentants commerciaux qu'allait accueillir la Terre dans les prochains jours, puisqu'il était malgré lui l'un des seuls individus à avoir une vision à peu près globale des relations entre les différentes puissances de la galaxie.

Mais après cette conversation, il venait d'avoir un début de solution au cauchemar qui le hantait :

Il savait parfaitement qui allait être assise à côté du représentant Unas.

La Terre, malgré son arrivée mouvementée sur la scène galactique, manquait cruellement de beaucoup de produits et de technologies nécessaires à sa sécurité et à son alignement sur le niveau technique des autres forces en présence. Ce qui était un inconvénient majeur, alors que, les Goa'uld retirés de l'équation, de plus en plus de vaisseaux capables de raser des planètes entières finissaient leur chemin chez des particuliers aux tendances agressives reconnues.

Plus que jamais, la course aux technologies aliens était d'actualité pour l'une des planètes les plus peuplées de la galaxie, et une solution s'était imposée : le commerce.

Les Etats-Unis, puis, lors des différentes réformes du Programme, la Terre, avaient établi des relations diplomatiques avec différentes civilisations qui avaient toutes ou presque fait des choix particulièrement différents au cours de leur évolution. La principale particularité de la Terre reposait dans sa structure industrielle extrêmement lourde, que n'approchaient que des puissances comme Hébrida ou, dans une moindre mesure, Langara.

Et il revenait à Jack O'Neill, le terrien le plus respecté de la galaxie, de gérer, entre autres, les accords commerciaux qui fournissaient à sa planète d'origine les minerais, composants et technologies nécessaires à sa survie immédiate. Si l'ancien militaire avait d'abord cru n'être qu'une figure de proue devant une administration colossale, il avait rapidement déchanté, ses assistants et conseillers manifestant leur ignorance complète de l'équilibre des forces et des manières de penser de leurs interlocuteurs. A contrecœur, le nouveau secrétaire aux affaires extérieures avait alors pris le taureau par les cornes, comme à son habitude.

Avec des résultats étonnamment bons.

Le commerce, qui s'était initialement limité aux coordonnées issues du cartouche puis de l'accident qui avait précipité le premier contact avec les Asgard, avait alors connu une brusque expansion sous son égide.

D'où le mal de crâne de l'ancien chef de SG-1, qui organisait aussi bien que possible une nouvelle rencontre entre les différents partenaires économiques de la Terre.

_Marre_, pensait-il penché sur ses dossiers. _Les Tok'râ ne voudront pas être à côté d'Aris Boch depuis qu'il nous aide pour le vaccin anti-symbiote, je ne peux pas laisser les Jaffa et les Pangaran ensemble ou ils me signeront un accord dans le dos sur la trétonine, Jonas va forcément vouloir se mettre à côté de moi pour que je lui raconte les différents ops d'il y a quinze ans…_

Inconsciemment, il chercha du regard son P-90, que son assistant avait mis sous clé pour éviter un nouvel incident diplomatique. Certes, il fallait bien que _quelqu'un_ abatte cet émissaire Eurondan kamikaze, mais il aurait été préférable que le quelqu'un en question ne soit pas le chef de la diplomatie terrienne.

Bien que l'incident en question ait ôté toute peur de l'avenir à une industrie de l'armement terrienne qui ne savait désormais plus où donner de la tête.

Au final, l'ancien chef de SG-1, s'il reconnaissait l'utilité de son travail, n'en était pas moins exaspéré par les détails dont il devait constamment s'occuper. Entre les différentes tribus dont il fallait apprendre le protocole pour avoir une chance de pouvoir installer une mine sur leur territoire, les modifications de dernière minute aux accords établis, les objections bureaucratiques… il en avait tout simplement marre.

A moins d'une journée du début de la conférence, il devait encore faire une dernière vérification des salles qui allaient accueillir les émissaires étrangers, spécifier avec le service de renseignements les sujets prioritaires à surveiller dans les conversations et les transmissions diplomatiques, confirmer la présence des membres du Conseil de Sécurité Planétaire à la cérémonie finale…

Son ordinateur lui signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau courrier prioritaire, qu'il ouvrit, non sans maudire une nouvelle fois le cauchemar administratif de son activité quotidienne. Le rapport joint n'était qu'une simple mise à jour d'informations qu'il avait déjà, mais dont on pensait qu'il aimerait connaître tous les détails.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, que les terres sacrées de…,_ il se rapprocha pour mieux lire _P4S-653 abritent les dernières ruines tévintides connues ? Même Daniel s'en fout !_

Il balaya rapidement le texte, ne s'arrêtant que sur des passages qui pouvaient lui être utile pendant les négociations, mémorisant les thématiques couvertes par les bases de données goa'uld convoitées par les jaffa, ignorant les détails en provenance d'espions et de scientifiques qui avaient manifestement trop de temps sur les bras.

Jack O'Neill lâcha un très long soupir en s'appuyant dans son fauteuil dont le confort était probablement le seul avantage inhérent à son travail. Il lorgna alors son téléphone, et appela la seule personne sur qui il savait pouvoir compter.

L'ambassadeur jaffa en poste sur Terre leva un sourcil en entendant la sonnerie particulière que lui avait installé son ancien compagnon d'armes pour lui notifier un appel. Sa séance de méditation en pleine nature, bien que n'ayant plus d'importance médicale pour lui, restait l'un des rares plaisirs que pouvait lui procurer Dakara.  
Isolé des questions pressantes, des crises menaçant sa patrie d'origine ou d'adoption, il trouvait enfin la sérénité. Une sérénité qui l'empêchait de détailler à son interlocuteur son opinion sur cet appel.

-Bonjour, O'Neill, dit-il, imperturbable, après avoir accepté la communication et ainsi mis fin au générique de cette série dont son ami semblait friand.

-Teal'c ! dit-il d'un air trop enjoué pour être honnête. Quoi de neuf ?

Intérieurement, le jaffa hésitait entre s'offenser d'être ainsi dérangé pour une conversation aussi triviale ou se sentir honoré de la débauche d'énergie dépensée par le Terrien pour cet appel.

Son métier lui intima de choisir la seconde option.

-La situation reste inchangée ici, O'Neill. Gerak persévère dans sa volonté d'autonomie absolue pour les armes personnelles. L'accord de vente me semble fortement compromis, si j'en crois l'état des débats.

-Oh. Bon, et bien…

Après quelques échanges sur un ton plus léger, suivis d'un refus aussi posé que catégorique de participer de près ou de loin à l'organisation de la conférence à laquelle il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à assister, le jaffa mit poliment fin à la conversation, et éteignit son téléphone avant de le ranger, maugréant sur le jour maudit où il avait accepté cet artefact maléfique.

L'ambassadeur avait de nombreux problèmes à résoudre, et la diplomatie était probablement l'un des moins importants. Il était une figure universellement reconnue auprès de ses semblables, et, après avoir vu de ses yeux le cauchemar politique que devenait progressivement la jeune nation jaffa, avait fait son possible pour avoir le moins à faire avec le gouvernement. Le poste qu'il occupait lui permettait de conserver une influence sur l'orientation de la nouvelle puissance sans pour autant être aussi exposé que son vieux mentor, qui était forcé de côtoyer quotidiennement les intrigues de palais.  
Bra'tac, pour avoir survécu jusqu'à son âge dans le système goa'uld, avait appris cet art, dont le besoin s'était vu décupler par ses opinions personnelles sur ses employeurs. Il semblait alors logique qu'il prenne en charge la lutte contre les conservateurs de Gerak.

Pourtant, malgré la confiance qu'il avait en son maître d'armes, Teal'c ne parvenait que difficilement à évacuer de son esprit les différents problèmes que connaissaient la nation Jaffa : manque de compétences techniques, attachement à des traditions dénuées de sens, absence de stratégie globale, difficulté d'adaptation du jaffa moyen à la nouvelle situation, ressentiment face à la Terre…  
Son travail ne concernait que ce dernier point, mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à accepter pleinement le fait qu'il fallait faire confiance à d'autres pour protéger d'elle-même la nation dont il avait rêvé des années durant.

Il trembla un bref instant, pris d'un vertige causé par la faim. Le passage des larves goa'uld à la trétonine se rappelait ainsi à lui, lorsqu'il oubliait que le produit, s'il remplaçait les fonctions immunitaires offertes par le symbiote, l'avait privé de nombre des attributs offerts par la créature, tel le métabolisme optimisé ou le plus faible besoin en sommeil.

L'un des premiers à connaître ce changement fondamental après une blessure grave, il en avait subi un manque de confiance en lui qui avait failli coûter la vie à son fils en plus de la sienne. Et la vérité s'était douloureusement imposée : s'il avait souffert, il avait cependant une très forte volonté, alors l'effet sur ses semblables devait être largement pire, sans compter le fait que ces derniers, contrairement à lui, ne bénéficieraient probablement pas d'une occasion de se reprendre en main.

La trétonine leur avait fait troquer l'esclavagisme contre une dépendance assortie d'une névrose.

Et Teal'c savait que son peuple avait gagné au change.

Très loin de là, une personne était cependant impatiente de voir débuter la conférence organisée par ses alliés terriens. Jonas Quinn, secrétaire général de l'Institut de Coopération Planétaire Langaran, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, son regard ne s'attardant même plus sur la vue spectaculaire qu'offrait la baie vitrée de son bureau.

La mégapole autour de l'immeuble de l'ICPL était en constante expansion, les élites de la planète venant y trouver un emploi à la hauteur de leurs compétences et ambitions. Depuis l'attaque d'Anubis, la situation internationale avait changé, la guerre froide, un temps réchauffée, ayant laissé place à une coopération fonctionnelle, quoique moins qu'idéale.

Poussé à ce poste par les représentants des trois grandes puissances, l'ancien scientifique avait construit pas à pas le nouvel organisme, s'inspirant de l'ONU terrienne en essayant d'éviter ses travers. Le résultat, loin de correspondre à son rêve d'une planète unifiée, lui convenait sensiblement en ce sens où il avait réussi à éviter de générer de nouvelles tensions autour des avancées que promettaient la Porte… et leur relation spéciale avec la Terre.

La planète bleue était pour lui comme une seconde patrie, l'ayant accueillie et traité comme l'un des siens pendant son exil. Le fait qu'elle représente l'une des puissances les moins agressives et les plus éthiques de la Voie Lactée avait fini de le convaincre de faire signer entre les deux mondes un traité d'alliance, où chacun trouvait son compte.

En effet, Langara partageait son monopole du naquadriah, le plus énergétique des carburants de fission qui soit, en échange d'une protection contre les éventuels agresseurs et des partenariats scientifiques et commerciaux toujours plus larges.

L'introduction d'une poignée d'ordinateurs sur la planète avait révolutionné la société, qui commençait à développer les machines-outils les plus avancées que lui permettait son état technique. Et Jonas savait que d'ici une dizaine d'années se construiraient des usines capables de développer de manière autonome des équipements de qualité terrienne.

L'accord qu'il avait conclu sur ces plans apparemment obsolètes était sa plus grande fierté, puisqu'ils permettaient à sa planète de gagner des décennies d'ingénierie sans pour autant développer une dépendance face à son nouvel allié.

Il respectait la Terre, et particulièrement certains terriens, mais son objectif fondamental était d'assurer un avenir à sa planète, ses lectures lui ayant appris le sort des civilisations échangeant des ressources naturelles contre des technologies qu'elles ne savaient pas reproduire.

_Non, on n'aura pas de réseau informatique avant mes vieux jours… mais Langara restera Langara,_ se dit-il en réfléchissant au rapport qui lui avait été fourni par son assistante. _Et puis, Jack est avec moi là-dessus._

Il signa le document, confirmant la quantité de pétrole brut qui serait mise à disposition pour exportation. Bien que disposant de ressources limitées en or noir, la petite planète disposait d'une capacité d'exportation toujours croissante, grâce à ses investissements massifs dans les technologies nucléaires et à son niveau technique relativement faible. La ressource était vendue à la Terre en échange d'une part des plastiques produits, mais aussi à d'autres planètes qui voulaient se lancer dans leur révolution industrielle, espérant reproduire par elles-mêmes le miracle terrien.

Par ces ventes, Langara obtenait des ressources supplémentaires, dont la Terre ignorait encore l'existence, tout comme le réseau diplomatique qui se formait étape par étape. La mémoire photographique dont il bénéficiait avait été une ressource majeure dans une galaxie où presque toutes les bases de données d'adresses avaient disparu avec les Goa'uld.

_Après tout, ça ne peut pas être mauvais pour Jack d'avoir des alliés plus puissants que prévus,_ se dit-il avant de reprendre sa réflexion.

Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Tel était l'un des credo de la Tok'Râ, dont les activités clandestines avaient été tout aussi importantes que les coups d'éclat de leurs alliés terriens dans la chute des Goa'uld. Ce principe se vérifiait ainsi partout, depuis les actions jusqu'aux individus eux-mêmes. La jeune femme n'était qu'une apparence, doublement trompeuse. Une première fois par Anise, le symbiote qu'elle abritait, qui partageait avec son hôtesse un esprit vieux de plusieurs siècles et rompu à la manipulation sous toutes ses formes. Une seconde par la nature de ce partage, que peu d'individus en-dehors de l'organisation parvenaient à comprendre.

L'être connu sous le nom de Freya était multiple, tenant à la fois de la femme, relativement jeune selon les critères utilisés communément pour les hôtes, comme du symbiote, bien plus âgé et expérimenté, dont la personnalité-même portait les traces de ses précédents compagnons.

Dans le jeu que jouaient la poignée d'enfants d'Egéria, la préparation, le maintien des apparences et l'exécution parfaite étaient les seuls obstacles entre un combat désespéré et la victoire finale. Cette leçon, Anise l'avait apprise, comme le démontrait son âge.

D'où son appréhension face à ce qui se préparait. Elle allait devoir, avec son hôtesse, agir à découvert, face à des personnes dont elle ignorait l'étendue des connaissances, sur un terrain qui n'était pas le sien, et qui, pour la plupart, avaient une saine méfiance d'elle. Elle connaissait les organisateurs de la conférence, ainsi que la plupart des ambassadeurs, et savait ceux-ci dignes de confiance, mais son expérience lui hurlait de ne pas se mettre dans une situation non contrôlée.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ani'… On sera dans l'endroit le plus protégé de la galaxie, avec des personnes qui ont besoin de nos services, et qui le savent,_ pensa Freya.

_-Et l'endroit le plus sûr, c'est celui que personne ne connait. Aucune forteresse n'est à l'abri, je l'ai prouvé personnellement,_ répondit le vieux symbiote.

_-A en choisir une, autant qu'elle soit gérée par les Terriens. Au moins, ils font preuve d'un peu de compétence…_

_-Hmpf. De toute façon, ce sont les négociations elles-mêmes qui me posent problème._

_-Qui t'effraient, dis-le honnêtement, Anise._

_-… Oui. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. La trétonine de notre propre mère leur donne tous les avantages médicaux que nous avons, et leurs renseignements vont nous dépasser, tôt ou tard. Ils ont plus de moyens, plus d'agents…_

_-Ne panique pas, vieille amie. Nous retomberons encore sur nos pattes, tu verras._

_-Je ne sais pas, Freya, je ne sais vraiment pas. Nous n'avions jamais envisagé que le conflit puisse se terminer aussi vite. Il y aurait dû avoir nos agents partout dans les nouvelles structures. Ce système, cette galaxie… n'a pas de place pour un vieux réseau d'espions ne connaissant qu'un ennemi._

_-Les règles ont changé, oui,_ répondit Freya. _Et alors ? C'est juste une nouvelle menace. Nous allons faire comme avant : nous adapter, rester cachés et attendre le bon moment pour reprendre des forces. C'est toi-même qui me l'a appris, Ani' : tout n'est que passager, mais la Tok'Râ reste, attend son heure, et surgit au moment opportun._

_-As-tu une idée ?_

_-Pas pour l'instant, mais j'ai beaucoup de naïveté très rassurante, par contre._

La jeune femme sourit, les deux êtres s'accordant sur cette émotion après l'échange silencieux qui venait de se réaliser à la vitesse de la pensée, avant de se diriger vers l'anneau laissé par les Anciens.

Lorsqu'elle se rematérialisa après avoir franchi la Porte, la représentante de la Tok'Râ eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, causé par le spectacle désolé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les cratères, éclairés par le Soleil dans un jeu d'ombres spectaculaire, ornaient le sol de la face cachée de l'astre lunaire où la seule surface régulière était sous ses pieds. Se reprenant, elle avança d'un pas rapide mais non pressé le long de la seule zone praticable, étrange avenue éclairée par le halo du bouclier atmosphérique, vers la première protubérance dépassant du paysage. La Porte se désactiva, ôtant son éclat à la surface presque déserte de la Lune, où une seule silhouette se déplaçait dans un silence quasi-absolu, s'éloignant de l'artefact déposé à l'extérieur du complexe terrien.

Sans y penser, elle balaya du regard son environnement, à la recherche des postes défensifs que les Terriens devaient forcément avoir dans la zone qui entourait leur Porte. Son esprit s'attarda sur le champ de force jaune-orangé qui fluctuait légèrement autour de son chemin.

_-Il faut au moins reconnaître qu'ils savent impressionner les visiteurs,_ pensa Freya.

_-Effectivement, c'est une manière bien plus élégante de montrer leurs capacités qu'une simple forteresse surarmée,_ réplica Anise. _Pas d'ornements vulgaires, juste le vide sur simple pression d'un bouton. A certains moments, je me dis que nous aurions dû leur demander beaucoup plus pour les cristaux de tunnels, vu ce qu'ils en ont fait._

Le duo avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter une partie des installations creusées dans les roches lunaires, et les informations, tant officielles qu'officieuses, que la Tok'Râ avaient recueillies, n'indiquaient rien moins qu'une forteresse.

Une forteresse dont la construction avait été rendue aisée par les cristaux que les Terriens avaient achetés par vaisseaux entiers.

Le tumulus, qui marquait la destination de la femme marchant sur la surface lunaire, s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une plate-forme où l'attendait Jack O'Neill. Elle le voyait comme l'un des rares humains qui, non content de ne pas avoir beaucoup à apprendre des Tok'Râ, avait redoublé d'efforts pour assimiler tout ce que son alliance avec eux pouvait lui enseigner.

-Vous n'avez pas pris une ride, dit-il d'un faux air de badinage quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Merci, répondit Freya, tandis que son symbiote peinait à décrypter le visage de l'homme en face de son hôtesse, pour savoir s'il faisait une référence subtile à son vieillissement retardé, à son absence d'émotions faciales, à l'un des multiples plans qu'ourdissait dans l'ombre l'ancestrale organisation secrète, ou s'il faisait juste preuve de galanterie.

La conférence avait commencé au moment où elle avait posé le pied sur la plaque, et O'Neill avait frappé fort, comme le voulait sa réputation de diplomate hors-pair.

A moins que les dix mille ans de complots, d'espionnage et de danger omniprésent n'aient, comme le prétendait la rumeur, rendus les Tok'Râ légèrement plus paranoïaques que la normale… surtout quand leur adversaire diplomatique du jour avait tendance à user de toutes ses armes rhétoriques au moment opportun. Ce qui, dans le cas de ses relations avec la Tok'Râ, correspondait à mimer le mot "Khalan" chaque fois que les négociations tournaient à son désavantage. Un autre diplomate aurait peut-être eu la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer cet embarrassant épisode.

C'était sans doute pour cela que les Terriens n'avaient pas choisi un autre diplomate.

Les cinq jours de la conférence furent, l'un dans l'autre, à la fois aussi pénibles et profitables que O'Neill l'avait prévu.


	7. 06 : Première journée

Chapitre 06 : Sol

Au bout de plusieurs jours, Carl n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre complètement conscience de l'étendue du vaisseau qui lui servait désormais de foyer. Passant une grande partie de son temps libre à explorer les coursives du mastodonte qui reposait à proximité de la Lune, le jeune pilote se rendait péniblement compte qu'il lui faudrait probablement plus d'une semaine pour découvrir le reste des zones du _Concordia_ qui lui étaient accessibles.

Son groupe avait été accueilli par un homme dont il avait vu le nom et le visage dans ses cours sur l'histoire du Programme. Le général Mitchell, qui dirigeait apparemment l'ensemble de l'aviation embarquée du navire et de ses escorteurs, était, à en croire ses instructeurs, une légende en soi, pilote ayant pris un temps la tête du commando le plus respecté de la galaxie avant de retourner vers les cockpits. Il était, selon les rumeurs, l'un des principaux artisans du premier vaisseau entièrement dédié au combat par chasseurs interposés, et avait refusé des postes plus prestigieux pour être à bord de l'engin.

Carl le comprenait parfaitement, et ne pouvait qu'approuver une telle décision, alors qu'il marchait dans l'un des multiples hangars. Ce dernier, grand hall grisâtre, abritait une quarantaine d'appareils d'apparence semblable, les uns arrimés au fond de leurs baies individuelles, les autres entourés de techniciens et d'ingénieurs s'affairant à leur maintenance. Il reconnut son chasseur d'un coup d'œil, bête étranges dont l'un des moignons d'aile était examiné par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes aux tenues colorées. Pris d'une brève inquiétude, il s'arrêta brusquement avant de reprendre son chemin, se rappelant ce que ses instructeurs lui avaient dit et répété, qu'il devait avoir confiance en ces professionnels, sans quoi il ne pourrait jamais dormir. Passant devant le petit appareil, il prit quelques instants pour discuter avec les mécaniciens avant de repartir vers sa destination, l'hôpital principal.

Plus encore que pour les derniers porte-avions qui croisaient sur les océans terriens, le _Concordia_ était une véritable ville, dont l'autonomie ne devait pas pouvoir être prise en défaut dans ses missions. Celles-ci, depuis que la Terre n'était plus sur le qui-vive d'une nouvelle attaque Goa'uld, s'étaient fortement élargies, passant du combat pur au traditionnel rôle politique et diplomatique qui incombait aux marines militaires. Ainsi, le porte-astronefs se doublait d'un énorme navire de transport apte à ravitailler ses escorteurs ou à donner à la Terre une capacité logistique que n'offrait pas le réseau de Portes.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut, le centre de commandement du navire, le CIC, était pour la première fois de son histoire entièrement rempli, alors que commençaient les ultimes préparatifs de départ. Les différents opérateurs surveillaient leurs consoles respectives, sachant que le vol inaugural du nouveau vaisseau-amiral de la jeune flotte terrienne se devait d'être absolument parfait, aussi bien pour des questions de fierté que pour le prestige-même de leur planète auprès des autres puissances.

A proximité de la cuve holographique où flottaient la Lune et les différents contacts fournis par les détecteurs voisins, le capitaine de vaisseau Li Ha Tran suivait avec appréhension le cours des évènements. Vétéran des forces sous-marines chinoises, il avait fait partie du premier contingent envoyé dans le Programme par son pays, affecté à l'un des croiseurs de seconde génération qui composaient le gros des forces spatiales.

Sa promotion à ce poste était, il le savait, partiellement due au jeu politique qui perdurait entre les membres du Conseil de Sécurité, mais pas uniquement, loin de là. Sa compétence avait été prouvée suffisamment souvent au cours de ses affectations pour se voir offrir un commandement, quand, après huit mois à peine à la tête du _Ulysse_, il avait été rappelé sur Terre.

Ayant craint une disgrâce politique, il n'avait compris que récemment la raison de sa mutation à la tête du premier porte-avions chinois, sur lequel il avait passé plusieurs années. Celui-ci lui avait permis de se familiariser avec le vaisseau dont le commandement venait de lui échoir.

Le _Concordia_ lui semblait être une improbable fusion de ses différents commandements : sous-marinier dans l'âme, il s'était adapté sans mal aux contraintes particulières des vaisseaux spatiaux, tandis que le _Sun Tzu_ lui avait appris à voir les problèmes tactiques sous un angle indirect.

Pour autant, sa tâche était complexe, puisque c'était à lui, comme aux autres officiers de commandement à bord du navire, le général Mitchell et l'amiral Wulfe, d'établir les premiers éléments d'une doctrine aussi nouvelle que son vaisseau.

Les appareils individuels, historiquement les parents pauvres du combat spatial sous l'ère Goa'uld, avaient connu un bond quantique en terme de capacités lorsque les Terriens, ignorants de l'évidente inutilité du chasseur contre le croiseur, s'étaient mis en tête de faire du premier une arme mortelle contre le second. Pressés par la nécessité, les scientifiques et ingénieurs des premières années du Programme avaient dû trouver une solution pour faire des deux uniques chasseurs goa'uld récupérés une arme défensive pouvant mettre à mal des vaisseaux faisant plusieurs milliers de fois leur taille.

Le résultat avait été un bricolage impliquant des générateurs de boucliers volés, des idées aberrantes, de nombreuses nuits blanches et de l'huile de coude. Les premiers missiles anti-vaisseaux terriens, surnommés "torpilles", étaient lourds, peu manœuvrables et nécessitaient des conditions de tir aussi idéales qu'inatteignables pour franchir les boucliers des Ha'Tak d'Apophis. L'évolution était tout de même de nature à bouleverser la guerre spatiale comme les porte-avions avaient à leur époque détrônés les cuirassés. Et c'était à lui, premier capitaine du premier vaisseau construit autour de ce concept, que revenait la responsabilité d'en démontrer la validité.

-Rapport ingénierie, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers une section du CIC.

-Générateurs 1 à 11 activés, alimentation électrique optimale, lui répondit le lieutenant en charge du groupe d'opérateurs. Les propulseurs ont commencé leur cycle d'activation et se sont synchronisés avec les compensateurs inertiels.

-Très bien, continuez les préparatifs. Activation des propulseurs à onze heures cinquante-huit.

Il balaya du regard les emplacements des multiples caméras du CIC, sachant parfaitement que les regards des principales autorités politiques et militaires de sa planète natale allaient peser sur lui tout au long des manœuvres inaugurales du nouvel appareil. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, serait enregistrés, et seul le professionnalisme pouvait y transparaitre.

Tout le personnel navigant de l'escadre embarquée était réuni dans une salle de briefing pour la première fois remplie. Carl, situé sur l'un des côtés, suivait avec attention le briefing donné par Mitchell.

-A midi pile, le _Connie_ va décoller, et on va faire la même chose. L'escadron Reaper entamera son vol acrobatique, tous les autres resteront en formation aux positions prévues, sauf Nova, qui restera en alerte 5 pendant toute la cérémonie. A T plus cinq minutes, tout les appareils en vol se remettront en formation de parade jusqu'à T plus quinze, où les escorteurs nous rejoindront. Ensuite, si personne n'a fait le con, on rentre au bercail et on profite d'une semaine de tourisme.

Un hologramme s'afficha, montrant la Lune en orbite et les vaisseaux à proximité du point de Lagrange dans son ombre.

-Vous avez les cartes de navigation dans vos PDA et dans les ordinateurs de vol, reprit-il. Comme d'hab', interdiction absolue de sortir du cône d'ombre lunaire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un abruti d'astronome amateur prenne une photo d'un de mes pilotes, alors gardez le calque de navigation dans les cockpits. La répartition pour les CAP de la semaine est affichée à la sortie. Je veux tout le monde dans les cockpits à H moins dix. Rompez.

Une heure plus tard, le cockpit opaque se refermait sur l'habitacle, enfermant ses deux passagers dans une brève obscurité, pendant l'instant précédant l'activation des écrans tout autour d'eux. Carl vit le hangar apparaitre autour de lui, les formes familières annotées automatiquement par l'ordinateur de contrôle. Il eut à peine le temps de fixer son harnais que la nacelle vibra, soulevée par un plateau.

En une poignée de secondes, le module de pilotage et de survie fut amené au niveau du chasseur, s'y verrouillant avec un bruit sourd.

-Connexion confirmée. Tous mes systèmes fonctionnent, dit le copilote.

-D'accord, pareil chez moi, répondit Carl avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de son tableau de bord. Contrôle, ici Halcyon, tout est paré.

"Bien compris, Halcyon. Restez en attente," répondit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

-Alors ? lui demanda son copilote, qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois à son arrivée à bord. Pas trop stressé de passer devant tous les gradés ?

-Un peu, mais bon, ça va juste être un vol en formation ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait…

-Stop !

-Quoi, demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Ne prononce jamais ce genre de phrase, ça attire les emmerdes comme pas possible.

-Hmm…, si tu le dis.

"Halcyon, ici contrôle. Vous avez le feu vert, dirigez-vous vers la catapulte 6. Terminé."

-Bien compris, contrôle. Terminé, répondit-il avant de couper la communication. C'est parti…

Un homme arriva en face du chasseur et se tourna vers l'engin d'un noir mat avant de lui faire signe d'avancer.

Obéissant avec précision aux commandes de son pilote, l'intercepteur sortit lentement de sa zone d'entretien, pour rouler vers l'un des couloirs d'accès aux baies de lancement.

Sans concertation, tous les nouveaux membres d'équipage du _Concordia_ s'étaient retrouvés dans les heures suivant la fin de la cérémonie à la proue du vaisseau. Celle-ci abritait l'un des rares postes d'observation du navire de guerre, bulle de polymères transparents rajoutée par-dessus la coque externe. Les rares conversations qui se tenaient étaient chuchotées dans la semi-obscurité, alors que la vue qu'offrait la vitre panoramique était dévorée en silence par les techniciens, pilotes, infirmiers, cuisiniers, administrateurs et autres militaires pour qui le porte-astronefs représentait un rêve qui écrasait tout ce dont ils avaient jamais pu rêver.

Carl faisait partie de cette foule béate, reconnaissant telle ou telle constellation dans la nuit étoilée, ne remarquant plus les discrètes fluctuations du bouclier qui assurait sa sécurité. Il avait déjà été sur la Lune, dans l'espace, et même aux commandes de son propre appareil, lors de sa formation ou encore de la cérémonie qui venait de s'achever plus tôt. Mais rien n'atteignait le sentiment de plénitude, de perfection, qui le submergeait à présent.

Les points qu'il voyait, planètes proches et étoiles lointaines, étaient sa prochaine destination comme pouvait l'être une ville sur une carte.

_Vénus dans six heures, Mars demain… merde… comment… comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour vivre avant ?_ pensait-il, comme les hommes et femmes autour de lui.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que des regards de personnes qui ne savaient toujours pas si elles vivaient un rêve ou bien si les années passées à l'Académie étaient bien réelles. Le jeune homme reconnaissait ces émotions facilement, les ressentant aussi.

Puis, d'un coup, le charme se brisa quand son attention fut attirée par un point brillant traversant son champ de vision comme une étoile filante. Il devina l'une des patrouilles de la CAP, qui devait probablement rentrer à bord pour se faire relever, et la vision lui rappela brutalement que là où il était, tout était loin de n'être qu'ordre et beauté. La Terre elle-même n'avait survécu que parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, et son statut privilégié était, il le savait, loin d'être assuré. Cette Histoire, qu'il avait étudié avec fascination pendant les quelques années à l'Académie, il la voyait tout autour de lui désormais. L'officier en charge de l'aviation embarquée avait mené l'assaut lors de la bataille de l'Antarctique et avait été à la tête de la mission de renseignements qui avait permis la défaite de Ba'a lors de la troisième bataille de Dakara. Son copilote avait pris part à une escarmouche contre des vaisseaux Wraith lors de son séjour sur Atlantis. Chacun ou presque avait son histoire, et Carl avait l'impression d'avoir été brusquement plongé dans un film de science-fiction transposant la seconde guerre mondiale dans l'espace.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'Ennemi à vaincre. Juste une foule d'individus avec des intérêts très variés et des moyens colossaux.

En silence, il se retourna et rentra dans le sas menant à l'intérieur du vaisseau, qui croisait en propulsion conventionnelle dans le système solaire, loin de tous les regards.

-Bienvenue en enfer, annonça posément le major en charge des nouveaux, indiquant l'hologramme de Vénus qui flottait dans la salle de briefing.

La planète n'était la jumelle de la Terre que dans le sens le plus large et le moins précis possible du terme, son atmosphère habitant régulièrement les cauchemars de tous les concepteurs de combinaisons en milieu hostile qui travaillaient pour le Programme.

-Ce genre d'endroit, c'est la merde. La merde parce que si vous vous éjectez, vous ne survivrez pas plus de quelques minutes, le temps que les filtres de la combinaison soient bouffés. La merde, parce que si vous rentrez à bord, vous prendrez une cinquantaine de coups de pied au derrière de la part de techniciens qui vont passer leur semaine à réparer votre chasseur. La merde, parce que les engins Goa'uld et assimilés volent sans problème dans ce genre de purée de pois.

Il laissa les informations être assimilées avant de continuer.

-Le bon point, c'est qu'on a les SWACS.

L'hologramme bascula sur un vaisseau anguleux, d'une taille légèrement plus grosse qu'un Tel'Tak.

-En plus de vous fournir des bons capteurs, un contrôle de tir et une propulsion hyper, ces jolies bêtes ont un bouclier atmosphérique. Un vrai. Traduction pour vous, aujourd'hui, vous allez tous passer au moins six heures dans l'atmosphère de Vénus pour quelques exercices de poursuite de cible, avec l'un de ces gentils engins. Si vous restez à moins de cent mètres en permanence, vous aurez le droit au filtrage et ça ira. Si vous sortez de la bulle… je me ferai une joie d'aider nos amis du service de maintenance à vous apprendre le respect du matériel.

Carl se redressa dans son siège, suivant le briefing, alors que le major donnait les détails des engagements simulés qui allaient prendre place dans l'atmosphère corrosive, entrecoupant ses explications d'exemples tirées de ses propres expériences dans des conditions similaires.

-Je sais que vous avez déjà fait quelques vols en atmosphères, mais jamais dans ces conditions, alors écoutez-moi bien. Vos chasseurs ne sont _pas_ prévus pour voler dans ce genre de merdier. Les contrôles sont prévus pour simuler ceux que vous auriez dans un vrai avion, mais c'est juste ça : une impression. Ca veut dire que vous devrez faire gaffe. Les manœuvres de retournement sont possibles, mais pas aussi vite que dans le vide, sans ça la carlingue se cassera en deux. Pas de raccourcis, faites ce que vous avez appris à l'entraînement, et on évitera d'avoir des morts dans la première semaine. Les cinq meilleurs aujourd'hui commenceront leur formation sur le _Wyvern_, l'escadron atmosphérique a besoin de viande fraiche.

Il conclut en laissant une représentation du chasseur atmosphérique remplacer la corvette de contrôle dans la cuve holographique. Carl avait aperçu la douzaine de chasseurs dans l'un des hangars. Au contraire de son appareil, les _Wyvern_ avaient de vraies ailes, à géométrie variable, et des entrées d'air. Leur forme élancée était, pour l'œil averti, un croisement entre les différents chasseurs les plus modernes de la fin du XXème siècle. Absolument inutile dans le vide, il était cependant conçu pour écraser toute opposition à l'intérieur d'une atmosphère respirable, qu'il soit lancé depuis le _Concordia_ ou bien depuis le SGC, ses ailes repliées lui permettant de franchir la Porte.

Pourtant, s'il correspondait en apparence au fantasme de tous les pilotes, Carl n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, le considérant comme trop limité de par sa fonction-même. Le jeune homme pouvait faire avec son chasseur des manœuvres totalement impossibles pour un appareil atmosphérique, avait une souplesse de contrôle que seul le vide pouvait offrir et, tout simplement, ne pouvait plus se passer du paysage que lui offraient les étoiles.

De retour d'un vol éprouvant dans l'atmosphère dense de Vénus, les différents pilotes suivirent tous le même chemin en sortant des vestiaires, celui d'une des salles de détente qui, en quelques jours, avait été plébiscitée par l'ensemble du personnel navigant. La pièce, devenue _de facto_ une annexe réservée aux pilotes et aux opérateurs des appareils hébergés par le _Concordia_, était d'une taille étonnamment grande pour un vaisseau de guerre. Une poignée d'écrans venaient amener les informations de la semaine, dans un programme qui se résumait à un montage de journaux télévisés de différentes chaînes d'envergure planétaire. Carl, par réflexe, regarda rapidement les premiers titres, et, voyant qu'ils parlaient toujours de la crise pétrolière qui légitimait la transition énergétique en cours depuis quelques années déjà, reporta son attention sur la foule.

Les tables étaient pour la plupart occupées, et le jeune pilote remarqua rapidement que les nouveaux tels que lui avaient tendance à rester ensemble, tout comme les vétérans. Ceux-ci constituaient l'écrasante majorité des pilotes, apparemment mutés depuis les divers croiseurs identiques à ceux qui escortaient le vaisseau. Il s'était rendu compte les premiers jours que si l'ambiance était bonne, ses supérieurs avaient tendance, lors de leur temps de repos, à rester dans des groupes fermés. A en juger par les propos qu'il avait pu entendre au détour d'une conversation, la plupart des chefs d'escadrons, et leurs seconds, avaient servi sur le _Prométhée_ avant sa retraite comme vaisseau-école.

_Ca devait être quelque chose, d'aller au combat dans un vaisseau aussi bizarre…_ se dit-il en repensant à l'engin qui avait servi de navire-amiral à la Terre, où des radars du début de la guerre froide côtoyaient des ordinateurs de navigation recyclés du programme Apollo, le tout armé avec les derniers modèles de missiles et de canons.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers l'un des murs où étaient suspendues des photos des divers vaisseaux terriens, et regarda celles du _Prométhée_. Une grande partie des clichés avaient été pris depuis les appareils embarqués, lors des voyages de l'ancêtre des croiseurs actuels, lorsqu'il avait fait la première exploration exhaustive du système solaire, quelques mois après la bataille de Dakara.

L'équipage d'alors s'était offert, avec la bénédiction du colonel Carter, un voyage à la motivation plus touristique que scientifique près de chacun des astres notables proches de la Terre. Depuis, dans la mesure du possible, chaque vaisseau commençait sa vie par ce même trajet, un rituel que ne regrettait absolument pas Carl.

Deux jours plus tard, la salle d'observation était à nouveau remplie, avec une foule identique à celle du premier jour, alors que Jupiter grossissait à l'œil nu, quittant la voute céleste pour s'imposer dans sa majesté aux nouveaux arrivants et, par caméras interposées, à une grande partie du reste de l'équipage.

Le cap avait été calculé de manière à arriver face au gigantesque ouragan qui marquait la géante gazeuse, et l'effet n'en était que plus spectaculaire, alors que le mastodonte, soudain devenu nain insignifiant, commençait à s'insérer en orbite au-dessus d'Europe.

Les différentes personnes présentes étaient divisées entre celles qui continuaient à fixer la sphère de gaz qui aurait pu donner naissance à une seconde étoile et celles qui admiraient la lune de glace qui s'étendait désormais à quelques centaines de kilomètres sous leurs pieds.

Carl, lui, profitait déjà de la vue que lui offrait l'écran qui constituait la quasi-totalité du cockpit, où se superposaient images extérieures et informations tactiques. Lone Wolf, son chef de groupe, avait profité de la présence voisine d'une sonde lancée depuis la Terre quelques années auparavant pour réaliser une série d'exercices d'attaque.

A quelques dizaines de minutes-lumière de là, le personnel de la NASA se voyait offrir une nouvelle raison de s'agacer, alors que les capteurs particulièrement sensibles du module devaient être désactivés pour ne pas être irrémédiablement endommagés par l'afflux d'énergie des radars et lasers de détection utilisés par les vaisseaux voisins. Sans compter les infimes modifications qu'allait connaitre la trajectoire balistique de l'engin, perturbée par les masses voisines, erreurs qui alimentaient des pseudo-débats sur les corrections à appliquer à la mécanique newtonienne et relativiste, débats qui étaient autant d'heures supplémentaires pour les agences spatiales terriennes.

-Carl, dit son chef de groupe par laser de communication, à ton tour. Approche rapide, glissade Shelton et manœuvres évasives.

-Bien compris, capitaine, répondit le pilote, en activant d'un geste son ordinateur de visée.

Exécutant les tâches habituellement réservées au copilote, il rentra la brève série de commandes indiquant à son chasseur de faire pivoter la tourelle frontale vers sa cible. Celle-ci était à présent entièrement modélisée et analysée par le balayage de lasers qui, en combat, pouvaient être utilisés pour ôter automatiquement et définitivement la vision à tout appareil utilisant encore un cockpit transparent, une fois que leurs pilotes étaient reconnus par les optiques du chasseur terrien.

En une fraction de seconde, la structure interne de la cible fut traitée par un logiciel spécialisé, qui en détermina les forces et faiblesses structurelles, et ajusta en conséquence l'angle du canon rotatif et l'énergie affectée à ses accélérateurs électromagnétiques.

D'une pression, le pilote décocha une rafale simulée, alors que son appareil, en vol balistique modifié par une série d'impulsions aléatoires de ses propulseurs de manœuvre, esquivait les tirs qui seraient venus d'une vraie cible.

La palette de senseurs et d'ordinateurs décréta moins d'une minute plus tard la destruction intégrale de la sonde, alors que son bourreau ne l'avait pas approché à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres et reprenait déjà sa place dans la formation à laquelle il appartenait.

Une voix se détacha du murmure qui parcourait continuellement le CIC du porte-astronef :

-Réception d'une transmission Flash en provenance du SGC, annonça le responsable des communications. Le commandant se rapprocha du pupitre de l'homme, alors que le message était imprimé.

-Confirmez la réception, quartier-maître, dit-il en prenant la feuille.

Le quadragénaire se mit à lire le message, et fronça les sourcils. Il prit son communicateur et appuya sur l'un des boutons de raccourci, qui envoya un message préenregistré à une liste de contacts.

-Bon, et bien on peut dire adieu à la balade, murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'un des micros et de le régler sur le réseau général.

Au moment où Carl franchit entra dans la salle, la sonnerie du haut-parleur se mit à retentir au travers du vaisseau, suivi d'un appel :

-Attention, attention. Nous sommes en alerte orange. Tout le personnel à son poste, je répète, tout le personnel à son poste. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Les officiers navigants sont appelés en salle de briefing numéro deux pour onze heures zéro-zéro. Préparez-vous pour un saut hyperspatial dans quinze minutes.

-Et merde… lâcha le jeune pilote en se retournant, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la destination indiquée par l'annonceur.

Derrière lui, le mess se vidait rapidement, alors que le voyage inaugural du _Concordia_ s'achevait plus tôt que prévu, comme pour la majorité des vaisseaux terriens avant lui.

L'alerte ne sonnait pas, mais tout le monde autour de lui agissait comme. L'amiral Wulfe, qui avait le commandement de l'escadre en vue de sa première patrouille, à but diplomatique, était sorti de sa cabine quelques secondes à peine après avoir reçu le message préenregistré. Les matelots comme les officiers s'écartaient sur son passage, lui donnant un salut bref sans s'arrêter, auquel il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. A moins d'une minute de ses quartiers se trouvait l'un des ascenseurs qui parcouraient le navire de part en part. Celui-ci, cependant, avait sur son bouton d'appel un scanner biométrique particulièrement précis, qui identifia l'officier le plus haut gradé du vaisseau en une fraction de seconde, appelant la cabine l'instant après que Wulfe eut appuyé sur le dit-bouton.

Il arriva alors rapidement à sa destination, le poste d'état-major. La salle, de grande taille, comprenait une copie simplifiée du CIC, qui permettait à l'officier en poste de suivre les mouvements de son vaisseau-amiral, mais aussi un réseau d'alcôves entourant une cuve holographique sensée représenter la situation tactique ou stratégique sur laquelle les décisions devaient être prises.

-Amiral sur le pont, aboya l'officier de quart, une femme d'une trentaine d'années spécialiste des tactiques militaires jaffa.

-Repos, dit-il brusquement avant de se rendre vers son pupitre.

S'identifiant par empreinte biométrique, il vit que le commandant lui avait envoyé une copie du message qui avait justifié l'agitation à bord. Il le parcourut, puis se retourna vers l'officier de quart.

-Susan, préparez-moi les cartes du secteur…, commença-t-il en reportant son regard sur la partie du message référençant sa destination. Du secteur Sierra-Mike-Charlie huit-deux-huit. Avec un rapport rapide des forces en présence.

-Bien monsieur, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'un des ordinateurs.

Il parcourait depuis quelques minutes les annexes au document, photos et rapports, quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer une demi-douzaine d'officiers, dont certains terminaient apparemment de fermer leur uniforme.

-Très bien, tout le monde, leur dit-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Nous venons de recevoir notre première mission. Le SGC est tombé lors d'une de ses missions de reconnaissance sur une situation anormale. Apparemment, plusieurs planètes ont subi une attaque nucléaire intensive dans ce secteur du Petit Nuage de Magellan.

Rentrant une série de commandes sur l'écran tactile, il fit s'afficher dans la cuve les cartes qui venaient de lui être fournies par le lieutenant qui balayait les archives sur l'état politique et militaire secteur.

-Cela va être une opération conjointe entre le SGC et nous. Nous allons fournir un soutien logistique et nos capacités de surveillance en espace profond pour déterminer l'origine de ces attaques. Comme indiqué, nous partons en hyper dans moins de dix minutes. Inoue, les stocks sont-ils opérationnels ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit le lieutenant qui supervisait pour l'état-major les aspects logistiques de la flotte. Nous avons de quoi tenir plusieurs jours de combat intensif si nécessaire, et six mois de navigation autonome.

Son moniteur émit un petit son, accompagné d'une fenêtre indiquant un appel et son origine.

-Je vous ai envoyé un mémo avec notre destination prévue. Occupez-vous d'organiser l'escadre, réunion dans trente minutes, conclut-il en appuyant sur l'écran pour accepter la communication.

Le visage de Mitchell apparut sur l'écran, l'agitation du CIC se poursuivant derrière lui.

-Vous avez reçu le message, amiral ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Aucune idée, Shaft, répondit-il en utilisant le nom de guerre de son CAG. J'ai eu la même chose que vous. De toute façon, je vais demander une communication avec Carter dès qu'on sera sur place. En attendant, préparez vos pilotes, je vais faire stopper l'escadre deux années-lumière avant le point prévu pour pouvoir dispatcher une patrouille pour préparer notre arrivée.

-Pas de problème, monsieur. Je vais donner les ordres.

Sans un mot de plus, le pilote mit fin à la communication et se rendit dans la pièce voisine, qui abritait la salle de contrôle qui lui permettait de coordonner les efforts des appareils embarqués par tous les vaisseaux de l'escadre. Son second, le colonel Ethelbert, était occupé à rassembler les dernières informations sur l'état des chasseurs en vol et dans les hangars, alors que les contrôleurs géraient la série d'appontages, suivant les quelques engins sur une série d'affichages ésotériques que seuls les initiés pouvaient comprendre.

-Zach, dit-il en se rapprochant de son second, des problèmes ?

-Non, monsieur, dit l'officier supérieur en se retournant. Un ou deux retards, mais tous les appareils devraient être rentrés avec assez de marge pour être tranquilles.

-Très bien, on va en salle de briefing, alors. Oh, et puis, tant qu'on y est, jette un coup d'œil à ça, dit-il en lui tendant une copie du message. Ca va t'amuser.

L'officier britannique ne fut pas amusé.


	8. 07 : Appréhensions

Chapitre 07 : Appréhensions

Le SGC était un endroit étonnamment paisible, une fois que l'on apprenait à intégrer son activité incessante à la routine. Pour Shanti Bhosle, toute nouvelle recrue de l'équipe SG-22, la transition était loin d'être terminée, alors qu'elle s'habituait progressivement à cet environnement qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en tant que membre à part entière de la base lunaire.

Appartenant à l'une des équipes qui étaient le fer de lance de la puissance diplomatique et militaire terrienne, les responsabilités pesaient d'autant plus sur elle qu'une part considérable du travail réalisé par la base enterrée consistait à permettre à ces groupes de remplir leurs missions.

La structure offerte par le réseau de Portes était en effet défavorable aux attaques frontales, puisque les assaillants devaient passer par un goulet d'étranglement aisément défendable. Une telle situation s'était cependant révélée facilement exploitable par toute puissance à l'approche plus subtile, pour qui il était bien moins intéressant de mourir pour ses idéaux que de faire le nécessaire pour que ses ennemis meurent pour leurs idéaux. Les actions des premières unités SG avaient démontré de manière spectaculaire la validité du concept de commando dans la lutte contre les forces Goa'uld, et les équipes s'étaient multipliées pour répondre aux besoins croissant de la Terre en termes de renseignements et d'opérations politiquement incorrectes. La jeune femme faisait partie d'une équipe de reconnaissance en force, dont la mission était de recueillir les renseignements, bien le plus précieux qui soit, tout en restant capable de neutraliser par ses propres moyens d'éventuelles unités de patrouille.

Rentrant dans l'un des ascenseurs, elle sélectionna l'étage où était la salle de briefing indiquée dans le message que les membres de l'équipe avaient reçu quelques heures plus tôt, et patienta avant de pouvoir ressortir. Le couloir devant elle menait aux salles de contrôle d'où la base militaire pouvait gérer le soutien qu'elle fournissait au besoin à ses commandos en mission.

Elle tourna à l'une des intersections et reconnut, devant l'une des salles de briefing, le trio qui constituait avec elle SG-22. Sa seconde famille, avec qui elle allait commencer sa première véritable mission de terrain, et avec cette dernière viendrait un privilège qui justifiait à lui seul de participer au Programme. En effet, lorsque, pour la première fois, la Porte avait été utilisée avec un DHD et non son ridicule équivalent humain, un effet secondaire s'était manifesté, qui avait infiniment facilité le travail des équipes d'exploration. Lors de sa première rematérialisation, l'organisme du voyageur se voyait légèrement modifier par le système de contrôle Ancien, qui insérait dans son système cérébral une série de modifications qui permettait une compréhension instinctive des langues parlées par suffisamment d'autres voyageurs du Réseau. Le phénomène s'était manifesté initialement chez l'équipe SG-1, qui avait préféré garder le silence à ce sujet. Le colonel Jack O'Neill, connaissant l'efficacité et l'expérience du seul civil à avoir jamais passé la Porte, ne désirait pas donner à ses supérieurs une raison de l'évincer du Programme, ce en quoi il fut rapidement imité par les autres membres du SGC.

Les supérieurs en question eurent vent de l'affaire, lorsque la fille d'un membre de SG-6 présenta l'exceptionnelle compréhension des langues offerte par l'artefact Ancien. Mais à ce moment-là, le docteur Jackson s'était révélé être, comme le reste de SG-1, l'un des piliers du Programme, et, par la même occasion, de la survie de la Terre elle-même.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant Samuel Maltez, l'officier en charge de son équipe, et, avec un stress visible, elle le salua. Il lui rendit son salut avant de répondre :

-Bonjour, lieutenant. Prête ?

-Ou… oui, monsieur.

-Tant mieux, répondit-il avec un léger sourire rassurant avant d'indiquer la porte voisine. On y va.

Le groupe entra dans la pièce, où les attendaient un petit groupe d'officiers, apparemment dirigés par un colonel.

Après que les quatre arrivants se soient installés, le colonel commença à parler :

-Il y a douze heures, une de nos sondes automatiques est arrivée, après son passage par la Porte, dans une zone fortement irradiée. Selon les premières analyses, l'atmosphère contient une forte densité de radioéléments produits par des armes nucléaires radiologiques.

L'un de ses assistants afficha sur l'écran une photo accompagnée de graphes indiquant la composition de l'atmosphère et mettant en valeur les éléments en question.

-SG-18, continua-t-il, a procédé à une reconnaissance des zones proches de la Porte, et, à l'aide de drones, a confirmé que la zone dangereuse s'étale sur au moins cent vingt kilomètres de manière uniforme. Deux heures plus tard, une seconde mission d'exploration, équipée de moyens lourds, a effectué une surveillance orbitale indiquant que l'ensemble de la planète P8H-451 a été rendue inapte à la vie par une ou plusieurs armes radiologique de forte puissance.

Il laissa le groupe absorber l'information, alors qu'une nouvelle série d'images s'affichait derrière lui, indiquant les niveaux de radiation sur l'ensemble de l'astre désormais stérilisé.

-Huit heures plus tard, un MALP envoyé sur une planète d'un secteur voisin dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan nous a rapporté des mesures similaires au premier. Cependant, il a repéré à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la Porte des signes de civilisation. Votre mission sera de vous rendre sur place et de procéder à une reconnaissance tactique avant de prélever des échantillons d'air, de sol et d'eau. Mêmes règles que d'habitude pour les artefacts : vous signalez, localisez, prenez en photo, et on voit ce qu'on fait au débriefing, mais, consigne standard, on ne touche rien. L'opération a une durée estimée de deux heures.

Le lieutenant Campbell, pilote formé à l'utilisation des Jumper et des appareils Goa'uld qu'une équipe comme la leur pouvait être amenée à "obtenir" en mission, demanda, après autorisation du colonel :

-Est-ce qu'on a des traces de survivants ?

-Rien pour l'instant, lieutenant. Les techniciens reconfigurent un satellite de surveillance pour avoir une vision globale de la situation. On en saura plus dans un ou deux jours, mais pour l'instant, SG-22 sera notre principale source d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un, prévenez la base dès que possible, on enverra une équipe de sauvetage les aider à revenir à la Porte sans risque si ce sont des autochtones.

-Et, demanda Vernil, le spécialiste en démolition de l'équipe, si nous tombons sur les auteurs de l'attaque ?

-Rassemblez des informations si possible, mais la priorité est de retourner au SGC sans vous faire repérer.

-D'accord, mon colonel, conclut Maltez. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme soutien en cas de problème ?

-Si vous avez besoin d'un soutien aérien, on peut vous envoyer un drone d'attaque, mais rien de plus, dit-il en faisant référence aux avions sans pilote qui constituaient le système de combat le plus réactif du SGC. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui a causé cette catastrophe, et le commandement préfèrerait que nos propres capacités restent floues pour un éventuel agresseur. D'autres questions ?

Voyant l'ensemble du groupe répondre par la négative, le colonel reprit :

-Départ depuis le hangar cinq dans une heure, j'ai fait transférer les données de navigation dans les ordinateurs de vos combinaisons et de votre véhicule. Rompez.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de briefing, les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

-Mon commandant, hésita Shanti, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ça peut être ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, lieutenant, répondit l'intéressé. Je n'ai été prévenu qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, et on ne m'a pas dit grand-chose de plus qu'au briefing.

-Une attaque comme ça, quand même, dit Campbell, il n'y a pas grand-monde qui peut la faire.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Ca pourrait être le Trust qui refait surface pour une raison obscure, un Goa'uld en manque de génocide, la soi-disant "Alliance" Luxienne qui fait des tests, ou quelque chose d'autre. Le problème, lieutenant, répondit-il en prenant un air las, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui a l'état d'esprit et les moyens pour faire ce genre de saloperies. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est récupérer les échantillons et voir si quelqu'un est resté derrière.

-Fantastique, lâcha Vernil. Une fois de plus, on est envoyés dans un coin ultra-dangereux, sans la moindre info, et sans soutien, c'est bien ça ?

-On a tous signé pour ça, alors faut pas se plaindre, répliqua le commandant. Allez, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, alors au boulot.

Le second SGC avait été conçu dès les premiers plans pour être aussi difficile que possible à investir. Sa Porte donnait sur le vide spatial, était lourdement défendue, et chaque niveau pouvait être scellé de manière très aisée. De trop nombreuses personnes s'étaient fait inutilement tuer par la faute d'une configuration défensive absurde qui était due au statut même de la base de Cheyenne Mountain : un centre de commandement et non pas une base sur un front potentiellement ouvert à des envahisseurs extraterrestres.

La nouvelle installation, au contraire, tenait du bunker, chaque couloir abritant dans ses murs des systèmes de défense mortels et non-mortels, tandis que des râteliers d'armes étaient régulièrement disposés dans les étages.

Cependant, au sein de ce bunker se trouvaient plusieurs forteresses, parmi lesquelles l'arsenal. Celui-ci était, si l'on exceptait les vaisseaux de guerre en patrouille, la troisième puissance nucléaire mondiale à lui tout seul, tandis que ses réserves conventionnelles auraient fait honneur à l'Armée Rouge.

Ainsi, malgré leur statut particulier, les quatre membres de l'équipe SG-22 durent passer par plusieurs séries de contrôles d'identité biométrique, sous la surveillance de gardes pour lesquels le recours à la force était moins une recommandation qu'un mode de vie.

Une fois arrivés dans l'une des salles réservées à l'infanterie, un sergent particulièrement méfiant vérifia leurs ordres de mission avant de sortir des stocks le matériel demandé, à savoir une série de combinaisons autonomes et des armes suffisamment coûteuses et dangereuses pour ne pas être présentes dans les râteliers de sécurité.

Une fois équipé, le groupe fut conduit par ascenseur dans l'un des étages les plus proches de la surface, niveaux qui servaient à la fois de hangars, zones de quarantaine et de barrière physique face à d'éventuelles attaques spatiales. Le hangar qui avait été désigné au cours du briefing s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, abritant des dizaines de véhicules militaires en tous genres avec une poignée d'emplacement libres, tandis que sur les côtés, des baies de réparation contenaient une paire de chars aux tourelles soutenues par des treuils alors que des techniciens travaillaient sur leurs systèmes.

Pianotant une série de commandes sur l'écran tactile de son ordinateur de poche, Maltez fit s'allumer une ligne au sol, qui indiquait aux arrivants le chemin à suivre vers leur destination. Cette dernière se révéla être un hummer de taille respectable, le véhicule standard de l'infanterie. Il était constitué d'un 4x4 sur le toit duquel était monté un petit canon automatique, alors que la coque et les portes présentaient des angles rarement vus sur des voitures, mais optimisés pour minimiser les effets des projectiles. Le véhicule originel s'était vu offrir un bien plus grand volume intérieur depuis l'installation de condensateurs à haute capacité alimentant un moteur électrique hébridan fabriqué sous licence.

Shanti prit place dans le véhicule, imitée par les trois militaires qu'elle accompagnait, avant d'être conduits par Campbell à l'une des extrémités du hangar, où un sas commençait à s'ouvrir, entre plusieurs gyrophares prévenant du danger de la zone révélée.

-Contrôle, ici Sierra-Golf 22, dit Maltez par radio une fois la porte passée. Sommes en position, sas numéro cinq. Demandons autorisation de départ.

_"Bien compris, Sierra-Golf 22, ouverture du sas et activation imminente de la Porte. Bonne chance. Terminé."_

Devant le pare-brise, une seconde série de gyrophares illumina la salle emplie par l'ultime avertissement des klaxons, alors que le vide se faisait rapidement autour du véhicule. Progressivement, l'intensité du son s'estompa, pour disparaitre finalement, laissant les seules lumières jaunes balayer périodiquement les parois. Ces dernières disparurent quelques instants plus tard, plongeant les quatre humains dans l'obscurité avant qu'un faisceau de lumière ne vienne percer depuis la sortie principale du sas, qui s'abaissait rapidement.

Brusquement, Campbell fit accélérer le véhicule, qui se retrouva aussitôt sur la surface rugueuse de la Lune, avant de tourner pour faire face à la Porte, encore inactive. Shanti se figea dans sa combinaison, embrassant du regard le paysage gris illuminé par le Soleil. Son entrainement lui avait permis de fouler ce sol à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle avait l'impression que celui-ci était différent à présent qu'elle l'observait dans ce mélange de calme et d'anxiété qui précédait son premier passage par la Porte.

Son fil de pensée fut interrompu par cette dernière, qui projeta une lueur bleutée sur les roches voisines, alors que le vortex se stabilisait.

-C'est parti, Tom, lâcha Maltez alors que le pilote faisait franchir à la voiture la distance la séparant de l'artefact Ancien.

La jeune femme déglutit en fixant du regard la somme d'aberrations quantiques qui prenait l'apparence d'une surface liquide verticale. Son esprit s'attarda sur ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos du transport, la dématérialisation, le transfert, leurs implications métaphysiques qui avaient été depuis longtemps refoulées par les membres du SGC, comme tant d'autres parts de la connaissance et des croyances humaines que le Programme s'était amusé à piétiner, écraser, broyer, jeter dans un volcan et finalement abandonner aux côtés des explications divines aux phénomènes naturels.

Quand Shanti se vit à quelques mètres de l'objet qui allait, selon certaines interprétations, la tuer, ces pensées resurgirent de leur tombe dans un nuage pyroclastique d'émotions contradictoires, parmi lesquelles prédominait une peur primale d'un inconnu qui venait enfin de prendre forme.

L'instant d'après, les concepts d'émotion, de sens, de raison, s'évanouirent dans un déferlement de sensations qui n'avaient aucun sens, alors qu'elle touchait des lumières qui venaient se briser sur des sons multicolores, ses fragments d'esprit s'entrechoquant dans un cataclysme silencieux avant de brusquement revenir à la normale, l'intérieur du véhicule apparaissant devant ses yeux.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant sans succès à rassembler ses souvenirs du voyage interstellaire. Son voisin fit un geste pour la retenir par l'épaule, alors que la voiture freinait puis s'arrêtait.

Maltez se retourna :

-Ca va, lieutenant ?

-Je… qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle à dire, confuse.

-Tout va bien, ça nous fait tous la même chose, la première fois. Vous allez voir, vous allez vous y habituer.

-Comment pouvez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, l'esprit un peu plus clair. On ne peut pas…

-Si, si, on peut, dit Vernil. Les souvenirs disparaissent rapidement. Le truc, c'est d'essayer de penser à autre chose, et ça passe assez vite.

Sentant sa nausée s'estomper, elle eut une pensée mauvaise contre les règles de sécurité qui empêchaient les militaires en formation de franchir la Porte, règles qui lui avaient réservé cette expérience pour sa première vraie mission, arrivée bien trop tôt après son affectation.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit la voiture redémarrer pour prendre la direction indiquée sur l'écran près du conducteur. Voyant qu'elle pouvait bénéficier d'un instant de répit, la jeune femme se cala sur la banquette arrière, respirant profondément pour faire disparaitre les dernières traces de son malaise.

_Ca y est. Je suis partie. Sur une autre planète. Même hors de la Voie Lactée. Et je…_

Son attention fut attirée par les trois hommes à bord, dont les regards étaient tous dirigés vers l'écran, dont l'affichage avait changé, la carte laissant place à un graphe et à des jauges, toutes dans les zones rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-C'est le taux de radiations, répondit Vernil en détournant son visage pour le reporter sur le terrain rocailleux où le véhicule avançait avec quelques cahots.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indications. Ouvrir sa combinaison la conduirait à la mort, sans rémission. L'air autour de la voiture était pur, transparent, identique à celui des innombrables planètes habitables desservies par le Réseau, à l'exception d'une proportion colossale d'atomes radioactifs détectés et enregistrés méthodiquement par les capteurs.

Mais elle ne prit réellement conscience des faits décrits par l'écran que lorsque le sol changea sous les pneus, en même temps que le paysage derrière les vitres. L'équipe venait de quitter le versant de montagne pour arriver dans une plaine.

Dans ce qui avait été une plaine.

Les arbres autour d'eux avaient dépéris, alors que le reste de la végétation se réduisait à quelques îlots d'herbe isolés.

Elle se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes que sa mâchoire tremblait inconsciemment. La plaine était moribonde, les dernières traces de sa flore s'évanouissant sous ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur des détails de la scène, passant d'une souche à un tumulus, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe gardaient le silence, sous leurs combinaisons.

-Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pas à l'échelle d'une planète, répondit Maltez. Mais, autrement, oui. On tombe de temps en temps sur des coins où les Goa'uld ont voulu faire un exemple. Là, si c'est vraiment toute la planète qui est touchée, c'est différent.

-Mais… à quoi est-ce que ça peut serv… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

-Lieutenant, on est dans la réalité, pas dans un conte. Il y a plein de types dans cette galaxie qui balancent des armées ou des bombardements orbitaux n'importe où juste parce qu'ils peuvent le faire. Pas pour une raison précise ou un grand Plan, juste comme ça. Et, avant que vous ne me posiez la question, on fait ce qu'on peut pour retrouver ces malades, mais on a assez de mal à nous protéger nous-mêmes pour commencer à se la jouer justiciers de la Voie Lactée.

-Les Goa'uld voulaient des esclaves et des ressources, les Wraiths récoltent des humains, les Aschens infiltraient les mondes... mais eux n'ont fait que détruire.

-Ou pas, lieutenant, vu ce qu'ils ont laissé, on aura du mal à savoir si il y avait quelque chose ici qu'ils voulaient.

Un signal sonore de l'ordinateur de base vint interrompre l'officier, et tous reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

-Bingo, lâcha Campbell. Le radar a repéré des structures artificielles à quelques kilomètres. On y va, commandant ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là, Tom.

Shanti s'était retournée vers la vitre blindée, derrière laquelle le paysage continuait de défiler.

_Ce n'est pas une armée ou un de ces bombardements orbitaux… c'est… non… c'est comme si quelqu'un était juste passé pour détruire tout ce qui vit sur cette planète. Même pas pour démontrer sa force, non. Pas de cratères, pas de cendres, juste… la mort,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'autour de la voiture s'étendait une forêt à l'air lugubre, les arbres dépéris ayant pris une couleur rousse.

Lorsque la voiture sortit de la forêt irradiée, elle se tourna vers l'avant au moment où Campbell dit :

-Ouille. Je crois qu'on a trouvé les locaux…

Devant le groupe se trouvait un village abandonné, dont les bâtiments, en pierre et en bois, n'avaient apparemment que peu subi l'usure du temps. Shanti compris ce qui avait attiré le commentaire du pilote, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un squelette partiellement décomposé qui reposait sur le côté d'une maison.

-On sort, dit Maltez.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule, prenant leurs armes accrochées aux portières.

-Bhosle, continua l'officier alors que Shanti imitait ses partenaires, restez avec Tom. On prend des photos, des mesures, mais ne touchez à rien, compris ?

-A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit-elle, son entraînement reprenant le dessus.

L'instant d'après, elle surveillait son environnement, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement synonyme de danger ou d'un improbable survivant dans l'enfer radioactif qui avait recouvert le village. Campbell s'approcha d'elle, restant dans son champ de vision, et lui fit signe d'avancer. La jeune femme s'adapta rapidement au poids supplémentaire de la caméra ajoutée au bout de son arme, et suivit le pilote, filmant son environnement au fur et à mesure qu'elle observait les bâtiments.

Son partenaire se mit à côté d'un mur et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle obéit et se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre, faisant attention à ne pas endommager sa tenue hermétique. En silence, Campbell lui indiqua de se tenir prête à rentrer dans la maison en même temps que lui.

Au signal du pilote, le duo bascula dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, la balayant rapidement avec leurs lampes-torches.

_Merde…_ pensa Campbell en voyant une demi-douzaine de corps étendus au sol ou sur des meubles primitifs. Certains, de petite taille, lui firent comprendre qu'il se trouvait probablement devant une famille.

Il se tourna vers Shanti, et vit que malgré les émotions lisibles sur son visage, la jeune femme continuait son travail de recherche.

-Commandant, dit-il dans la radio intégrée de sa combinaison, ici Campbell. On a trouvé d'autres corps. Même état que le premier, pas de traces de survivants.

-Pareil ici, lui répondit Maltez. Essayez de voir si vous trouvez des livres, quelque chose qui pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur eux… Et Shanti, elle tient le coup ?

-Ca va, pour l'instant, même si elle aurait probablement préféré autre chose pour sa première sortie.

-Il y a plein de choses qu'on aurait tous préféré, Tom… Maltez, terminé.

Une fois la maison entièrement filmée et explorée, le duo en sortit pour continuer sa mission. Shanti suivit lentement le pilote, son esprit revenant sans cesse aux squelettes qui jonchaient le sol poussiéreux de l'habitation qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle se déplaçait sans s'en rendre compte, son corps suivant l'entraînement alors que les images restaient imprimées devant ses yeux.

Le bâtiment suivant, de plus grande taille et ayant une apparence que Campbell qualifia d'officielle, était vide de corps. Maltez et Vernil les y rejoignirent lorsque la jeune femme signala avoir trouvé des armes. Elle les attendait devant une série de hallebardes que côtoyait une poignée de lances Goa'uld à l'âge apparent lorsque le reste de l'équipe entra dans l'armurerie.

-Excellent, dit Maltez. Ca va intéresser du monde à la maison, ça. Ces pauvres bougres connaissaient la Porte…

-Mais ils n'ont pas filé par là, pourtant, remarqua Campbell.

-Pas tous, en tout cas, précisa Vernil.

-Hmm, ça sera aux équipes suivantes de dire ça. Tom, laisse une balise ici.

-Déjà fait, répondit le pilote en indiquant un petit dispositif posé à proximité du groupe.

-Parfait. On se partage le bâtiment. S'il y a des armes, il y a probablement des registres. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure devant l'entrée principale.

Les quatre militaires se dispersèrent une fois que Maltez eut défini les zones de recherche de chacun. Shanti, affectée au premier étage, commença à avancer lentement dans les couloirs entre une série de torches éteintes accrochées aux parois en bois. Ignorant les légers craquements du plancher sous ses pas, elle ouvrit avec prudence la première porte se présentant à elle.

Reconnaissant aussitôt une cuisine malgré sa différence technique notable avec celles qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant, Shanti avança avec prudence. Elle contourna les bacs d'eau croupie et la nourriture à peine reconnaissable avant de s'immobiliser devant un parchemin en mauvais état, non loin d'un corps. La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour filmer l'objet de plusieurs angles différents, en détournant le regard de la dépouille, la première qu'elle avait croisé dans le bâtiment.

Ne trouvant rien dans les autres pièces, elle rebroussa chemin, se guidant sur le plan qu'avait tracé automatiquement l'un des écrans de sa visière, et attendit quelques minutes à l'extérieur le temps que le reste de SG-22 l'y retrouve.

-Rien de votre côté, Bhosle ? demanda Maltez en voyant Shanti devant lui.

-Un parchemin, quelques objets d'arts, rien d'autre, monsieur.

-Très bien. Vernil est tombé sur un tas de documents pour les groupes suivants. On pose les systèmes de surveillance, et on rentre.

Elle observa d'un air absent le pilote installer et lancer le petit drone de surveillance avant de s'asseoir elle-même à l'arrière du véhicule militaire.

Sur le trajet du retour, elle resta le regard perdu dans la forêt rouge que la voiture traversait.

-Personne n'a eu de problème avec les caméras ? demanda Maltez.

-Non, répondirent simultanément Campbell et Vernil.

-Lieutenant ? lança Maltez après quelques secondes.

-Euh, pas de problème, monsieur, répondit-elle, confuse.

-Sinon, vous pensez que c'est qui, pour faire ce genre de saleté ? demanda Campbell, sans quitter les yeux du volant.

-N'importe qui avec un vaisseau, beaucoup trop de temps sur les bras et qui s'ennuie, répondit Maltez. J'espère juste qu'on pourra le retrouver, j'aurai un ou deux mots à lui dire.

Le commandant se retourna distraitement vers Shanti :

-Pour vous, Bhosle, ça peut être qui ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers Campbell :

-Garez-vous, lieutenant. Maintenant.

Le pilote s'exécuta, et Maltez reporta son attention sur Shanti :

-Bhosle, sortez, dit-il avant de lui-même sortir du véhicule.

Il attendit que la jeune femme soit dehors, et lui dit :

-Bon, lieutenant, on va mettre les choses au point. Ce genre de trucs qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, c'est pas joli. C'est un foutu crime, on est tous d'accord. Mais vous faites partie d'une équipe SG, à savoir la première ligne de défense de la Terre, alors vous allez vous comportez en tant que telle. Vous auriez sûrement voulu tomber sur autre chose pour votre première mission, ne pas vous prendre ça, tout ça… J'en ai pas grand-chose à cirer, parce que si vous merdez, c'est toute mon équipe qui merde, lieutenant ! C'est compris ?

-Ou… oui, mon commandant.

-Est-ce que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour faire partie de mon équipe, lieutenant ?

-… Oui.

-Alors remontez en voiture !

Maltez soupira intérieurement en voyant Shanti rembarquer. Il savait parfaitement que le nouveau membre de l'équipe subissait un baptême particulièrement éprouvant au sein de son équipe, mais son rôle en tant que chef exigeait qu'il fasse de celle-ci un outil fonctionnel pour ses supérieurs. Pour ça, il devait régler les problèmes rapidement, ou, dans ce cas, éviter que le lieutenant Bhosle ne devienne un problème. Soit elle accepterait les réalités du terrain, soit il lui trouverait une autre affectation.

Le chemin du retour se passa sans autre incident, et le véhicule s'arrêta devant la Porte.

-Bhosle, allez activer le DHD, dit Maltez.

-Entendu, monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt, d'une voix très légèrement plus assurée que lors de la "conversation".

Elle se rendit devant l'artefact, et y rentra la série de symboles qui avaient été gravés dans sa mémoire tout au long de sa formation, symboles sans lesquels elle pouvait se retrouver perdue dans la Voie Lactée.

Inspirant profondément, elle confirma l'adresse et eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le vortex se former devant ses yeux.

D'un pas rapide, elle retourna dans le véhicule, qui démarra aussitôt et franchit la Porte, Maltez ayant envoyé le code d'identification de l'équipe alors qu'elle refermait la portière. Par réflexe, Shanti ferma les yeux en entrant dans le vortex. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, son attention fut attirée par l'obscurité qui venait de remplacer le paysage qu'elle avait parcouru ces dernières heures.

Sa nausée avait déjà disparu quand elle sentit le véhicule s'arrêter.

-Contrôle, ici Sierra-Golf 22, dit Maltez dans sa radio. Avons véhicule et combinaisons lourdement contaminés. Rien d'autre à signaler. En attente d'instructions. A vous.

_"Sierra-Golf 22, ici Contrôle,"_ entendit-elle en réponse. _"Rendez-vous au hangar six et suivez les équipes de décontamination. Terminé."_

Le paysage lunaire lui semblait paradoxalement plus accueillant que celui qu'elle venait de quitter, malgré l'absence d'atmosphère, mais n'en profita pas alors que Campbell les conduisait dans un tunnel menant au complexe de hangars. Après être passés dans un sas, le véhicule s'arrêta, entouré par un groupe en tenues aux couleurs vives, dont deux d'entre eux portaient de longs tuyaux d'arrosage. Les quatre membres de l'équipe furent invités à sortir et à rentrer dans un autre sas où se trouvait une série de douches qui les arrosèrent violemment pendant plusieurs minutes, sous la surveillance d'une équipe médicale. Finalement, ils furent dirigés vers des vestiaires individuels où ils purent retirer leurs tenues protectrices.

En quittant sa combinaison à présent décontaminée, elle se dirigea d'un pas calme vers un lavabo. La jeune femme se regarda quelques instants devant le miroir situé au-dessus de celui-ci avant de relâcher quelques larmes, qu'elle sécha aussitôt.

Sa première mission n'était pas ce qu'elle avait attendu. Et elle savait que Maltez avait eu raison.

Entièrement raison.


	9. 08 : Chaos, confusion et complots

Chapitre 08 : Chaos, confusion, complots

La politique, à l'instar de la bureaucratie, est l'un des dénominateurs communs à la quasi-totalité des civilisations rassemblant plus d'une dizaine de personnes entre elles. Le gouvernement qui était apparu après la victoire de la révolte Jaffa ne faisait pas exception. Les héros avaient connu leur heure de gloire, puis la réalité avait repris ses droits, alors que les anciens soldats se retrouvaient brusquement propulsés dans un rôle pour lequel aucun d'entre eux n'était formé. La structure de gouvernement Goa'uld, purement féodale, avait concentré les outils de pouvoir et de gestion entre les mains d'une poignée d'esclaves de haut rang, qui restaient en permanence près de leur seigneur. L'offensive des réplicateurs, en décapitant l'hydre Goa'uld, avait aussi détruit l'ensemble de ce corps d'administrateurs dont les enseignements se transmettaient par l'apprentissage individuel plus que par une formation conventionnelle.  
Sans compter les difficultés inhérentes au fait de vouloir inconsciemment singer et faire accepter le seul système qui puisse les rassurer, étant le seul qu'ils aient jamais connu : une société d'origine Goa'uld dont la finalité avait été, des millénaires durant, l'édification du confort personnel de celui ou celle assis au sommet de la pyramide. Ceci, de manière d'autant plus absurde que presque aucun leader politique Jaffa ne souhaitait sincèrement voir sa propre personne servie ainsi. Mais les enfants copient souvent leurs parents, le viscéral prenant à terme autant de traits définitifs que l'intellect et ici, l'éducation n'avait pas été des plus saines.

Finalement, les forces vives de la civilisation Jaffa (et de certaines cultures d'ex-esclaves Humains) étaient désormais tournées vers elle-même, et non plus vers la félicité des faux dieux d'antan, et il y avait là un inestimable progrès. Cependant, des habitudes prises depuis la nuit des temps ne pouvaient s'effacer simplement parce qu'elles étaient devenues absurdes dans ce nouveau contexte.

Ainsi, les jaffas avaient hérité d'une part considérable de la Voie Lactée, mais ignoraient entièrement l'étendue des territoires qu'ils devaient administrer, les figures importantes à contacter, les ressources disponibles et nécessaires. Ils ne savaient que la taille de leur armée et de leur flotte. Le système qu'ils venaient de quitter avait mis l'accent sur une administration localisée et très réduite, servant les seuls besoins du seigneur local. Les jaffas avaient, au cours des siècles, constitués leurs propres organisations à l'échelle des garnisons pour subvenir aux aspects de leur vie dont leurs maîtres se désintéressaient, coopératives militaires assurant la distribution des miettes laissées par les Goa'uld. Cette culture millénaire, adaptée au rôle d'exécutants, avait brusquement découvert les joies de la gestion, de la logistique à l'échelle interstellaire et de l'ensemble des tâches anonymes qui avaient été effectuées jusqu'alors par les esclaves humains.  
De groupements planétaires (et même parfois moins vastes) où ils ne géraient que les aspects que les Goa'ulds n'attribuaient pas aux humains ou à eux-mêmes, les Jaffas devaient désormais composer une force interstellaire où ils étaient en charge de tout, une force dans laquelle chacune des anciennes localités devait trouver sa place harmonieusement, en dépit de ses caractéristiques propres.

Dans les places Goa'ulds les plus centrales, les Jaffas s'étaient toujours cantonnés aux fonctions militaires, policières, et de prêtrise, laissant aux humains les autres tâches tandis que leur espèce se confondait avec leur fonction martiale. Et aujourd'hui, la Nation libre se retrouvait confrontée à un problème neuf, celui de la séparation du travail. Les Jaffas ne voulant plus vivre qu'entre eux, il leur fallait apprendre, à proportions sensiblement égales de citoyens comparativement à l'avant vague Répliquante, à continuer de faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, tout en commençant à remplacer les humains exilés dans les tâches dont eux, avaient l'habitude. Et ce n'était pas les quelques rares Jaffas transformés en marchands ou en mécaniciens par les aléas de la vie et du système, ni le faible nombre d'habitants des mondes Jaffas éloignés, comme Chulak, à être formé aux affaires civiles locales en l'absence d'humains, ni encore les ex-clercs des temples Goa'ulds, désormais des poids morts auxquels il fallait trouver de nouvelles tâches, qui allaient pallier seuls cette absolue nécessité. A moins, bien sûr, de ne pas chasser les humains, mais cela posait alors un souci d'un tout autre ordre, idéologique.

Ce fut le chaos. Complet, absolu et sans élément stabilisateur, amplifié par la méfiance envers les non-jaffa présents partout sur leur territoire, avec qui la cohabitation était au mieux houleuse. Les anciens esclaves, au statut social inférieur à celui des Jaffa sous le joug Goa'uld, avaient décidé de ne pas rester les bras croisés, mettant en valeur leur mainmise quasi-absolue sur les compétences techniques et administratives. En avait alors résulté des conflits raciaux de plus ou moins grande ampleur, se terminant selon les cas par des accords pacifiques, des exodes massifs ou des bains de sang. Pour les détracteurs des Jaffas, cette frénésie était d'autant plus insensée que Dakara ne _savait pas_ comment pallier l'enseignement et la tenue de ces autres fonctions, sans recourrir aux qualifiés Humains et aliens.

Mais avec le chaos viennent, comme dans tout changement, les opportunités, les risques élevés qui peuvent rapporter plus gros encore. Pendant que les anciens compagnons d'armes se déchiraient dans les ruines de Dakara pour savoir comment organiser la nouvelle Nation Jaffa dont le pouvoir réel n'allait pas loin au-delà de la planète-capitale, le reste de la galaxie faisait avancer ses pions.

Les Terriens, alliés historiques des Jaffas, nouèrent autant d'alliances et de protectorats que possible avec les planètes à population humaine, héritant tacitement du rôle des Asgard et exploitant enfin leur programme d'exploration pour avoir les ressources nécessaires à leur entrée en scène. En parallèle, la Tok'Râ et ses milliers d'années d'expérience dans le Jeu des influences politiques et des coups bas, s'isola à nouveau, ne gardant que des relations diplomatiques avec ses anciens alliés. Les Hébridans, eux, furent plus pragmatiques, et surent reconnaître la situation pour ce qu'elle était, une chance inouïe. Ils rachetèrent donc tout simplement la majorité des systèmes stellaires voisins aux Jaffas. Simultanément, les Oannes, absents depuis des millénaires de la scène galactique, avaient commencé à louer un accès aux rares planètes océaniques sous contrôle Jaffa, voire même à leur acheter directement de riches parcelles abyssales, soulageant la nouvelle nation d'une partie de la pression exercée par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Revers de la médaille, de nombreux Jaffas des partis les plus vindicatifs s'inquiétèrent de ces marchandages de territoires et de ressources avec des puissances concurrentes, signe, selon eux, du délitement de la première puissance de l'espace galactique (du moins sur le papier).

Sans hésiter à exploiter la situation critique et le besoin en ressources et en technologies des nouveaux venus.

Puis, une fois les grandes puissances stellaires servies, 99,9 % des habitants de la Voie Lactée continuèrent de subir les contrecoups de la chute d'un système qui, à défaut d'être agréable à vivre, leur fournissait une certaine protection et une stabilité relative.  
Vinrent alors d'autres opportunistes, qui n'eurent pas besoin de comprendre dans ses détails subtils la situation générale pour en profiter et se tirer au-dessus de la masse. Tous les jaffas n'avaient pas été membres de la rébellion, et n'avaient pas pris contact immédiatement avec le nouveau gouvernement central. Certains avaient encore quelques vaisseaux de guerre, en entretien ou en réparation durant l'offensive-éclair des réplicateurs, et brusquement, ces vaisseaux en rade étaient devenus la principale force présente dans les secteurs isolés des territoires Goa'uld.  
Certains aventuriers, ou "gentilshommes de fortunes", comme ils se seraient appelés auparavant sur Terre, saisirent leur chance et, par la corruption ou la force, mirent la main sur les immenses Ha'Tak qui autrefois pullulaient dans la Voie Lactée.

Et personne n'apprit le détournement de vaisseaux par dizaines, de chantiers spatiaux entiers, lorsque les archives de ceux-ci avaient péri avec le reste du système et que leurs équipages n'avaient plus la volonté ou la possibilité de se rallier à la jeune Nation Jaffa.

Après les vaisseaux, ce furent des planètes entières qui décidèrent de tenter leur chance toutes seules, payant des spécialistes pour effacer les dernières traces de leur existence dans les bases de données Jaffa, et devenant des ports francs, pour le meilleur comme pour, souvent, le pire. Un travail largement simplifié par la nature profondément décentralisée du système Goa'uld.

Et, pendant ce temps, sur Dakara, les anciens frères d'armes se déchiraient devant leurs pairs, évitant la guerre civile par chance plus qu'autre chose pour, au bout de quelques années, réussir enfin à stabiliser leur situation interne. Il avait fallu pour cela qu'ils réalisent qu'une nouvelle puissance était apparue de nulle part, créée par le vide de pouvoir qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes causé. L'Alliance Luxienne, syndicat de mercenaires, de pirates et de trafiquants en tous genres, avait pris le contrôle de centaines de mondes qui appartenaient théoriquement aux Jaffas, et ces derniers ne pouvaient rien faire, leur puissance militaire suffisant à peine à policer les territoires encore sous leur contrôle.

Que les choses changent était de nature à rassurer Bra'tac, mais ce soulagement était compromis quand son esprit se reportait sur les individus qui étaient aux commandes de ces changements. Le vieux jaffa avait combattu, intrigué, préparé et organisé l'insurrection aux heures les plus sombres, quand la victoire tenait plus du rêve destiné aux générations futures que d'une possibilité concrète. Il avait littéralement fondé cette rébellion, seul pendant des années avant d'accepter, avec difficulté, la nécessité d'avoir des compagnons d'armes pour renverser un empire dispersé d'un bout à l'autre de la Voie Lactée.

Après tout, il fut un temps où l'ensemble des forces de la rébellion Jaffa, c'était lui et sa lance.

Il avait eu un rôle dans presque toutes les actions qui avaient rendu ce rêve réalisable, reconnaissant les Terriens pour ce qu'ils étaient : des alliés d'opportunité qui pouvaient fournir l'élément le plus important pour une rébellion, à savoir une base arrière. En sauvant à plusieurs reprises leur planète, il avait assuré à son camp un soutien logistique, des zones de repli, des armes et des renseignements en quantité suffisante pour faire la différence.

Mais à présent qu'il avait réalisé son rêve, il luttait chaque instant pour le préserver, non pas des ennemis extérieurs, mais bien de ses propres compatriotes.

Comme lui, l'ensemble des dirigeants de la Nation Jaffa s'étaient illustrés par des faits d'armes, par leur rôle dans la rébellion fondatrice. Il lui était à présent douloureusement évident que les compétences étaient loin d'être les mêmes entre la conduite d'une armée et celle d'un Etat. En tout cas d'un Etat qui fonctionne sans revenir au système Goa'uld si honni.

Cette révélation, Bra'tac l'avait eu rapidement lorsqu'il vit apparaitre dans le Conseil, fondé au lendemain de la bataille, un mouvement agressif, se revendiquant de traditions guerrières et militaires. Celles-ci, prétendaient leurs tenants, étaient le fondement même de la société Jaffa – ce qui n'était pas faux au demeurant, mais restait pragmatiquement incompatible avec une reconversion en état-nation viable et entier – et la Nation éponyme devait les mettre en avant. L'ancien prima d'Apophis s'était ce jour-là résigné à ne pas prendre le repos qu'il avait mérité depuis des années. Se lançant dans la mêlée politique, il avait fondé son propre courant d'opposition, dont il était toujours la figure de proue.

Le chantage avait remplacé les déclarations de guerre, les accords officieux avaient mis sa lance au placard, et, après trop d'années à jouer au Jeu, il se sentait presque honteux de réussir à tenir le rythme imposé par son adversaire, Gerak.

Se rendant au siège de l'Assemblée, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un garde de son escorte se raclant la gorge. Les murs décrépits autour de lui le firent repenser quelques instants à son assistant, qui se rendait dans l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville en perpétuelle croissance. Cette partie de la cité, construite dans les semaines suivant la victoire jaffa, était, pour utiliser les termes humains, un bidonville. Hébergeant des jaffas de toutes origines qui avaient cru à une prospérité immédiate, les esclaves vivant comme les maîtres. Ces foules, prêtes à abandonner leur passé militaire et à offrir leur labeur pour réaliser et vivre ce rêve, avaient mis quelques années avant de comprendre.

Bra'tac, au début, avait tenté de diriger les moyens nécessaires pour aider ces classes défavorisées, à qui Dakara devait ses origines. Puis, avec reluctance, il avait accepté que les priorités fussent autres, qu'il fallait des ressources pour les autres mondes, pour former les techniciens, les marchands, trop rares dans une population dont les valeurs se limitaient aux vertus militaires et à une foi désormais obsolète et haïe.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, un jaffa rentra dans l'un des bâtiments déjà délabrés, construits en urgence avec des matériaux inadaptés ainsi que des ouvriers et architectes jaffas qui avaient tenté de compenser l'inexpérience et l'incompétence par l'enthousiasme.

- Il est là, l'accueillit à voix basse l'habitant d'un appartement en lui ouvrant sa porte.  
-Merci, Melchior, répondit-il au jeune jaffa.

La pièce principale, simplement meublée et encore plus faiblement décorée, était de petite taille, et la table en occupait la majorité. L'assistant de Bra'tac s'assit devant le Jaffa qui semblait l'attendre.

-Tek'ma'té, dit sobrement le vieil homme en face de lui.  
-Tek'ma'té, Fra'lir, répondit-il. Que pensez-vous de mon message ?  
-La proposition est intéressante, et mes pairs trouvent qu'elle mérite réflexion. Mais vous connaissez notre objectif. Ce que vous nous app…  
-Ce que je t'offre est largement supérieur à tout ce que tu peux rêver au vu de ta présence dans l'Assemblée, Fra'lir. Le parti autonomiste est en chute libre, depuis que notre nation fonctionne enfin correctement. Aux prochaines élections, ton parti ne sera plus qu'un vestige du passé, sans aucun pouvoir. Tu le sais, je le sais. Sauf… sauf si tu t'associes à nous. Tu auras les concessions promises, et nous resterons associés pour te permettre de garder tes sièges.

-Et avant de faire une bourde, dis-toi que Gerak ne peut absolument pas supporter l'existence des autonomistes, qui sont une insulte à sa vision d'une Nation Jaffa, et je cite, "forte, indépendante et respectueuse de ses traditions". Il est peut-être opposé à maître Bra'tac, mais il le respecte. Vous tous, les indépendantistes, il vous méprise totalement : vous voulez détruire ce pourquoi ses frères d'armes se sont battus et morts. Si tu ne t'allies pas au parti de Maître Bra'tac, combien de temps crois-tu que tu tiendras face à sa haine ?  
-Vous vous battez tous pour des futilités, répondit le politicien. Il n'y a plus de menace, nous avons détruit les faux dieux, les Terriens sont nos alliés, tout le monde sait que les quelques difficultés de communication se résorberaient vite avec la fin de notre arrogance militaire et vous voulez construire des vaisseaux alors que nos frères meurent de faim sur…  
-… sur les planètes isolées, on sait, Fra'lir, on sait, répondit-il en jaugeant parfaitement son insolence pour excéder son interlocuteur, qu'il savait en situation de faiblesse. Pas besoin de me ressortir ton discours habituel, autrement, je te répondrai une fois de plus, comme Maître Bra'tac, qu'avant de mourir de faim, ils se font tuer ou pire par les pirates de l'Alliance Luxienne.  
-Des pirates ! Ecrasez-les, puisque vous entretenez une flotte.

L'assistant soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Membre de la première génération à avoir passé sa jeunesse dans les coulisses du pouvoir, il ressentait un mélange de pitié et d'exaspération face à ceux de ses aînés qui s'accrochaient à un discours bancal lors des véritables négociations.

_Pourtant, il devrait comprendre sa place, vu que c'est moi qui vient le voir, et pas Maître Bra'tac…_ se dit-il avant de reprendre.  
-Bon, que ce soit clair : l'abolition de l'unité Jaffa, elle ne viendra pas. Tout simplement parce que le peuple ne la veut pas et que tout le monde commence à profiter de la puissance centrale. Certaines des propositions de ton parti sont tolérables, et nous sommes prêts à les soutenir… en échange de votre loyauté à tous face à Gerak. Pour les problèmes mineurs, faites ce que vous voulez, mais pour les questions de sécurité, de diplomatie, vous suivez Maître Bra'tac ou vous perdrez tout.  
-C'est de la manipulation !  
-Non, du chantage. Mais ça ne change rien.  
Il se leva, avant de terminer :  
-Il nous faut une réponse pour ce soir. Ensuite, nous serons forcés de lancer une campagne un peu plus… agressive… contre votre parti.

La journée de travail du petit groupe de jaffas qui détenait un véritable pouvoir au sein de leur nation était semblable, quelque soit leur idéologie : réveil, rapport des évènements de la nuit dernière par leurs adjoints, présence aux débats, réunion secrète et complots, déjeuner, poursuite des débats, blocage aussi légal que déloyal/énervement face au blocage adverse, fin des débats, tractations privées, compromis, réunion secrètes et complots, dîner, coucher. Le rythme de vie des décideurs s'était rapidement stabilisé sur cet emploi du temps, ceux ne le suivant pas disparaissant rapidement du système.

Bra'tac, qui avait à regret mis de côté une partie de ses scrupules pour mieux servir l'idéal qu'il défendait, en était donc à sa seconde réunion secrète de la journée. La discussion portait, une fois n'est pas coutume, sur un groupe d'individus dont la routine impliquait plus de discours impulsifs et mal préparés que de planification politique.

-Je viens de recevoir la réponse de Fra'lir, maître Bra'tac. Il nous explique en onze dialectes différents que nous devrions aller loger chez Sok'ar, mais il accepte notre proposition.  
-Enfin ce vieux simplet se plie à la réalité ! Est-ce qu'il a posé des conditions ?  
-Aucune, maître. Je crois qu'il va abandonner l'idée d'un espace Jaffa désuni et d'une flotte dispersée. Ces deux points font clairement partie des sujets sur lesquels il doit nous suivre sans poser de question. Mais il va sûrement vouloir notre soutien sur ce concept d'assemblée pour les artisans.  
-Cette folie a assez duré, et ils vont de toute façon perdre leurs sièges aux prochaines élections… Dis-lui que nous accepterons de défendre son idée devant l'Assemblée… dans les grandes lignes.  
-Très bien.

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Le parti que Bra'tac venait de phagocyter s'était formé il y a une poignée d'années, lorsque, pour l'observateur inexpérimenté, la Voie Lactée était devenu un havre de paix. Pour certains jaffas, la vie en communautés telle qu'ils l'avaient connue, chaque ville, chaque planète s'administrant tout seule, était un idéal vers lequel il fallait revenir. Ils avaient accueilli la chute des Goa'uld, pour la simple raison que les exécutions arbitraires s'en étaient vues diminuées, mais voyaient d'un œil ô combien critique l'apparition d'un gouvernement central qui, selon eux, allait s'introduire dans leur vie quotidienne. L'inexpérience de leur espèce en matière de gestion interstellaire globalisée était, de leur avis, de nature à desservir certains vieux mondes Jaffas, forts de pratiques locales qui leur convenaient depuis des siècles et des siècles. Après tout, du temps des dieux, les flux démographiques Jaffas d'un monde à l'autre étaient pour ainsi dire nuls. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait fallu, de manière totalement artificielle, provoquer ces échanges et faire croire aux différentes communautés jaffas qu'elles avaient quoi que se soit à voir ensemble ?  
Foutaises selon Bra'tac et les siens, mais aussi pour le camp de Gerak : l'histoire ne pouvait se figer sur commande, et eux avaient la conviction que l'ancien modèle local Jaffa n'était pas adapté à la pérennité future de leur civilisation. Sans même considérer les menaces militaires et politiques toujours plus nombreuses dans cette galaxie particulièrement chaotique.  
Sur certains aspects, le parti autonomiste allait jusqu'à affirmer que la Nation Jaffa était plus intrusive que les Goa'uld ne l'avaient été. D'abord tournés en dérisions, les garants de cette opinion s'étaient vite montrés dérangeants tant pour Bra'tac que Gerak et la poignée de jaffas qui avaient fait de la haute politique leur occupation première.  
Faisant appel aux peurs des citoyens les plus… simples de la population, ils avaient défendu un système d'alliances ponctuelles de planètes indépendantes avec leurs milices locales pouvant s'unir le cas échéant. Si n'importe quel militaire ou amateur de la doctrine du combat spatial pouvait faire une liste conséquente des raisons prouvant l'absurdité de l'idée, l'électorat visé n'avait pas tous les outils nécessaires pour bénéficier de ce bon sens… si tant est qu'il en eût.

Jusqu'à peu, Bra'tac avait craint qu'il n'en soit de même pour les représentants élus, qu'ils se lancent dans une bataille rangée perdue d'avance depuis que les grands partis avaient décidé de retirer cette épine du pied de leur nation. Sur ce point, le vieux jaffa avait suivi le conseil de Gerak, donné lors de leur réunion secrète hebdomadaire, lorsque les petits partis s'étaient révélés être dérangeants pour les deux acteurs principaux de la vie politique de Dakara. Le conseil de son rival avait été avisé, et il l'avait écouté, répondant à la démagogie par plus de démagogie, donnant aux électeurs des avantages minimes, mais visibles et réguliers, qui ne lui coûtaient que peu de capital politique tout en minant la base des adversaires communs. L'accord informel passé quelques mois plus tôt avait offert les autonomistes à Bra'tac, ce dernier laissant les radicaux se faire digérer par la masse des traditionnalistes.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'Installation ? demanda Bra'tac une fois l'assistant parti.  
-Nous recevons des rapports réguliers de nos agents sur place, répondit Bi'Nar, le maître espion du parti mené par le vieux jaffa. Il n'y a pas de grande nouveauté là-bas. Elle est toujours paranoïaque et persuadée de tout ce que Men'Dal lui a raconté.  
-Et lui ?  
-Il joue son propre jeu. Pour qui, c'est difficile à dire, mais plusieurs agents à nous et même à Gerak se sont faits tuer : il la manipule, et joue avec sa paranoïa pour qu'elle se débarrasse d'eux.  
-Ne peut-on pas le rappeler, ou même l'éliminer ? demanda un membre récemment admis dans le cercle rapproché de Bra'tac.  
-Non, répondit ce dernier. La situation est trop fragile, et il est l'un des piliers de l'Installation. Sans lui, tout s'écroulera. Mais il sait que ça ne durera pas, et qu'il se fera forcément rattraper. Bi'Nar, trouve ce qu'il fait, et vite. S'il a un plan et qu'il ne travaille pas pour Gerak, alors quelqu'un d'autre sait pour l'Installation.  
-Gerak a déjà sacrifié des jaffas pour nous pousser à la faute, nota l'espion.  
-Pas pour ça. L'Installation est encore plus importante pour lui que pour nous, et ces exécutions menacent de faire tomber la mascarade.

L'Installation était probablement l'un des seuls aspects majeurs sur lesquels les traditionnalistes et les progressistes s'accordaient, ayant fondé en secret la base. Stratégique en tous points, elle était la pierre angulaire de la politique de développement technologique Jaffa, les projets menés en son sein devant donner à la Nation Jaffa, sinon une supériorité technique, un maintien du statu quo.

-Les Tauri, suggéra Bi'Nar. Ils ont des bons renseignements, ils pourraient mener ce genre d'opération… mais pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que Men'Dal.  
-Oui, si O'Neill voulait avoir un agent, il le mettrait à un poste de base, sans importance…  
-Où personne ne viendrait le chercher, compléta l'espion, je sais. Et c'est pourquoi tous les postes de ce type sont occupés par mes agents et ceux de Gerak.  
-Combien de temps sera-t-elle encore nécessaire ? demanda Bra'tac sans transition.  
-Pour connaître tous ses secrets, au moins une génération. Mais même pour apprendre les bases dans ce qu'elle sait, il nous faudra une dizaine d'années. Nous ne pourrons pas agir avant sans perte définitive.  
-Ils agiront avant… Men'Dal et Gerak… Nous devrons être là pour ramasser ce qui peut l'être. En attendant, Bi'Nar, dis à tes agents de se concentrer sur Men'Dal. Il faut savoir s'il travaille pour Gerak ou pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
-… Entendu, maître Bra'tac.

Une fois la réunion terminée, le chef du parti progressiste s'isola dans une petite pièce, aux issues surveillées par ses gardes du corps. Délicatement, il sortit de l'une de ses poches intérieures une pochette plate, qu'il ouvrit sur la table voisine, révélant une série de fioles remplies d'un liquide verdâtre à côté d'un petit module métallique. Il sortit l'une des fioles renforcées et la vissa sur le bloc cylindrique.  
Puis, d'un geste que les années avaient imprimées dans son inconscient, il plaqua l'injecteur contre son bras, et eut une moue imperceptible lorsqu'une partie du liquide fut propulsée dans son système sanguin.

Son regard s'attarda sur la trousse et ses récipients pleins de trétonine. Ce sérum avait été aussi important que les armes et les alliés pour la rébellion Jaffa. En faisant de l'indépendance face aux larves une possibilité tangible, le produit Pangaran avait terminé l'œuvre commencée par la paire de jaffas idéalistes et leurs frères d'armes Tauri. Il avait même été indirectement responsable de la victoire de ces mêmes Tauri face à Anubis lui-même, puisque, au moment crucial, il avait fait échouer l'espion de ce dernier dans sa mission de sabotage.

Mais l'influence stratégique de cette drogue ne s'était pas arrêtée avec la prise de Dakara, un an après la bataille qui avait mis à bas Anubis en orbite terrestre. Celle-ci était un palliatif idéal aux larves goa'uld, mais présentait un effet secondaire potentiellement dévastateur : son utilisateur était condamné à la consommer régulièrement sous peine de souffrir d'une immunodéficience à l'issue fatale. Et ce problème devenait critique avec l'approvisionnement, insuffisant pour subvenir aux besoins de l'ensemble de la population.

Le procédé de fabrication était connu, rendu public par les Terriens comme preuve de bonne foi, une fois les droits achetés aux inventeurs du produit. Mais le constituant de base était devenu une denrée rare dans la Voie Lactée, les larves goa'uld ayant presque totalement disparu de la circulation. La nation Jaffa en possédait, tout comme les autres puissances, mais dans une quantité infiniment plus faible, ne maitrisant pas l'ensemble des techniques biomédicales nécessaires pour s'assurer un élevage industriel.

La tragédie avait été que nombre de membres de la rébellion avaient choisi d'entamer le traitement, comme symbole de leur rejet définitif de l'oppresseur symbiotique, avant que la pénurie ne se fasse connaître, les tauri et leurs alliés n'ayant pas encore réalisé les difficultés de production de la trétonine. Ces utilisateurs s'étaient révélés trop nombreux pour la quantité disponible, malgré les efforts de rationnement.

Ainsi, la nation Jaffa n'ayant pu sécuriser qu'une quantité négligeable et surtout non remplaçable de larves, son élite politique et militaire s'était retrouvée dans un état de dépendance qui ne pouvait qu'influer sur les relations politiques et commerciales avec les producteurs du précieux liquide.

Après tout, personne ne voulait revivre les mois ayant suivi l'épuisement des stocks. Au beau milieu des efforts d'organisation de la jeune Nation, celle-ci avait perdu des milliers de vétérans de la rébellion, paralysés ou tués par des maladies opportunistes qui frappaient les jaffas pour la première fois en plusieurs millénaires.

Bra'tac regarda longuement les ampoules, sachant parfaitement le prix que payaient à présent les jaffas pour s'être libérés de la symbiose qui les avait maintenu en esclavage. Ils étaient à présent sous le joug de l'instrument de leur libération.

Un paradoxe de plus dans une nation qui n'en manquait pas.


	10. 09 : Évolution

Chapitre 9 : Évolution

4 heures plus tard, l'équipe SG-22 était revenue à la porte avec son véhicule tout-terrain, et, après la procédure standard d'identification, était prête à franchir la Porte. Le commandant Maltez fit un rapport préliminaire :

-SGC, ici SG-22. On a les échantillons. Sinon, préparez une équipe de décontamination pour notre matériel et nos armures. C'est un cauchemar, ici. Les indicateurs montrent plus de 25000 REM, alors que l'on est à plus de 50 kilomètres de la zone présumée d'explosion. Probabilité de rencontrer le moindre survivant inexistantes.

-Ici le SGC, entendit-il dans les haut-parleurs de son armure. Message bien reçu. Veuillez patientez, nous dépressurisons l'accès à la porte et préparons l'équipe de décontamination. Avez-vous du personnel touché par les radiations, SG-22 ?

-Négatif, SGC. Les capteurs internes des armures affichent une absence complète de radiations provenant de l'extérieur. Et personne n'a présenté de signes de contamination, s'empressa-t-il de dire, sachant que même si la première vérification était faite par les machines, tout le monde préférait avoir aussi l'avis des hommes et femmes des équipes avant de prendre un risque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchirent dans leur véhicule léger la Porte, et se retrouvèrent presque instantanément sur la face cachée de la Lune, leurs armures exposées au vide complet, alors que le tunnel d'accès au SGC finissait de se rétracter. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par une équipe en scaphandres de protections lourds qui les amenèrent vers la zone de décontamination pour mettre dans un endroit isolé du reste de la base leur matériel à présent hautement radioactif et les téléporter hors de leurs armures directement dans l'hôpital du SGC.

Une inspection médicale poussée plus tard, un lieutenant entra dans la section où ils se trouvaient :

-Commandant Maltez ?, dit le jeune officier.

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous, Max ?

-La générale voudrait vous voir, vous et votre équipe dans en salle n°2 d'ici vingt minutes pour le débriefing de la mission sur P8X-511.

-Compris, on y sera. Si notre gentil docteur nous autorise à sortir, répondit-il en regardant le docteur Linda Stafford, qui se retourna pour lui répondre :

-Le gentil docteur vous autorise à aller voir la générale, Sam, tant que vous revenez pour la seconde batterie de vérifications d'ici 6 heures……

-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'est passé, commandant ?

La lieutenant-générale Samantha Carter était assise et regardait le chef de l'équipe SG-22, qui présentait les photographies tridimensionnelles qu'avait pris son équipe sur P8X-511. Celui-ci commença alors à parler :

-Pour le moment, tout porte à croire qu'ils ont reçu une ogive nucléaire au moins mégatonnique. En raison du niveau de radiations absolument phénoménal, nous n'avons pas pu nous rapprocher à moins d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Nous avons effectué la majorité des prélèvements et des prises de vue dans un village situé à une quarantaine de kilomètres du point d'impact présumé.

-Y avait-il quoi que ce soit pouvant expliquer l'origine de l'explosion ? demanda Carter, intriguée.

-Justement, dans les quelques demeures laissées à peu près intactes, le niveau de technologie correspondait à notre XVIème siècle. En tout cas, rien de s'approchant de près ou de loin aux technologies pouvant mener à des armes lourdes comme celle qui les a anéanti. En conséquence de quoi, il n'y a que deux possibilités qui me viennent à l'esprit. Soit ce village était composé uniquement de personnes réfractaires au progrès, soit……

-Il s'agit d'une frappe orbitale, compléta la générale. En revanche, quelque chose m'étonne, commandant.

-Quoi donc, madame ?

-Vous aviez dit lorsque vous aviez activé la Porte que le taux de radiations était supérieur à 25000 REM, là où vous étiez, à environ 50 kilomètres du point d'explosion. Ceci est absolument gigantesque, même après une explosion de forte puissance.

-Je m'en rends compte, madame, mais c'est ce que les détecteurs du véhicule et de nos armures indiquaient.

-Je ne remettais pas en question votre parole, commandant, c'est juste que……

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle.

-Entrez, dit la générale, voyant un scientifique s'approcher avec une chemise cartonnée.

-Il s'agit du rapport préliminaire des analyses effectuées sur le matériel de SG-22, madame, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

-Merci, José. Contactez-moi dès que vous aurez les résultats complets des analyses.

-Entendu, madame, dit le scientifique avant de se retirer de la salle où se déroulait le débriefing.

La générale jeta un coup d'œil au rapport, puis le tendit à Shanti en disant :

-Je pense que cela devrait vous intéresser, lieutenant, en temps qu'officier scientifique de l'équipe.

La jeune Indienne inspira bruyamment lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la feuille, son teint devenant blême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Maltez en regardant à la fois Shanti et Carter.

-Nos équipements, répondit faiblement Shanti, avaient été recouverts par une quantité importante de Strontium 89.

4 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, avec un regard exprimant l'incompréhension des autres membres de l'équipe, tandis que la générale acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête :

-Je pense que vous pouvez expliquer la signification de ceci, lieutenant Bhosle.

La jeune femme répondit alors :

-Une ogive thermonucléaire dopée avec une telle quantité de Strontium va disperser un nuage d'une radioactivité extrêmement intense sur une zone s'étalant sur plus d'un millier de kilomètres, rendant toute vie impossible sur cette zone, et dévastant la biosphère sur tout le reste de la planète. Et ceci pour plusieurs milliers d'années. Quiconque dans les 2000 kilomètres de l'explosion aura une espérance de vie inférieure à une semaine : Humains, animaux et végétaux. Le reste des êtres vivants de cette planète sera rapidement contaminé par le nuage en expansion et, au bout d'au maximum une année, toute vie à l'exception des grands fonds océaniques se sera éteinte. C'était un scénario-catastrophe à l'Académie, conclut-elle calmement.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, lorsque les 6 personnes présentes explorèrent l'idée que quelqu'un, dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan, venait de détruire une planète……

Le complexe souterrain était faiblement éclairé à cette heure-ci, seul signe d'une nuit dans un complexe sans porte ni fenêtre dont une partie du personnel était toujours réveillée. Au milieu de l'un de ces couloirs parcouru quotidiennement par les plus brillants scientifiques terriens et ceux et celles assurant le programme d'exploration, une jeune femme avançait calmement.  
Il s'agissait de sa première mission, avec une équipe chevronnée dont l'un des membres venait d'être muté dans les commandos de la Flotte. Et le premier corps céleste situé hors du système solaire sur lequel elle avait posé les pieds n'était plus qu'un rocher radioactif.  
A quoi aurait ressemblé le premier contact des habitants de cette planète avec des extraplanétaires ? Se seraient-ils enfuis à la vue de ces commandos en armure de combat qui sortaient de l'Anneau ? Auraient-ils attaqué son équipe, ou alors les auraient-ils accueillis à bras ouverts ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais, désormais.

L'un des cadavres atrocement mutilé qu'elle avait vu parmi les habitations avait une sorte de bijou autour de ce qui lui servait autrefois son cou.  
Sûrement avaient-ils une culture artistique importante, des siècles d'histoire qui auraient fasciné tous les anthropologues du SGC.  
Tout cela avait été effacé par une main inconnue. A présent, ce ne seraient plus des anthropologues et des ethnologues qui viendraient sur cette planète, mais des unités de démolition, pour en sceller l'accès.

Certaines équipes faisaient de temps en temps ce genre de découvertes, elle le savait, on le lui avait dit à l'Académie. Elle avait vu les photos de civilisations qui s'étaient autodétruites où qui avaient été victimes d'un événement extérieur.  
Les instructeurs leur avaient dit que malgré cela, rien ne pourrait les préparer au spectacle de désolation qui pourrait attendre l'un ou l'autre des aspirants après la promotion.

Ils l'avaient dit.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle était revenue dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, et, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère 5 ans auparavant dans un attentat, elle pleura.

Ils avaient eu raison.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la mission sur P8X-511 et, imperceptiblement, la manière dont le complexe vivait s'était modifiée : réorganisation des priorités, déprogrammation de certaines missions au profit d'autres, augmentation du rythme de celles-ci.  
Quelque chose se produisait, et personne ne semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Shanti s'aperçut de ce phénomène 2 jours plus tard, lorsqu'au mess, l'ambiance était plus tendue. Ce mardi-là, comme tous les autres mardis, les ordres de missions préliminaires étaient envoyé à tous les membres des équipes SG, avec les heures des briefings spécifiques. Elle n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de particulier dans le document qu'elle avait reçu, sinon que l'une des quatre missions à laquelle SG-22 était affectée se déroulerait à nouveau dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan.

Ce fut au mess qu'elle apprit que presque toutes les équipes de reconnaissance avaient eu quatre affectations pour la semaine, alors que normalement, une équipe SG n'est affectée qu'à deux sorties hebdomadaires.  
Très rapidement, les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler, tant au niveau des équipes SG que des personnels de soutien affectés au SGC. Un tel rythme d'opérations n'avait plus eu lieu depuis la chute de l'empire Goa'uld, à quelques rares exceptions, telles la guerre entre les Jaffas et l'alliance Luxienne, ou encore la découverte de la flotte secrète de Ba'al.

Cependant, ces rumeurs faiblirent assez vite, puisque les différentes équipes SG étaient fortement sollicitées, et n'avaient que peu d'occasions d'échanger leurs points de vue sur la situation courante. Puis, le lundi suivant, lorsque le lieutenant Bhosle arriva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le mess, elle découvrit un attroupement autour d'une table, où étaient visiblement assis les membres d'une équipe SG qui venait de rentrer de mission.

C'est en s'approchant qu'elle découvrit la nouvelle : Une nouvelle planète avait été anéantie par des armes au Strontium. Et à nouveau, les restes trouvés par SG-7 montraient que l'attaque avait été récente.

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, elle resta plusieurs minutes à écouter une description qui lui rappelait douloureusement une scène qu'elle avait vue la semaine précédente.

C'est alors que vint la seconde nouvelle, qui mit réellement fin aux derniers doutes qu'avaient les hommes et femmes présents dans la pièce. Celui qui fut ouvrit la parole suffisamment fort pour couvrir les questions posées à l'équipes fraîchement rentrée dit :

-Le _Concordia_ et toute son escadre viennent de partir pour le Petit Nuage de Magellan.

Le _Concordia_. Le navire le plus récent et théoriquement le plus puissant de toute la Flotte venait d'être envoyé là où les catastrophes se produisaient, à peine 1 mois après sa sortie des chantiers orbitaux, et avant sa mise en service officielle au sein des Forces Terriennes.....

6 heures plus tard, SG-22 était à nouveau dans la salle de briefing. Le briefing était mené par la générale en personne, ce qui, pour toutes les personnes présentes, témoignait de l'importance de celui-ci, vu le nombre de briefing qui se déroulaient alors.  
La générale afficha sur le projecteur holographique une carte d'un système stellaire, dont la seule différence avec les millions d'autres de la Voie Lactée était le nom de code qui lui était donné, et qui s'affichait en haut de la projection : P8X-511.

-Ceci, mesdames et messieurs, est, comme vous l'aurez vu, P8X-511. Dès votre débriefing de la semaine dernière, nous avons envoyé des sondes pour retrouver des indices du passage des vaisseaux qui seraient à l'origine de ce carnage. Les sondes n'ont trouvé qu'un seul objet, et ont envoyé un message subspatial avant de se faire attaquer et détruire par le dit-objet.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, alors que l'animation se mettait en route, montrant le trajet des sondes jusqu'à l'objet.

-L'objet, dont nous n'avons pu déterminer l'origine exacte, est, selon les mesures reçues, bâti autour d'un émetteur.

-Sait-on ce qu'il émet ? demanda Shanti

-J'allais y venir, lieutenant, si vous me laissez finir. Les ondes qu'il émet ont été identifiées par la délégation Asgard d'Atlantis. L'émetteur serait en fait un système capable d'influer sur la dimension qu'occupent les êtres élevés, et qui pourrait inhiber leurs facultés, qu'elles soient de déplacement, de communication, ainsi que leurs possibilités d'agir sur notre dimension.

Elle fit apparaître près des images de l'objet, le plan d'un autre objet, de forme légèrement ressemblante.

-Voici, continua-t-elle, le plan d'une arme altéranne de la base de données d'Atlantis. Il s'agit, selon les fichiers de son dossier, d'un projet remontant à une guerre civile qu'avait subi leur peuple, avant de quitter la Voie Lactée, et visant à empêcher les dissidents ayant fait l'Ascension de soutenir leurs équivalents humains. L'opinion des membres, tant humains qu'asgards d'Atlantis, est qu'il s'agit d'une copie de cette arme, mais d'origine non-altéranne, comme le montre certains détails extérieurs.  
Mais le point le plus important sur ces appareils n'est, pour le moment, pas dans leur utilité, mais dans le fait qu'ils soient arrivés au moins plusieurs heures avant les attaques radiologiques. L'avis actuel est qu'il s'agirait d'une manière de s'assurer la non-intervention des Anciens dans cette galaxie.

-Les agresseurs voudraient empêcher les êtres évolués d'intervenir contre ces attaques ?, coupa le lieutenant Campbell. Sauf votre respect, mon général, ce serait stupide. Je veux dire, ils connaissent suffisamment les Anciens pour avoir récupéré et complété une de leurs armes top secrète, mais ils ignoreraient tout de leur politique de l'autruche généralisée ?

Carter acquiesça en même temps que les autres :  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous, lieutenant, mais, quelque soit la véritable raison du déploiement de cette "balise", il reste au moins quelque chose de sûr : elle est un signe avant-coureur d'une attaque nucléaire massive par une espèce non identifiée, et disposant clairement d'un niveau technologique très avancé.  
C'est pourquoi nous avons modifié plusieurs de nos sondes pour détecter les émissions caractéristiques de ces balises, et de nous prévenir le cas échéant.

Une carte du Nuage de Magellan s'afficha, dans lequel clignotaient plusieurs points rouges.

-Nous avons placé ces sondes sur les différentes planètes du réseau de portes présentes dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan, et, il y a maintenant une heure, une balise est apparue sur celle-ci : P8X-626.

L'hologramme se centra sur l'un des points, et agrandit l'image pour montrer un système stellaire.

-Nos estimations suggèrent que les vaisseaux inconnus devraient arriver d'ici une cinquantaine de minutes pour lancer leur attaque. La planète étant inhabitée, elle devrait parfaitement convenir à une opération de reconnaissance.  
Vous partirez dans l'un des Jumpers sur P8X-626. A ce moment-là, vous déplacerez la Porte en orbite, afin d'éviter un ensevelissement consécutif à l'attaque. Puis, occulteurs activés, vous attendrez l'arrivée du ou des vaisseaux de combat, et en effectuerez un scan complet. Interdiction formelle d'engager un vaisseau ou un projectile, sauf si celui-ci est lancé contre vous. Des questions ?

Bhosle demanda alors :  
-Est-ce que l'hyperpropulseur du Jumper a une autonomie suffisante pour rallier un système proche si d'aventure la Porte est rendue inutilisable ?

-Oui, il y a deux systèmes voisins accessibles par Jumper, et le groupe du _Concordia_ sera à portée de communications subspatiales de ce système d'ici deux jours. Donc, même en cas de défaillance, vous devriez pouvoir leur demander de l'aide.

Après être sorti de la salle de briefing, Campbell s'adressa à Shanti :  
-Dix dollars qu'on va trouver un énième Ba'al, qui aura, je ne sais comment, mit la main sur une cache d'armes anciennes.  
-Ba'al ? Naaaan !, dit ironiquement Maltez. Ce type est trop occupé à se shooter au Kassa en regrettant de s'être demandé ce que valait son dernier Ha'Tak face à un Homère pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse attirer notre attention, même dans un trou aussi perdu que là où on va.  
-Alors qui ?, répondit l'ethnologue-archéologue-parieur invétéré.  
-Je pencherai plutôt pour Anubis, dit calmement la dernière recrue de l'équipe.  
-Anubis ?, dit Maltez. Il est mort et enterré depuis plus de dix ans, lui !  
-Pas mort, selon le professeur Jackson, répondit-elle. Il parait qu'il a commis des crimes qui dégoutèrent même les Grand Maîtres. En plus, je ne vois pas qui d'autre, à part nous, les Asgards et les Nox, pourrait avoir accès à des appareils comme cette balise anti-Anciens.  
-Je reconnais que je vois mal les Nox se mettre à anéantir méthodiquement chaque planète, habitée ou non, de cette galaxie, dit le sous-lieutenant Vernil, en montant dans le Jumper situé à l'intérieur de l'un des hangars du SGC, entre d'autres vaisseaux utilitaires. Je suis l'avis de Shanti, dix dollars sur Anubis.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit vaisseau quitta le système stellaire sous forme d'un amas de molécules contenu dans un vortex plus ou moins stable (chacun préférant oublier le "plus ou moins") reliant deux artefacts laissés depuis quelques centaines de milliers d'années sans véritable entretien sur des planètes situées à des centaines de milliers d'années-lumière l'une de l'autre, pour se rematérialiser quelques secondes plus tard sur une planète qui ne verrait jamais de forme de vie évoluée se développer à sa surface.

* * *

Notes : six mois entre ce chapitre et le précédent, pas mal de lectures en tout genre, et un peu plus de réflexion sur le scénario, qui commençait à atteindre sa forme finale. Premier bon signe : c'est là que j'avais eu pour la première fois vraiment honte de mes premiers chapitres. En même temps, on doit tous commencer un jour...

Sinon, pour l'histoire elle-même, on retrouve donc l'équipe SG-22, dont un des personnages avait été amené lors de leur réécriture dans les premiers chapitres. Leur point de vue est différent de celui de Carl, et ça me permet, en les décrivant, de voir autrement la situation où les personnages se retrouvent. Pour ce qui est de ses missions, il s'agit vraiment d'une équipe de reconnaissance et non de frappe ou de sauvetage hebdomadaire de la galaxie (rôle historiquement réservé par SG-1). Le Jumper qui leur est fourni n'est évidemment pas de manufacture terrienne : si la planète bleue a su rétro-concevoir certains artefacts alien, on est très très loin de commencer à comprendre la technologie des Anciens, n'en déplaise à certains scénaristes de SGA pour qui un système de sécurité stratégique d'une civilisation vieille de plusieurs millions d'années peut être piraté en moins d'une heure par McKay et/ou Carter... Bonjour la cohérence.


	11. 10 : Atlantis

Chapitre 11 : Atlantis

Une journée de plus commença sur la cité flottante, alors que, dans toute la ville, physiciens, archéologues, biologistes et autres scientifiques quittaient leurs logements pour continuer la colossale tâche qu'était l'analyse de l'héritage altéran.  
Tandis que la relative paix dans la Voie Lactée avait permis d'affecter des forces de défenses importantes à l'une des dernières grandes reliques de la civilisation à l'origine des Portes, la vie quotidienne d'Atlantis changea en quelques années du tout au tout, passant d'une situation peu enviable de tête de pont dans une galaxie dominée par des forces hostiles à celle, plus intéressante, de forteresse surdéfendue.  
Cette transition s'effectua d'autant plus vite que, avec l'arrivée constante de nouveaux personnels, les découvertes, tant civiles que militaires commencèrent à se manifester, et, l'utilité de nanomachines écostabilisatrices ou de modulateurs de phase pour missiles n'ayant pas à être démontrée, la base de données (et la cité autour de celle-ci) fut tout naturellement considérée comme un atout inestimable, méritant une défense digne de ce qualificatif.

Et pour continuer cette entreprise profitable, le personnel se voyait régulièrement renforcé par des scientifiques ayant fait une percée par le propres moyens, des spécialistes dont le domaine de prédilection s'avère tout à coup être intéressant, au vu d'un nouveau fichier récupéré, ou tout simplement des étudiants très prometteurs.  
Anna Stern faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, et avait désormais un appartement spacieux avec vue sur la mer, comme la grande majorité du personnel de la cité depuis que la cité avait vu ses différents quartiers réactivés, avec les systèmes de transports, de détente et tout ce qui constituait une ville.

-......Anna....... Anna ?...... Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Hein, que disais-tu ?, demanda la jeune femme, en quittant brusquement son petit-déjeuner du regard, suivi rapidement d'un "Désolé" au moment où elle se rendit compte que son interlocuteur pouvait bien avoir été en train de lui parler depuis une bonne minute sans qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit avant que celui-ci ne hausse le ton.  
-Je te demandais si çà t'intéresserait de passer le week-end avec nous, sur le continent. On organise une petite randonnée.  
Sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps de réfléchir, la réponse vint à ses lèvres :  
-Désolé, Johann, mais il me reste encore un truc à boucler en urgence pour la semaine prochaine.

Son interlocuteur ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes, à la fin desquelles l'anthropologue pensa qu'elle pourrait continuer son repas. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son repas, la voix de Johann Schmidt se fit plus sévère :  
-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu es à des millions d'années-lumière de chez toi, sur une planète différente, et pourtant, tu t'obstines, depuis que tu es arrivée, à te confiner dans ton bureau, à ne faire que bosser sans relâche.  
-J'aime ce que je fais, voilà tout, répondit-elle, d'un ton défensif, à la limite de l'excuse.  
-Et alors ? Cà ne t'empêche pas de prendre un moment de détente, quand même. Tu bosses jour et nuit, ou presque. On ne te dira pas que c'est mal, mais il faut savoir rester raisonnable, et prendre un peu de repos.  
Donc, tu es sûre, pour ce week-end ?  
-Evidemment que oui. Je dois absolument finir ce compte-rendu pour lundi.

Cette fois-ci, le silence de Johann dura jusqu'à la fin du repas matinal, n'étant interrompu que par un "Bonne journée" plus diplomatique que sincère, où l'agacement transparaissait.

Le remords causé par son refus dura quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment plongée dans son travail pour ne plus penser à autre chose.

Après tout, en quoi une "randonnée" en forêt pouvait avoir la moindre priorité sur l'étude de l'un des dossiers traitant des différents contacts extraterrestres que les précédents habitants de la Cité avait fait. Son travail était de recenser et de trier ces rapports, pour éventuellement en tirer des informations dignes d'intérêt, qui pourraient être enfin à l'origine de missions d'explorations vers les civilisations qu'elle aurait choisies.  
Chaque dossier était archivé de la même manière, et présentait une structure commune avec tous les autres, témoin éternel d'un phénomène développé durant les derniers siècles sur Terre : la bureaucratie.  
Elle devait alors trier ces contacts à partir d'une date, d'une adresse, et de commentaires agrémentés de données brutes, ce qui n'était souvent pas facile.  
En effet, les commentaires avaient tendance à être laconiques au point qu'elle se disait que si la Terre avait été dans ces fichiers, son commentaire aurait été "Inoffensive", voire "Pratiquement inoffensive".

_Après tout_, pouvait-elle se dire,_ si les civilisations rencontrées étaient dignes d'intérêt à leurs yeux, elles ne seraient pas fichés dans un dossier intitulé "Civilisations à faible niveau de développement"._

Son travail était interminable, vu que le dossier recensait la grande majorité des espèces douées de conscience d'une demi-douzaine de galaxies, le tout sur une durée de plusieurs millénaires. Cà ne l'avait pas empêché de se promettre de terminer et de renvoyer un premier rapport consistant avant ce lundi, quitte à rater des opportunités intéressantes.

Tout le monde était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure de la bibliothèque atlante, lorsqu'elle examina l'un des derniers dossiers de sa journée.  
Une civilisation basée principalement sur la chasse et la cueillette, qui commençait à peine à se tourner vers le sédentarisme lors du passage de l'appareil de reconnaissance altéran.  
_Rien de bien particulier. Vu la date du rapport, leur civilisation a sûrement disparu. De toute façon, ils ne sont ni dans la Voie Lactée, ni sur Pégase, donc, on oubl......Hein, qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ?_  
En bas à droite des commentaires figurait un lien vers un autre dossier, intitulé "Civilisation contaminée".

Elle toucha l'écran, pour aboutir sur une fenêtre demandant l'entrée d'un mot de passe.  
_Procédure standard de cryptage. Donc, procédure standard de décryptage._, pensa-t-elle en activant le briseur de code fourni à tous les scientifiques dans ces occasions : un système efficace, mais adapté uniquement aux bases de données de conception altéranes, pour empêcher toute intrusion dans les systèmes militaires des installations Terriennes.

Malgré son efficacité, le système avait un défaut, sa lenteur : il lui fallait dix minutes pour briser les systèmes qui bloquaient habituellement le travail des scientifiques, et jusqu'à une demi-heure pour les systèmes militaires.  
Ainsi, Anna partit en direction de l'une des cafétérias, après avoir lancé le système.

La cafétéria en question, malgré l'heure tardive, n'était pas vide, loin de là, et une dizaine de personnes était assises, en train de boire un café ou de manger un repas. Une tasse de café dans une main, et des commentaires pour lesquels elle n'arrivait pas à se décider dans l'autre, elle s'installa à une table.

La feuille de papier informatisé afficha le premier des commentaires, qu'elle se mit à relire, en cherchant des détails qui pourraient justifier une expédition.  
Elle put trier certains des dossiers, d'autres non, et s'apprêta à relire celui qui avait mené au mot de passe, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir devant elle.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, l'aborda Johann, d'une voix amusée. Alors, que fais-tu aussi loin de ton bureau, cette fois ?  
Sans relever l'ironie de son collègue, la jeune anthropologue répondit, d'un air détaché :  
-Un code d'accès inconnu sur l'un de mes fichiers. Rien de grave.  
-Un de tes faaaaaascinants rapports de contact protégé par un mot de passe ?, dit-il en baillant volontairement.  
-Pas le dossier lui-même. Juste un lien vers un autre fichier. Regardes, dit-elle, en lui donnant la feuille sur laquelle elle venait de faire s'afficher le rapport.  
Il prit quelques minutes pour le lire, prenant rapidement un air soucieux, puis releva la tête :  
-C'est bien ce que je craignais.  
-De quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son regard soudain devenu sérieux.  
-Les Anciens avaient vraiment du temps à perdre !!, lui dit-il en redevenant de bonne humeur. Attends, tu crois vraiment être tombée sur un "dossier noir" atlante ? Je te parie dix dollars que ta "contamination" n'est qu'une vulgaire grippe qui a empêché les explorateurs de se poser.

Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge de la cafétéria, Anna se leva :  
-Si tu es si intéressé, viens voir de quoi il s'agit.

La prenant au mot, Johann se leva à son tour, et, après avoir payé les consommations, le duo se mit à se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

-......Tu me dois dix dollars.  
-Comment çà, j'ai perdu le pari ?  
-Cà, j'en suis à peu près certaine, Jo. lui dit Anna en souriant à moitié.  
Il regarda brièvement l'écran, avant de répondre :  
-Pour l'instant, tu ne m'as pas prouvé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un truc banal, et étant donné ce que je vois ici, tu auras du mal à me le démontrer, mais, je t'en prie, essaies.  
-Bien, dit-elle, en souriant d'une manière pour le moins inquiétante. Je suis partie du bureau vers 20 heures 45, comme peuvent en témoigner les rapports d'activité de la bibliothèque.  
-Et ?  
-Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Presque 22 heures, pourq...oh non !  
Devant son exclamation, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer son raisonnement :  
-Donc, un programme si performant qu'il peut briser des systèmes de cryptages militaires en une demi-heure n'arrive pas à me donner accès à la destination de ce lien en plus d'une heure. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai comme qui dirait des doutes quant à ton hypothèse d'un évènement sans importance....  
-Bon, et bien que fait-on, maintenant, on attend qu'il ait fini de déchiffrer ton truc ?  
-Non, répondit-elle en coupant le programme. Maintenant, on prévient le conseil de commandement, on va prendre du café, et on se prépare à une nuit blanche...et toi, en particulier, tu me passes ces dix dollars.

* * *

Notes : Un nouveau personnage en la personne d'Anna Stern, avec qui l'on quitte le cercle des militaires, pour prendre quelques millions d'années-lumière de recul sur Atlantis. A ce moment, la première vraie méta-histoire était quasiment terminée et je croyais être bien parti pour terminer Effet Papillon d'ici une poignée de chapitres. L'erreur classique...

Au niveau d'Atlantis, j'ai supposé qu'il s'était instauré une sorte de statu quo entre les Terriens et les Wraith, la Cité elle-même étant un îlot de relative sécurité dans l'océan hostile de Pégase, où les scientifiques, les archéologues et les militaires cohabitent tant bien que mal, dans le plus pur esprit de la première saison. Il y a beau avoir une possibilité de contact avec la Terre, Atlantis reste à part, ses habitants sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne pourront compter que sur eux-mêmes tout en habitant dans quelque chose dont il faudra des centaines de générations pour commencer à percer les secrets... au mieux.


	12. 11 : Réponses et questions

Chapitre 12 : Réponses et questions

Quartier Scientifique, Médiathèque Kepler, Atlantis

A la différence de nombreuses facultés et universités de la Voie Lactée (qu'elles soient Terriennes ou non), la section de recherche de la base d'Atlantis est connue pour sa rapidité de réaction, pour la bonne raison que sans elle, la dite-base, alors simple cité, aurait été réduite en ses plus petits éléments constitutifs par les différents réfractaires à l'installation de Terriens dans Pégase.

Ainsi, quand une nouvelle venue déniche quelque chose d'étrange, elle se voit nommée coordinatrice de projet dans les 12 heures, au lieu d'être mise dans la file d'attente des projets de thèses et autres demandes de financement.

Evidemment, si l'on s'appelle Mc Kay ou Zelenka, ce système présente des avantages, mais pour les êtres humains, il a un « léger » défaut :

-Par où est-ce que je commence ?  
Le chuchotement mi-apeuré, mi-excité fit sourire Johann, qui voyait une de ses amies devoir diriger le travail d'une dizaine de scientifiques ayant pour certains passé plusieurs années sur Atlantis.  
-A mon avis, tu écoutes ce que te dit ce Nathan, pour commencer.

Parfaitement conscient de la difficulté de répartir le travail parmi ses subordonnés lorsque l'on est « le seul scientifique valable à deux millions d'années-lumière à la ronde », Mc Kay assigna au groupe, en plus des cryptographes et autres spécialistes, Nathan Ritter, dont la spécialité était de centraliser les efforts pour obtenir un groupe à peu près cohérent.

Se tournant vers le « vrai » coordinateur, elle répéta :  
-Donc, par où est-ce qu'il faudrait commencer ?  
-Pour l'instant, il semble que nous ayons deux problèmes : le code, et ce qu'il protège, d'accord ?  
-Peut-être, mais tant que le code lui-même ne sera pas brisé, on ne pourra rien faire, si ce n'est spéculer sur le contenu de ces fichiers, non ?, demanda Anna.  
-Et bien, je propose que nous cherchions dans les fichiers déjà accessibles des informations sur ce que pourraient contenir les fichiers qui nous intéressent.  
-Il a raison, Anna. On ne peut pas vraiment faire autre chose tant que les codes d'accès ne sont pas déchiffrés.

Les différents spécialistes et autres scientifiques étaient en train de discuter dans l'une des salles d'une médiathèque réaménagée en centre de recherche lorsque le trio arriva :

-Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs.

Vous avez tous reçu un topo de la situation actuelle, donc vous en savez au moins autant que moi sur l'objet de nos recherches. Le décryptage du système de sécurité entourant les fichiers nous concernant est désormais une priorité militaire maximale, donc nous devrions, avec un peu de chance, avoir des résultats probants assez rapidement. Mais pour le moment, nous allons devoir nous contenter des fichiers accessibles. Il est probable que les détails sur la nature de cette « contamination » soient encore hors d'atteinte, mais il devrait être possible de la replacer dans un contexte historique, voire militaire. Donc, on rassemble tout ce que l'on peut sur la période et les emplacements des évènements en question, et on s'occupe ensuite de voir si les documents y étant relatifs peuvent éclairer notre lanterne.

L'un des historiens fit signe qu'il avait une question :  
-Quel est notre niveau d'accréditation pour les recherches ?

-Nous avons accès au niveau Delta pour les sections historiques et politiques, Charlie pour le bio-médical et Echo pour le militaire. Si qui que ce soit à besoin d'un accès exceptionnel a un fichier donné, parlez-en à Nathan et à moi-même, et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.  
D'autres questions ?

Nul ne répondit.

-Bien, alors, au travail, dit Anna, avant de se diriger vers l'un des moniteurs où l'attendaient plus d'informations que n'en contenait l'intégralité d'Internet sur Terre.

Bureau du gouverneur Weir, Atlantis

Le directeur du département scientifique de la base toqua à la porte.  
-Entrez, Rodney.

-Nous avons un problème, dit sans préambule Mc Kay.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Il y a quelques heures, une de nos analystes est tombée sur des fichiers cryptés d'une manière jusqu'alors inconnue. Nous avons commencé à décrypter, et pour l'instant, nous avons réussi à retranscrire une très faible partie des données, mais regardez sur quoi nous sommes tombés, lui dit-il en tendant une clé de stockage.

Il fallut quelques secondes au dispositif pour être opérationnel, puis l'écran afficha un seul fichier texte, qu'Elizabeth Weir ouvrit immédiatement avant de le parcourir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, son regard revint sur Rodney Mc Kay.

-Est-il possible qu'il y ait la moindre erreur de traduction ?  
-Quasiment impossible. Les fichiers surcryptés font bien référence aux « Ori ».  
-Qui d'autre a vu ce fichier ?  
-Deux techniciens et un traducteur, mais aucun n'a la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit.  
-Je m'en doute. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes ayant le niveau d'accréditation suffisant.  
-J'ai mis le décryptage en priorité absolue pour les ordinateurs quantiques. Envoie-t-on un rapport sur Terre ?  
-Oui, et en transmission directionnelle par la Porte. Sécurité maximale, niveau d'accréditation Ultra.

Mc Kay se retourna pour partir lorsqu'un message fut annoncé par le haut-parleur dans le bureau :  
« Docteurs Mc Kay et Weir. Votre présence est requise en salle d'embarquement. Réception d'un message FLASH. »  
Weir pressa un bouton :  
-Nous arrivons.

Les deux plus hauts responsables civils se virent rejoints par quelques officiers hauts gradés dans la salle d'embarquement. Un officier des communications les laissa entrer dans la cellule de crise.  
Devant chaque chaise se trouvait une feuille apparemment blanche, qui se recouvrit de caractères lorsque l'un des dirigeants de la base y apposait sa signature :

****FLASH****

DE : COMMANDEMENT CENTRAL TERRE  
A : COMMANDEMENT CENTRAL PEGASE  
OBJET : DEFCON 2

1 : LE CROISEUR LANCE-MISSILES BELLEROPHON (BBG-08) A ETE DETRUIT IL Y A 5 HEURES PAR FORCES INCONNUES, PRESUMEES HOSTILES, LORS D'UNE ACTION DE RECONNAISSANCE EN FORCE DANS LE SECEUR 2,11,-5 DU PETIT NUAGE DE MAGELLAN.

2 : TOUTES LES FORCES ARMEES TERRIENNES SONT PAR LA PRESENTE EN ETAT D'ALERTE RENFORCE DEFCON 2.

3 : REGLES D'ENGAGEMENT BAKER EN ACTION : AUTORISATION DE TIR ACCORDEE SUR TOUT APPAREIL PRESENTANT DES INTENTIONS HOSTILES VERIFIEES OU PRESUMEES.

4 : AUTORISATION DE DEPLOIEMENT DES ARMEMENTS DE TRANCHE B,D,E ET DES ARMEMENTS NUCLEAIRES TACTIQUES EN ENVIRONNEMENT NON, REPETE, NON, PLANETAIRE.

****FIN****

Si une grande partie des personnes présentes dans la salle s'interrogaient sur les conséquences de ce message sur la situation de la Terre et d'Atlantis, deux civils étaient encore plus préoccupés.  
Après tout, quoi de plus normal, puisqu'il y a plusieurs années, ils avaient, comme quelques rares autres personnes, lu un avertissement décrivant comment la Terre et toutes les autres civilisations de la Voie Lactée s'étaient faits détruire par ces "Ori"...

* * *

Notes : Voilà pour le lien avec le Prologue, donc. L'avertissement est passé, la Terre, ou au moins une partie de ses dirigeants, sait pour l'invasion qui aurait pu se produire quelques années auparavant. Bon, je reconnais, j'avais encore des tendances à vouloir me la jouer fic guerrière avec tous les machins qui font boum, comme le montre l'orgie de bla-bla technique digne d'un bouquin de David Weber ou de Michaël diMercurio...


	13. 12 : La chimère

Chapitre 13 : La chimère

Approximativement 5 heures auparavant, dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan

Le croiseur terrien n'était qu'un point insignifiant par rapport à la planète autour de laquelle il orbitait. A l'intérieur du navire, quelques centaines d'hommes et femmes attendaient, patiemment, depuis une heure.  
Lorsque les sondes de P8X-626 avaient lancé l'alerte, le Bellérophon avait initialement été détaché du groupe de combat pour surveiller le dispositif étranger en action. Puis, quelques minutes après son arrivée dans le système, une transmission du SGC l'avait informé d'une mission de reconnaissance. Le Jumper aurait à recueillir des informations sur les vaisseaux qui allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tandis que le croiseur devrait évaluer ses capacités défensives en tentant de protéger la planète.  
Le commandant Andersen avait reçu en même temps un rapport détaillé sur les offensives radiologiques, alors que son équipage s'installait aux postes de combat.

Le Jumper était bien arrivé, et avait déplacé la Porte en orbite, laissant la planète entre elle et l'arme inconnue, puis s'était placé à quelques centaines de kilomètres du Bellérophon.

De toutes les batteries de détecteurs dont disposait le vaisseau terrien, seuls les capteurs passifs étaient utilisés, tandis que des drones de reconnaissance s'éloignaient dans toutes les directions, attendant l'ordre de s'activer.

Le second-maître Beaumont surveillait les écrans lui donnant les informations en provenance des différents détecteurs d'ondes gravitationnelles, lorsqu'une petite tache apparut, rapidement suivie de nombreuses valeurs numériques.  
Après avoir lu et interprété les informations affichées, il appuya sur l'interphone :  
« CO, de Scanners. J'ai une anomalie gravitationnelle, fenêtre hyperspatiale probable, à 800000 km au-dessus de l'écliptique, cap un-un-cinq à deux point un millions de kilomètres. »

« Bien compris », répondit Andersen, avant de se tourner vers son chef-canonnier : « Préparez-moi une solution de tir. »

« CO », reprit la voix de Beaumont, « Fin de l'anomalie. J'ai une masse de un point cinq millions de tonnes en accélération vers nous, à quatre cent vingt g. »

Le commandant acquiesça puis dit :  
« Activez les drones, et dites aux gars du Jumper qu'ils peuvent aller renifler notre copain. Naomi, faites décoller les chasseurs en couverture anti-missile rapprochée. »

Au moment où son second, Naomi Ayse, allait répondre, le second maître se fit à nouveau entendre :  
« Second contact repéré. Accélération quatre mi......Vampire ! Vampire ! Missile en approche ! Accélération quatre mille cinq cent g ! »  
« Acquisition du projectile en approche. Il sera à portée de tir d'ici trois minutes si son accélération reste constante. », dit le chef canonnier, en train de se pencher sur l'une des consoles du CIC.

Andersen jeta un coup d'œil à la carte centrale, et observa les deux points rouges se séparer, loin encore de la sphère bleue représentant la portée d'interception du Bellérophon.  
« Transmettez à la flotte : Attaque en cours, commençons opérations. Lancez les intercepteurs sitôt à portée de tir. »  
Il observa rapidement le CIC, et s'attarda sur l'un des écrans muraux, qui représentait plusieurs coupes du croiseur. Plusieurs indicateurs clignotèrent au niveau des hangars, indiquant le décollage imminent des appareils, dont la mission serait strictement défensive.

La vitesse du missile se stabilisa à environ cinq mille km/s, et il fallut attendre encore cinq minutes avant que le vaisseau ne puisse se mettre à tirer.

La solution de tir ayant été calculée aussitôt que le missile eût stoppé d'accélérer, les ordinateurs du système d'autodéfense ouvrirent le feu sitôt que le projectile fut à portée de tir efficace.  
Quatre petits missiles décollèrent du croiseur, et, sous la poussée de leurs propulseurs ioniques rapides, se stabilisèrent sur une trajectoire d'interception.

« Interception de la cible 1001 dans 10 secondes. »  
La quasi-totalité des hommes et femmes présents dans le central se tournèrent pour regarder la cuve holographique où les symboles verts se rapprochaient du point rouge, pour se superposer et disparaître.

« Ils l'ont eu. »

Bien qu'elle sache que chacun avait assisté à l'interception sur les scanners, Shanti n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'exprimer à voix haute, comme pour se persuader qu'avec un peu de chance, elle n'assisterait pas à un nouveau cataclysme.

Le petit appareil se dirigeait à présent vers l'appareil inconnu, théoriquement protégé par son système de camouflage.

« Tu reçois quelque chose ? », demanda Campbell, que le pilotage en ligne droite dans le vide ne semblait pas fasciner outre mesure.  
« Rien de plus que la signature gravitationnelle, et quelques légers rayonnements EM. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les écrans des senseurs commencèrent à déverser leurs informations devant Shanti :

« J'ai les premières infos : Il ne semble pas y avoir de bouclier autour du vaisseau, mais je repère en revanche des perturbations mineures au niveau du vaisseau lui-même. »

« Montrez çà, lieutenant. », dit Maltez, avant de s'approcher de sa subordonnée.

« Voilà. » Elle montra une représentation du vaisseau. « Les capteurs n'arrivent pas à donner une valeur fixe à la masse du vaisseau, et la position de son centre de gravité se déplace de manière irrégulière, et… »

Elle fut coupée par une alarme, qui se déclencha au moment ou une douzaine de petits objets quittèrent le vaisseau et furent détectés.

« J'ai un solution de tir avec les drones, commandant. Dois-je ouvrir le feu sur le vaisseau ou les projectiles ? », dit Campbell, qui assistait à la même scène depuis le cockpit.

Alors que Maltez s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne rien faire, les projectiles disparurent en autant de flashs, à une faible distance de leur lanceur.

« Vampire ! Vampire ! Lancements multiples. Données identiques. Onze projectiles en approche ! », dit Beaumont, alors que les détecteurs du _Bellérophon_ lui indiquaient la présence de ces nouveaux appareils.

« Visent-ils la planète ? », demanda Andersen.

« Atten..négatif ! Ils sont pour nous ! Onze missiles sur une trajectoire d'interception ! »

Le commandant se tourna vers le timonier :  
« Vitesse d'urgence ! Levez le bouclier ! Commencez les manœuvres dilatoires et lancez les leurres. »

La voix de Beaumont se fit à nouveau entendre dans le CIC :

« Détection de fenêtres hyperpatiales au niveau des missiles. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le croiseur s'éloignait à toute vitesse de sa position d'attente, des nuages de gaz apparurent de nulle part, pour être, une seconde plus tard, au cœur d'une réaction impliquant l'annihilation de plusieurs tonnes d'antimatière.

L'un des projectiles réapparut à très faible distance du croiseur, qui fut noyé dans l'énergie libérée par la réaction, et seul le bouclier de conception Asgard empêcha sa destruction complète.

Au milieu du CIC, plongé dans le noir après l'explosion, Andersen reprit conscience au bout de quelques secondes. Il se releva dans l'obscurité la plus complète, et, alors qu'il cherchait l'une des lampes de poche accrochées aux murs, vit tout d'un coup l'éclairage de secours se remettre à fonctionner, révélant le chaos dans le centre de commandement du vaisseau.

Une bonne partie des présents étaient blessés ou morts à la suite de collisions contre les consoles.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage des dégâts pour voir les propulseurs signaler leur incapacité complète, les boucliers totalement disparus et de nombreuses sections du navires endommagées ou exposées au vide spatial.

Alors que certains blessés gémissaient, ceux qui le pouvaient se dirigeaient vers les postes critiques pour reprendre le contrôle du croiseur.

Le second-maître Beaumont avait eu de la chance et n'avait eu que quelques égratignures. Il se replaça devant ses écrans.  
Sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

« Vampire ! Vampire ! Lancement détecté ! »

Andersen se jeta sur un bouton clignotant au mur, le pressa, et vit sa couleur passer du rouge au vert, signalant la réussite de l'éjection des boites noires.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un projectile réapparut dans la section ingénierie du vaisseau, et détona, réduisant le croiseur à un amas de particules.

« Oh merde ! »  
Maltez avait résumé les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes dans le Jumper lorsque les détecteurs avaient affiché l'explosion du _Bellérophon_.

Il se reprit rapidement, et se tourna vers Shanti, alors qu'un missile redécollait en direction de la planète, dont le sort semblait à présent scellé.  
« Est-ce qu'on a eu les infos qu'on voulait ? »  
« A peu près, la masse semble se stabilis….Oh non, elle change à nouveau ! »  
« Encore ? »  
« Non, maintenant, elle augmente à toute vitesse ! Les capteurs indiquent que l'appareil est dix fois plus lourd qu'avant de tirer. Et çà continue de plus en plus vite. »  
« Campbell, on dégage de là. Ramenez-nous à la Porte. »

« Commandant, je crois qu'on a un problème…. », lui répondit le pilote.  
« Quoi encore ? »

« Il y a un problème avec les systèmes de contrôle du Jumper. », coupa Campbell. « Il est attiré par le vaisseau. »

Deux lueurs illuminèrent une dernière fois le système dévasté.

Une bombe radiologique explosa à haute altitude au-dessus de la seule planète habitable de P8X-626, quelque secondes avant que le navire, à présent aussi massif qu'une étoile, ne disparaisse, laissant derrière lui le vide et un nuage de débris.

* * *

Enfin, j'étais content, j'avais pu mettre une scène de bataille. Bon, bien évidemment, elle était courte, pas très glorieuse et à l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais faire de Effet Papillon au début. Enfin, au moins, ça nous permet de retrouver SG-22 qui, comme toutes les équipes SG, participe au concours de la situation la plus catastrophique (et qui l'a gagné ce mois-ci, hé hé).


	14. 13 : Déjà vu

Chapitre 14 : Déjà vu

Le SGC lunaire était construit, comme son prédécesseur, en un ensemble de niveaux souterrains. Une trentaine de kilomètres sous la surface se trouvait le centre de commandement solaire, qui recoupait les informations transmises depuis les sondes et les stations réparties à travers tout le système.

Puis, deux kilomètres en-dessous, se trouvait le souterrain 201. Comparé aux autres niveaux, il était minuscule, mais renfermait l'une des zones les plus sécurisées qui soient, invisible même aux détecteurs asgard.

Et le cœur de ce niveau était une salle de réunion de taille respectable, dans laquelle seules vingt-cinq personnes avaient jamais pu pénétrer.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes entrèrent dans celle-ci.

Lorsque chacun fut installé, Carter procéda aux salutations d'usage, puis invita les deux voyageurs en provenance d'Atlantis à commencer leur briefing. Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce avait un niveau d'accréditation dont l'existence même était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés au sein de l'administration spéciale des Nations Unies.

Le docteur Weir commença à parler :

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons découvert il y a environ 15 ans, un appareil de transport altéran permettant le voyage dans le temps. Cet appareil, que nous n'avons jamais utilisé à cette fin, est pourtant la cause d'évènements majeurs dans notre réalité, tels que la survie de l'expédition Atlantis.

Ce système, que nous pensions ne jamais voir servir, avec la destruction de l'empire Goa'uld, fut pourtant utilisé en 2005.

Le véhicule temporel, qui semble avoir été lourdement endommagé, est arrivé quelques mois après l'établissement du système d'identification. Il contenait une très grande quantité d'informations, ainsi qu'une passagère.

-Moi, coupa Carter. Enfin, mon double de cette réalité, qui, semble-t-il était mourante des suites d'une attaque sur la Terre. Enfin, reprenez, s'il vous plaît, docteur Weir.

-Merci. En effet, nous avons trouvé le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, gravement blessée, dans le véhicule, avec son code d'identification temporel noté à côté d'elle, ainsi qu'un disque dur accompagné d'instructions.

-Que s'était-il passé ?, s'enquit la directrice de l'administration spéciale.

-Il semblerait que, quelques mois après l'arrivée du véhicule, nous allions trouver une cache remplie d'artefacts altérans, dont l'un, un appareil de communication transgalactique, allait nous faire découvrir d'un peuple dénommé les Ori.  
Selon les informations très détaillées du colonel Carter, il s'agirait du résultat d'un schisme chez les altérans, entre les partisans d'un non-interventionnisme après l'ascension et ceux d'une utilisation plus....effective des pouvoirs conférés par celle-ci. Il en résulta une guerre, dont l'issue fut la destruction quasi-complète des espèces vivantes de notre galaxie, par le biais d'une arme bactériologique Ori, qui n'immunisaient que les fidèles de leur culte, Origine.

-Bon Dieu, une guerre bactériologique à l'échelle d'une galaxie..... chuchota l'un des responsables présents.

-En tout cas, le dispositif de Dakara fut construit, semble-t-il, pour réimplanter la vie anéantie par cette arme.

-Et, que se passa-t-il après le contact ?

-Les Ori ont lancé une offensive, une croisade, pour être plus précis. Tout d'abord avec leurs agents, nommés les Prêcheurs, raffermissant les peuples à l'aide de démonstrations de force utilisant, entre autres, leur arme biologique. La nation Jaffa faillit, d'ailleurs, se convertir en masse, alors que la Terre fut victime de cette arme.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle est revenue ?

-Non, les fichiers mentionnent un vaccin et le procédé de fabrication, ainsi que la survie de la Terre. Il semble qu'après cette offensive, la Terre avait réussi à reprendre l'initiative et à lutter contre ces agents, mais quelques mois plus tard, ils réussirent à fabriquer dans notre galaxie une Porte des Etoiles géante, d'où sortit une flotte qui put anéantir une armada combinée terrienne, jaffa et asgard en quelques minutes.

-C'est à partir de là que tout à dérapé, intervint Carter. Il semblerait que la nation Jaffa ait été attaquée directement et vaincue, puis ce fut le tour de la Terre, selon les bribes de données que nous avons trouvé dans une clé USB accompagnant le disque dur.

-Donc, si nous sommes encore là, actuellement, c'est que....

-Nous n'avons pas pris contact avec ces Ori, effectivement, madame.

-Mais pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ?, demanda la directrice. Est-ce que vous pensez que les vaisseaux qui ont détruit ce croiseur sont Ori ?

-Pas vraiment. Nous avons pu récupérer deux des boites noires du _Bellérophon_ et commencer à les analyser, mais cela ne correspond pas vraiment aux informations que nous avons eu par le lieutenant-colonel Carter. Les Ori n'utilisent pas d'armes nucléaires, à ce que nous savons d'eux.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau, et continua.  
-Les recherches sur Atlantis viennent en fait de trouver un fichier extrêmement protégé, que nous commençons à peine à déchiffrer, et qui semble être resté invisible jusqu'au début des attaques. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore accès à son contenu complet, mais nous y avons trouvé le terme « Ori ».  
Pour l'instant, nous ignorons si les agresseurs sont Ori, mais il est possible qu'ils aient un rapport avec les évènements actuels.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, repris la responsable, nous nous trouvons face à une, voire deux forces ennemies d'un niveau technologique comparable ou supérieur aux Anciens, ayant pour hobby des exterminations au niveau galactique ?

-En résumé....oui, voilà la situation.

-Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre exposé, mesdames. Je transmettrai ces informations au Conseil de Sécurité.

Elle prit une pause, puis dit :  
-Général Carter, avez-vous des recommandations à soumettre au Conseil pour faire face à cette crise ?

-Et bien, il me semblerait approprié d'avertir immédiatement nos différents alliés, ainsi que la Nation Jaffa, en leur expliquant la situation actuelle dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan, qu'ils puissent se préparer à une éventuelle frappe. Ensuite, pour ce qui nous concerne spécifiquement, le minimum serait de faire passer les forces de réserve planétaire en DEFCON 3, puisque une attaque ennemie nous laisserait un temps de réaction inférieur à cinq minutes.

La responsable de l'administration spéciale fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis acquiesça :

-Entendu. Je soumettrai vos recommandations. Encore merci, dit-elle, avant de se lever, en cela suivie par ses collègues.

Samantha Carter attendit que la porte de la salle fût fermée pour s'adresser à Weir :  
-Elizabeth, si vous avez la moindre info supplémentaire, j'aimerais être prévenue immédiatement.  
-Entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mis mes meilleurs éléments dessus.

-Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point la situation est grave ?  
-Probablement pas, autrement, nous ne perdrions pas autant de temps avec ces procédures....


	15. 14 : Concorde et discorde

Chapitre 15 : Concorde...et discorde

22 heures plus tard

Système FT-957

Les quatre chasseurs et le ravitailleur volaient en formation, propulseurs coupés. Le silence avait suivi une demi-heure de discussion entre les pilotes, et chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et le vide affiché par les détecteurs.  
La formation était en vol serré, centrée autour du ravitailleur, de la taille d'un petit transport, qui servait en même temps d'appareil de détection avancée et de contrôle pour les chasseurs.

L'alerte générale avait été déclenchée quelques heures plus tôt dans l'ensemble des appareils de la flotte. Mais, cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un exercice.

Carl regarda dans son cockpit virtuel les missiles sous les embryons d'ailes de son chasseur. Deux de ses fusées étaient noires mat, tandis que les autres avaient une tête sensiblement plus large que le reste du corps, peinte en jaune à rayures noires, et il repensa à son parcours.

_Punaise, il y a 6 ans, j'étais un gars standard, étudiant pour devenir ingénieur, et maintenant, je pilote un super-chasseur bourré de missiles nucléaires hors de la Voie Lactée.....Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient, vous verrez du paysage _, pensa-t-il avant de régler son affichage pour afficher la Voie Lactée, toujours aussi magnifique, qui l'aida à se détendre, et à repenser aux dernières heures.

Le CAG les avait tous convoqués en salle de briefing lors de l'alerte, où ils apprirent la disparition du _Bellérophon_. Les patrouilles avaient alors été renforcées en nombre, en fréquence.  
Son groupe était le second dans les rotations, et il avait eu le temps de chercher d'autres informations avant le briefing spécifique. Et pour les infos, il s'avait où chercher : au CIC.

"Samir, tu peux venir un instant ?", lui demanda-t-il, une dizaine de minutes après la fin de la réunion d'urgence, alors que son ami sortait de la salle de contrôle pour quelque raison.

"Pas le temps. Si c'est important, suis-moi, je dois aller récupérer des paperasses chez l'amiral. Les codes PAL, pour être précis."

"Quoi ?", dit Carl tout haut, avant de se reprendre et de chuchoter, "Ils sortent les charges nucléaires ?"  
"Tu n'es pas au courant ? On a perdu un croiseur, démoli en quelques minutes, et la Terre vient de nous faire passer en DEFCON 2."  
"Comment ça, démoli ? Au briefing, le CAG a juste dit qu'il avait disparu."  
"Ouais, ben on a retrouvé les boites noires", dit Samir, en continuant à avancer dans les coursives, "et on m'a montré les enregistrements de l'engagement. A ce que j'en ai vu, il s'en semble que l'on soit dans...."  
"Mouais, j'ai compris. Et....on sait qui a fait ça ?"  
"On ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, et je n'ais aucune idée de mon côté. L'attaque ne ressemble à rien de connu, mais un conseil, fais gaffe dehors, parce que qui qu'ils soient, ils ne plaisantent pas."

Ils étaient à présent près des quartiers des officiers généraux.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'éclipser, à moins d'avoir un laissez-passer pour amadouer ces deux là.", dit-il en pointant de la tête les deux gardes à l'entrée de la cabine de l'amiral.  
"OK, merci, vieux."  
"T'inquiètes."

Il avait vu, par la suite, les techniciens sortir les ogives nucléaires, sous la surveillance des Marines. Puis, juste avant le décollage, il reçut dans les banques de données une série de codes d'activation, signifiant qu'il avait désormais entre ses mains le pouvoir de ravager un pays entier.

Un cri dans son casque le fit revenir à la réalité.  
"Contact ! Fenêtre hyperspatiale ! Distance 56200 km", aboya le contrôleur radar du ravitailleur, un instant avant que les informations ne s'affichent dans son cockpit virtuel.

"Ici Lone Wolf. Bravo 2, avec moi, on va voir ce que c'est. Bravo 3 et 4, vous restez en arrière et nous couvrez."  
"Compris", répondit Carl à son leader, avant de s'engager avec lui sur une trajectoire d'interception, propulseurs activés.

La fenêtre avait disparu, laissant place à un contact radar clair, qui fut rapidement analysé et identifié par l'IA de son chasseur.  
"Lone Wolf", dit Carl, "transport Goa'uld classe Tel'tak II. Pas d'IFF. Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Sommations d'usage ?"  
"Je m'en charge.", répondit-il

La voix du chef de groupe se fit entendre sur la fréquence de communication d'urgence reconnue dans la Voie Lactée :  
"Tel-tak inconnu, vous entrez dans l'espace de contrôle du groupe spatial terrien du _Concordia_. Veuillez vous identifier et vous immobiliser sur le champ, ou nous ouvrons le feu. Toute tentative de fuite sera interprétée comme une action hostile et sera traitée en tant que telle."  
"Bien compris, chasseurs Tau'ri.", répondit le pilote du transport, dont le visage s'afficha à droite de l'écran affichant plusieurs vues du transporteur. "Je m'appelle Rya'c, fils de Teal'c, et je viens représenter la nation Jaffa auprès de vos forces."

Le transport commença alors à ralentir, et Carl vit son canonnier retirer son pouce du bouton de tir des missiles.  
"Allons bon", dit ce dernier, "dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est mis ?"  
"Sais pas", répondit Carl, "mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on est dedans jusqu'au cou...."

Alors que le reste de l'escadron termina sa patrouille normalement, les deux chasseurs et le transporteur revinrent rapidement vers le porte-astronefs, où le transport fût dirigé vers une baie d'appontage différente.

La baie avait été désertée par les techniciens et les contrôleurs de vol, laissant un petit groupe de personnes y entrer, escorté par un groupe de Marines.  
Un homme sortit de l'une des coursives et se dirigea en courant vers le groupe. Les Marines firent mine de pointer leurs armes sur lui, avant de le reconnaître et de le saluer.

"Ah, Mitchell. Heureux de voir que vous avez pu nous rejoindre", dit l'amiral Wulfe.  
"Désolé du retard, amiral.", répondit-il. "Je suis venu aussi vite que possible et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire informer de la situation."  
"Une de vos patrouilles vient d'intercepter un transport Jaffa et le ramène à bord. Il semblerait que ce soit Rya'c qui le pilote, et il demande à monter à bord en tant que représentant de la nation Jaffa. Nous avons eu l'autorisation de l'accueillir de la part du SGC."  
"Les Jaffas se joignent à la fête ?", demanda Mitchell  
"Il semblerait. Le SGC vient de nous avertir qu'ils les ont mis au courant des attaques, et que nous pouvons nous attendre à l'arrivée prochaine d'un de leurs groupes de combat dans le secteur."  
Mitchell soupira :  
"Il ne manquait plus que ça...."

Le transport traversa le champ de force pour atterrir délicatement sur le sol, au moment où les Marines formaient une garde d'honneur derrière les principaux officiers du navire.

Le Jaffa sortit du vaisseau, s'arrêta quelques minutes pour regarder autour de lui, puis avança en direction du petit groupe.

-Général Mitchell. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, malgré les circonstances.  
-De même pour moi, Rya'c.  
-Bienvenue à bord du _Concordia_, lui dit le commandant du navire. Je suis le capitaine de vaisseau Ha Tran, et voici l'amiral Wulfe, qui commande notre flotte.  
-Bienvenue à bord, dit l'amiral.  
-Merci de votre accueil, messieurs.  
Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui.  
-Votre navire est réellement impressionnant, messieurs, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas l'objet de ma visite. Il semble que nous ayons un problème commun, selon votre message....

Le dernier à rentrer, Mitchell ferma la porte du quartier des V.I.P., et vint s'asseoir à la table où venaient de s'installer les officiers généraux, les commandants des navires de la flotte, le second du _Concordia_ et une partie de l'état-major.  
A la surprise des commandants des différents vaisseaux, ce fut Mitchell et non Wulfe qui débuta la réunion :  
-Alors, quel est la position officielle de la Nation Jaffa sur la crise actuelle ?  
-Toujours aussi direct, général Mitchell. Enfin, je préfère ce style à celui qui prédomine actuellement sur Dakara.  
-Toujours des problèmes avec la faction de Gerak ?  
-En effet. Votre communication n'a fait que renforcer sa position au sein du Conseil. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à faire face à ses arguments en faveur d'une politique d'expansion agressive, justifiée soit par cette menace, soit par une tentative d'intimidation de votre part, pour reprendre les termes de Gerak.  
-Je pensais que les factions modérées étaient majoritaires au sein de votre Conseil, intervint Wulfe.  
-Oui, mais leur position s'effrite, entre les escarmouches avec l'alliance luxienne et cette menace dont vous nous avez averti. La preuve en est mon arrivée.  
-Comment çà ?, demanda le chef d'état-major de l'amiral. N'est-ce pas plutôt un signe du soutien des partisans de Bra'tac ?  
-Au contraire, amiral. Ma venue a, comme vous le pensiez, un objectif politique, mais pas celui qui nous serait à tous favorables. Il semble que j'ai été écarté de la scène publique, pour permettre un renforcement de la position des factions extrémistes.  
-Ce qui signifie pour nous ?, demanda pragmatiquement Mitchell  
-Ce qui signifie, général, que si je n'ai désormais plus beaucoup de certitudes quant à l'attitude de mes frères et sœurs face à cette situation, je pense que les idées des bellicistes vont prendre beaucoup de poids dans la politique extérieure de notre Nation...

* * *

Notes : Nouvel arrivant, jeu de mot pourri dans le titre, et premières intervention de nos amis jaffas, qui pourraient se sentir insultés si on oubliait de les inviter dans une situation explosive (ils adooooorent éclairer leurs poudrières avec des torches). La situation de leur côté ne s'est pas tellement arrangée depuis le début de la saison 9 : divisions politiques, complots en tous genre, anciens chefs rebelles reconvertis dans les discours. C'est l'un des bons points des saisons 9 et 10, d'avoir su commencer à développer l'inévitable foutoir de la nouvelle nation Jaffa, qui ne se réglerait pas en dix ans à peine, bien au contraire.


	16. 15 : Premier sang

Chapitre 16 : Premier sang

"Silence, tout le monde."  
Mitchell attendit une ou deux secondes, le temps que les pilotes se taisent complètement.  
"Bien. Maintenant que ce qui est arrivé au Bellérophon est officiel, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle : Les Jaffas viennent de nous prévenir qu'une de leurs flottes va nous rejoindre pour nous aider."  
Il laissa passer les quelques "commentaires désobligeants" qui ne pouvaient que fuser dès que l'on parlait de la Nation Jaffa, puis reprit :  
"Vu leur foutoir politique actuel, nous n'avons aucune idée de leurs plans à long terme. Donc, aucune communication en-dehors du strict protocole, et si je prends qui que ce soit à répondre à une provocation, il m'accompagnera lors de ma prochaine patrouille, assis sur mon aile sans combinaison."  
A peine une demi-douzaine de pilotes eurent une esquisse de sourire, témoignant soit du sérieux des pilotes terriens, soit, plus probablement, de la piètre qualité de l'humour du chef des opérations aériennes de la flotte.

-Bon, reprit Mitchell, les patrouilles vont être rapprochées de la flotte, à l'exception des groupes 1 et 2 de Pulsar, qui surveilleront nos invités.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les gars des Renseignements veulent que l'on fasse un rapport pour le moindre contact avec un appareil inhabituel, avec un maximum de détails.

Il y eut un léger temps d'arrêt, marqué par l'acquiescement silencieux des pilotes, puis le chef d'escadre se mit à donner le planning des patrouilles pour les deux prochains jours standard.

Huit heures plus tard.

Pendant une trentaine de secondes, les haut-parleurs de l'ensemble des navires de la flotte du Concordia se mirent à diffuser un signal d'alarme, qui pressa tous les membres d'équipage à rejoindre leur poste de combat.  
Pour le capitaine de vaisseau Li Ha Tran, ce poste de combat était le CIC du porte-astronefs, où il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée.  
-Rapport de situation.  
-Un groupe de quinze navires lourds jaffas vient de sortir de l'hyperespace il y a approximativement quatre minutes, lui dit le lieutenant Aldana. Ils sont situés à 92 secondes-lumière en 248 par 101. Nos croiseurs d'escorte sont prêts au combat, nous avons 24 appareils dont 6 en configuration anti-navire en vol, ainsi qu'un escadron supplémentaire en alerte T-5.  
-Bien compris, lieutenant. Avons-nous été contacté par les appareils Jaffa ?  
-Pas pour le moment, monsieur.  
-Bien.

Il se tourna vers la section de communications du CIC :  
-Quartier-maître, mettez-nous en communication avec ces appareils.  
Puis, en se retournant vers son officier tactique :  
-Francesca, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ces appareils. Je veux savoir exactement à quoi nous avons affaire.

Le lieutenant prit un listing posé sur une console près d'elle et lui dit :  
-En fonction des masses et des accélérations enregistrées, nous pensons avoir à faire à 8 Ha'Tak de première génération, 4 modèles améliorés 2002, 2 modèles 2011 et un croiseur lourd de classe Ka'Nesh, données corrélées par observations visuelles longue portée. Ils ont déployé approximativement deux dizaines de corvettes de type pour l'instant inconnu.

Tout en se disant qu'il devrait la féliciter, elle et ses subordonnés, pour avoir récupéré autant d'informations aussi rapidement, il avait à présent un problème plus important. Le croiseur lourd, plus que probablement le navire-amiral de cette formation Jaffa, était l'un des navires les plus récents des Jaffa, dont les caractéristiques restaient encore peu connues. Si les Jaffas en déployaient un ici, c'est qu'ils considéraient qu'ils en auraient vraiment besoin.  
Reste à savoir contre qui ils veulent s'en servir.

Il n'eut guère le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées : L'interface de communication principale venait de s'activer, affichant l'intérieur du croiseur lourd Jaffa.  
Là où les Ha'Tak trahissaient leur origine goa'uld par l'excès d'éléments décoratifs superflus, l'intérieur du Ka'Nesh affichait sa conception purement militaire, avec un poste de commandement où trônaient une demi-douzaines de consoles de contrôle où s'affairaient autant de Jaffas.

-Ici le capitaine de vaisseau Li Ha Tran, commandant du vaisseau terrien Concordia. Veuillez vous identifier et préciser vos intentions.

Un jaffa rentra dans le champ de vision du système de communication :  
-Je suis le second conseiller Na'Shan de la Nation Jaffa. Nous venons porter assistance aux forces Tauri dans le cadre des accords passés entre nos deux nations.

-Au nom de l'amiral Günther Wulfe, je vous remercie de votre….

La communication fut coupée, avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il était toujours tourné vers l'écran, attendant une reprise des communications, l'amiral entra dans le CIC, sa légère barbe et son uniforme mis à la hâte témoignant de son brusque réveil quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Amiral, un groupe de quatorze Ha'Tak et d'un Ka'Nesh est arrivé il y a…. . Il regarda sa montre. ….six minutes trente, à 92 secondes-lumière. Ils ont répondu à notre sommation en s'identifiant comme une force de soutien envoyée par la Nation Jaffa. Le groupe de combat est entièrement opérationnel, et nous avons un escadron prêt au déploiement.  
-Compris. Lancez-le, et mettez les autres en alerte par rotation.  
-Oui, monsieur.

Douze heures plus tard.

Les patrouilles se succédaient les unes après les autres, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, pour les pilotes, qui observaient de loin l'imposant déploiement de force Jaffa qui, s'il ne révélait pas grand-chose sur les capacités offensives de leurs appareils, affichait clairement leur supériorité numérique en terme de vaisseaux.  
De temps à autre, un appareil léger passait à proximité des groupes de chasseurs terriens et de leur corvette, et se trouvait alors scanné et analysé dans la mesure du possible, au point où Lone Wolf avait dit que sans la trétonine, la moitié des pilotes Jaffas aurait déjà un cancer, vu le nombre de détecteurs braqués sur eux.  
Carl n'avait pu s'empêcher, comme les pilotes de la patrouille, de s'esclaffer, puis s'était remis à étudier les informations qu'il recevait sur les navires lourds, en particulier celui qui trônait au centre de la flotte Jaffa.

-Halcyon, ici Lone Wolf. Passe sur communication laser.  
-Bien reçu, répondit Carl en activant le système de communication unidirectionnel sécurisé. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'on est suivi. Demande à ton l'ordinateur de comparer les compensations de trajectoires automatiques dès dix dernières minutes avec la moyenne de la patrouille.

Carl s'exécuta, et, quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de graphes s'affichèrent devant lui, et celui correspondant aux dernières minutes présentait des valeurs légèrement supérieures à celles habituelles, que montraient le premier graphe.  
-Un appareil camouflé ? demanda-t-il à son chef de patrouille.  
-Probablement, et je dois en être assez proche, autrement, mon IA ne s'en serait pas rendue compte. Tu me passe les infos, et dès que l'on a sa position, on va s'amuser avec lui, d'accord ?

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que la patrouille soit au courant et que la corrélation des données puisse permettre de déterminer une zone de forte probabilité de présence.

-Bon, reprit Lone Wolf, en s'adressant toujours à ses ailiers par communication unidirectionnelle, le Concordia nous a autorisés à impressionner ce petit farceur. Alors on va l'encadrer et le serrer sur les côtés, et le ravitailleur se placera devant lui. Ensuite, on l'illumine avec nos radars de tir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Compris ?

-D'accord, patron, répondit Carl.

La patrouille continua son vol normal, si ce n'est que les trajectoires des appareils étaient désormais convergentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les différents appareils terriens firent une manœuvre coordonnée les amenant à une vingtaine de mètres les uns des autres, les différentes mesures leur ayant assuré que l'appareil, quel qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas dépasser les quinze mètres d'envergure. La présence de l'imposant ravitailleur acheva de refermer le piège sur l'appareil inconnu, toujours invisible.

-Ici la patrouille de reconnaissance du navire terrien Concordia, dit Lone Wolf en communication omnidirectionnelle. Veuillez immédiatement désactiver votre système de camouflage et vous identifier, ou nous engagerons de manœuvres en vue de protéger notre flotte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre chasseurs activèrent leurs désignateurs de tir à puissance maximale.

Carl vit alors l'icône représentant l'appareil furtif accélérer brusquement vers l'appareil de son leader, sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de réagir. Lorsque l'inévitable se produisit, le spectacle fut étrangement calme.

Sans l'éclair fugace d'un bouclier pour prouver la présence de l'appareil furtif, un observateur mal équipé aurait tiré pour seule conclusion que les Terriens ne savaient pas fabriquer leurs appareils.

L'embryon d'aile bâbord du chasseur se déchira proprement et fut projeté sur quelques mètres, avant que le corps du chasseur ne rentre en collision avec le bouclier. L'avant de l'appareil fut séparé du reste de la cellule lorsque le système de protection activa l'éjection de l'habitacle, et s'extirpa de l'amas de métal et de carbone que devenait le chasseur.

Carl faillit soupirer en voyant l'équipage du chasseur s'en tirer, puis eut le souffle coupé en voyant la suite du spectacle muet qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : L'appareil inconnu effectua clairement une accélération et changea légèrement de cap pour se diriger vers la nacelle, qui fut pulvérisée par l'impact sur le bouclier.

Reprenant ses esprits dans la seconde qui suivit, il appela le contrôleur de vol du Concordia :  
-Concordia, ici Halcyon, l'appareil inconnu a détruit Yankee 1 et sa capsule d'évacuation par une manœuvre délibérée. Pas de survivants, je répète, pas de survivants. Je transmets l'enregistrement de l'attaque. Demande autorisation d'ouvrir le feu. A vous.  
Il déclencha la transmission de ses capteurs, puis, sans attendre de réponse, il bascula sur le canal de la patrouille.  
-Ici Yankee 2, je prends le commandement ! On poursuit cette ordure ! Ne tirez pas avant mon ordre. Terminé.

-Yankee 2, ici Concordia, répondit le contrôleur de vol une dizaine de secondes ensuite, gardez l'appareil à portée de détecteurs. N'engagez pas la cible pour l'instant, sauf en légitime défense. A vous.  
-Ici Yankee 2, bien compris, contrôle.

Faisant un effort pour se calmer, il parla dans son micro :  
-Officier pilote Carl Banet, matricule P52FV90C1, demande armement et activation missiles nucléaires tactiques StarBurst 1 et 2.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une voix féminine lui répondit :  
-Identification confirmée. Demande d'activation transmise.  
Puis, quelques secondes plus tard :  
-Autorisation de tir acceptée. Missiles StarBurst 1 et 2 activés et en attente de cible.

Il tourna sa tête vers l'icône représentant l'appareil inconnu, et dit à l'I.A. de bord :  
-Cible, India 02.

L'icône fut aussitôt encadrée par un carré rouge, signifiant l'asservissement du système de guidage des missiles pour leur permettre de frapper la cible invisible.

Puis il attendit, suivant les manœuvres d'évasion de l'appareil, en cela imité par ses ailiers, le ravitailleur s'éloignant de la zone d'engagement.

CIC du Concordia :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?  
Le commandant avait rapidement traversé le CIC lorsqu'une alarme avait signalé la disparition d'un appareil allié. Il entendit le rapport préliminaire de l'un des pilotes alors qu'il s'approchait des contrôleurs de vol.  
Sans attendre de réponse à sa première injonction, il continua :  
-Montrez-moi son enregistrement.

L'appareil qui suivait la patrouille était représenté par une sphère, son apparence réelle étant inconnue, au milieu de la formation, et, quelques secondes plus tard, les officiers tactiques et le commandant virent la destruction du chasseur.  
-La manœuvre était délibérée, conclut le second.  
-Sans aucun doute, commandant, ajouta l'officier tactique, surtout ce qu'il a fait à la capsule d'éjection.

Le commandant se retourna vers le contrôleur de vol :  
-Dites-leur de ramener cet appareil ici. Mais qu'ils l'empêchent par tous les moyens de s'échapper tant qu'il n'a pas été identifié.

.....tant qu'il n'a pas été identifié. A vous. »  
-Bien compris, Concordia. Terminé.

-OK, les gars, on ramène l'intrus à la maison. On l'encadre et on le dirige. S'il tente de se tirer, on l'en empêche, quelque soit le moyen.  
Les deux autres pilotes acquiescèrent puis se séparèrent de lui pour se diriger vers l'appareil et se mettre dans une position telle que son seul chemin de fuite passerait par la flotte et les nombreux appareils qui devaient désormais être dirigés vers eux.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, quand, brusquement, l'appareil inconnu désactiva son camouflage et son bouclier, devenant visible par tous.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se poser la moindre question, Carl entendit la voix de son I.A. lui dire :  
-Activation de l'hyperpropulsion.  
Il enfonça aussitôt le bouton de tir des missiles, et les deux projectiles accélérèrent en direction de l'appareil inconnu.

Les deux StarBurst activèrent leurs propulseurs ioniques et se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur cible, à présent illuminée par tous les capteurs des chasseurs de la patrouille. Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour rejoindre la position déterminée par leur système de guidage, et vérifier la distance les séparant de leur cible. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéressa alors au magnifique spectacle qu'était la fenêtre hyperspatiale qui finissait de s'ouvrir, mais envoyèrent un signal vers un petit groupe de lasers. Ceux-ci déclenchèrent une réaction thermonucléaire non contrôlée, qui consuma presque instantanément les deux projectiles, à présent situés à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la coque externe de l'appareil.  
Les sphères de plasma en expansion continuèrent leur trajectoire et passèrent au travers du vaisseau à la vitesse que leur avait fourni les propulseurs des missiles, à présent dispersés dans la masse de particules.

Pour les observateurs incapables de différencier des évènements espacés de quelques microsecondes, il n'y eut qu'un flash éblouissant qui désintégra la moitié arrière de l'appareil.  
L'autre moitié, privée des systèmes de propulsion et de contrôle, prit une trajectoire aléatoire qui l'emmena partiellement dans la fenêtre hyperspatiale, où elle fut à son tour anéantie.

-Ici Yankee 2, dit Carl au contrôleur de vol. La cible a tenté de s'échapper et a été détruite. Pas de survivants. Demandons instructions.

-Rentrez à la base pour débriefing, Yankee 2. Concordia, terminé. , dit le contrôleur de vol avant de couper la communication et de chuchoter : « Bien joué. »

Pour le capitaine de vaisseau Li Ha Tran, l'heure n'était pas aux soulagements. Il composa un numéro sur le visiophone et attendit quelques secondes, puis parla à son interlocuteur :  
-Amiral, je crois que nous avons un début de crise grave, ici.  
-Que se passe-t-il, commandant ?  
-Nous sommes peut-être bien en état de guerre, mais nous ne savons pas encore avec qui.  
-J'arrive.

La communication se coupa, et le capitaine soupira enfin. Mais pas de soulagement.....


	17. 16 : Déréliction

Chapitre 17 : Déréliction

Lorsque l'on est chef de projet sur Atlantis, deux possibilités s'ouvrent à soi. Premièrement, on peut ne devenir qu'un administrateur, gérant globalement le travail de son équipe, sans forcément y prendre part. Une telle approche demande de grandes compétences de gestionnaire associées à une certaine expérience de la Cité pour fournir à ses troupes ce dont elles ont besoin au moment où elles en ont besoin.  
Cette méthode de fonctionnement concerne à peu près 80 % des projets en cours dans la galaxie de Pégase.  
Les autres projets, plus rares, sont dirigés par quelqu'un qui est trop passionné pour s'occuper de ces détails inutiles que sont l'administration et la gestion. Cette méthode, peu recommandée par les universitaires ou les scientifiques de tout bord, a connu son heure de gloire lors des premières années d'occupation de la Cité, où un amas d'esprits plus brillants et bricoleurs les uns que les autres fut concentré sur quelques km² de territoire, encerclés par des ennemis mortels. Le cocktail « danger de mort imminent » et « 10 génies au mètre carré » fut suffisamment détonant pour tenir les Wraith hors de portée assez longtemps pour permettre à l'expédition de recevoir des renforts.

Mais à présent que pouvaient accéder à Atlantis des personnes ne faisant pas forcément partie du « haut du sommet du top du gratin de l'élite » scientifique terrienne, et que, en plus, les Wraith avaient appris, à la dure, qu'ils étaient _persona non grata_ dans les 10 années-lumière autour d'Atlantis, la réalité scientifique et administrative avait repris ses droits.

C'est pourquoi des personnes comme Nathan Ritter, dont le seul talent était l'organisation et l'administration, étaient clairement indispensables sur la Cité.  
Il avait fait ses études dans une université, où les mathématiques les plus compliquées ne dépassaient pas la comptabilité analytique, et n'avait souvent aucune idée des détails des projets qu'il encadrait.  
En revanche, s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait chez les scientifiques, c'est comment le système fonctionnait, et comment anticiper leurs besoins, tout en restant dans l'ombre, sans gêner le bon déroulement du projet.

Il avait travaillé aussi dur que les scientifiques qu'il assistait, et avait contribué à la réalisation de nombreux projets de grande ampleur, en permettant à ceux ayant les idées de les concrétiser.

-'jour, Nathan.  
-Bonjour, madame Stern. Pouvez-vous signer ces deux documents, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, sans dire un mot. _Deux jours. Elle est rapide._

Il fallait habituellement entre une semaine à un mois pour que le chef de projet en titre ne lui fasse totalement confiance, signant les paperasses qu'il présentait sans même poser de questions. Il surveillait, réservait les salles, commandait le matériel, de telle sorte que chacun trouvait en permanence ce dont il avait besoin disponible. Les papiers présentés auraient pu être des chèques en blanc ou une confession détaillée pour une série de meurtres barbares, les chefs de projets les auraient signés sans y prêter attention.

-Merci, madame.  
-Hé, je suis nouvelle ici, alors appelez-moi Anna, s'il vous plait.  
-Bien.....Anna.  
-Voilà, ce n'était pas si dur, non ?

Elle reprit son trajet qui la mena vers la médiathèque Kepler, désormais réservée à son groupe de travail.  
Ce second jour en tant que chef de projet commença sensiblement comme le premier, avec une demi-heure passée à être mise au courant de l'avancement du décryptage des différents fichiers. Deux nouvelles entrées de la base de données étaient désormais accessibles, et l'équipe de nuit avait déjà commencé le travail d'analyse. Mais malheureusement pour les Terriens, les précédents habitants d'Atlantis avaient fait le maximum pour assurer la protection de cette série de fichier, et le décryptage de l'un d'entre eux ne fournissait qu'une trop légère aide pour les autres.  
Et pour couronner le tout, les secrets n'étaient pas que dans la base de donnée Atlante, mais aussi dans les instances dirigeantes de l'installation.

Elle avait été « invitée » la veille dans le bureau du gouverneur Weir, qui l'attendait, avec le docteur McKay. Ils lui annoncèrent alors une modification temporaire de son niveau d'accréditation, avant de lui tendre un dossier, qui donna un nouveau point de vue sur son travail.

_Non seulement les Anciens ont eu une guerre civile, mais ils en ont profité pour faire des massacres dans les populations civiles._  
Elle avait eu du mal à croire ce que contenait ce dossier, et ne put s'empêcher de poser de nombreuses questions sur ces Ori. Mais elle savait qu'une question particulière demeurerait forcément sans réponse, et ne la posa par conséquent pas, malgré, ou peut-être à cause des implications qu'elle avait.

_Comment en savent-ils autant sur eux ?_  
Le dossier contenait en effet des informations remontant à l'époque des derniers ajouts de la base de données, mais contenait aussi quelques renseignements bien plus récents, qui laissaient supposer la présence d'une autre source d'information.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait parler à personne de ce dossier, dont la seule utilité était de lui permettre de recoller les différentes pièces du puzzle géant qu'étaient ces fichiers cryptés.

Le rapport d'avancement terminé, elle se posa, à l'instar de ses collègues, devant l'une des consoles affichant le contenu d'un fichier récemment décrypté, concernant l'un des mondes que les Anciens surveillaient en dehors de leur galaxie à l'apogée de leur civilisation.

La représentation d'une planète flottait au-dessus du projecteur holographique à droite de l'écran, où était affiché un texte en Ancien, que à peu près tout le monde lisait sur Atlantis.

Les vaisseaux d'exploration s'étaient succédés au-dessus de cette planète tous les quarante années altéranes jusqu'au moment où, semble-t-il, des formes de vie animales étaient apparues.  
A côté d'un formulaire informatique destiné à changer le classement de la planète se trouvait une série de noms, puis l'autorisation d'installer une Porte.

Le regard d'Anna fut attiré par une animation dans l'hologramme de la planète : Un point vert fut affiché sur un sous-continent isolé au milieu des océans, puis la dérive des continents devint visible, représentée jusqu'à l'unification du sous-continent porteur de la Porte avec une Pangée locale. Elle regarda avec intérêt l'hologramme dont l'animation était réglée en boucle, puis reprit la lecture.  
Passant rapidement au-delà de rapports concis sur l'évolution des formes de vie sur la planète, elle ne s'arrêta que sur une note encadrée : la Porte était désormais accessible à pied depuis n'importe quel point des terres émergées. A côté de la note d'information se trouvait une autre note, indiquant l'apparition de sociétés primitives d'animaux dont une représentation figurait près du texte.  
Elle activa l'icône et observa la représentation holographique de ces animaux dans leurs premiers pas vers une civilisation : ils ressemblaient à première vue à des araignées terriennes, mais ne se déplaçant sur quatre pattes, les autres étant semble-t-il désormais affectées à des opérations manuelles.

Elle compara les dates, et fit mentalement la conversion en unités terriennes, pour être abasourdie par le résultat : Les anciens avaient placé une Porte sur un continent, sachant que son déplacement le rendrait accessible quelques centaines de milliers d'années plus tard. Et les premières traces de civilisation n'étaient apparues que quelques dizaines d'années terriennes après l'unification de ce sous-continent précis au reste des terres émergées.

Après avoir félicité intérieurement les biologistes Anciens de ce coup de maître, elle reprit la lecture, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux notes prises par les équipages des appareils d'exploration, ne s'attardant que sur des évènements importants, comme la découverte par ces arachnides de la Porte, ou les guerres qui s'en suivirent pour le contrôle de sa région.

Puis, tout d'un coup, il y eut un trou. La dernière note décrivait les débuts des Etats centralisés, seize années altéranes après le dernier passage d'un appareil de surveillance. Le passage suivant fut daté de quatre-vingt cinq de ces années, et décrivait une dégénérescence technologique et sociale, les habitants de cette planète étant revenus à un niveau technologique moyenâgeux, porté sur une agriculture de subsistance.

Elle examina quelques rapports, à présent assez rapprochés temporellement, quand apparut un formulaire de reclassement de planète.

Il portait une mention « Approuvé », et signifiait que la planète en question devait être retirée aussitôt que possible du réseau de Portes, du fait de sa nouvelle allégeance.

Elle refit la conversion des unités temporelles, qui ne fit que confirmer ses suspicions : Cette planète et ses habitants s'étaient convertis à Origine, et les Anciens tentaient alors de couper ses communications pour éviter de fournir aux représentants de ce culte une nouvelle base.  
Le formulaire spécifiait aussi l'envoi d'un émissaire sur la planète.

Elle vit les rapports de l'émissaire en question, accompagné de xénobiologistes et de scientifiques, où le ton était dans l'ensemble assez confiant.  
Certains enregistrements de rencontres étaient disponibles, et elle s'empressa de les regarder sur le projecteur holographique.

La qualité d'image était impressionnante, et affichait tous les détails des armures externes faisant office de vêtements ornementaux aux arachnides faisant paisiblement face aux émissaires Altérans.  
Passé les quelques instants de terreur face à la taille de ces créatures, Anna fut charmée par leur stature et leur éloquence, que retransmettaient les sous-titrages de l'hologramme.  
_Ils se sont peut-être soumis à ce culte, mais ils savaient bien le défendre._

Elle regarda le premier enregistrement dans son intégralité, puis regarda rapidement les autres, ressentant une certaine sympathie pour ces créatures pourtant physiquement si éloignées.

Le rapport final du chef de l'expédition indiqua un succès total, résultant en un renoncement intégral d'Origine, ce qui ne fut pas sans soulager sa lectrice.

Une copie d'un ordre de mission suivait ensuite, indiquant l'assignement d'une paire de frégates lourdes à la protection de la planète, désormais impliquée dans le conflit fratricide que connaissait la plus majestueuse civilisation connue par les êtres humains.

Quand, brutalement, toute la situation bascula dans l'horreur.

Les rapports de la mission basée sur la planète indiquèrent une centaine de foyers d'épidémie distincts, ayant tous éclaté presque simultanément, chacun abritant une variante d'un même groupe de virus.

Les demandes de matériel médical, d'analyses et de personnel commencèrent à s'afficher sur le terminal, presque tous refusés à partir d'un certain moment.  
Le fléau des Ori était à l'œuvre sur de trop nombreux mondes, et celui-ci n'avait aucune valeur stratégique, et finalement, la mission fut rappelée, ainsi que les vaisseaux de protection, laissant la planète et ses habitants à leur sort.

Les derniers documents montraient les fosses communes des arachnides tués par la maladie, les cités souterraines désertes, alors que les scientifiques et les biologistes revenaient dans leurs foyers pour lui faire face.

_La fin, comme pour tant d'autres planètes…._

Elle afficha la dernière page, pour voir quelle était la conclusion de l'histoire de cette civilisation.

Les derniers fichiers décrivaient la planète comme ayant été dévastée par la maladie, avec quelques poignées de survivants mis à l'abri à temps par les scientifiques Altérans. Puis, les fichiers furent de plus en plus espacés temporellement, et tous identiques, et faisaient part de l'anéantissement de la seule espèce consciente de la planète.

Ce fut tout, et Anna se leva, dégoûtée des conséquences de cette guerre idéologique.

Elle ne revint que deux heures plus tard, après avoir tenté tant bien que mal de déjeuner, sans aucun appétit.  
Elle vit alors un cadre clignoter sur son moniteur, qui indiquait :

[center]NOUVEAU FICHIER[/center]

Elle ferma le cadre, intriguée, et vit un dernier rapport, plus sommaire que les autres, afficher des données brutes sur la planète.  
L'une d'entre elles la fit sursauter : il y avait lors de l'envoi de ce rapport plus de deux cent soixante millions d'individus de catégorie 4 ou plus, soit du niveau d'évolution biologique des êtres humains.

_C'est absurde. A aucun moment, leur population n'a atteint cette valeur !_

Elle regarda alors la date d'envoi du rapport, et eut soudain des sueurs froides.  
Elle se mit à convertir la date en dates terriennes, d'abord mentalement, puis par écrit, deux fois, et enfin par ordinateur.  
Quand il n'y eut plus aucun doute, elle activa son oreillette :

« Passez-moi le gouverneur, immédiatement. Il s'agit d'une priorité Alpha-1 ! »  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que sa demande soit exécutée.  
« Docteur, vous devriez venir immédiatement. Nous avons une situation critique, ici !! »

Sur la feuille, le résultat des calculs du directeur de projet Anna Stern se terminait par :

MAI 2019 ap J.C.

-Mon commandant, elle se réveille !  
-Laissez-moi passer !  
La voix se rapprocha d'elle, alors que ses yeux cherchaient la lumière.  
Elle fit un mouvement.  
-Ne bougez pas. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant près de deux jours.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.  
-Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Shanti.


	18. 17 : Charlie Foxtrot ?

Chapitre 18 : Charlie Foxtrot ?

L'éclairage du Jumper lui fit mal aux yeux et l'obligea à les laisser à moitié fermés pour leur laisser le temps de se réadapter à la lumière normale. Elle passa ces courts instants à essayer de faire le point sur sa situation.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné.

Le croiseur qui les accompagnait avait été détruit en quelques minutes, sous leurs yeux.  
Puis...

_Puis quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

"Où sommes-nous ?", demanda-t-elle.  
"Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Les systèmes de navigation et de contrôle se sont tous bloqués juste après que vous soyez tombée dans les pommes."  
"Comment ça ?", hasarda-t-elle, alors que sa tête tournait un peu moins.  
"Ca fait 36 heures que tous les systèmes de base demandent un mot de passe. Résultat, on n'a plus que les systèmes de survie et ce qui a été rajouté par le SGC."

Elle se tut un instant, avant de se diriger vers l'un des sièges du poste de pilotage, où elle vit que le vaisseau était posé sur une planète.

"Euh, je suis fatiguée et je vais sûrement dire n'importe quoi, mais comment se fait-il que l'on soit posés sur une planète, si l'on n'a plus de commandes ?"

"Quand le vaisseau ennemi a commencé à faire des siennes, nous avons, à première vue, subi un déplacement interstellaire, puis tout s'est bloqué. C'est alors que le Jumper s'est automatiquement dirigé vers l'une des planètes et s'est posé."

Campbell arriva de l'arrière de l'appareil avec un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau et les lui tendit.  
"L'atmosphère extérieure est irrespirable, résultat, on est coincés ; mais au moins, on a de la matière première pour faire de la nourriture avec la fonderie moléculaire. Tiens."  
"Merci."

Le sandwich avait plutôt bon goût, se dit-elle, avant de se dire que cette impression venait probablement du fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.  
Les fonderies moléculaires embarquées arrivaient à synthétiser de la nourriture et des produits de première nécessité, mais il était de notoriété publique chez leurs consommateurs que l'aspect esthétique avait été plus réussi que l'aspect gustatif, les aliments étant fabriqués pour obtenir les apports nutritionnels maximaux avec le moins de molécules possibles.

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé avant que ne vous perdiez connaissance ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, commandant. Je me rappelle bien de la destruction du Bellérophon, mais ensuite c'est encore un peu flou. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. L'important, pour l'instant, c'est de trouver un moyen de communication ou de transport. Nous allons reprendre les reconnaissances d'ici deux heures. Venez par ici, Shanti. »

Il lui montra une carte affichée sur un PDA, sur laquelle se trouvait un quadrillage partiellement vierge centré sur une icône représentant le Jumper.

« Les proportions de gaz dans l'atmosphère ne sont pas viables, et il y a une vie animale indigène, donc nous ne pouvons faire de sorties qu'avec l'armure. Les sorties sont de deux heures maximum, espacées de six heures. Nous avons commencé à repérer les environs, mais pour l'instant, rien de bien transcendant, si ce n'est quelques bestioles de petite taille sûrement pas comestibles. »

Il indiqua ensuite sur la petite carte les heures de chaque sortie et les noms des personnes affectées.  
Elle vit qu'il lui restait huit heures avant de devoir enfiler l'imposante armure de combat.

_Huit heures devant moi._

……  
Elle se mit quelques minutes plus tard au travail, malgré sa fatigue. En effet, si elle ne pouvait pas encore effectuer d'actions physiques intenses, rien ne l'empêchait d'examiner le logiciel de navigation du Jumper, pour tenter de le remettre en état.

Après tout, elle se reposerait bien mieux une fois dans son lit au SGC.

L'écran que regardait Shanti affichait plusieurs fenêtres, renvoyant à différents programmes de décryptage et d'analyse, qu'elle faisait fonctionner depuis plusieurs heures. Mais une seule importait, en l'occurrence l'interface avec le Jumper, et un seul texte apparaissait, simple et inébranlable :  
[center]**MOT DE PASSE INCORRECT**[/center]

Shanti posa son ordinateur avec un calme trop naturel pour ne pas traduire son début d'exaspération, et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres.  
Fatigué de traiter le Jumper de "saloperie de canette bornée" et autre "chasseur intello à la manque", Campbell fixait d'un air morne la vitre lumineuse où les mêmes mots clignotaient inlassablement, tandis que Vernil dormait et que Maltez faisait quelques réglages sur l'armure de combat.  
Durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé devant l'écran, elle avait eu l'occasion d'essayer toutes les astuces suggérées par ses instructeurs pour contourner les systèmes de sécurité altérans.  
Même la backdoor installée sur tous les Jumpers avait été inutile, alors qu'en théorie, elle devait permettre, avec l'identification de deux officiers , de contourner toutes les sécurités logicielles du système. Ce dispositif particulier semblait avoir échappé à toutes les observations.  
_Donc, on est coincés dans un F-301 foireux, mais à l'Ancienne. Au moins, le génér..colonel O'Neill et Teal'c savaient où ils étaient, quand ils dépassèrent Jupiter....Je ne peux pas en dire autant de nous._

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.  
-Shanti, lui dit Maltez, il est l'heure de vous préparer.  
-Bien, monsieur, dit-elle en soupirant.  
-Rien de nouveau, de votre côté ?  
-Rien. Le gars qui a installé ce truc savait clairement ce qu'il faisait.

Elle soupira.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle put sortir à l'extérieur du véhicule. L'un des écrans indiquait la carte établie par les précédentes reconnaissances, tandis que les autres affichaient les paramètres extérieurs utiles. L'orientation dans ce nouvel environnement fut aisée pour le lieutenant Bhosle, étant donné que le logiciel de navigation avait été programmé pour cette sortie, et indiquait en permanence la direction à suivre pour arriver dans la zone à cartographier.  
Ce qui, d'ailleurs, prit un temps assez réduit, si l'on considère la vitesse conséquente que peut atteindre une armure de combat en terrain dégagé.

Même si elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle devait être à l'affût du moindre danger ou signe de civilisation, son regard n'en était pas moins attiré par la faune et la flore locale. Après tout, les différentes planètes sur lesquelles elle avait pu se rendre jusqu'à présent abritaient toutes des écosystèmes semblables à celui de la Terre, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait à présent sur une espèce de mousse jaunâtre qui semblait couvrir une grande partie du paysage, avec quelques excroissances de grande taille de temps à autre.

Mais si son attention avait pu commencer à lentement s'affaiblir, les réflexes de son entraînement reprirent instantanément le dessus lorsque l'affichage interne indiqua une détection sur les systèmes passifs, alors qu'elle franchissait la crête d'une colline qui lui faisait sans cesse penser aux sandwiches au fromage du SGC.

-Commandant, dit-elle dans le système de communication, je viens de repérer des émissions électromagnétiques trop intenses pour être naturelles. J'ai un relèvement, mais pas de distance. Dois-je aller voir ?  
« OK, mais vous ne sortez pas de la zone de reco, et interdiction de vous faire repérer par des natifs, quels qu'ils soient. Compris ? »  
-Affirmatif, commandant.

Elle se déplaça plus lentement, cette fois, pour éviter d'être repérée par le dispositif ou ses constructeurs, et, tandis qu'elle avançait, le signal se faisait de plus en plus fort. Mais elle dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : si elle progressait dans la bonne direction, elle ne pourrait néanmoins pas atteindre son objectif sans enfreindre ses ordres, celui-ci étant de toute évidence hors de la zone qui lui était allouée.

Après s'être déplacée latéralement sur quelques centaines de mètres pour permettre la détermination précise de la position de la source de signaux, elle prit le chemin du retour vers le Jumper.

Si l'objet n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il n'en n'était pas visible pour autant, le relief devenant d'un coup beaucoup plus accidenté, et Shanti ne pouvait qu'imaginer la cause derrière ces émissions, lampe primitive ou générateur à fusion miniature.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle aperçut enfin la minuscule base d'opérations de SG-22, et s'en rapprocha avant de se rendre compte, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, du problème : elle voyait le Jumper, alors qu'il était sensé demeurer camouflé.

-SG-22, ici Shanti. Le Jumper est visible. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de rappeler les personnes à l'intérieur du véhicule.  
-SG-22, me recevez-vous ?  
Devant l'absence de réponse, elle demanda un autodiagnostic du système de communication interne de l'armure de combat. Celui-ci indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun problème interne.

Elle décida de se rapprocher plus lentement du Jumper après avoir déclenché le système de défense automatisé d'urgence, par mesure de précaution. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se féliciter de cette initiative quand le bouclier de son armure se déclencha à temps pour arrêter une petite décharge d'énergie venue du ciel. En effet, sa seule pensée était maintenant de courir, aussi vite que son exosquelette le lui autoriserait.

Elle s'éloigna à une vitesse qui aurait sidéré tout athlète sur Terre, en effectuant de légers changements de direction aléatoires pour éviter d'offrir une cible facile à ceux qui avaient probablement réussi à capturer son équipe, mais tout en suivant une direction précise.

Les problèmes avaient commencé à partir du moment où elle s'était approchée de cette source de rayonnements, et, désormais qu'elle était dans un environnement hostile, avec une réserve d'air et d'eau limitée, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : en savoir plus sur cet objet, si ses agresseurs lui en laissaient le temps.

Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes étrangement calme, sans tir ni poursuite, pour arriver à proximité de sa – probablement dernière – source de curiosité.

Elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, et en resta sans voix.

Après avoir décidé de s'approcher, elle constata que ce....monument.... n'était rien d'autre qu'une projection tridimensionnelle, assez semblable aux hologrammes modernes qui peuplaient sa vie de tous les jours.  
Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, une décharge d'énergie traversant sans difficulté le petit bouclier généré par l'armure, la paralysant brusquement.

Elle s'effondra lentement, alors que l'ordinateur interne se faisait brusquement contrôler de l'extérieur, et n'avait désormais plus comme ordre que celui de subvenir aux besoins vitaux de sa passagère aussi longtemps que possible.

Une dernière vision de ce monument, à la fois magnifique et effrayant, revint à elle.  
Un être humain figurant aux côtés d'une araignée géante recouverte de plaques élégantes, le tout surmonté de deux séries de symboles.

Ses yeux, alors qu'elle tombait, restaient fixés sur ces symboles.  
Si la première série de « caractères » lui était parfaitement inconnue, la seconde était en revanche évidente à identifier : la langue des Anciens.

Une opération militaire passe souvent par plusieurs étapes.

Initialement, tout est sensé se dérouler conformément au plan établi lors du briefing.  
Puis, lorsque la réalité reprend ses droits, c'est aux officiers d'improviser avec les moyens du bord pour parvenir aux objectifs initiaux, et faire de la mission, sinon une réussite complète, au moins un succès dans la stratégie globale.  
Ensuite, quand l'ennemi se mêle de l'opération, la situation devient chaotique, mais malgré tout gérable, puisqu'il reste, après tout, une certaine rationalité de chaque côté.

En revanche, quand Murphy rentre en jeu, toute planification à un plus long terme que les cinq prochaines secondes est vouée à l'échec, et seuls les plus chanceux s'en sortent sans trop de problèmes.

Aucun des membres de SG-22 n'avait eu de problème pour comprendre que la situation, malgré son calme apparent, était en fait chaotique.  
Ils avaient, en revanche, commis une erreur qu'aucuns qualifieraient « de débutant » : ils pensaient que cela ne pourrait plus empirer…


	19. 18 : Premier contact

Chapitre 19 : Premier contact

Pour la seconde fois en une semaine, le lieutenant Bhosle sortait de l'inconscience avec, pour tout souvenir récent, une série d'évènements désagréables. Le réveil fut, cette fois, plus aisé, alors qu'elle observait son environnement immédiat avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait était faiblement éclairé, sans paroi ni aspérité visible. Elle resta assise pendant quelques minutes, son attention portée sur un détail qui lui échappait et sur lequel elle tentait de mettre un nom.

Puis elle se rendit compte.  
La couleur du lieu où elle se trouvait variait légèrement, prenant différentes teintes de rouge sombre, toujours éclairé par une lumière diffuse, sans source visible.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se leva lentement, le regard fixé devant elle, et commença à marcher. Le sol n'opposait aucune résistance, et elle gardait ses bras légèrement portés vers l'avant, tout en jetant périodiquement un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Elle continua son exploration pendant une dizaine de minutes, au cours de laquelle elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle, puis s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à présent entourée par une couleur orangée omniprésente qui lui faisait cligner fréquemment des yeux.  
Elle s'assit alors, et commença à tâtonner le sol autour d'elle.

Rigide, lisse et tiède.

_Pas de fente, pas de conduit, pas d'issue visible de ce côté-là......... Bon, à moins qu'il ne m'aient enfermée dans un espace tridimensionnel fermé, il doit y avoir des parois quelque part._

Elle s'assit et se décontracta, observant calmement le lent jeu de couleurs devant ses yeux, pour se concentrer ensuite sur ses autres sens, et collecter un maximum d'informations, à partir desquelles elle pourrait tenter de comprendre plus précisément sa situation.  
Elle resta ainsi alors que son environnement changeait lentement de couleur, et vit le jaune remplacé par toutes les teintes de vert et de bleu qu'elle eût pu imaginer, quand, soudain, l'uniformité de son univers fut brisée.

Une tache jaune claire subsistait au milieu d'un violet qui commençait à revenir vers le rouge lointain.

Intriguée, elle ferma les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de les rouvrir pour s'apercevoir que l'irrégularité chromatique était toujours présente, à apparemment quelques mètres d'elle. Se levant, elle fut rapidement au niveau de cette tache circulaire, qu'elle examina avec prudence avant de se résigner à la toucher, avec le mince espoir que le contact avec cette anomalie puisse influer sur sa condition.  
La sensation prit Shanti par surprise.  
Elle n'avait absolument rien senti avant de toucher la surface, et, à présent, le froid s'infiltrait brusquement depuis sa main, qu'elle retira presque aussitôt.  
Sa main la fit souffrir pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis, après avoir vérifié l'absence de lésions, elle recula de quelques pas, par prudence, puis observa le cercle jaune devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci changea de couleur et passa au vert.

_Bon, pas question que je me fasse avoir à nouveau._

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du disque, mais n'y plaça que brièvement la manche gauche de son uniforme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une forte chaleur se répande à travers son bras.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais....._

"Quelqu'un m'entend ?", se mit-elle à dire à haute voix, sans trop d'espoir.  
Le silence fut sa seule réponse, et, pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile, en train d'écouter et de réfléchir au lieu où elle se trouvait.

_Pas un bruit, même pas d'écho, même pas de...._  
Elle pencha soudain la tête et tapa plusieurs fois le "sol" de son pied, mais aucun son ne vint.  
-Bon, bon, bon....., chuchota-t-elle.

Quand elle redirigea son regard vers l'endroit où avaient émergé les anomalies, elle ne vit plus que le rouge sombre omniprésent, et ressentit une certaine déception. Elles l'avaient fait souffrir, mais elles étaient, dans un monde sans mur ni plafond, un repère bienvenu à présent disparu.

Pendant une durée qu'elle n'aurait pu évaluer, elle chercha du regard tout détail dans ce décor à la couleur désormais fixée, avant d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à voir autour d'elle. Elle s'assit alors, décidée à conserver ses forces.

_Ne pas céder à la panique._  
Inspirant et expirant calmement plusieurs fois, elle ôta sa veste et s'allongea, se servant de celle-ci comme appuie-tête.  
Une fois posée, elle commença à réfléchir.

_Pas de mur, pas de plafond, juste le sol, et moi au milieu..._

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser des paysages, des visages, quoi que ce soit pouvant l'éloigner de cet univers oppressant dont elle était prisonnière.

_Prisonnière !_

Si tout cela est une cellule, ceux qui m'y ont enfermée doivent tenir à ma survie.....du moins pour le moment.

Le paysage créé de toutes pièces par son imagination commençait à prendre forme depuis quelques minutes quand un bruit la fit sursauter.  
Une plainte sourde venait de sa droite, et elle se leva aussitôt, fixant l'origine du son.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le silence reprit ses droits, avant d'être interrompu par un nouveau son tout aussi grave venant d'au-dessus d'elle. Tournant instinctivement la tête, elle tenta d'apercevoir le haut-parleur ou ce qu'utilisaient ses geôliers pour émettre ce signal, mais en vain, alors que celui-ci s'évanouissait pour laisser place à un autre légèrement plus intense.

_Vous voulez attirer mon attention. Cà, c'est on ne peut plus clair. Mais sur quoi ?_ se demanda-t-elle alors que son regard portait désormais dans une nouvelle direction.

_Le son ! Il est plus aigu !_

Le son devenait légèrement plus aigu après chaque pause, pour rester uniforme jusqu'à son interruption, avant de reprendre sur une gamme plus aiguë.

_Comme les couleurs….ils me testent. Comme un rat de laboratoire, dans une cage plus évoluée._

Elle commença alors à reproduire tant bien que mal le bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles, et, alors qu'elle tentait de s'y accorder précisément, elle remarqua que cette fois le son ne s'arrêtait pas.

Alors qu'elle tentait avec difficulté de rester sur ce qui lui semblait être la bonne note, le son s'arrêta, pour tout d'un coup revenir ; mais cette fois-ci avec une différence notable en fréquence.

_Pourquoi pas...._

Signal après signal, le son devenait de plus en plus aigu alors que sa voix s'affaiblissait, fatiguée par ces improbables vocalises. Finalement, elle dut s'arrêter, à la fois épuisée et incapable de monter assez haut, et, quelques instants plus tard, le son s'arrêta pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles endolories.

Essoufflée, elle se rassit à côté de ses vêtements et se mit à attendre la prochaine expérience avec une certaine appréhension.

_Bonne sonorisation, bon éclairage, mais rien à manger et à boire. Si ça continue, leurs expériences vont devoir s'arrêter rapidement, faute de cobaye._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa veste et commença à la plier méthodiquement, lorsqu'un bouton tomba et commença à rouler derrière elle.

-Génial, commença-t-elle à dire avant d'entendre un bruit inattendu dans son dos.

Le bruit d'un objet tombant dans l'eau.

Elle se retourna aussi vite que possible, et vit devant elle un disque rempli de liquide, profond de quelques dizaines de centimètres. A côté du disque se trouvaient deux surfaces colorées, identiques à celles qui avaient attiré son attention auparavant, l'une jaune, l'autre verte.

Avec prudence, elle trempa légèrement la manche de sa veste, avant de s'assurer de l'absence de mauvaises surprises « évidentes » telles celles qui l'avaient attendues lorsqu'elle avait touché les disques de couleur. Alors que son vêtement, quoique détrempé, n'avait pas subi d'altération particulière, son regard fut attiré par le disque vert, qui se mit à pulser légèrement.

Elle recula légèrement, et vit le liquide dans le disque se mettre à bouillir, sans pour autant que le niveau ne change.

Puis, un instant après, le disque jaune prit le relais, et l'ébullition s'arrêta rapidement, pour laisser place à des glaçons à la surface, puis à une véritable couche solide.

_D'accord. Donc j'ai un contrôle de température dans le lavabo de ma chambre grand standing, et vu que le solide flottait sur un liquide transparent, çà ne peut être que de l'eau. Enfin, si j'ai bien écouté les cours de chimie d'il y a quatre ans._, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle approcha sa main du disque vert, et le toucha jusqu'à ce que la glace ait complètement disparu, laissant la place à de l'eau assez fraîche.

Se servant de ses mains, elle put boire quelques gorgées avant de chercher autour d'elle la moindre trace de nourriture, mais en vain, ses vêtements et la source d'eau représentant les seules exceptions au rouge sombre qui emplissait son petit univers.

_Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, hein ?_, se demanda-t-elle avant d'attendre une réponse quelconque pendant quelques secondes. _Je pense à boire, et l'eau arrive, je peux voir une gamme de couleurs, et vous me la montrez. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous devez me comprendre en ce moment même. Reste à savoir comment vous comprendre......si vous le voulez, en tout cas, qui que vous soyez._

Soudain, les disques colorés de part et d'autre de sa source d'eau s'illuminèrent brièvement, et elle comprit.

_Bon, vous pouvez donc me « parler ». On va dire que le disque vert veut dire « Oui » et le jaune « Non », d'accord ?_

Les disques restèrent inertes.

Elle pensa au terme « oui » tout en fixant du regard le disque vert, fit de même avec le disque jaune pour le terme « non », et réitéra l'expérience. Sans plus de résultats.

_La journée va être longue......_, pensa-t-elle en s'installant aussi confortablement que possible à côté de la source.


	20. 19 : Jeux de miroirs

Chapitre 20 : Jeu de miroirs

Les huit individus dormaient d'un sommeil léger sur leurs couchettes lorsque le son strident envahit la chambrée. Le signal de réveil continua jusqu'à ce que le moins vif d'entre eux soit debout, ce qui prit une vingtaine de secondes, tout au plus.  
La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un petit autel où trônaient quelques statuettes et des offrandes.  
Van'Tet était encore à moitié endormi. Sans y réfléchir, il se mit à effectuer la même routine que les Jaffa de la base suivaient après le lever, et ne fut complètement réveillé qu'au bout d'une minute supplémentaire.  
S'arrêtant brusquement au milieu de son geste, il regarda imperceptiblement autour de lui avant de continuer sa toilette sommaire.

Ses compagnons de chambrée avaient remarqué, comme chaque jour depuis l'arrivée du jeune guerrier, sa légère hésitation, mais n'en dirent mot. Il était jeune et malgré son entraînement devait encore s'endurcir. Ils étaient eux-même passés par là, avant de former leur corps à être instantanément prêt au combat sur demande.

Et ils ne lui diraient rien tant que son inexpérience ne les retarderaient pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger d'un même pas vers les quartiers principaux, où ils mangeraient la même ration insipide sensée les garder en pleine forme le long de leur tour de garde.

Le groupe s'assit ensuite dans le réfectoire, qui tenait plus de l'étable que d'un lieu destiné à abriter des êtres conscients. Ce qu'étaient à peine les Jaffas, selon le mode de pensée Goa'uld.  
Ils commençaient tout juste à manger quand une femme entra, suivie de quelques gardes et de serviteurs.  
En quelques secondes à peine, tous les Jaffas présents se levèrent, pour ensuite se mettre à genoux en proclamant d'une seule voix :  
« Gloire à Khensit, notre déesse bien-aimée ! »

Elle les laissa répéter à nouveau leur ovation, puis fit un léger signe de la main qui mit fin à cette démonstration de fidélité, puis annonça d'une voix forte et claire :  
« Vous tous, serviteurs fidèles, voyez à nouveau le pouvoir de votre déesse ! Grâce à mes armes, mon père Râ vient de remporter une éclatante victoire contre Anubis le maudit ! »

Aussitôt, un serviteur placé derrière elle activa un projecteur holographique, affichant à l'intention de chacune des personnes présentes les enregistrements d'une bataille où un camp semblait posséder un avantage certain et anéantissait les uns après les autres les vaisseaux adverses. L'image bascula ensuite sur une plaine où gisaient des centaines de Jaffas morts ou agonisants. L'un des Jaffas de l'armée victorieuse s'approcha d'un blessé et, activant son arme, une lance plus courte et plus volumineuse que celles présentes dans les armureries de la base, acheva son adversaire.  
« Voilà le sort des traîtres au dieu du Soleil. », dit calmement la Goa'uld, alors que l'enregistrement se terminait derrière elle.

« Vive Khensit ! Vive Râ ! », commencèrent à scander les troupes présentes, alors que le petit groupe repartait, sans un regard pour les guerriers.

Après une bonne minute d'ovations, les combattants reprirent leur repas, tiraillés entre le dégoût envers leur nourriture et celui envers la créature parasitant le corps de la femme qui dirigeait officiellement cette installation, mais n'en dirent rien, et tout particulièrement Van'Tet.  
Il avait été affecté dans le laboratoire principal, où la fausse déesse concevait ses nouvelles armes sous l'œil attentif de techniciens à qui elle expliquait ensuite avec un mépris dont les Goa'uld avaient le secret les principes, pour les voir s'extasier devant son écrasante supériorité.  
Mais l'œil du jeune Jaffa, plus attentif encore que celui de ceux tentant de comprendre ces inventions, était tout occupé à surveiller quelqu'un d'autre.

Derrière Khensit se trouvait un Jaffa d'âge respectable en armure. Le Prima n'avait sur lui qu'un zat'nik'tel, mais chacun savait que cela lui était suffisant. Khensit, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que le Prima d'un Goa'uld de son envergure ne pouvait être qu'un expert du combat sous toute ses formes, capable de vaincre un bataillon ennemi à mains nues. Les autres, parce qu'ils le connaissaient vraiment.

Mais ceux qui avaient envoyé le jeune Jaffa sur place n'étaient pas sûrs de suffisamment connaître le chef du contingent militaire de cette base.

Du moins pas assez pour lui faire confiance.

Depuis deux mois, Van'Tet profitait de sa position avantageuse pour observer une grande partie des faits et gestes de la Goa'uld et de son Prima, pour ensuite renvoyer les rapports quotidiens à ses véritables maîtres, et il était prêt à les exécuter immédiatement s'il en recevait l'ordre.

Il jeta un regard aux extrémités de la pièce et observa d'un œil les autres Jaffas présents, en tentant de décrypter leur visage.

_Combien d'entre eux sont comme moi ?_

Cette question avait eu une première réponse quelques dizaines de jours auparavant, quand un garde avait été surpris à espionner sa déesse pendant son tour de garde. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait entendu les hurlements de son collègue, que Khensit torturait avec plaisir, puis avait vu avec soulagement le Prima, Men'Dal, arriver sur les lieux, lance à la main.  
Avant même que les cris ne s'interrompent avec le bruit de la décharge de plasma, il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire.  
L' « espion » avait réussi à sortir son couteau alors que le Prima entrait, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la torture s'achève dans un éclair de lumière.

La consigne était la même pour lui : mourir plutôt que de parler. Et c'était une consigne qu'il comptait respecter à la lettre, étant donné l'importance de l'opération.

Un compliment lancé plus fort que d'habitude l'arracha à ses pensées, et il regarda avec peu d'intérêt l'un des conseillers s'émerveiller devant le talent de la Goa'uld pour régler un problème qui bloquait le misérable serviteur qu'il était.  
Aussi peu subtil qu'il soit, le flatteur fut récompensé par un regard dans lequel brillait le plaisir ressenti par le parasite à se savoir supérieur à tous les individus présents.

Le Jaffa savait pertinemment que ces « pauvres bougres incompétents » cachaient bien leur jeu et qu'ils comprenaient mieux chaque jour la technologie que Khensit manipulait avec, il devait le reconnaître, un talent certain.  
Mais quelles que soient ses performances techniques, Khensit était sans même le savoir condamnée à l'avance... Le véritable problème était Men'Dal, qui avait eu une chance insolente avec cette Goa'uld et qui savait l'exploiter de manière parfaite depuis six ans.  
Trop parfaite, même, pour les donneurs d'ordres.

Khensit continuait quelques réglages sur un artefact lorsqu'un garde arriva, à une allure trahissant son empressement.  
« Votre grandeur », commença-t-il, « nous avons reçu un communiqué sur les informations obtenues d'un tok'râ capturé. »  
« Men'Dal. » dit la Goa'uld, sans même lever les yeux de son dispositif.  
« Bien, votre altesse. », répondit le Prima avant de se retourner et de suivre le jeune Jaffa, en faisant signe aux autres gardes de rester sur place.

_Compris._

L'un des autres gardes avait tiqué en entendant l'annonce. Il connaissait donc aussi la véritable signification de celle-ci.

_Donc nous sommes bien deux au moins....Il reste à présent à savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ce message...._

Ce code n'avait pas été utilisé depuis son arrivée, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était employé que pour signaler une crise pouvant concerner l'Installation. La nature de la crise, elle, demeurait dans le message auquel un simple garde tel que lui ne pourrait en aucun cas avoir accès.

Son tour de garde terminé, il se dirigea subrepticement vers un local de maintenance qu'il savait vide. Sitôt la porte fermée, il sortit d'une poche de son armure un petit disque qu'il plaça sur sa tempe en esquissant une grimace alors que l'interface neuronale commençait son travail. Son rapport enregistré, il ôta le dispositif pour le placer sur un socle.  
Après avoir attendu le temps requis, il remis le disque dans son emplacement d'origine et se mit en route vers la salle des communications, où se trouvait le seul lien avec l'extérieur....et la réalité, dans le cas de l'Installation. Il croisa quelques gardes en chemin, les saluant brièvement, avant de rentrer dans la petite pièce où officiaient une paire de Jaffa :  
« Tek ma te, Nik'knor », dit-il après que la porte se soit fermée.  
« Tek ma te, Van'Tet », lui répondit le plus âgé des deux Jaffas de la salle, tandis que l'autre faisait mine d'ignorer leur échange. « Ta femme t'a envoyé un nouveau message, si c'est pour cela que tu venais. » Il tendit un petit bloc que le jeune Jaffa prit avec joie, avant de dire :  
« Merci, mon ami, mais je venais pour lui envoyer ma réponse à son dernier courrier, si c'est toujours possible. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul dont le fils aîné fait ses premiers pas loin de son père. Ton épouse aura sa réponse avant demain soir. », lui dit le technicien en prenant le bloc de données que Van'Tet avait sorti de la poche.  
« Je t'en remercie mille fois. Si jamais je peux t'être.... », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.  
« Pas de ça entre amis. », dit le vieux Jaffa en souriant.  
Il sourit à son tour et vit le second Jaffa lui jeter un regard légèrement amusé, tout en continuant de paraître occupé à sa tâche.

_S'ils savaient...._, se dit-il avant de ressortir de la salle

Il revint alors vers le local, et utilisa le dispositif qu'il y avait caché pour extraire le véritable message de celui de « sa femme ». Le bloc mémoriel prêt, il le brancha à nouveau sur sa tempe avant de l'activer.

Il se souvint alors de tout.

Il y a quelques heures, il était sur Dakara, et son mentor lui avait expliqué en détail les nouvelles informations dont il aurait besoin sur Men'Dal, l'état d'avancement officiel des projets, les doutes de ses supérieurs quant à certaines des affirmations du « Prima », qu'il faudrait vérifier aussi vite que possible, et enfin la raison de l'avertissement arrivé quelques temps auparavant.

_Quoi !? Une flotte tauri ? Ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

L'esprit plein de questions liées à ses nouveaux souvenirs, il marcha d'un pas calme et assuré vers la salle d'entraînement, arrêt obligatoire du Jaffa après son tour de garde.....tout du moins selon Khensit.

Dans la grande salle, les combattants travaillaient les différentes techniques indispensables aux Jaffas devant assurer la sécurité d'une base occupée par un Goa'uld, à savoir l'utilisation précise de la lance et le combat rapproché....autant d'arts qui partout ailleurs commençaient à être déconsidérés au profit d'enseignements plus constructifs sur le long terme.

_Enfin, un entraînement « à l'ancienne » me donnera plus de crédibilité lors de mon retour sur Dakara. Après tout, quoi de pire pour le milieu politique qu'en plus de ne pas avoir été un héros de la Guerre on ne sache même pas se battre ? C'est peut-être idiot, mais je n'y échapperai pas._, se dit-il alors qu'il prenait une lance à plasma sur son socle et qu'il entamait les vérifications d'usage sur l'arme.  
Il commença alors les mêmes exercices d'entraînement que ceux qu'il pratiquait avant d'être sélectionné pour sa mission. Leur aspect répétitif n'entamait en rien leur intérêt, puisque depuis son arrivée, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser l'arme ancestrale de son peuple. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait du mal à se concentrer, alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir sur les conséquences de sa situation. Un nouveau paramètre venait de se rajouter, compliquant considérablement celle-ci, et il tentait de comprendre ses implications, au détriment de son efficacité au tir.

Quand il lui apparut qu'il allait devoir choisir entre l'une des deux activités, il désactiva sa lance et la reposa sur son râtelier, avant de se diriger vers la piste, où d'autres jaffas couraient aussi longtemps que possible depuis leur arrivée dans la salle, et se mit à les imiter, tout en continuant à réfléchir.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de tours, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière, qu'il identifia comme étant Men'Dal. Il l'observa pendant quelque temps alors qu'il s'entretenait avec un autre Jaffa, avant de revenir à ses pensées. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'un détail clochait.  
Il était au niveau de la seconde porte de la salle, presque inutilisée de par son emplacement dans la base : elle menait au seul accès vers l'extérieur, qui lui-même était théoriquement bloqué pour empêcher les ashrak d'Anubis de pénétrer dans le complexe....ou tout du moins, c'est l'explication qu'avait reçu Khensit pour expliquer le scellement de la seule issue de la base.

_Donc, Men'Dal doit vouloir sortir. Intéressant, ça....._

Il sortit de la piste et marcha vers le Prima, tout en manipulant un petit objet dans sa poche, jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur commandant son ouverture, et s'efforça de ne pas réagir quand l'insecte qui en sortit se mit à grimper sur son doigt.  
L'insecte était le reliquat d'une lubie d'un goa'uld mineur pour la biologie, qui avait été à l'origine une découverte intéressante en soi, mais surtout incroyablement utile dans le domaine de l'espionnage. En effet, le goa'uld avait remarqué qu'une partie du cerveau de la blatte de Gheffra présentait certaines similitudes avec celui des êtres humains, en particulier pour la zone contrôlant ses sens, tels que l'ouïe. Il ne fallut que peu de temps alors pour que certains implants mémoriels soient modifiés pour recueillir et enregistrer les derniers souvenirs de l'insecte liés à ce sens. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Nirtii pour gagner bien plus d'importance parmi les autres goa'uld, leurs secrets étant désormais écoutés par des antennes indiscrètes, jusqu'à la découverte du procédé par les Tok'râ, qui en usèrent eux-mêmes abondamment pour leurs propres fins.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autres, les Jaffas libres avaient eux aussi mis la main sur cette technique d'espionnage, pour munir certains de leurs agents de ces insectes. Et Van'Tet, l'un de ces agents, put s'approcher suffisamment près de Men'Dal pour projeter discrètement le minuscule animal sur l'armure du Prima, où il resta à peu près immobile, tandis que le jeune Jaffa continuait son chemin après avoir présenté ses respects à son supérieur hiérarchique.

A la fin de son entraînement, il rentra, légèrement fatigué, dans sa chambrée et, à l'instar des autres Jaffas présent, s'endormit rapidement afin de profiter du répit que lui offrait le faible temps de sommeil laissé aux gardes de l'Installation.

Le lendemain, sitôt après s'être mis en route pour le réfectoire, il activa un second dispositif dans son armure, qui se mit à libérer des phéromones particulières, qui inciteraient l'insecte, si celui-ci était suffisamment proche de lui, à rejoindre l'appareil, ce qui facilitait grandement la récupération discrète de l'enregistreur biologique. Il vérifia régulièrement le petit bloc, qui était sensé signaler la présence de son hôte par de légères vibrations, et n'eut de signal qu'un peu avant la fin de son tour de garde, alors qu'il venait de croiser le Prima, au milieu des suivants de Khensit.  
Aussitôt qu'il put s'éclipser, il se rendit dans la pièce isolée où son matériel résidait, et plaça délicatement l'insecte sur le socle prévu à cet effet. Le système d'extraction de souvenirs remplit son travail, et afficha la disponibilité d'un nouveau fichier, long de près d'une journée, soit depuis le moment où il avait mis fin à l'hibernation de l'insecte.

Il se mit ensuite à écouter divers passages de l'enregistrement et isola, malgré la mauvaise qualité de celui-ci, l'instant où le Prima retourna dans l'Installation. Il se concentra alors sur les passages correspondant au moment où celui qu'il surveillait devait avoir atteint le lieu vers lequel il se dirigeait. L'insecte n'avait entendu que les bruits des divers animaux présents et, de temps en temps, le bruit des pas du vieux Prima. Cependant, un bruit plus sec que les autres attira son attention. Aucun mot n'était dit, mais il y avait désormais une série de sons manifestement d'origine artificielle, que Van'Tet ne put reconnaître. A plusieurs reprises, il réécouta ces sons, mais, sans plus de succès, il coupa le système de restitution des données.

Il prit l'enregistrement avec lui, après l'avoir accroché à son système d'autodestruction, puis reprit le chemin vers la routine pour une longue séance d'entraînement au corps à corps où il fit attention à ne pas endommager le petit bloc d'informations.

Il revint dans le local, alors qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant que ses camarades de chambrée n'aillent se coucher, et il reprit l'écoute des activités du Prima, après son retour. Parmi les différentes conversations aussi brèves qu'inutiles, il en remarqua une qui utilisait des termes plus techniques qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Réglant l'appareil, il réécouta la conversation depuis le début :  
« .....venons de repérer quelqu........assifs. Nous.........vons pas de quoi il s'agit. », dit une voix difficilement audible.  
« Va droit au but, de quoi s'agit-il ? », répondit le Prima qui, si sa voix était déformée, n'en n'était pas moins biens plus audible pour l'insecte.  
« Nous l'ign...........sseau tauri ou...... »  
« Sait-il que nous sommes là ? »  
« .....n'a rien..........resté immobile. »  
« Bien, préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau. »

_Un vaisseau tauri, ici ? Si Men'Dal ne le signale pas au Conseil, alors j'ai la preuve qu'il me faut, quel que soit l'appareil qu'il ait placé dehors._, pensa-t-il en coupant l'interface.

D'un pas pressé, il se rendit dans le quartier d'habitation quand, brutalement, tout bascula autour de lui.  
Il se vit plonger vers le sol, qui lui-même semblait vouloir se joindre à lui dans ses acrobaties involontaires, tandis qu'un grondement insoutenable emplissait le couloir.  
_Qu'est-ce que....._

Une intense douleur lui parvint de l'épaule alors qu'il heurtait violemment le coin d'un mur avant d'être plaqué au sol. Son entraînement reprenant le dessus, il tenta de se relever, mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant par les oscillations sans fin du sol, alors que le vacarme perdait peu à peu de son intensité, suivi en cela par l'éclairage de l'Installation.

Il attendit le retour au calme pour se relever, luttant pour ignorer les signaux d'alarmes lancés par son épaule, et s'appuya sur le mur.

Il entendait à présent des cris lointains et le bruit caractéristique de roches qui s'effondrent.

_Que....que s'est-il passé.....?_


	21. 20 : Conséquences

Chapitre 21 : Conséquences

La salle d'état-major principale du _Concordia_ était silencieuse, malgré la présence d'une vingtaine de personnes. Chacun regardait attentivement la petite cuve holographique, qui projetait au-dessus de la table la reconstitution tactique de l'escarmouche qui avait causé quelques heures plus tôt la mort de l'équipage d'un chasseur terrien. La poursuite se déroulait sans bruit, l'icône de l'appareil inconnu étant suivie sans relâche par celles des appareils du porte-astronefs, quand, sur un geste discret d'un officier, la simulation se figea.

« A ce moment précis, l'appareil ennemi a voulu effectuer un saut hyperspatial avec pour objectif évident d'échapper à la capture. Conformément aux ordres issus quelques minutes plus tôt, le chasseur de tête l'a détruit avant qu'il ne puisse fuir. Les images que vous allez maintenant voir sont celles enregistrées par les caméras des différents chasseurs, durant les quelques instants séparant le verrouillage et la destruction de la cible. », dit l'officier des renseignements affecté à l'état-major de l'amiral.

Les images s'affichèrent dans la cuve, remplaçant les icônes impersonnelles. L'appareil ennemi était immédiatement reconnaissable comme étant un transport d'origine Goa'uld.  
« La brièveté de l'engagement ne nous a pas permis d'obtenir une image complète de l'appareil. En revanche, le recoupement des informations obtenues par la patrouille désigne ce vaisseau comme étant un Tel'tak II lourdement modifié. Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un modèle spécifiquement conçu pour les opérations spéciales, disposant d'améliorations technologiques récentes, tel le bouclier prévu pour fonctionner en parallèle avec un système de camouflage actif sans pour autant trahir sa présence. D'autres différences notables avec le modèle d'origine impliquent que le constructeur de ce transport dispose d'une base technologique importante, et en tout cas inaccessible au pirate ou au contrebandier lambda. », dit-elle ensuite avant de se tourner vers l'amiral.

« Merci, Alison. », dit Wulfe avant de s'adresser aux personnes présentes : « Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune certitude quant à l'origine de l'attaque, donc aucune riposte n'est envisageable pour le moment. J'ai en revanche décidé d'instaurer une zone d'interdiction de vol autour de la flotte. » Il fit un léger mouvement de tête à l'intention de l'un de ses officiers d'état-major, qui activa une représentation tactique de la flotte, au milieu d'une sphère verte. « Tout appareil approchant à moins de huit mille kilomètres du _Concordia_ devra être considéré comme hostile et abattu sans sommation. Je vais prévenir les navires Jaffa à proximité de nos intentions, étant donné que la zone sera établie d'ici deux heures. Des questions ? »  
Le second de l'_Ajax_ leva légèrement la main, et attendit l'autorisation de l'amiral pour parler.  
« Oui ? »  
« Devrons-nous ouvrir le feu si un navire lourd Jaffa entre dans la zone ? »  
L'amiral se tut un instant, avant de répondre, en s'adressant aux différents officiers :  
« Ceci est une décision d'ordre politique. Pour l'instant, les ordres du commandement sont de s'écarter si un Ha'tak Jaffa venait à s'approcher. Je ne peux en revanche pas assurer que ces ordres resteront similaires si jamais celui-ci cherchait ouvertement une confrontation, armée ou non. En outre des ordres d'engagements pour les appareils entrant dans le périmètre d'interdiction, vous êtes autorisés à attaquer pour protéger votre commandement d'une attaque ouverte ou imminente. Est-ce clair ? »

Chacun acquiesça avant que Wulfe ne reprenne son briefing.

Le mess des officiers était de taille conséquente sur le _Concordia_, et il fallut une vingtaine de secondes au général Mitchell pour y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? », demanda-t-il à l'individu en question après s'être approché de sa table.  
« Bien sûr, Cameron. », répondit Rya'c en levant les yeux d'un feuillet imprimé posé sur son plateau.  
Tout en s'installant, le CAG observa le document, et le reconnut comme un rapport tels que ceux que le représentant de la nation Jaffa recevait depuis son installation à bord, la veille.

« Je viens d'apprendre pour votre appareil....et ses pilotes », commença le Jaffa sans préambule. « Même si cela ne fera pas revenir vos hommes, je partage vos sentiments. Nulle personne honorable n'aurait pu commettre un tel acte sanguinaire. »  
« Merci », répondit brièvement Mitchell avant de continuer, « Avez-vous eu des informations sur l'origine de cette action ? »  
« Droit au but, comme toujours », dit Rya'c avec le peu d'ironie qu'il pouvait se permettre en ces circonstances. « Je n'ai aucune idée précise, que ce soit officiellement ou officieusement. J'aurai personnellement penché pour des pirates ou des agents de l'Alliance Luxienne, mais le niveau technologique du transport décrit dans ce rapport » – il indiqua la feuille à côté de lui – « est probablement trop avancé pour eux. »

Il marqua une pause.  
« Et je sais très bien ce que cela implique....mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce crime, général Mitchell. », conclut-il sérieusement.

« Héé, je n'ai accusé personne ! », se défendit le général. « De toutes façons, je suis autorisé à vous dire que, dans la liste des suspects, la nation Jaffa est très, très bas. Et pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec les gars des Renseignements. Vous avez les moyens de monter ce coup, mais ce serait vraiment un moyen inefficace au possible de nous attaquer, surtout vu comment ça s'est terminée. » Se servant un verre d'eau, il continua : « Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez une idée des groupes ayant pu avoir connaissance de notre présence aussi rapidement. »  
L'ambassadeur sourit et répondit : « La liste est malheureusement longue. Ces dernières années, nous avons appris à ne plus sous-estimer les réseaux de renseignement indépendants qui agissent un peu partout dans nos territoires respectifs, et il est probable que nos deux mouvements de troupes aient attiré leur attention assez rapidement. Personnellement, je pense que la meilleure piste que vous ayez est ce vaisseau, si vous pouvez en trouver l'origine... même si vous avez d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. »  
Mitchell s'arrêta de manger et prit l'air le plus naturel qui soit.  
« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important qu'une attaque directe contre un de nos chasseurs ? »  
« Les bellicistes n'apprécieront sûrement pas que je vous le dise, mais nous savons qu'un de vos fameux croiseurs lourds s'est absenté pour une mission....particulière, avant mon arrivée, et surtout qu'il n'est pas revenu depuis. »  
« Pourquoi me le dire ? », s'enquit Mitchell, sincèrement étonné que lui soit révélée une telle information.  
« Je suis loyal envers mon peuple, et celui-ci n'a pas besoin d'une guerre avec le votre, même si certains envisagent la situation autrement. Faites juste attention à vos propos sur le sujet, général Mitchell, car dans certaines oreilles, ils pourraient, comme le dit votre expression, mettre le feu aux poudres....et ce, malgré tous mes efforts. »

« Amiral, puis-je vous parler un instant ? », demanda le CAG alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le CIC, où la même tension régnait depuis l'arrivée des navires Jaffa.  
« Désolé, Francesca. », dit l'amiral en reposant un dossier auprès de l'officier tactique. « Oui ? »  
Mitchell fit un geste discret indiquant une console inoccupée de la salle, avant de s'y diriger, suivi par Wulfe.  
« Je viens de discuter avec Rya'c, et je crois qu'il veut nous transmettre un avertissement. Il m'a dit que les Jaffas savent que le _Bellérophon_ s'est séparé des autres vaisseaux et n'est pas encore revenu, et semble suggérer que cela puisse causer, d'une certaine manière, un casus belli. »  
« Est-ce un ultimatum qu'il nous adresse ? »  
« Je ne pense pas. Il semblait plutôt inquiet, et je crois qu'il tente vraiment d'éviter les hostilités et que l'affaire du _Bellérophon_ pourrait être utilisée par certaines personnes pour les déclencher. »  
« Cette faction belliciste dont il parlait.... »  
« Voilà. Selon lui, nous devrions faire attention à ce que nous dirons à ce sujet. »  
Après quelques secondes passées sans dire un mot, Wulfe répondit, à voix basse, « Tout va bien trop vite, Cameron. Nous avons prévenu les Jaffas, certes, mais ils arrivent quand même à déployer une force conséquente pour nous « aider » dans les jours qui suivent. Et ceci alors que nous savons que leurs vaisseaux sont déjà plus qu'occupés à empêcher l'Alliance Luxienne de prendre le pouvoir dans la moitié de leur territoire. Enfin, l'arrivée de Rya'c, l'une des personnalités les plus en vue des Jaffa… Plus j'examine la situation, plus j'ai l'impression que nous nous dirigeons à toute vitesse vers un piège. »  
« Oui, mais on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand chose de plus sans nous diriger tout droit vers une guerre... »  
« Essayez d'obtenir un maximum d'information de la part de Rya'c… diplomatiquement. »  
« Bien, amiral. »

Après que son CAG ait quitté le CIC, Wulfe se rapprocha de l'affichage tactique, qui indiquait en temps réel la position de chaque appareil détectable par les senseurs de la flotte. Les vaisseaux Jaffa restaient à vitesse nulle par rapport à ses appareils depuis leur arrivée, et aucune communication directe n'avait été établie après l'échange initial de formalité, lui-même bref. Son regard s'attarda sur la plus imposante des icônes jaunes représentant les vaisseaux immobiles. Les Renseignements n'avaient que peu d'informations sur l'appareil qui était de toute évidence le navire-amiral de cette flotte, et une bonne partie des Ha'tak étaient positionnés de manière à faire un écran entre lui et l'escadre terrienne.  
Il avait assisté, à l'instar de son capitaine de pavillon et d'une partie de l'état-major, à un briefing dédié à ce vaisseau, qui semblait être le symbole même du départ fulgurant que prenait la Nation Jaffa. La nature superficielle des quelques informations disponibles avait témoigné en elle-même de la sécurité autour des installations de conception et de construction de vaisseaux.

Il se rendit ensuite vers sa console de commande, et, après s'être identifié, fit afficher quelques unes des photographies où le navire central était visible, prises lors de l'arrivée de la flotte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait accès à des images du vaisseau appelé Ka'Nesh par les Jaffa, mais il ressentit une fois de plus une certaine crainte. Le navire était clairement d'origine goa'uld, mais différait pourtant de ceux auxquels il était habitué. Plus compact mais plus gros qu'un Ha'tak, il gardait malgré tout l'aspect imposant et la symétrie de ses prédécesseurs.

_Ça aussi, c'est trop rapide. Comment ont-ils pu développer une nouvelle classe de vaisseaux alors qu'il y a seulement dix ans, ils avaient à peine la capacité de cannibaliser les plus vieux pour maintenir les récents en service ?_

Mais ce qui nourrissait le plus sa crainte était l'aspect sobre du Ka'Nesh, là où les vaisseaux goa'uld avaient pour vocation d'impressionner l'adversaire avant de l'écraser.

_S'ils jugent ne plus avoir besoin d'effrayer leurs ennemis par l'apparence de leurs engins, ça ne peut pas être bon signe._

Il se mit ensuite à réévaluer les différents plans d'action sensés couvrir toutes les éventualités à court et moyen terme... Mais il n'ignorait pas que ces tactiques resteraient bancales tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur cet appareil...

Si chacun à bord du _Concordia_ et de ses escorteurs gardait à l'esprit l'escarmouche qui avait coûté la vie à un pilote et à son canonnier, les activités habituelles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant.  
Carl était assis à une table, regardant une chope de bière devant lui sans dire un mot. Elle portait une inscription discrète à sa base, qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire quand le barman la lui avait tendue.  
Il savait ce que cette inscription était et signifiait.  
Une bonne partie des vétérans avaient, comme lui désormais, leur nom gravé sur une chope, depuis leur première victoire au combat, et il avait désormais quelques regrets. Il avait regardé ces récipients avec une légère envie, sachant qu'ils représentaient l'une des barrières symboliques entre les bleus et les anciens. Et il observa à nouveau sa chope, avant de tourner la tête vers un groupe d'étagères derrière le comptoir, où trônaient ces mêmes symboles, retournés.  
Il savait désormais de quoi il s'agissait. Le barman lui avait donné une autre chope, celle-ci gravée au nom du capitaine Jeffrey « Lone Wolf » Anders, avant de lui indiquer la première étagère, où était représenté l'insigne de l'escadron Nova. Alors, il avait délicatement posé la chope, retournée, aux côtés d'une demi-douzaine d'autres, où pouvaient être lues autant d'inscriptions.

Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à une table proche où certains de ses camarades de promotion tentaient sans succès de discuter normalement. Il but sa bière d'une longue gorgée, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers une table où discutaient d'autres membres de l'escadron, chacun ayant son nom gravé dans sa chope. L'un d'entre eux prit une chaise d'une table voisine et la mit à côté de lui, en lui faisant signe de venir.  
« Bienvenue à bord, Halcyon. », lui dit le major Borden, avec un léger sourire.  
« Merci », répondit Carl.  
Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le groupe de bleus, qui tentèrent d'éviter de croiser son regard quand le major parla à nouveau :  
« Ignore-les. Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment c'était. »  
« Je... je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir de quoi vous parlez, major. »  
« Un, ici tu m'appelles Bill ou « Cardinal », mais pas major. Deux, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. La situation est nouvelle pour eux et ils ne savent pas encore s'y adapter. Nous, si. »  
« Peut-être. C'est juste que.... »  
« Arrête, veux-tu ? Quand tu as plombé ce salaud, tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Tu n'es pas venu à cette table pour te faire encenser ou trouver une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, je me trompe ? »  
« Non », répondit-il d'une voix aussi assurée que possible.  
« Bien. »

Une poignée de pilotes et de canonniers de son âge se leva à l'autre bout de la salle, pour en sortir silencieusement.  
Depuis quelques minutes, la salle se vidait, et n'y restaient presque plus que les vétérans. Alors que ceux autour de lui reprenaient leur discussion à propos de Lone Wolf, ressassant anecdotes et autres détails de la vie du défunt, il regarda à nouveau sa chope, puis les derniers « bleus » quittant le bar

_Que dira-t-on sur moi quand ma chope ira sur l'étagère, avec les autres ?_


	22. 21 : Exceptions

Chapitre 22 : Exception

La cité prenait une toute autre apparence à travers les parois du masque à oxygène, lui donnant un aspect surréaliste.  
Mais les préoccupations de l'individu derrière celui-ci étaient toutes autres.  
Malgré l'exosquelette ignifugé, Anna Stern ressentait la chaleur résultant de la combustion incontrôlée qui se déroulait tout autour de la petite troupe dont elle faisait partie.  
« On a un blessé ici ! », dit-elle dans le micro de son casque, indiquant la silhouette allongée au milieu du couloir, à quelques mètres de l'incendie.  
L'un des membres de son groupe projeta un jet de halon réfrigéré dans la direction des flammes obstruant le passage et quelques secondes plus tard elle put s'approcher de la victime  
Face au corps immobile, elle se pencha pour le ramener à l'abri, tout en appliquant le module de diagnostic d'urgence autour du cou. Elle attendit quelques instants que s'affiche en bas de sa visière la confirmation que le patient était toujours vivant et transportable avant de le prendre sur l'épaule.  
Elle passa devant le sergent en charge de l'équipe de sécurité, qui, malgré la situation chaotique autour de lui, semblait garder son calme et continuait de diriger la lutte contre l'incendie et la lente décompression de la section touchée. Mais, à quelques mètres à peine de la porte, une grande partie des écrans de sa combinaison se désactiva, alors que les débris projetés à la fois par les pompiers et l'incendie prenaient une trajectoire anormale.

« Perte de l'alimentation principale et de la gravité artificielle. », entendit-elle dans ses écouteurs, tandis qu'elle faisait un geste pour rattraper le corps inerte qu'elle portait.  
Elle baissa rapidement la tête et eut un soupir de soulagement en vérifiant que ses bottes magnétiques sétaient activées. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte alors qu'une poignée de jurons proférés à voix basse arrivaient sur le canal principal.

Les deux infirmiers présents l'aidèrent aussitôt à mettre la victime, encore vivante selon le module de diagnostic, dans l'un des brancards hermétiques qui flottaient dans la pièce, avant de le transporter vers l'hôpital mobile installé dans le bâtiment voisin.  
Alors que le second infirmier terminait de régler les appareils de suivi médical du brancard qui ne nécessitait désormais plus qu'une personne pour être déplacé, un visage s'afficha en lieu et place de l'écran de diagnostic de la combinaison d'Anna.

-Bonjour, madame Stern, je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?, demanda son interlocuteur.  
-Nathan, qu'est-ce que vous foutez !?, rugit-elle.  
-Il y a une urgence qui demande votre présence immédiate, et je fais donc le nécessaire pour obtenir celle-ci, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsque s'afficha en face d'elle :

VOUS ÊTES DÉCÉDÉE.  
CAUSE DE LA MORT : EFFONDREMENT D'UNE CLOISON

-Oups..., crut-elle entendre dire son responsable administratif, toujours souriant.

Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté les deux infirmiers et les rejoignit rapidement au niveau du sas de sortie de la zone d'exercice n°5 de la base d'Atlantis. Elle leur adressa un bref hochement de tête alors qu'ils déchargeaient le mannequin qu'elle avait transporté à travers les flammes quelques minutes plus tôt et franchit le sas, avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire où elle entreprit d'ôter sa combinaison.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, à peine moins énervée que lors de sa « mort », pour trouver Nathan Ritter devant la porte, lui tendant un moniteur déjà allumé.

-Une réunion d'urgence vient d'être organisée, et vous êtes attendue immédiatement, dit-il sans préambule.  
-Ca doit avoir un rapport avec notre projet, autrement je n'aurais pas été « conviée », dit-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute. Pourquoi maintenant, et pas dès la réception de mon rapport ?  
-Il semblerait qu'un nouvel évènement se soit produit pendant votre exercice de sécurité, répondit posément Ritter en se dirigeant vers des escaliers, suivi par Anna.  
-Un problème ?  
-Probablement, même si j'en ignore la nature exacte.

Elle s'écarta devant quelques militaires descendant au pas de course les escaliers, suivis par une paire de civils, avant de demander :  
-Quel rapport avec moi ?  
Il haussa les épaules exagérément en répondant : « Aucune idée. »  
-Si la réunion est si urgente, pourquoi prenons-nous les escaliers ?  
La réponse lui vint d'un individu qu'elle voyait tendu pour la première fois depuis son arrivée :  
-Parce que depuis une bonne demi-heure, les téléporteurs internes ne fonctionnent plus, comme une partie non négligeable des systèmes de la Cité...Ce qui est probablement l'un des éléments constituant le problème pour lequel la réunion est organisée.

_C'est pas vrai...Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces fichus fichiers ?_

Elle suivit docilement son « assistant » jusqu'à une terrasse sur laquelle se trouvait, debout à côté d'un câble, un homme en combinaison de vol qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher.  
-Le drone va vous amener, vous et les autres, jusqu'à la tour centrale. Ensuite, on vous amènera directement à la salle de réunion, dit Ritter en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.  
Le vacarme et le souffle qui entrèrent dans la salle surprirent Anna, avant qu'elle ne réponde, en hurlant :  
-Compris. Réunissez tout le monde dans la médiathèque, et préparez cent litres de café, je crois qu'on va avoir du boulot.  
-Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour tout ça, répondit-il aussi fort, avant de lui indiquer l'homme au bout de la terrasse. Allez-y, il s'impatiente !  
Elle se tourna et courut vers le treuilliste, tandis que Ritter refermait la porte en souriant.  
_Cent litres de café seulement ! Heureusement que je suis là, sans ça, « son » équipe s'arrêterait au bout d'un jour ou deux à peine. Enfin, elle est nouvelle ici..._

L'appareil de surveillance atmosphérique était en vol stationnaire à une demi-douzaine de mètres au-dessus du bord de la petite plate-forme, et ses deux rotors fouettaient violemment l'air autour de l'aviateur et de son dernier colis.  
Elle se vit remettre un casque avant que l'homme en face d'elle lui indique de le coiffer immédiatement, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter -ce qui aurait probablement inutile vu le vacarme.  
« Restez immobile pendant que je vous passe le harnais », entendit-elle dans les écouteurs de son casque.  
Elle s'exécuta et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait soulevée par un câble et prenait la direction de l'appareil volant, qu'elle atteint rapidement. On la fit s'asseoir dans le compartiment passager avant de la libérer, et l'appareil se mit à se déplacer aussitôt que celui qui semblait donner les instructions fut remonté à bord.

L'intérieur exigu de l'engin était rempli par ses six passagers, équipage compris, et elle devait garder la tête baissée pour éviter de se heurter aux deux brancards qui étaient fixés au plafond.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle aux personnes assises à côté d'elle à l'aide de son casque.  
-Lieutenant-colonel Francis Girout, chef de la sécurité incendie, se présenta le militaire en face de lui, et je n'en sais pas plus que les personnes ici présentes, à savoir que depuis peu de temps, une bonne partie des systèmes de la cité ont décidé de se désactiver.  
-Naomi Karlsson, responsable de l'approvisionnement en denrées périssables, et je ne sais pas grand chose de plus que le colonel, juste qu'il y a une heure encore, tout allait à peu près bien, alors que maintenant, moi et mon service allons avoir un sacré boulot supplémentaire si les téléporteurs ne fonctionnent plus, dit sa voisine de droite. Elle soupira avant de dire à l'homme perdu dans ses pensées qui siégeait à côté du militaire :  
-Et vous, vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis le décollage, vous savez quelque chose de plus que nous ?  
Il leva la tête et regarda rapidement ses interlocuteurs avant de répondre :  
-J'aimerais bien, mais malheureusement on ne m'a rien dit. Vous, en revanche, dit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue, vous devriez probablement en savoir plus, mademoiselle Stern.  
-Pardon, mais pourquoi en saurais-je plus ? Et puis, continua-t-elle après quelque secondes, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
-Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Radek Zelenka, directeur-adjoint du département scientifique. Et si je pense que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ce qui se passe, c'est tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire dans une cellule de crise, en tant que xénoanthropologiste. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez une idée de l'origine de ce qui nous arrive.

Personne ne répondit pendant quelques secondes, le raisonnement semblant avoir convaincu chacun.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, répondit-elle au tchèque qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. J'étais en plein exercice de sécurité incendie quand on m'a fait venir avec vous. Mon assistant ne m'a rien dit, juste que certains systèmes ne fonctionnent plus et que je devais venir.

La cabine fut secouée brièvement, et le même message fut retransmis dans les casques des passagers : « Nous sommes sur le point de nous poser. Dès que la lumière verte s'allume, vous pouvez décrocher votre harnais et sortir. Un soldat vous attendra en bas et vous emmènera dans la salle de réunion, d'accord ? »  
Les quatre personnes à qui le message était destiné acquiescèrent brièvement, et une lampe rouge s'alluma près de la portière de l'habitacle, qui commença à s'ouvrir.

La tour centrale occupait la totalité de l'espace dévoilé par l'ouverture, tandis que le drone entamait sa manœuvre d'atterrissage vertical. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, un choc sourd et une lumière verte annoncèrent aux passagers l'arrêt de l'aéronef. Aussitôt, ils commencèrent à se libérer de leurs attaches avant de descendre d'un pas plus ou moins assuré sur la plate-forme, où une femme en uniforme les attendait. Après avoir déposé leurs casques dans l'habitacles, ils se dirigèrent vers leur guide, qui rentra à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment

La tour était comme chaque jour parcourue par des centaines de personnes qui avaient toute une ou plusieurs tâches précises à accomplir et la situation présente ne faisait pas exception, même s'il semblait à Anna que l'atmosphère était plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Les couloirs eux-mêmes semblaient plus étroits alors qu'elle devait s'écarter pour laisser passer des techniciens qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, donnant tout au plus un bref signe de tête au docteur Zelenka en le croisant.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'embarquement, surplombée par l'ancien poste de commandement central. Anna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'anneau partiellement fixé au sol qui avait été pendant longtemps le seul moyen de déplacement accessible à l'expédition originelle. Inerte, il était entouré d'une demi-douzaine de personnes qui semblaient occupées à le tester avec les appareils posés près de l'énorme artefact.  
Elle reporta alors son attention sur la salle où les quatre occupants du drone devaient se rendre, et vit aussitôt la demi-douzaine de militaires en faction, qui semblaient vouloir défendre la pièce contre...._contre quoi, exactement ? C'est vrai, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe._

Passant devant les gardes sans que ceux-ci ne lui adressent la moindre parole, elle entra et, avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, fut abordée par un homme se tenant près de l'un des battants.  
-Anna Stern ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, en effet.  
-Veuillez vous asseoir, lui dit-il en désignant une place située en bout de table.  
-Heu, bien, hésita-t-elle un moment, avant de se diriger vers la chaise désignée.

Devant elle se trouvait, posé sur la table, un dossier marqué à son nom, au dessous du niveau d'accréditation requis. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, la voix du gouverneur Weir couvrit le léger brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle.  
-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Comme vous vous en êtes aperçus, tous les téléporteurs internes de la Cité ne fonctionnent plus depuis un peu moins d'une heure. La cause de ce dysfonctionnement est pour le moment inconnue, mais nous avons un problème plus critique. Nous n'avons plus de communications subspatiales avec l'extérieur, et, de manière plus globale, à l'exception des systèmes de survie primaires, tout le matériel Ancien semble en panne. Les forces militaires et spatiales n'ont repéré aucune menace pour l'instant, donc nous devons nous organiser pour les prochains jours en sachant que la Terre enverra un vaisseau dès que la perte de contact sera confirmée.

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, afin de laisser chacun assimiler les informations.  
-Je n'attends pas de solution-miracle, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Rodney McKay, qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel de manière prétendument innocente, mais un travail efficace. Nous organiserons par la suite une seconde réunion pour coordonner les moyens et les effectifs disponibles en fonction des besoins de chaque secteur.  
Il nous faut un compte-rendu périodique des menaces planétaires et spatiales, ainsi qu'une évaluation de nos capacités défensives et offensives, compte-tenu des nouvelles conditions, dit-elle en se tournant vers le groupe de militaires qui occupait un tiers des places autour de la table. John ?  
Le brigadier général John Sheppard lui répondit brièvement :  
-Comptez une heure pour une bonne évaluation de nos capacités actuelles et des moyens nécessaires.  
-Bien, nous aurons aussi besoin de communications internes fiables pour l'ensemble de la Cité, à usage tant civil que militaire, ainsi qu'un inventaire des stocks disponibles pour les matériaux de première nécessité. Naomi ?  
La responsable échangea quelques mots avec ses voisins avant de dire :  
-Il nous faudra deux heures pour l'inventaire. Cela devrait aussi suffire pour examiner le problème des comms.  
-Entendu. Les ressources en question étant probablement assez limitées, je veux que l'on envisage les différentes possibilités pour augmenter notre autonomie au maximum, vous me faites le rapport dès que possible, demanda-t-elle aux responsables de la distribution, qui ne répondirent qu'en disant « Deux heures. ».  
-Je veux avoir une idée des capacités de sécurité incendie et sanitaires actuelles ainsi que des arrangements envisageables pour les renforcer.  
-On peut voir ça d'ici une heure et demie, deux heures au plus, répondit le colonel Girout.  
-Radek, essayez de voir si vous pouvez trouver une origine à cette panne générale, d'accord ?  
-Bien, docteur Weir, dit l'intéressé.  
-Je veux les rapports de situation d'ici deux heures. Que ceux qui ne pourront être présents utilisent le réseau sans fil local : il semble encore fonctionner.  
-Une dernière chose, mesdames et messieurs, annonça Weir. Vous pouvez confirmer que nous sommes en sécurité et qu'il n'y a aucun danger immédiat pour la Cité et ses habitants. Nous cherchons toujours les causes du problème, et une réunion d'information sera organisée à..., elle s'interrompit pour regarder l'heure, 17 heures 30, dans les médiathèques et cafétérias de secteur. Pour le moment, black-out en ce qui concerne les problèmes de communication et de la Porte. Officiellement, on ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet, jusqu'à la réunion d'information. On est déja assez occupés comme ça sans avoir à nous occuper des rumeurs.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et les personnes commencèrent à se lever et à se regrouper en quittant la salle, certains commençant aussitôt à réfléchir à voix haute sur le travail qui leur était assigné.

Tous, sauf le gouverneur Elizabeth Weir, le docteur Rodney McKay et Anna Stern, qui commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète alors que le regard des deux plus hautes autorités civiles d'Atlantis se posait sur elle.

-Durant les derniers jours, vous et votre équipe avez fait des découvertes pour le moins, intéressantes, je crois, commença le gouverneur.  
-On peut le dire ainsi. Tout d'abord ces fichiers surcryptés, puis ces Ori dont personne n'a jamais, semble-t-il, entendu parler, et qui s'amusent à exterminer des espèces entières....commença Anna, sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
-Sans oublier un fichier qui se réactualise toutes les quelques heures depuis moins d'une semaine, compléta McKay.  
Ses deux interlocuteurs se levèrent et lui firent signe de les accompagner.  
-Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux développements ces dernières heures ?, demanda Weir alors que le petit groupe quittait la salle de réunion.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'étais en plein exercice de sécurité incendie quand l'on m'a fait venir ici, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le rapport que mon assistant m'a fourni, répondit-elle en désignant le moniteur que Nathan lui avait donné un quart d'heure plus tôt.  
-Quelque chose d'étrange dedans ?, suggéra McKay.  
Elle le parcourut rapidement tout en suivant le duo, puis dit :  
-Non, l'analyse des fichiers continue, sauf pour ceux liés aux Ori, que je devrai voir personnellement.  
-Et à quand remonte le rapport, mademoiselle Stern ? dit Elizabeth Weir, d'un air trop courtois pour la situation.  
Elle regarda brièvement les données dans un coin du moniteur.  
-Il a été terminé il y a environ trois quarts d'heure.  
-Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi on vous a demandé de venir, répliqua McKay d'un ton assuré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Où est le rapport avec la situ.... Oh non !_, pensa-t-elle au moment où elle comprit ce que son interlocuteur voulait lui dire.

Sa réaction dut trahir ses pensées, car une nouvelle voix s'éleva, à quelques mètres d'elle :  
-En effet. Toutes les équipes de recherches ont envoyé des rapports selon lesquels leur accès à la base de données centrale avait été interrompu. Toutes, sauf une, qui semble pourvoir continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle se tourna brusquement pour voir qui était le nouvel intervenant.  
-Le rapport de M. Ritter ne fait que confirmer l'anomalie, continua Daniel Jackson en marchant vers elle.  
Il lui serra la main, et reprit, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir :  
-Il se pourrait bien que vous soyez tombée sur quelque chose de très intéressant, ou tout du moins d'assez important pour bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, expliquez-nous plus en détail ce qu'il y a dans ces fichiers...


	23. 22 : Dualités

Chapitre 23 : Dualités

La ville ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait quittée il y a des années, avec son agitation permanente à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer. Les visages des passants étaient flous alors qu'elle les croisait sans un mot. Autour d'elle, les bâtiments, dont les structures se détachaient du brouillard omniprésent complétaient le tableau. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à s'interroger sur sa destination, son but, alors que sa progression se poursuivait inlassablement.  
Puis, alors qu'elle continuait de chercher une raison, elle le vit.  
L'Étranger.  
Elle ignorait tout de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était différent. Son attitude, son comportement, son apparence, sa forme même, tout le désignait comme étranger à la ville, à son peuple, à son monde.  
Interrompant alors son déplacement, elle sembla fixer son attention sur le nouveau-venu, autour duquel une foule se formait lentement. Fascinée par ce nouveau phénomène, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ses semblables qui semblaient l'éviter gracieusement.  
L'Étranger parlait, bougeait, écoutait. La foule passa de la curiosité naturelle à l'intérêt sous ses yeux, et elle décida de s'approcher de celle-ci, pour comprendre le phénomène qui touchait tous ses semblables.

L'apparence de l'Étranger lui semblait familière, malgré les différences morphologiques, et elle se rapprocha encore pour avoir plus d'informations à son sujet. Puis, au travers du voile qui recouvrait ses sens, elle vit la foule commencer à muter, lentement au début, individu après individu, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une extension de celui en son centre.. La peur vint se mêler à la curiosité, et elle s'immobilisa, avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir les passants dans une posture similaire, témoins indécis de l'évènement. Elle observait encore quand une forme floue se rapprocha rapidement. L'être qui se dirigeait vers elle était l'un de ses semblables qui paraissait avoir été touché par le phénomène. Elle ne savait pas comment de manière précise, mais la différence était là. La forme se clarifia brièvement et la percuta avant de continuer son chemin sans lui prêter attention. Elle garda aisément son équilibre, malgré le choc, et tourna par hasard la tête vers une flaque d'eau au sol, et entrevit son reflet....

Shanti Bhosle se réveilla en hurlant. Après quelques instants de terreur, elle reprit son souffle.  
_Qu'est-ce que...!?_  
Reprenant rapidement ses repères, elle fit de son possible pour se calmer, et pour comprendre. Elle était toujours dans cette pièce sans frontière, sa veste posée à côté d'elle. S'asseyant à côté du point d'eau toujours présent, elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, cherchant une fois de plus une issue à cet univers. Mais rien n'avait changé. Elle resta assise ainsi, fatiguée et tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes, avant de vouloir se lever.  
Au moment où elle esquissa le mouvement, un son se fit entendre à sa gauche, et elle tourna brusquement la tête, pour voir l'arrivée d'un objet qui semblait venir du sol lui-même. L'identifiant instantanément, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
Au bout des quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commençait pas à avoir des hallucinations quelconques, elle se pencha pour prendre dans ses mains tremblantes le sandwich qui venait d'apparaître dans sa cellule.  
Elle le regarda longuement tout en s'assurant au toucher de son existence.  
_Bon, soit je suis toujours en train de rêver, soit les jaffas se sont mis au fast-food. Enfin, les jaffas ou qui que ce soit qui est derrière tout ça..._  
Le repas était absolument identique à ceux qu'elle avait mangé au cours des derniers jours, depuis que son petit groupe était perdu loin du SGC et de ses cuisines. De l'apparence à l'odeur, tout semblait indiquer que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses geôliers avaient compris le fonctionnement de la fonderie moléculaire du Jumper ainsi que les besoins alimentaires de leurs prisonniers. La manière dont ils y étaient arrivés lui échappait, mais elle considéra qu'elle avait une autre priorité et soulagea sa faim en dévorant la nourriture mise à sa disposition.  
Aussitôt qu'elle eût fini de manger, le phénomène se reproduisit, mettant à sa disposition un nouveau sandwich, identique en tous points à son prédécesseur.  
_Bonne nouvelle, je ne risque pas de mourir de faim ici. Il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver les autres et à voir comment appeler de l'aide, ou au mieux repartir..._

-Sont-ils venus par le patrouilleur ?  
-Oui.  
-Les avez-vous maintenus en vie ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ils Leur ressemblent. Nous devons savoir si nous Les avons retrouvés ou s'ils sont des partisans de l'Ennemi.  
-Je désire communiquer avec eux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je veux les connaître, les étudier.  
-Nous étudiez-vous ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je veux savoir si vous représentez un danger ou une opportunité.  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Si vous êtes ce qu'Ils avaient supposé, je partagerai ce que j'ai.

_Que veulent-ils ?_  
Assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés, le lieutenant Bhosle était inquiète. Depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'y avait plus eu d'activité, et elle commençait à craindre que son enfermement ne soit indéfiniment prolongé. Alors elle écoutait, parlait de temps à autre, à la fois pour se rassurer et pour tenter d'établir un contact avec ses geôliers.  
Mais il ne se produisait rien, et si l'on attendait quelque chose de sa part, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de quoi il s'agissait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour voir que rien n'avait changé autour d'elle, et soupira. Les fermant une fois de plus, elle tenta de visualiser un paysage quelconque, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il lui vint rapidement le souvenir de sa ville natale.  
L'image était d'abord celle de l'immeuble où elle avait vécu avec sa famille jusqu'à son départ pour l'université, puis elle s'élargit lentement alors qu'elle rajoutait autour des immeubles, voitures et autres détails de sa mémoire. A plusieurs reprises, elle perdit la trace de certaines parties de ce décor, alors qu'elle en complétait d'autres. Au bout d'une douzaine d'essais infructueux, elle s'allongea au sol et ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'image mentale qu'elle venait de se construire s'estompa légèrement, mais subsista dans son esprit en l'absence de paysage réel pouvant détourner son attention. Pendant quelques instants, elle profita du fruit de ses efforts, ayant réussi à briser l'uniformité qui l'entourait depuis trop longtemps.  
Puis, parmi les immeubles s'évanouissant, une forme apparut, brièvement. En la voyant, elle se rappela brutalement du rêve qui l'avait laissée effrayée quelques heures plus tôt.  
_Qui est ce type ?!_, se demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, l'être apparut devant elle, assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le détailler avant sa disparition. Il ressemblait à un religieux tel qu'elle en avait croisé au cours de sa vie, mais s'il était sans aucun doute humain, son visage avait retenu son attention. Son teint était trop pâle pour être naturel, tandis que sa peau elle-même était recouverte de motifs semblables à des cicatrices. Elle le regardait toujours quand l'élément monté au bout de son bâton de marche s'était soudain illuminé, sans que l'être ait fait le moindre geste. Il brilla de plus en plus, au point où Shanti fut forcée de détourner le regard jusqu'à la fin du phénomène.

Elle se mit à réagir alors instinctivement, se mettant sur la défensive. Depuis l'instant où l'individu était apparu, elle avait ressenti une certaine antipathie, qu'elle savait associée à son enfance où elle avait subi de plein fouet la montée des mouvements religieux extrémistes. Elle respira profondément, essayant de se détendre en se répétant que cette personne ne pouvait rien à avoir à voir avec l'attentat qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère cinq ans plus tôt.

_Qui est-il ?_, se demanda-t-elle à nouveau lorsqu'elle put penser clairement. _D'abord cette ombre dans le rêve, et maintenant il vient en chair et en os ? Il doit avoir partie prenante avec ceux qui m'ont capturée, mais en quoi ? Et puis, s'ils connaissent les humains, pourquoi ces tests ?_

Qu'est-ce que.....?

L'être venait de réapparaitre à proximité et elle se dirigea vers lui, prudemment. Identique à l'image qu'elle en avait eu quelques instants auparavant, il semblait la regarder, sans afficher la moindre émotion. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle eut confirmation de sa première impression.  
Il ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas un muscle.  
_Probablement un hologramme ou quelque chose du même genre. Plus aucun doute, ils ont dû m'envoyer ce rêve pour me le montrer._  
Elle passa brièvement sa main à travers la représentation lumineuse, sans y trouver de résistance. Son hypothèse se vérifiant, elle commença à parler quand l'individu disparut instantanément.  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se résigner à attendre à nouveau.  
_Je l'ai croisé dans mon rêve. Enfin, pas croisé, plutôt aperçu. Et que faisait-il ? Zut ! Pourquoi ils m'envoient des images floues en guise de message ? Ca ne facilite pas la compréhension.  
D'un autre côté, vu sa fin, pas besoin d'en voir plus..._  
Elle frissonna à nouveau en repensant à l'image qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut : Son reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Celui-ci n'était pas son image, mais plutôt le portrait rapproché d'un insecte ou d'un animal similaire qui aurait décidé de mesurer près de deux mètres de haut. Et si l'image elle-même n'était pas suffisante, la simple pensée des raisons qui auraient poussé son subconscient à s'identifier de la sorte achevait de lui faire regretter de ne pas être insomniaque.

_Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils m'ont envoyé ce rêve, ça peut vouloir dire autre chose.......Géniaaaal, maintenant je dois essayer de comprendre mes rêves..... C'est juré, s'ils m'envoient une boule de cristal, je fais la grève de la faim !_  
Brutalement, elle se rappela des derniers moments qui avaient précédé sa capture.  
_Je m'enfuyais, vers cette source d'énergie inconnue. Ils m'ont eue au moment où je l'atteignais, et il y avait cette créature dessus, à côté d'un humanoïde. Une araignée. Une _grosse_ araignée._  
-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle, donc, je sais à quoi vous ressemblez, maintenant. Pas vraiment utile pour le moment, mais bon....  
_Alors, on m'envoie des souvenirs d'un type que je n'ai jamais vu, souvenirs venant probablement d'un de leurs congénères. Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'ils veulent me le montrer ? Enfin, déjà il est humanoïde, donc de leur point de vue, on doit être cousins._  
Elle repensa à cette représentation qui avait occupé ses derniers instants hors de ce lieu.  
_Non, il y a un truc qui cloche. Ils ont rencontré les Anciens, et leur ont même fait une sorte de monument. Et côté apparence, je leur ressemble plus qu'à ce prêtre recouvert de talc. Alors pourquoi lui ?_

-Elle ressent peur et haine face à l'Ennemi.  
-Est-ce tout ce que vous désirez savoir ?  
-Non, il nous faut savoir s'il s'agit de soumission ou d'opposition pour décider des actions à suivre.  
-Qu'en est-il des autres spécimens ?  
-Leurs réactions sont aussi limitées que lors des tests préliminaires. Sa préséance sur eux est claire.

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent brutalement quand une nouvelle forme se matérialisa devant elle, la poussant à reculer. Cette fois-ci, elle reconnut instantanément l'humanoïde qui restait aussi immobile que le précédent. Sa posture était similaire à celle de l'individu qui figurait sur le monument qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques instants. Il portait des vêtements à la fois simples et complexes d'un tissu brun clair qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, qui caractérisaient le peuple des Anciens tandis que son visage métis arborait une expression légèrement amicale qui était appuyée par sa sobre élégance. Parfait opposé du précédent être, il tenait dans la main un petit boitier qu'elle ne put identifier. Elle avait l'impression, en le voyant, de faire face à un être de chair et de sang qui s'était retrouvé brutalement figé dans le temps.  
La vision de cet Ancien lui remonta le moral en lui confirmant qu'elle et ses geôliers avaient au moins une connaissance commune, et elle s'en approcha lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas rentrer en contact avec la projection.  
Elle remercia mentalement une centaine de fois le bureaucrate qui avait décidé du contenu de ses cours à l'Académie. Il avait en effet été obligatoire pour tout le personnel d'apprendre certaines phrases simples, tant écrites qu'orales, dans la langue des Anciens. De cette manière, les avertissements autour de leurs ruines et artefacts servaient à quelque chose et, dans le cas malheureusement peu probable d'un contact avec l'un d'entre eux, ces phrases simples pouvaient éviter l'accident bête impliquant des armes automatiques.

-Je m'appelle Shanti Bhosle, et je viens en paix, récita-t-elle dans la langue supposée de son interlocuteur, en espérant que ceux qui projetaient son image la comprendraient.  
L'hologramme s'anima, et lui répondit une phrase qui resta incompréhensible pour elle. Mais elle fut pourtant rassurée en reconnaissant certains des mots comme étant du langage des Anciens.  
-Je n'ai pas une grande maîtrise de votre langue, dit-elle, à la fois gênée et heureuse, alors que la communication était possible, mais dans une langue qu'elle n'avait pas apprise.  
On lui répondit à nouveau.  
_Bon, déjà il utilise des mots plus simples. Le premier c'est "connaître". Ensuite, il a parlé de moi et de lui et c'est une question. Ils ne vont pas me demander s'il me connaît, donc ça doit être quelque chose comme "Me connaissez-vous ?". Et le dernier mot, "famulus", ça doit sûrement vouloir dire famille… Je lui ressemble, donc ils doivent considérer qu'on est cousins. Ouais, ça se tient._  
Elle répondit par l'affirmative, et n'eût pas à attendre la question suivante, qui était plus simple.  
_Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Ils se foutent bien de mon nom et de mon matricule._  
Après une hésitation, la seule réponse valable qui lui vint fut qu'elle faisait partie d'une espèce conçue par les Anciens.  
-D'où venez-vous ? lui demanda-t-on.  
Ne voulant pas donner trop d'informations, elle n'utilisa que le terme que les Altérans utilisaient pour désigner la Voie Lactée.  
-Comment êtes-vous venus ?  
_Euh, comment est-ce qu'ils appellent un Jumper dans leur langue ?_  
Pendant quelques instants désagréablement longs, elle essaya de se souvenir d'un mot de leur langue permettant de décrire l'appareil léger que le SGC utilisait depuis sa découverte sur la Cité.  
Elle ne trouvait aucune manière de répondre de manière convenable quand, subitement, l'Ancien disparut devant elle.

_Voilà, voilà, voilà....Espérons que je leur ai fait bonne impression._

-Elle reconnait Leur ascendance et connaît des rudiments de leur langue.  
-Oui, ces individus Les connaissent.  
-Les connaissent-ils aussi bien que vous ?  
-Non, pas encore.  
-Mais suffisamment pour Leur montrer le respect qui Leur est dû.  
-En effet, et je désire m'entretenir avec eux, ou tout du moins avec leur chef.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ils pourraient détenir certaines informations pouvant m'être utile… Considérez cela comme une preuve de vos intentions…  
- …Bien.

-Bonjour, lieutenant Bhosle.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Shanti pour se rendre compte que la voix qui venait de remplir sa cellule s'exprimait en anglais. Elle en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, avant de réagir :  
-Qui êtes-vous ?!  
-Quelqu'un de très curieux, lieutenant.


	24. 23 : Changements

Chapitre 24 : Changements

Dès son origine, la Cité d'Atlantis avait été articulée autour d'un réseau de transport interne constitué principalement de téléporteurs. Ceux-ci furent rapidement identifiés comme tels par les Terriens lors de leur arrivée. Les nouveaux arrivants ne purent rapidement plus s'en passer, non par fainéantise, mais à cause de la Cité elle-même. En effet, l'existence d'une technologie de téléportation, associée aux capacités spatiales d'Atlantis, avait mené à l'absence pure et simple de structures de type routières adaptées au déplacement massif de personnes ou de marchandises. Et si les nouveaux habitants s'étaient bien rendu compte de cette lacune, ils n'avaient pu y remédier efficacement, se limitant au déploiement de ponts entre les « bras » de la Cité.  
Lorsque tout le réseau s'était soudainement désactivé, il avait non seulement fallu installer des infrastructures de fortune, mais surtout les amener là où elles allaient être nécessaires, ce qui avait résulté en un encombrement massif de tous les couloirs autour de la flèche centrale et des entrepôts de stockage. Au milieu de ce chaos parfaitement organisé se trouvaient deux personnes qui tentaient d'atteindre leur objectif situé dans l'un des « bras ».

-On aurait dû partir plus tôt, reconnut le docteur Jackson, en voyant une fois de plus le couloir devant lui occupé par un groupe transportant des caisses de matériel divers.  
-Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissé partir avant que je ne leur aie tout dit, répondit Anna en affichant une carte du niveau sur son moniteur. En-dessous, on devrait pouvoir passer par les zones techniques.  
-On peut tenter, mais les accès y sont encore plus étroits, alors si quelqu'un y a pensé avant…  
-Par ici, lui indiqua la jeune femme, se guidant avec la carte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l'escalier cherché. Cet étage contrastait avec celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il n'y avait pas ou peu d'aménagements esthétiques, et tout autour d'eux leur rappelait qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur non pas d'une ville pouvant se déplacer mais d'un vaisseau pouvant abriter une Cité. Prenant rapidement ses repères dans le dédale de machines autour de lui, Jackson prit la direction devant mener à une zone théoriquement moins encombrée.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là ?, s'informa Anna, en voyant qu'il n'avait pas consulté sa carte.  
-Oui, je me balade de temps à autre dans cette section, pour réfléchir sans être dérangé. Vous voyez ces conduites ?, demanda-t-il en montrant l'une d'entre elles, plaquée au mur à côté d'eux, Il s'agit des systèmes de survie d'urgence pour renouveler l'air, au cas où les recycleurs locaux ne fonctionneraient plus. Ils suivent les couloirs, avec des capillaires pour amener l'air aux pièces, donc tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est de voir dans quelle direction nous devons aller et de suivre suffisamment longtemps cette canalisation pour éviter, comme vous l'avez suggéré, les bouchons.

Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide sans échanger un mot, Anna observant avec intérêt un endroit dans lequel elle n'avait jamais songé à pénétrer, Jackson regardant en souriant la curiosité de la jeune femme. Le couloir était étroit et bien éclairé, se prolongeant à perte de vue. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le docteur mettre la main à l'oreille, recevant un nouveau rapport.  
-Bon, à votre avis, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Je l'ai déjà dit au docteur Weir, je n'en n'ai aucune idée.  
-Je n'ai pas demandé des faits, juste votre avis.  
-Et bien, tous les systèmes Anciens sont désactivés, mais pas les nôtres, et je n'ai pas vu de dégâts quelconque sur mon chemin. Peut-être un virus Wraith, ou alors, ça pourrait être l'équivalent d'une arme EMP qui n'agirait que sur des systèmes comme ceux d'Atlantis…  
-Mais votre équipe semble continuer à avoir accès à la base de données, compléta le docteur.  
-Oui, et là, je reconnais que je suis perplexe. Une arme de neutralisation n'épargnerait pas un groupe de recherche précis, et un virus n'aurait aucune raison de différencier ce groupe des autres. Pourquoi cette question ? Vous avez reçu de nouvelles informations sur l'état de la Cité ?  
-En quelque sorte… En quelque sorte.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, il reprit le trajet, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira, s'arrêta, se retourna, et dit à Anna :  
-Au point où l'on en est, autant vous tenir au courant de tout. On vient de m'annoncer que les hyperpropulseurs et les communications longue portée de tous nos vaisseaux sont bizarrement tombés en panne quand on a voulu les activer.  
-Est-ce que…  
-Non, pas de dégâts matériels. La personne ou la chose qui nous a paralysés semble vouloir nous isoler complètement.

Voyant l'air dépité de la jeune femme, le docteur continua :  
-J'espère que votre projet nous donnera plus de réponses. On y va ?  
Sans attendre sa réponse, il reprit le chemin se dirigeant vers le bras de la Cité où se trouvait la médiathèque Kepler.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage supérieur au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et reprirent leur chemin. Le contraste avec la situation au cœur-même de la Cité était flagrant, le couloir dans lequel les deux individus venaient d'arriver étant vide de toute présence.  
-Combien de temps devrait encore durer l'alerte ?, demanda Anna.  
-Ca dépend. Si on arrive à trouver rapidement la cause du problème, peut-être une heure ou deux. Sinon… je ne sais pas. Enfin, on devrait donner l'ordre de rappel des postes de combat d'ici deux heures, tout au plus. Pourquoi ?  
-Si vraiment les problèmes viennent de mon groupe, on pourrait avoir besoin de personnel supplémentaire.  
-Un problème à la fois, d'accord ?  
-Entendu, répondit Anna alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le quartier abritant la médiathèque Kepler.

Les couloirs internes au quartier étaient occupés, mais permettaient encore une circulation fluide, et les deux scientifiques marchèrent d'un pas rapide en direction de leur objectif, croisant de temps à autre une patrouille de Marines faisant sa ronde ou des techniciens déplaçant du matériel.  
Ils allaient tourner pour la dernière fois dans le dédale de couloirs lorsqu'un individu arriva brusquement devant eux :  
-Madame Stern, docteur Jackson, commença brièvement Ritter, je vous attendais.  
Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il continua :  
-Les autres membres du groupe commencent à se poser des questions. Après tout, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour voir qu'il faut venir ici pour trouver le seul accès à la base de données encore actif.  
-Logique, répondit Jackson, un sourire blasé aux lèvres. Quoi de neuf depuis le blackout ?  
-En majorité, rien. Tous les dossiers en cours continuent d'être analysés, mais sans la moindre découverte significative. Mais il y a un problème, madame Stern, dit-il en tournant la tête vers celle-ci.  
-Quel genre de problème ?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Quand j'ai vu que vous ne reveniez pas dans la foulée, j'ai pris sur moi de vérifier vos dossiers pour vous tenir informée de l'évolution du décryptage, et…  
-Vous avez quoi ?!, cria presque Anna. Depuis quand vous fouillez mon ordinateur ?  
-Depuis que je m'occupe de faire des rapports de situation pour ma patronne actuelle, rapports qui vous ont toujours été utiles, je me trompe ?  
Elle allait répliquer quand Daniel la devança :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais Nathan, il fait ça uniquement pour vous aider à garder un œil sur votre travail quand vous vous absentez. En tout cas, il l'a fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Nathan ?  
-Je me contrefiche assez du contenu de vos fichiers en eux-mêmes, reprit l'assistant administratif. Je sais juste m'informer assez pour vous aider efficacement, ni plus, ni moins.  
Se calmant, Anna répondit :  
-Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Quel était le problème avec mon ordinateur ?  
-Je n'ai pas pu y accéder, tout simplement.  
-Oui, et ?  
-Anna, intervint Daniel, quand Nathan accédait à mes fichiers, il utilisait mon mot de passe, alors que je le changeais deux fois par semaine. Alors s'il dit que tout d'un coup, il n'arrive plus à rentrer dans votre session, ça suffit pour attirer mon attention.  
-On peut aller voir ça, mais vous vous êtes sûrement trompé en tapant mon mot de passe, répondit-elle en commençant à avancer vers la porte de la médiathèque. Comme si c'était normal qu'il puisse accéder à ma session, d'abord, grommela-t-elle discrètement, alors que son assistant et Daniel la suivaient.

La médiathèque était assez petite et la majorité des moniteurs était occupée par des membres du groupe de recherche dirigé par Anna. Ce ne furent pas les chercheurs, éléments familiers du paysage, qu'elle remarqua immédiatement, mais le petit groupe de Marines armés qui lui demanda son autorisation.  
-Comment ça, une autorisation ? Je dirige cette équipe et on bosse ici depuis pas mal de temps.  
-Ce sont les ordres, madame, la zone vient d'être reclassifiée en « importance majeure » et nous devons filtrer toutes les personnes y rentrant, répondit le sergent devant elle, posant une main sur son arme.  
-Le gouverneur a dû considérer qu'une fois que tout le monde serait au courant, il y aurait foule ici, dit Jackson, en sortant lentement son portefeuille.  
Il sortit ensuite une carte et la présenta au sergent.  
« Henrik, vérifiez ça. », dit le militaire en voyant le bout de plastique.  
Un caporal s'avança, et plaça la carte dans un appareil qu'il tenait dans sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dit à son supérieur :  
-C'est bon, chef, il est plus qu'habilité.  
-Entendu, répondit le sergent, passez.  
-Merci beaucoup, dit Anna d'un ton lassé.

En poursuivant son chemin, Anna s'attendit à être une fois de plus interrompue, par l'un des chercheurs voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait ou un autre invité-surprise, mais, à sa grande satisfaction, put traverser l'espace la séparant de son bureau sans incident. Voyant Nathan se diriger vers son moniteur, elle le suivit et le regarda entrer correctement son mot de passe.  
-D'accord, c'est bien mon mot de passe, maugréa-t-elle alors que Daniel les rejoignait. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, non ?  
Sans un mot, son assistant valida la commande, et l'ordinateur afficha sans plus de bruit son refus.  
-Bon, là, il y a bien un problème, reconnut Anna, en commençant à se gratter la tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir changé mon code d'accès sans que moi ou Nathan ne l'apprenions, docteur ?  
-Non, on vous a mis à un haut niveau de sécurité et ce genre de manipulation ne passerait pas inaperçue.  
S'asseyant sur son siège, elle soupira lentement.  
-Alors, il faudrait qu'on m'explique pourquoi le mot de passe ne fonctionne plus.  
Pour appuyer ses dires, elle tapa son code et, d'un geste détaché, le confirma.  
Tout d'un coup, l'écran d'accueil disparut et laissa place à son bureau virtuel, où ses documents étaient classés plus ou moins méthodiquement.  
-Ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui !, dit-elle en souriant à l'adresse de son assistant qui affichait sa surprise.  
-Non, pas vraiment, parce que je n'ai pas entendu parler de systèmes d'identification biométriques dans la médiathèque, dit Daniel en regardant avec méfiance l'ordinateur. Les accès sont surveillés par d'autres moyens, mais ils ont été neutralisés avec le blackout.  
-Raison de plus de croire que ces fichiers sont liés à ce qui se passe, en gros ?, répondit Anna.  
-Voilà. Donc, au boulot, conclut son interlocuteur en posant une chaise à côté d'elle.  
-Attendez, dit la jeune femme en se retournant. Euh, Nathan, pouvez…  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant que celui-ci quittait la pièce.  
-Nathan ?  
-Je m'occupe de gérer les autres membres de l'équipe et de vous informer sur le moindre évènement anormal, pendant que vous et le docteur Jackson étudiez ces documents problématiques tranquillement, répondit son assistant comme s'il sortait une banalité.  
-Euh, oui, voilà, dit-elle, prise au dépourvu, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Daniel lui demanda :  
-Bon, où sont ces fichiers, que l'on se mette au boulot ?  
-Ah, alors, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits et en manipulant le curseur. Voilà, ce dossier contient les fichiers déjà étudiés, celui-là ceux pour lesquels je dois encore faire mon rapport et enfin les autres en cours de décryptage. On pourrait jeter un coup d'œil aux derniers fichiers décryptés, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux a déclenché ce merdier.  
-D'accord. Sinon, sur quoi portait celui que vous avez étudié en dernier ?  
-C'était une analyse assez exhaustive du nuage d'Oort du système qui nous intéresse. Il y avait pas mal d'infos sur des milliers de comètes, répondit-elle en accédant au dossier adéquat. Je n'ai évidemment pas exploré les fiches individuelles de chaque astre, mais selon la conclusion du rapport, il n'y avait pas de problème à recenser, si ce n'est un ou deux impacts sur la géante gazeuse dans les quinze, vingt mille ans après la date de rédaction.  
-OK. Bon, ce sont les fichiers accessibles, ici ?, demanda Daniel en indiquant le moniteur.  
-Oui. Alors…dit-t-elle en commençant à lire à haute voix les titres indiqués, « Perspective stellaires à moyen terme. », « Rapport d'activité planétaire interne. »… bon, rien de critique de ce côté-là, je crois.  
-On ne sait jamais, si on a un virus, il ne nous fera pas le plaisir de s'intituler « Virus informatique très dangereux ».  
-Dans ce cas-là, autant envoyer ces fichiers à des informaticiens compétents, parce que si ce sont vraiment des virus assez évolués pour se payer Atlantis, je doute fort qu'ils apparaissent comme tels si on les ouvre. On aura sûrement droit à un beau rapport rébarbatif sur la répartition des séismes et leur influence sur les migrations animales.  
-D'accord pour ça, répondit brièvement Daniel avant d'activer son oreillette. Ici Jackson, si Rodney ou Radek ont un instant de libre, vous pouvez les faire venir ? Médiathèque Kepler.  
Coupant son communicateur, il reprit :  
-McKay et Zelenka sont les deux seules personnes de la Cité à avoir à la fois les compétences et le niveau d'accréditation pour analyser correctement ses fichiers à la recherche d'un virus. Mais…  
-Ils n'arriveront pas avant pas mal de temps, c'est ça ?  
-Voilà, donc, on va quand même voir ces fich….hein ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Anna, voyant son interlocuteur s'interrompre.  
-C'est vous qui venez de rajouter ça ?  
-Cà quoi, demanda Anna avant de se tourner vers le moniteur. Qu'est-ce que……non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.  
Tous deux fixaient la fenêtre ouverte dans le moniteur où s'affichait une liste de fichiers divers, suivie d'un unique dossier, intitulé « A l'attention de Anna Stern et Daniel Jackson ».  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on ouvre ?, demanda Anna en hésitant un peu.  
-On a le choix ?  
-Non.  
-Voilà.  
Elle ouvrit le dossier à son intention et aussitôt s'afficha une liste de plusieurs centaines de fichiers. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce fut totalement silencieuse, ses deux occupants fixant l'écran devant eux.  
_Merde. Des rapports stratégiques, des comptes-rendus de bataille, mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?_  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle, alors qu'il parcourait du regard la liste interminable. Puis, se reportant sur celle-ci, elle sélectionna le premier fichier affiché et l'ouvrit. Elle commença à le lire quand elle entendit la voix de Daniel :  
-Ici le docteur Jackson, je veux une garde armée renforcée à toutes les issues de la médiathèque Kepler. Interdiction à quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir sans une autorisation de niveau 8. Prévenez le gouverneur Weir que nous avons découvert quelque chose d'énorme.  
Elle reprit sa lecture pendant qu'il continuait ses instructions, et comprit les raisons derrière le comportement de son supérieur. Le rapport détaillait l'installation d'un avant-poste militaire totalement équipé dans le système qu'elle et son groupe étudiaient par fichiers interposés.  
-Mais d'où viennent tous ces documents ?, réfléchit à voix haute Daniel alors qu'il se penchait à son tour sur l'écran.  
-Aucune idée. Soit quelqu'un de plutôt doué en informatique se fiche royalement de nous au mauvais moment, soit ce même quelqu'un doit contrôler parfaitement toute la Cité, répondit Anna.  
-Oui, et on est complètement à sa merci.  
Elle soupira, étant arrivée à la même conclusion, et regarda brièvement la pièce, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'était installée récemment dans le bureau et commençait à peine à s'y sentir à l'aise quand la crise avait débuté. _Evidemment, [/i pensa-t-elle, [i]ça m'étonnerais que j'y reste longtemps, avec tout ça._  
-Hé, dit Daniel en claquant des doigts alors qu'il voyait qu'elle dérivait, maintenant qu'on nous a gracieusement offert toute cette doc, autant voir de quoi il en retourne, non ?  
-Vous avez raison. Au boulot.

Le gouverneur Weir terminait la seconde réunion de crise quand elle reçut l'information de son directeur des recherches en xénoarchéologie. L'abrégeant, elle retourna au pas de course à son bureau, la main sur le bouton de son oreillette.  
-Docteur Jackson, prononça-t-elle aussitôt la porte vitrée fermée.  
Le réseau d'urgence, auquel tant son communicateur que celui de son interlocuteur avaient un accès privilégié, reconnut la voix du gouverneur, identifia sa requête et fit légèrement vibrer le dispositif de Daniel.  
Celui-ci venait de terminer la lecture rapide du rapport concernant l'avant-poste militaire lorsqu'il sentit la vibration et entendit une voix prononcer le nom du gouverneur. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton unique pour accepter la communication.  
-Docteur, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?, lui demanda Weir.  
-Plutôt, oui. La position d'un avant-poste avec ses drones et ses EPPZ, ça vous intéresse ? Et j'ai encore quelques centaines de fichiers du même acabit devant moi.  
-Je suis preneuse, bien sûr !, répondit-elle d'une voix intéressée. Mais quel rapport avec notre problème ?  
-L'avant-poste a été installé dans le même système que celui d'où proviennent ces rapports trop récents. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous n'avons pas trouvé ces fichiers, c'est plutôt eux qui nous ont trouvés. Ils sont apparus d'un seul coup, groupés à un endroit où ils ne devraient pas être, en plus de nous être ouvertement destinés. Il est plus que probable que la personne derrière ce qui se passe dans la Cité et celle qui nous a fait ce cadeau n'en soient qu'une.  
-Et cette…personne, a-t-elle tenté de prendre contact ?  
-Pas directement, mais vu ce qu'elle peut faire et la manière dont elle nous le montre, j'aurais tendance à dire que le contact est déjà établi, conclut Daniel d'un ton ironique.  
-Bien compris, docteur. J'arrive dès que possible.  
-Entendu. Mais pas besoin de vous presser, on n'a pas d'urgence par ici. Juste quelques centaines de documents, dont aucun ne semble détailler un danger imminent.  
-Ne parlez pas de malheur. Si Rodney se retrouve avec plus de boulot, on n'aura plus assez de café pour le reste des habitants. Enfin, j'arrive d'ici une heure ou deux. Weir, terminé.

Daniel se tourna vers Anna :  
-On a une heure, deux maximum pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il y a.  
-OK, on se concentre sur quoi, d'abord ?  
-Ce qui pourrait faire un rapport entre ce dossier et la situation ici.

Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte du bureau d'Anna, où elle et Jackson continuaient leur titanesque tâche. Après une brève réponse de Daniel, le docteur Weir ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la petite salle.  
-Bon, nous avons au moins trois quart d'heure devant nous, donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'avant-poste ?  
-Probablement la partie émergée de l'iceberg, madame, répondit Anna en se retenant de soupirer.  
-Oui, poursuivit Daniel, notre mystérieux donateur nous a envoyé un ensemble de documents traitant, en vrac, de la stratégie globale des Anciens lors de leur conflit avec les Ori, de différentes armes déployées à ce moment-là, de leurs efforts pour combattre le virus. Bref, tout ce qu'on avait toujours rêvé de trouver sans jamais oser le demander.  
-Et ces documents sont-ils authentiques ?  
-Aucune certitude, mais ils ne…, commença Daniel avant d'être interrompu alors qu'un nouvel arrivant entrait dans la salle.  
-Je vois qu'on commence sans moi. Merci…, dit Rodney McKay, blessé dans son amour-propre.  
-Que se passe-t-il, Rodney ?, demanda Weir en se retournant.  
-Jackson m'a dit de venir ici rapidement, et de tout laisser tomber.  
-Comment ?!, répondit l'intéressé, je n'ai rien fait de tel.  
-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent me contacter directement, et j'ai clairement reconnu votre voix, donc pas besoin de continuer, d'accord ? Si vous avez besoin de moi, dites-le, sinon, j'ai une équipe de bras cassés qui risquent de démolir la Cité si je ne les surveille pas à chaque instant, répondit le scientifique, agacé.  
-J'étais avec le docteur Jackson pendant tout ce temps, et il ne vous a pas appelé, docteur McKay, intervint Anna.  
-Alors qui m'a appelé ici ?!  
-Moi, répondit calmement une voix féminine sortant du système de sonorisation de la pièce.

Pendant quelques secondes, chacun se regarda sans rien dire, avant que le docteur Weir pose la question que chacun avait sur les lèvres :  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Une alliée potentielle, docteur Weir, reprit la même voix, à la fois douce et ferme. Je suis l'outil dont les constructeurs de la Cité ont ressenti le besoin afin de gérer l'ensemble de ses fonctions.  
-Une I.A., souffla McKay.  
-J'avais compris, répondit brièvement Weir avant de continuer, Pourquoi avoir désactivé aujourd'hui la Cité ?  
-Je tenais à me manifester de telle sorte que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas hostile, mais que me sous-estimer serait une erreur.  
-Une démonstration de force, d'accord, mais pourquoi maintenant et pas quand nous sommes arrivés initialement ?  
-Je ne me suis réactivée complètement qu'il y a deux journées locales. Un de mes patrouilleurs est isolé sur une planète que nous surveillions avant la Guerre. Il a envoyé des rapports demandant une prise de décision du Conseil. Celui-ci n'ayant pas réagi dans les temps, j'ai été remise en fonction pour analyser la situation.  
Weir hésita un instant, et McKay prit la parole :  
-Et quelles sont vos conclusions ?  
-Une coopération pourrait nous être mutuellement profitable, docteur McKay. Je me suis assurée de la présence des décisionnaires de votre population locale pour discuter de cette coopération, ou de votre départ, selon votre choix.  
-Notre départ ?  
-Cette Cité n'est pas la vôtre, et je pourrais sans aucune difficulté la rendre hors d'atteinte pour vous et votre peuple. Mais telle n'est pas mon intention, si nous pouvons arriver à un accord.  
-Et vous avez déjà déterminé les termes de l'accord, bien sûr, dit Daniel.  
-En effet, à quelques détails que nous pourrons modifier selon vos desiderata.

Alors que la discussion prenait place, Anna se recroquevillait dans son siège.  
_Il y a des jours où l'on devrait vraiment rester au lit…_, pensait-elle en voyant la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux.


	25. 24 : Appelez moi Atlantis

Chapitre 25 : "Appelez-moi Atlantis"

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda McKay, comment comptez-vous nous aider ?  
-Depuis quelques semaines, l'amas que vous appelez Petit Nuage de Magellan est attaqué de manière indiscriminée par une espèce disposant de certaines de nos technologies, n'est-ce pas ? répondit la voix désincarnée.  
-Oui. Suggérez-vous que vous pouvez nous… aider à arrêter ce carnage ? interrogea Weir.  
-Pas directement, mais je peux vous donner une opportunité à exploiter.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, continua Weir.

Lorsque l'on vit dans une Cité telle qu'Atlantis, il est facile de devenir blasé face à tant de merveilles technologiques et scientifiques. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'accomplir quotidiennement des miracles que d'aucuns n'auraient pas de peine à classer parmi les « actes divins ». Mais malheureusement, la majorité de ces 'miracles' se déroulent à l'insu des habitants de la cité. C'est ainsi par exemple que personne ne s'extasia sur des cloisons insonorisées absorbant sans la moindre difficulté le cri de Rodney McKay lorsque l'I.A. acheva de leur définir cette 'opportunité'.

En revanche, nul ne put ignorer les trois individus sortant au pas de course du bureau d'Anna Stern, suivis une vingtaine de secondes plus tard par celle-ci, qui arborait tous les signes de l'incompréhension et d'un début de panique. Rattrapant Jackson, quelques pas derrière un duo Weir/McKay en discussion effrénée, Anna lui demanda d'un ton faible :  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
-D'abord, on va s'assurer d'éviter le massacre. Ensuite, on pourra commencer à discuter plus aisément. Si on arrive à discuter tout court. Vous avez les fichiers ?  
-Oui, répondit Anna, tout est sur le portable.  
-Dès qu'on arrive, vous m'en faites une copie sur un disque optique. Je veux être sûr de ne pas perdre ces données.  
-Entendu. Je retourne à la médiathèque, ensuite ?  
-Plus le temps. Vous êtes celle qui en sait le plus sur notre problème, et on aura besoin de vous là-bas.  
-Génial, répondit-elle nerveusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide, Jackson s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Anna à faire un écart brusque pour éviter la collision.  
-Elizabeth, Rodney ! appela-t-il assez fort pour interrompre leur conversation.  
-Quoi ? répondit sèchement le scientifique en proie au stress.  
-Le téléporteur du couloir à droite pourra nous amener directement à la tour centrale.  
Un silence de quelques secondes emplit la pièce alors que chacun regardait étrangement Daniel. McKay allait sortir une répartie cinglante lorsque l'archéologue lui répondit, agacé, en tapotant son oreillette :  
-C'est l'I.A. qui me l'a dit.  
-Et puis qu….commença McKay.  
-Elle pourrait nous tuer de mille façons différentes, et n'a pas l'air d'avoir votre manie pour les solutions biscornues aux problèmes simples.  
-Il marque un point, hasarda Weir avec un léger sourire avant de continuer, Autant y aller, non ?  
Le haussement d'épaules de McKay mit fin à la discussion, celui-ci se dirigeant dans la direction suggérée par Daniel, avant de reprendre un débat houleux avec Weir sur la manière de gérer la nouvelle situation.  
Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le petit groupe arriva en vue du téléporteur interne, qui semblait effectivement être actif, au vu de son panneau de commande illuminé. Alors que McKay s'arrêtait pour chercher dans ses environs les signes d'un piège quelconque, Daniel le dépassa et rentra dans le minuscule local. Anna hésita un instant, puis le suivit avant de le laisser sélectionner sa destination.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut appuyé sur l'emplacement de la tour centrale, un halo lumineux emplit le champ de vision de Daniel pendant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un environnement à première vue inchangé. Puis la cabine s'ouvrit, confirmant à ses deux occupants le bon fonctionnement retrouvé du système de déplacement interne de la Cité.  
-Jackson à Weir, dit à voix basse Daniel, qui quittait la petite pièce. Dites à Rodney qu'il peut arrêter de s'inquiéter, on est arrivé à bon port.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du téléporteur se referma, avant de s'ouvrir une fois de plus et laisser la place à Elizabeth Weir et Rodney McKay, ce dernier semblant à peine moins tendu à Anna que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté moins d'une minute auparavant.  
Avec quelques légers grommèlements, le scientifique dépassa Daniel et Anna avant de se diriger vers un large couloir quelques mètres devant eux.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, Anna put reconnaître la salle de la Porte, qui était à présent presque déserte, avec pour seul personnel présent un groupe de militaires pointant une arme lourde vers l'imposant anneau. Les contournant, le petit groupe monta rapidement vers la section où étaient situées la plupart des salles de réunion et d'organisation stratégiques. Chacune d'entre elles était à présent occupée par les dirigeants des départements critiques de la Cité, qui coordonnaient leurs efforts pour maintenir celle-ci à un statut opérationnel.  
Weir se dirigea vers l'un des groupes et signala sa présence d'un petit bruit :  
-Amiral Davenport, nous devons vous parler, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'officier qui écoutait le rapport de l'une de ses subordonnées. Nous avons eu un nouveau développement qui vous concerne.  
-Compris, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers la femme dont la présentation avait été interrompue. Déposez le rapport chez le capitaine Armando, je l'examinerai plus tard.  
Aussitôt que le lieutenant eut acquiescé, l'amiral se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe.  
-Alors, c'est une nouvelle offensive Wraith ?  
-Pas ici, dit brusquement Daniel, en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête le bureau de Weir.  
Acquiesçant, l'officier suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au lieu indiqué.

-Bon, que se passe-t-il exactement ?, demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur les trois principaux administrateurs civils de la Cité, accompagnés par une personne qu'il se rappelait avoir aperçu lors de la première réunion de crise, quelques heures plus tôt.  
-Par où commencer, soupira McKay, avant de se tourner vers Weir.  
-Bon, continua celle-ci. Il semblerait que la...situation dans le nuage de Magellan, ainsi que quelques autres éléments annexes aient conduit à la réactivation d'un système d'Atlantis.  
-Et ?  
-Et il s'agit d'une I.A. qui contrôle toute la Cité selon son bon plaisir, répondit McKay. Le foutoir d'aujourd'hui n'était que sa manière personnelle de nous dire " bonjour ".  
-Comment ça, une I.A.?  
-Intelligence Artificielle. Vous savez, ces programmes autonomes à peine différents d'un virus évolué.  
-Je sais ce qu'est une I.A., docteur McKay !, répondit brusquement l'officier, visiblement agacé par le comportement du scientifique devant lui. Je voudrais par contre qu'on me dise ce que cet engin fait ici et comment on s'en débarrasse, dans la mesure du possible.  
-Je contrôle les systèmes de survie de la Cité et assure la sécurité, tant matérielle que logicielle de son contenu, entre autres tâches, affirma une voix qui semblait sortir des murs eux-mêmes.  
-Hein ?, s'étonna l'amiral.  
-Oh, et ne vous faites aucune illusion, amiral Davenport. Personne ici n'a les moyens ou le talent nécessaire pour me nuire en quoi que ce soit avant que je puisse prendre des mesures défensives, termina l'I.A.  
-On est dans un engin prévu pour survivre tout seul dans l'espace, avec des générateurs de gravité et autres contrôles environnementaux, alors pas besoin de vous dire que si elle a les pouvoirs qu'elle prétend, elle peut tous nous tuer d'un claquement de doigts, dit Daniel, l'air las.  
-Bon, alors pour l'instant, on va cohabiter, c'est ça ?, poursuivit Davenport.  
-C'est on ne peut plus correct, amiral, affirma la voix désincarnée.  
-Donc, vous... venez de nous signaler votre présence de manière aussi impressionnante que possible, et maintenant qu'on a admis votre existence, tout va retourner à la normale, c'est ça ? conclut-il.  
-Bien tenté, mais non, dit McKay en prenant son habituel ton ironique. Elizabeth vous a parlé du merdier dans le Nuage de Magellan, hein ? Et bien notre nouvelle amie a jugé bon de rentrer en contact avec les malades qui s'amusent à atomiser des dizaines de planètes. Et devinez quoi ? Ils vont venir ici.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à l'amiral pour assimiler les informations que McKay venait de lui transmettre.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit à ce "superbe programme" ce qui est arrivé au _Bellérophon_ ?!  
-Votre appareil a témoigné d'un comportement belliciste déplacé et a été attaqué en conséquence, dit l'I.A.  
-Déplacé ? aboya l'amiral. Ils exterminent des populations civiles sans défense, et c'est déplacé que d'abattre leur missile ?  
-Bien sûr. Vous devez avant tout comprendre que pour certaines civilisations fortement développées rencontrées par mes créateurs, l'anéantissement d'une population planétaire ne représente pas grand chose. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, comme vous dites. Ce que n'est pas une interférence directe pouvant être interprétée comme une menace.  
-C'est... !  
-Amoral, oui. Enfin, selon vos critères. Mais de toute façon, un de leurs vaisseaux va arriver ici, sans la moindre intention hostile. Il ne tient qu'à vous de réfléchir avant de tirer, mais faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que votre escadre entière n'aurait aucune chance de survie face à ce vaisseau, si un combat devait prendre place ici.  
-A ce qu'on a compris, dit Weir, ces êtres étaient étudiés par les Anciens depuis pas mal de temps, et elle a pu rentrer en contact avec eux.  
-Et la consigne sera de ne pas tirer quand ils seront là, c'est ça ?  
-Voilà, conclut Daniel. Ce serait quand même mieux de pouvoir s'expliquer avec eux sans se faire tirer dessus, parce que si vous voyez une autre manière d'arrêter les massacres…  
-Parce qu'on a pas les moyens de régler la situation autrement, c'est bien ça ?  
-En gros, oui, dit l'archéologue.  
L'amiral regarda longuement ses interlocuteurs, avant de répondre :  
-D'accord, je ferai passer la consigne.  
McKay s'apprêtait à parler quand l'officier le devança :  
-Et pas un mot sur cette I.A. pour l'instant, évidemment...enfin, pas tant que la situation ne se sera pas clarifiée un peu, parce que, je vais vous le dire clairement : Cette situation est un beau merdier, et j'espère que ça va se simplifier rapidement.  
-Un retour à la normale se fera aussi vite que possible, amiral, mais pas avant, dit doucement l'I.A.  
-Et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire sur ça, hein ? rétorqua-t-il.  
-Voilà.

Aussitôt après que l'officier eût quitté le bureau, Daniel se tourna vers le docteur Weir :  
-Bon, alors, qui est-ce qu'il reste à mettre au courant de la situation ?  
-Sheppard devrait être mis dans le coup, dit McKay.  
-Oui, poursuivit Weir, la présence de cette I.A. relève de la sécurité de l'installation, c'est clair. Mais on pourra voir ça après, il n'y a pas d'urgence de son côté, et je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes avec tout ça.  
Les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent d'un sourire entendu, tandis qu'Anna, elle, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans un endroit où elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.  
-Bon, de toute façon, conclut Weir, il faudra en parler aux responsables de la sécurité civile et militaire et renvoyer l'info sur Terre, dès qu'on aura récupéré les communications. Mais dans tous les cas, il faudra limiter le nombre de personnes informées au minimum.  
-Totalement d'accord, répondit Daniel. Je n'aimerais pas voir tout le monde commencer à devenir paranoïaque à cause de notre...nouvelle connaissance. Surtout avant de la connaître un peu mieux.  
Il attendit quelques instants et, voyant que personne n'avait rien à rajouter, continua :  
-Je propose alors que nous voyons un peu ce que nous avons sur ces créatures. Anna, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, vous pouvez nous faire un petit topo récapitulatif, pour qu'au moins l'on sache avec qui on va discuter dans peu de temps ?

Voyant soudain les regards des trois éminences de la Cité tournés vers elle, Anna se mit à rougir, puis commença immédiatement à parler pour tenter de contrer le trac :  
-Alors, euh…Ces créatures…Nous savons qu'elles ne sont originaires ni de la Voie Lactée, ni de Pégase, ou d'aucune des quelques galaxies pour lesquelles nous avons des informations directes. Il semble, selon les premiers rapports, que les Anciens se soient intéressées à elles avant même l'apparition de la conscience.  
-Désolé de vous interrompre, Anna, dit Weir, mais est-il indiqué si les Anciens ont, ou non, directement influencé l'évolution de cette espèce, en induisant l'intelligence ?  
-Les rapports que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à présent semblent indiquer que non, madame, répondit Anna, qui commençait à reprendre confiance. En revanche, ils avaient inclus leur planète dans le réseau de Portes alors en cours de mise en service.  
Faisant quelques manipulations sur son moniteur, elle accéda à quelques images des dossiers biologiques, et choisit alors celle qui lui semblait la plus adaptée.  
-Voici une photo d'un individu adulte de cette espèce, prise quelques mois avant la fin des études, causée par l'escalade du conflit avec les Ori. Il sont donc similaires à des arachnides, mais, selon leur dossier, vertébrés. Au moment de la photo, il semblerait qu'une forme de civilisation ait pu apparaître, qui a surpris les scientifiques de l'époque par sa précocité.  
-Précoce comment ? demanda McKay.  
-Les prévisions parlaient d'une société encore au stade chasse/cueillette, lui dit Anna. La mission périodique a, au contraire, pu voir des preuves d'une civilisation présentant des cités-nations de petite taille. C'est cette anomalie qui a causé l'arrivée des scientifiques sur cette planète.  
-Et c'était pendant la guerre avec les Ori, c'est ça ? demanda Weir.  
-Oui. Une poignée de xénobiologistes Anciens sont allés sur cette planète avec un contingent militaire, dont la mission était, semble-t-il, de préparer un avant-poste local, puisque le conflit s'étendait rapidement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de cet avant-poste ? l'interrompit McKay.  
-Rien de particulier. Il a été mis en place avec, je crois, tout son équipement militaire. Mais de toute façon, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'utiliser, avec ce qui a suivi.  
-L'offensive bactériologique, indiqua Daniel.  
-Oui, reprit Anna. Il faut bien comprendre que les Ori avaient aussi remarqué cette espèce et avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à les convertir. Quand les Anciens sont arrivés sur place, ils ont tenté de montrer la véritable nature de ceux que ces créatures vénéraient, et il semble qu'ils aient réussi de ce point de vue-là.  
-Pour la non-intervention chez les jeunes espèces, on repassera, chuchota McKay.  
-Bref, continua Daniel. Les Anciens ont pu se faire accepter par cette espèce, mais peu de temps après leur installation, les Ori ont entamé leur massacre. Quand l'étendue de la contamination est devenue visible, la planète a été abandonnée par les Anciens, à part quelques scientifiques qui ont, semble-t-il, préservé assez d'individus pour permettre la survie de l'espèce.  
-Et leur civilisation si précoce ? demanda Weir. Étaient-ce les Ori qui l'avaient mise en place ?  
-Non, lui répondit Anna. En tout cas, selon les rapports que nous avons pu lire, la présence des Ori a plutôt ralenti leur évolution. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons citées pour construire l'avant-poste. Les Anciens avaient l'air de penser que cette espèce pourrait rapidement atteindre un stade suffisamment avancé pour devenir des partenaires militaires et politiques.  
-Je veux bien le croire, murmura McKay.  
-En tout cas, poursuivit Anna, notre nouvelle ''amie'' a donc mis à notre disposition les derniers rapports des scientifiques restés sur la planète. Ils ont décrit de manière assez détaillée les différentes étapes de la contamination et de leur lutte. Au final, ils ont pu isoler une population non contaminée et la mettre en stase suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle survive au virus.  
-Suffisamment longtemps, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Weir.  
-Aucune idée, aucun rapport n'en parle.  
-Ou aucun dont ce charmant programme aurait pu juger bon de nous informer, suggéra McKay.  
-Les rapports que j'ai reçus, répondit l'I.A. d'un ton sévère, ne provenaient que de l'avant-poste, dont la mission n'était pas la surveillance de cette espèce. Tout ce qu'il est possible de déduire de ces informations pour le moins partielles, c'est le moment où l'avant-poste a été trouvé, et l'évolution de l'espèce par la suite.  
-Mais…, commença le scientifique.  
-Ni plus, ni moins, conclut l'I.A. dont l'intonation affichait désormais l'agacement.  
-Bref, coupa Weir en voyant que le Canadien s'apprêtait à exploser, que sait-on d'eux, maintenant ?  
-Leur planète principale, dit Daniel, est peuplée de quelques centaines de millions d'individus ayant un niveau d'évolution biologique légèrement supérieur au notre. En tout cas, selon le système de classement des Anciens, entre l'apparition de la conscience et le passage à un plan supérieur. Niveau technologie, je crois que tout le monde ici sait ce qui est arrivé au _Bellérophon_, donc on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce qui nous arrivera si on fait parler les armes, d'accord ?  
Chacun acquiesça silencieusement.  
-Et, demanda Weir, sait-on quoi que ce soit sur leur mode de pensée, la manière dont ils réfléchissent ?  
-Pas vraiment, hésita Anna avant de poursuivre, En fait, nous n'avons quasiment aucun document sur leur civilisation au-delà de ce qu'ont laissé les scientifiques qui les ont sauvés. Les vidéos sont assez longues et surtout centrées sur les premiers contacts et la manière dont ils ont éloigné cette espèce du culte d'Origine. Pour résumer, les premiers contacts ont été faits avec un hologramme de morphologie proche de l'espèce locale, comme indiqué dans les protocoles Anciens. Ensuite, ils ont réussi à les convaincre de quitter ce culte.  
-Et il n'y a pas eu de problème ?, demanda Weir. Ils sont arrivés, ont discuté, et c'est tout ?  
-En fait, les données du rapport indiquent qu'il a effectivement fallu très peu de temps pour effectuer cette partie de la mission, ce qui a aussi surpris les Anciens à ce moment-là, surtout que par la suite, Origine a été rejetée de manière totale et complète, sans qu'il reste, semble-t-il, le moindre fidèle nostalgique des Ori.  
-Et a-t-on une explication à cela ?  
-Aucune, alors que par la suite, quand ils cherchèrent à en savoir plus sur l'histoire de leurs ''sujets'', les biologistes ont découvert que la conversion à Origine s'est aussi faite en un seul coup pour toute l'espèce.  
-Comment ça ? Toutes ces ''cités-nations'' ont été converties en une fois ?  
-Toute l'espèce, d'un coup, répondit Anna. Le docteur Jackson et moi n'avons rien de plus là-dessus.  
-Et lorsque les Anciens leur ont fait quitter Origine, demanda McKay, comment ont-ils fait ? On sait qu'ils utilisaient un hologramme, oui, bon, et après ?  
-L'argumentation était, dit Anna, assez logique et cohérente. Ils n'ont évidemment pas commencé à parler de l'Ascension et de ce genre d'aspects, comme le fait qu'il s'agisse en fait d'une guerre civile qui a dégénéré sur plusieurs galaxies. Ils se sont plutôt concentrés sur le véritable avenir que leur promettaient les Ori face à ce que pouvaient leur donner les Anciens. En gros, ils les ont traités comme des égaux, sans tenter de les contrôler par leurs technologies ou leurs capacités physiologiques, et cette approche a du être préférée… surtout après qu'ils aient vu l'état des civilisations phagocytées par les Ori.  
-Bon, dit Weir. Au moins, la logique semble fonctionner, enfin un point rassurant.  
-Bien sûr, répondit McKay, dans la mesure où il y a une raison logique pour eux de ne pas nous anéantir en arrivant.  
-De toute façon, ils vont arriver quoi qu'on fasse, c'est ça ? dit Weir en tournant la tête vers un mur.  
-Tout à fait exact, docteur Weir, répondit l'I.A.  
-Bon, donc ça ne sert plus à grand-chose de discuter sur leurs intentions. La flotte sera en état d'alerte, mais elle ne devrait rien changer.  
Weir s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre la parole :  
-Vous n'auriez pas un nom, que l'on puisse directement vous parler ? Parce que ça va vite devenir pénible de parler aux murs.  
-Atlantis.  
-D'accord…Atlantis. Combien de temps avons-nous avant l'arrivée des appareils ?  
-Leur vaisseau devrait être à proximité d'ici vingt-deux minutes.  
-Bon, au moins serait-il possible de remettre en service les systèmes internes de la Cité, puisque vous nous avez expliqué ce que vous comptez faire à court terme ?  
-Absolument pas, et ceci dans votre intérêt. A moins bien sûr que vous ayez envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passe.  
-Compris, dit brusquement Daniel. Les personnes non concernées seront trop occupées avec le foutoir actuel pour se rendre compte qu'on est au beau milieu d'un premier contact diplomatique avec une autre civilisation !  
-Et vu les questions qu'il soulèverait…, compléta Anna.  
-Voilà, répondit l'archéologue.  
-C'est bien joli tout ça, dit McKay, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux équipages en orbite ? Ils vont quand même voir l'engin arriver, non ?  
-Euh, j'avais réfléchi à ce problème sur le chemin, intervint Anna. Déjà, si les commandants et, au pire, les seconds sont mis au courant, il devrait être possible d'éviter pas mal de fuites. Après tout, les vaisseaux n'auront pas à intervenir à moins que ça ne dégénère. Donc, si les équipages pensent qu'il s'agit d'un exercice, on évitera les questions, non ?  
-Un exercice, railla McKay, un exercice en plein milieu de ce foutoir ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont gober ça ?  
-Çà se tiendrait, pourtant, reconnut Weir. Après tout, c'est un bon moment pour mettre les forces en état d'alerte et les préparer à une situation possible. Tant qu'il s'agit d'un exercice sans tir réel et que les commandants s'arrangent pour éviter de paraître agressifs, personne ne devrait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.  
-C'est osé, mais ça devrait bien marcher, si Davenport et les commandants sont dans le coup, dit Daniel.  
-Bon, poursuivit Weir, je vais voir l'amiral et lui donner son rôle. En attendant, réquisitionnez la salle de réunion principale et assurez-vous qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, d'accord ? Oh, et…Atlantis ?  
-Oui ? répondit l'I.A.  
-Vous pourrez transmettre les communications dans cette salle ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-D'accord. Bon, on se retrouve dans la salle d'ici dix minutes, conclut-elle avant de quitter son bureau.  
-C'est souvent comme ça ? demanda d'une petite voix Anna lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière Weir.  
Le regard mi-amusé, mi-désabusé que les deux hommes lui rendirent fut en soi une réponse éloquente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la douzaine de personnes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de coordonner les échanges de matériel avec la base continentale furent poliment mais fermement invités à se réunir ailleurs, et Anna eut quelques instants pour tenter de souffler un peu.  
"...je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. La prochaine fois, donnez-moi encore moins de préavis, hein !"  
"On fait comme on peut, amiral, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution pour éviter les fuites."  
"Mouais. Je vais aller les prévenir."  
"Merci."

-Bon, ça devrait aller au niveau de la flotte, dit Weir en entrant dans la salle.  
-On a entendu, répondit Daniel en souriant légèrement.  
-La salle est libre ?, s'enquit son interlocutrice.  
-On a du temps devant nous, et j'ai envoyé chercher du café, affirma McKay.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Anna s'occupa de préparer les micro-ordinateurs de chacun en les chargeant des informations que l'I.A. avait mis à sa disposition, alors que McKay réceptionnait deux litres de café bouillant avant de fermer l'accès à la salle.

Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que la voix reconnaissable d'Atlantis ne se fasse entendre :  
-Le vaisseau est en approche et sera ici dans une minute.


	26. 25 : La fin des certitudes

Chapitre 26 : La fin des certitudes, publié originellement le Mercredi 17 décembre 2008 :

Les songes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, bien au contraire. Et elle savait que ce nouvel interlocuteur devait veiller sur son état, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi, depuis un temps qu'elle n'arrivait pas – et ne cherchait pas – à mesurer, une incertitude croissante l'habitait. Mais celle-ci était différente de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir aux premières heures de sa captivité. Il lui fallait réussir à quitter le brouillard auquel menaient toutes ses tentatives pour rassembler les informations reçues ces derniers jours.  
Chacune des scènes lui donnait une meilleure compréhension du message qui devait lui être destiné, si comme elle le soupçonnait fortement, ces images et ces sentiments étaient artificiels. Et à présent que la situation globale semblait lentement prendre forme, sa peur s'ancrait.  
La peur de l'incertitude. Elle ne savait plus que penser, que conclure de ce que lui disaient ses propres souvenirs, troublés par ceux laissés après ses visions.

Shanti s'assit à nouveau, et repensa aux évènements avaient suivis sa contact avec cette voix qui semblait la connaître, du moins de nom. Les rêves s'étaient faits plus fréquents, alors que ses conditions de vie s'étaient brusquement améliorées avec l'arrivée dans sa cellule d'un équipement sanitaire minimal. La forme même de celui-ci ne fit que renforcer son intérêt pour ce nouvel intervenant, qui semblait avoir, au contraire de ses précédents geôliers, un minimum de connaissances sur l'être humain. La voix l'avait recontacté par la suite, et malgré les efforts de la militaire, ne laissa transparaître aucun indice sur son origine ou ses vues à son égard. Ses interventions se déroulaient souvent peu de temps après l'un de ces songes, sans jamais les aborder directement.  
Elle passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à se remémorer ces images floues, tentant de distinguer le raisonnement les liant. Trop souvent, l'une de ses visions s'imposait, la forçant à revoir le cataclysme ayant touché P8X-511, encore et encore.  
Mais quelque chose était différent par rapport à ses souvenirs.  
Elle voyait chacun des corps, qu'elle savait morts malgré l'absence d'une blessure quelconque. Ils étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, semblables à des dormeurs voulant profiter de la chaleur corporelle de leurs voisins. Son regard ne pouvait s'écarter d'eux, car elle les connaissait. Elle les connaissait tous, sans exception. Leur mort l'avait anéanti, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire son deuil, alors qu'elle était éloignée de force de leur dernière demeure. Elle suivit à contrecœur celui qui la menait, qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais à qui elle avait appris à faire confiance.  
La vision s'arrêta une fois de plus à cet instant précis, la laissant recroquevillée sur le sol, en larmes, saturée d'émotions.  
Elle tentait de s'agripper à quelque chose, à n'importe quoi, mais ne trouvait que le sol, en tout point semblable au plafond et aux murs qu'elle avait renoncé depuis des jours à atteindre.

« Sortie de l'hyper dans 20 secondes. Paré à la séparation. »  
-OK, Sky Eye, répondit Carl dans son casque.  
Le jeune pilote regarda une dernière fois la beauté envoutante de l'hyperespace avant de se plonger dans ses instruments pour vérifier l'état de son appareil. L'alimentation externe venait de laisser la place au générateur de bord tandis que l'auto-vérification confirmait le bon fonctionnement de tous les systèmes.  
-Tout est bon de mon côté, prêt pour la sortie, dit-il en s'adressant à son contrôleur de vol à bord de l'appareil qui occupait tout l'hémisphère gauche de son champ de vision virtuel.  
-Roger. Arrivée dans 5 secondes.

En un instant, un point de l'espace dont la seule particularité notable était de se trouver dans le champ gravitationnel d'un système stellaire multi-planétaire fut plongé au milieu d'un déferlement d'énergie. La corvette sortit une fraction de seconde plus tard de la fenêtre hyperspatiale qui ne tarda pas à disparaître.  
Le HUD du chasseur de Carl « Halcyon » Banet annonça le désarrimage automatique, et le pilote reprit aussitôt les commandes de son appareil. Activant ses propulseurs latéraux, il s'éloigna d'une centaine de mètres des perches d'amarrage avant d'accélérer. A nouveau dans son élément, il fit une seconde vérification automatique alors que la corvette commençait à lui transmettre les données de ses imposants détecteurs passifs et actifs.  
-Réception des données scanners, Sky Eye. Je commence la patrouille de reco. A vous.  
-OK, Halcyon. Aucun contact à proximité.  
Carl fit une série de manipulations sur son ordinateur de bord avant de répondre.  
-Scanners passifs activés, renvoi des données actif.  
-Confirmé, Halcyon. On traite ça et c'est parti. Terminé.  
Le moniteur principal afficha à nouveau les informations des systèmes de ciblage, à présent enrichies des petits senseurs gravitationnels des chasseurs qui s'étaient avérés capables, en groupe, de repérer l'appareil qui avait tué Lone Wolf.  
Carl regarda attentivement la représentation de ses alentours, cherchant une anomalie qui aurait échappé à la corvette de commandement tactique, puis se décontracta.  
Il n'y avait rien de détectable sur des milliers de kilomètres, en-dehors des habituelles micrométéorites, et il put commencer la longue patrouille de surveillance.

"...dans une minute."  
Les quatre individus présents se regardèrent brièvement avant de finir de se préparer. De son côté, Weir appela l'amiral pour lui donner l'ordre de commencer le plan prévu pour éviter l'implication de l'escadre. Jackson s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur son fauteuil, tandis que McKay faisait quelques gestes sur son moniteur tout en grommelant. Anna, elle, se mit à relire fébrilement son dossier, cherchant un quelconque passage critique qu'elle aurait pu ignorer ces dernières heures.  
Soudain, une image s'afficha au-dessus de la table, qui montrait une planète depuis une orbite basse.  
"Vous devriez pouvoir assister à l'arrivée du vaisseau d'ici quelques instants." leur dit Atlantis, sans présenter la moindre émotion dans sa voix.  
Et, avant que la moindre question puisse être posée sur le fait que l'I.A. ait une idée du lieu précis d'arrivée, une partie de l'image se déforma de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image partielle de la planète n'était plus qu'un décor autour de ce point brillant qui allait en s'agrandissant.

BBG-07 _Pollux_, en orbite basse autour d'Atlantis

"Postes de combat ! Postes de combat ! Ceci est un exercice ! Je répète, ceci est un exercice !"  
La voix du commandant en second emplit chaque coursive du navire, interrompant instantanément les activités de chaque homme et femme à son bord, qui se ruèrent vers leurs sections respectives.  
-Rapport de contact, demanda le commandant Schillek au sous-officier en charge des scanners.  
-Anomalie gravitationnelle à 950 kilomètres au 285 par 172. Elle est identique à celle du vaisseau qui a attaqué le _Bellérophon_.  
-Armez les batteries bâbord en anti-navire et activez les systèmes d'auto-défense. Verrouillage passif uniquement.  
Le lieutenant au bout du CIC acquiesça avant de s'exécuter, transmettant les ordres aux sections concernées du navire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les obus nucléaires des batteries latérales se retrouvèrent chargés dans leurs accélérateurs électromagnétiques. Ceux-ci recevaient désormais les flux d'informations en provenance des capteurs optiques et gravitationnels.

Seuls le commandant et son second savaient que ces données de ciblage n'étaient pas une simulation sortant des ordinateurs de bord, mais bien la réalité. Et le regard de Schillek s'attarda une fois de plus sur sa console, où, d'une simple pression sur un point de l'écran, il pouvait reconfigurer tout son croiseur en mode de combat et ordonner le tir, véritable, cette fois, des projectiles à présent chargés. Revenant à la réalité, il s'adressa à nouveau au responsable de la section armement :  
-Chargez les shipkillers dans leurs tubes, puis maintenez les lanceurs à l'intérieur.  
_Ne pas les provoquer, d'accord, mais s'ils veulent s'amuser, on les balancera sur Chulak en pièces détachées._

Salle de commandement, Atlantis

La distorsion laissa rapidement place à un appareil sombre, dont les contours étaient difficilement distinguables et semblaient être en perpétuel changement.  
Chacun retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, admirant le sombre vaisseau ovoïdal qui venait de se matérialiser à quelques centaines de kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais si son élégance captait leur regard, leurs pensées étaient occupées par le sort des derniers humains à avoir aperçu l'un de ces engins...

-Le vaisseau vient de prendre contact avec moi. Ils annoncent avoir des intentions pacifiques et, dit l'I.A. avec une infime hésitation, désirent prouver leur bonne volonté en nous rendant leurs prisonniers.  
-Co...comment ça des "prisonniers" ? Demanda McKay.  
-Ils n'ont rien dit de plus.

Une forme s'était dessinée dans l'environnement monochrome qui entourait Shanti, qui, poussée par un instinct irrépressible, se rua vers ce qui semblait devenir une ouverture. Ce ne fut qu'un instant plus tard qu'elle se trouva une justification, se rendant vaguement compte qu'elle ne savait pas quand un tel phénomène se reproduirait. Gardant un bras tendu devant elle, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour atteindre la fente sombre, au niveau de laquelle elle s'arrêta brusquement. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une obscurité complète, qui lui donnait l'impression de se moquer de la lumière diffuse de sa "cellule". Tâtonnant du pied pour s'assurer de la présence d'un so, elle fut rapidement assurée de ne pas être au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, et, poussée par un instinct qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir ignorer, avança dans les ténèbres.  
A peine la séparation franchie, celle-ci disparut aussitôt, laissant la jeune femme dans l'obscurité complète. La peur l'envahit durant quelques secondes, avant que n'apparaisse devant ses yeux une intense lueur qui la força détourner le regard.  
Un instant plus tard, ses yeux furent adaptés à la lumière ambiante, lui offrant alors une vision qu'elle pensait avoir dû abandonner il y avait de cela des jours.

Un Jumper était posé devant elle, identique en tous points à celui qui les avait placés, elle et le reste de SG-22, dans cette situation.

Pendant quelques battements de cœur, elle resta figée, ne sachant comment réagir, ses yeux rivés sur la paroi métallique sur laquelle ressortaient les traces laissées par le sol inhospitalier qu'elle avait foulé avant sa capture. Puis, elle prit sa décision.  
_Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de me faire passer par cette ouverture si c'était pour me montrer un nouvel hologramme... Ça doit être différent cette fois-ci..._  
Elle avança lentement puis plaqua sa main sur le petit véhicule, et confirma ainsi son intuition lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la coque froide.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers l'arrière de l'appareil et n'eût, à sa grande surprise, aucune difficulté à abaisser l'entrée de l'habitacle et à pénétrer dans celui-ci.  
Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'installa dans le poste de pilotage, pour s'apercevoir que les systèmes semblaient fonctionner parfaitement, à l'exception des communications, qui refusaient obstinément de transmettre le S.O.S. destiné à un quelconque récepteur terrien.  
_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils me rendent le Jumper, comme ça ? Et où sont les autres ?_  
Terminant les tests, elle vérifia que le vaisseau pouvait activer sa propulsion, en le faisant décoller de quelques centimètres avant de le reposer au sol. Inquiète, Shanti alla chercher l'une des radios de rechange et commença à appeler le reste de l'équipe, sans toutefois vraiment espérer de réponse.  
-Bhosle à Sierra Golf 22. Répondez. Bhosle à Sierra Golf 22.  
Répétant ce mantra qui la rassurait en la replaçant dans un cadre à peu près connu, elle chercha à vérifier ce que ses geôliers avaient laissé dans le véhicule, à commencer par d'éventuelles armes. Elle ouvrit le râtelier métallique et vit, à sa grande surprise, deux fusils automatiques accrochés à celui-ci. Posant sa radio à ses côtés, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour prendre l'un d'entre eux et en contrôler l'état afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait de quoi se défendre.  
Elle allait reprendre la radio quand un mouvement attira son regard et lui fit, par réflexe, pointer son arme.  
-Ne tirez pas ! aboya l'homme qui venait de sauter de côté en voyant le mouvement de la jeune femme.  
-Montrez-vous...lentement, répondit-elle d'une voix aussi assurée que possible, tout en braquant son arme sur l'arrière de l'habitacle.  
Avançant lentement dans son champ de vision, un homme qui portait une barbe de quelques jours lui dit :  
-Content de voir que vous avez gardé vos réflexes, lieutenant. On pourrait bien en avoir besoin...  
-Commandant Maltez ? dit-elle en abaissant lentement son arme, avant de la pointer à nouveau. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que c'est vous ?  
-Ressemblance. Sabot. Bureau. Dalle. Ça vous suffit ou vous voulez les mots-clefs des semaines précédentes ? Tiens, donnez-les moi, d'ailleurs, que je sache à qui j'ai affaire.  
-Très drôle, commandant, dit-elle en abaissant son arme. Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe depuis assez longtemps pour les connaître.  
-Désolé, répondit-il en grimpant à bord avec un léger sourire. Mais je devais être sûr. Bon, quelle est la situation ?  
-Le Jumper peut voler, on a des armes et la fonderie semble être en état, mais on peut oublier les comm' et je n'ai pas vraiment voulu vérifier si les drones fonctionnaient. Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais pour l'instant, on s'en fout. Il faut récupérer Campbell et Vernil et rentrer à la mai...attendez, vous venez de dire que le Jumper pouvait voler ?  
-Oui, je viens de le..., commença-t-elle avant de comprendre ce que son supérieur voulait dire. Il était complètement planté avant notre capture, hein ?  
-Bingo. Ça pue de plus en plus le coup monté...  
-On n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix. Si cette pièce est comme la précédente, il n'y aura pas d'issue, non ? Dit Shanti avec une légère hésitation.  
Sortant tous les deux du Jumper, armes levées, les deux militaires commencèrent à explorer lentement leurs alentours, sans quitter du regard leur appareil retrouvé. La pièce était d'un blanc éclatant et ne semblait pas présenter le moindre détail visible.  
-J'ai déjà essayé de trouver le bout dans ma cellule, commandant.  
-Vous avez une autre suggestion à faire ?  
-On pourrait peut-être utiliser le Jumper. Quitte à chercher une issue...commença-t-elle.  
-Négatif, lieutenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été trafiqué dedans, donc on attend que Campbell nous dise que c'est bon avant de le prendre, compris ?  
-Bien.  
Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses Maltez vit que lui et Shanti s'éloignaient trop du Jumper, et décida de rebrousser chemin pour reprendre le processus dans une nouvelle direction.  
Ils furent à peine arrivés près du vaisseau Ancien que devant eux apparurent deux fentes sombres qui s'élargirent brusquement avant de se figer. Sans un mot, les deux militaires braquèrent leurs armes sur ce nouveau phénomène, avant de voir un individu sortir de chacun des interstices.  
-Pas un geste, cria Maltez aux deux arrivants, qui semblaient être les deux derniers membres de l'équipe. Campbell, mot de passe semaine 17. Vernil, mot de passe semaine 11.  
-Polka, dit brièvement Campbell  
-Euh, secrétaire, répondit Vernil.  
-C'est bon, dit le commandant à Shanti, tout en abaissant son arme. Tom, allez voir si on peut se barrer avec le Jumper sans trop de risques. Vernil, préparez le communicateur subspatial : Ce serait bien de pouvoir récupérer des renforts.

Une poignée de minutes après, le lieutenant spécialiste des technologies Anciennes confirma que l'appareil était pilotable et que ses vérifications ne montraient aucune trace de sabotage, quel qu'il soit.

-Bon, tout le monde embarque ! On se tire d'ici...si possible., annonça Maltez à SG-22, avant de grimper dans le vaisseau.  
Lorsque l'équipe eût grimpé à bord, Campbell fit se fermer la porte arrière et décoller l'appareil.  
-Bon, on va où, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Maltez allait répondre quand, tout d'un coup, la pièce autour d'eux disparut, laissant à la place du sol le spectacle incomparable d'une planète vue depuis l'espace.  
-D'accord...si c'est un piège, il n'est pas très subtil...dit Maltez avant de se tourner vers le pilote. Sortez lentement de ce...hangar ? Bhosle, surveillez les capteurs.

-Co...comment ça des "prisonniers" ? Demanda McKay.  
-Ils n'ont rien dit de plus.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas être clairs, non ? Qui est venu pour tailler une causette, eux ou nous ?  
-Qui peut se faire anéantir en cinq secondes, répondit calmement Jackson, eux ou nous ?  
McKay se renfrogna, puis l'image holographique sembla zoomer sur le vaisseau en orbite. Initialement, le seul résultat fut un début de mal de crâne pour les observateurs dont le regard était attiré par les formes floues qui semblaient courir le long de la coque. Mais un nouveau détail mobile apparut dans leur champ de vision, et les quatre individus présents dans la pièce reconnurent immédiatement un Jumper qui quittait le mastodonte inconnu.  
-Les prisonniers ? dit Weir.  
-Qui d'autre ? répondit Jackson.

Dans le Jumper, certaines fonctions revenaient à la normale alors que l'appareil quittait son ancien "hôte".  
-Contact multiples, commandant ! dit Shanti. Il y a au moins une demi-douzaine de croiseurs en orbite à proximité. Des _Homer_. Le vaisseau qu'on vient de quitter, c'est bien le même que celui qui a démoli le _Bellérophon_  
-Bon, alors on n'aura pas besoin du communicateur subspatial, les renforts sont déjà arrivés, conclut Maltez avant de prendre sa radio et de commencer à répéter "SG-22 à forces alliées, demandons assistance."

"...ons assistance"  
Weir prit une décision rapide et dit :  
-Atlantis, mettez-moi en communication avec eux.  
-C'est fait, répondit l'I.A. un instant après, vous pouvez leur parler.  
-Jumper inconnu. Ici le docteur Elizabeth Weir, gouverneur de la base d'Atlantis. Dirigez-vous vers l'atmosphère immédiatement. Nous allons activer des balises de guidage. Suivez les jusqu'à votre atterrissage. A vous.  
"Bien compris, madame. Nous suivrons les balises. Content d'être rentrés."  
Couvrant son oreillette de sa main, Weir demanda à Atlantis :  
-Passez-moi le capitaine du _Yukon_.  
Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, en se tournant vers Jackson :  
-Dites à Sheppard de faire en sorte que le Jumper arrive bien sur le _Yukon_.

La brique volante qu'était le petit vaisseau Ancien venait de pénétrer dans la stratosphère quand ses occupants furent à nouveau contactés.  
"Jumper inconnu, ici Razor 1, de la défense aérienne d'Atlantis. Me recevez-vous ? A vous."  
-Ici le commandant Samuel Maltez, répondit celui-ci une fraction de seconde après que son interlocuteur se soit tu, de l'équipe SG-22 affectée au SGC. Nous vous recevons 5 sur 5. Nous avons reçu l'ordre direct du gouverneur Weir de nous poser. A vous.  
"Bien compris, SG-22. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au _Yukon_ où vous atterrirez et serez pris en charge. A vous."  
-Reçu. Nous vous suivrons. Terminé.

-Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? demanda Shanti à son supérieur.  
-De manière étonnante, ils ne font pas entièrement et totalement confiance à un appareil sorti sans problème du vaisseau qui a démoli un de nos croiseurs, répondit Maltez avec un sourire ironique.  
-Alors, quand on va arriver... ?  
-On passera d'une cellule à une autre tant que le moindre doute sur notre identité subsistera.  
Shanti allait répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Campbell :  
-Deux contacts en approche rapide. Des Wyvern.  
Pour souligner son propos, il afficha une vue rapprochée des deux intercepteurs atmosphériques terriens qui remontaient derrière le Jumper. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les chasseurs ralentirent et déployèrent leurs ailes à géométrie variable, en se positionnant de manière à garder en permanence l'appareil en ligne de mire.  
-On est illuminés au radar, au moins huit sources différentes, signala le pilote aux commandes du Jumper.  
"SG-22, ici le destroyer _Yukon_. Nous vous envoyons le plan de vol pour votre appontage. Veuillez le suivre précisément. A vous."  
-_Yukon_, bien reçu, nous avons les données, dit Maltez après que Campbell eut affiché celles-ci, nous nous tenons à votre disposition et suivons le plan indiqué. A vous.  
-Reçu, SG-22. Heureux de voir que vous êtes coopératifs. Terminé.

Le vaisseau garda sa vitesse supersonique pendant la majorité du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à proximité du navire, décélérant alors, aussitôt imité par les intercepteurs. Ceux-ci le suivirent encore une dizaine de secondes à basse altitude, puis s'éloignèrent alors que la silhouette du destroyer commençait à se découper sur l'océan.  
Suivant le plan de vol, Campbell se positionna derrière la masse métallique qu'était le _Yukon_, puis s'en rapprocha lentement, tout en tentant d'ignorer les armes du navire, qui étaient ostensiblement pointées vers le Jumper. Il se concentra sur la femme en veste jaune fluorescente qui lui faisait les signaux d'appontage terminaux et put se poser sans encombre sur la petite plate-forme arrière.  
"Veuillez sortir du vaisseau sans arme et obéir aux Marines qui vont vous escorter. Terminé."  
La communication coupée avant que quiconque puisse répondre, les membres de SG-22 se regardèrent longuement avant que Shanti n'aille fermer d'elle-même le râtelier où avaient été reposés les deux fusils d'assaut. Puis, sans un mot, Campbell ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule, révélant plusieurs Marines en armure de combat.  
-Sortez, les mains sur la tête, dit l'un d'entre eux à travers le haut-parleur de sa tenue.

Après une brève hésitation, ils obéirent et avancèrent, dans la position requise, vers les soldats.

Le chasseur avançait furtivement dans le vide interplanétaire depuis à présent une vingtaine de minutes. Les propulseurs coupés, il émettait à peine plus qu'un astéroïde illuminé par l'étoile voisine. En revanche, il était à l'écoute de son environnement, par le biais de ses nombreux senseurs passifs qui collectaient d'imposantes quantités d'informations avant de les rediriger vers la corvette située à quelques dizaines de milliers de kilomètres. L'appareil de commandement demeurait, lui, purement indétectable pour quiconque ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait.  
-Toujours rien, Sky Eye ? demanda Carl par le biais d'un faisceau de communication unidirectionnel.  
-Négatif, aucune évolution sur la cible.  
-OK.  
Le pilote soupira un instant, avant de profiter de la vue qu'offrait son cockpit virtuel. Les missions de reconnaissance étaient rarement passionnantes, mais offraient l'avantage de voir les évènements de ses propres yeux, avant le traitement du service des Renseignements. Et il voulait savoir ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là, quand deux personnes avaient été assassinées devant ses yeux.  
Son regard s'attarda sur l'écran de ciblage, qui indiquait l'objet qui avait justifié le déplacement du groupe. Ils avaient reçu un topo succinct au briefing, expliquant que cet engin, quoi qu'il soit, était un signe annonciateur de l'arrivée du vaisseau qui avait fait éclater un croiseur comme une coquille de noix.  
Leur rôle était désormais d'observer ce qui se passerait après cette arrivée, et de ne pas faire de vagues.  
_Ouais, ne pas faire de vagues_, pensa-t-il, _et prier pour ne pas trop se faire tirer dessus. Enfin, c'est la mission, et je suis volontaire. Alors je suis mal placé pour me plaindre._  
Son flot de pensées fut interrompu alors que la voix du contrôleur de vol se fit entendre.  
-Attention à tous les pilotes ! Contact possible, non confirmé. Quatre heures-lumière environ. On vous transmet les coordonnées estimées. Il peut s'agir d'un vaisseau lourd en arrivée dans l'espace normal. Attendez les instructions.  
-Ici Halcyon. Bien compris.  
Le contact était, comme l'avait dit son interlocuteur, très éloigné et peu précis. La présence de deux géantes gazeuses et des astéroïdes intra-système perturbaient grandement les mesures des capteurs gravitiques, seuls capables de recueillir des informations à ces distances. Pourtant, la détection-même du phénomène témoignait, si elle était confirmée, de l'importance de celui-ci.

Atlantis, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Suis-je le seul ici à m'étonner de l'illogisme complet de la situation, ou y aurait-il une autre personne de sensée dans cette galaxie ? demanda McKay avec sa délicatesse habituelle.  
Devant les regards mi-amusés mi-agacés, le scientifique soupira bruyamment, avant de continuer :  
-Donc ils arrivent, nous envoient un Jumper, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on lui dit de venir bien gentiment ? Vous me permettez de préparer le tapis rouge pour leurs armes biologiques ou leurs canons à plasma, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se sentent mal accueillis.  
-Rodney... commença Weir.  
-Oui, oui, je sais. J'attendrai comme d'habitude que la situation soit désespérée pour qu'on daigne enfin m'écouter... Une fois de plus.  
Le regard blasé de Daniel lui attira du respect de la part d'Anna, qui y voyait la preuve de la patience et de la ténacité légendaire que l'on prêtait à l'archéologue.

-Communication de la part du vaisseau en orbite. Audio uniquement. Je transmets, dit posément l'I.A., qui semblait ignorer McKay.  
Sans autre avertissement, une voix qui semblait de toute évidence artificielle se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ses occupants reconnurent aussitôt la langue des bâtisseurs de la Cité.  
-Ils nous demandent qui nous sommes, traduisit du tac au tac Jackson.  
Weir hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre : "Un ensemble de personnes cherchant à mieux connaître les Anciens."  
Daniel la regarda le temps d'une respiration et répéta la phrase, traduite dans l'autre sens.  
-Bon, dit-il précipitamment. Je connais mieux la langue que vous, donc autant que je fasse l'interprète, d'accord ?  
Devant le hochement de tête des autres, il continua :  
-Atlantis, ne renvoyez que ce que je dis en Ancien au vaisseau, d'accord ?  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez, docteur, répondit l'I.A. avec une légère ironie dans la voix.  
La voix se fit entendre à nouveau et, rapidement, l'archéologue la répéta à nouveau en anglais :  
-Comment avez-vous eu l'accès à cette Cité ?  
-Dites-leur que nous avons trouvé ses coordonnées lors de nos recherches sur leur peuple.  
Anna se renfonça dans son fauteuil, observant en silence ce dialogue et se demandant pourquoi sa présence avait été requise. Elle voyait trois des personnes les plus importantes du Programme au beau milieu d'une situation de crise digne des premières années du SGC ou de l'expédition d'Atlantis et tout semblait lui dire de partir avant de provoquer un incident diplomatique réduisant son espérance de vie à quelques secondes. Sentant qu'il était nécessaire de s'occuper pour éviter de paniquer, elle alluma son moniteur et commença à parcourir les fichiers qu'elle et Jackson n'avaient pas eu le temps de consulter.  
Lorsque la voix résonna à nouveau dans la pièce, Daniel reprit sa tâche d'interprète :  
-Ils veulent savoir ce qui est arrivé aux premiers habitants d'Atlantis et ce qu'on leur a fait.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, demanda ironiquement McKay. Qu'on a volé la Cité aux Anciens, comme ça ?  
Ignorant le Canadien, Daniel continua :  
-Il vaudrait mieux leur dire qu'ils sont partis il y a dix mille ans, sans plus de précisions. Je préférerais éviter d'avoir à leur dire qu'ils ont perdu une autre guerre avant de fuir cette galaxie. Ils pourraient mal le prendre qu'on leur annonce ça d'entrée de jeu à propos de leurs bienfaiteurs.  
-Oui, et il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'ils pensent qu'on les a tués pour Atlantis, aussi, reprit le scientifique.  
Weir acquiesça et Daniel retraduisit se suggestion.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on peut leur dire sur les Anciens, à votre avis ? dit McKay.  
-Déjà, si on peut ne pas aborder le thème de leur disparition progressive, ça pourrait aider, dit Daniel, avant d'être coupé par Weir.  
-Ainsi que les Wraith. Enfin, en général, ce qui ne montre pas les Anciens d'un bon jour.

D'une petite voix, Anna prit timidement la parole :  
-Atlantis, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que...est-ce que vous leur avez dit quelque chose sur le sort des Anciens ?  
-Pas encore, répondit l'I.A., et même alors, il est probable que mes propos et fichiers ne soient pas tenus comme argent comptant.  
Daniel allait parler quand les hauts-parleurs de la pièce retransmirent une fois de plus la voix de son interlocuteur.  
-Pas besoin de traduire, Jackson, le coupa sèchement McKay alors qu'il commençait à parler. Ils viennent de répéter la question d'avant, c'est çà ?  
-Oui, répondit l'intéressé.  
-Donnez-leur les faits, docteur Jackson, mais pas un mot sur les Wraith, comme prévu, dit précipitamment Weir.  
S'exprimant dans le langage commun, il expliqua la découverte fortuite de la Cité et l'objectif scientifique de son expédition, en affirmant qu'à l'arrivée de celle-ci, Atlantis était vide de tout habitant. Il termina en disant que jamais les Anciens n'étaient revenus réclamer leur Cité ou n'avaient envoyé de signes montrant une telle volonté, et la voix lui répondit presque aussitôt après.  
-Logique...ils nous demandent pourquoi nous avons tant de vaisseaux en orbite si notre but n'est que scientifique.  
-"C'est pour ne pas nous faire botter le derrière par les Wraith, comme l'on été les Anciens", commença à dire McKay d'un ton volontairement exagéré. Ah oui, c'est vrai, si on leur dit que leurs idoles étaient loin d'être des flèches en termes militaires, on pourrait se faire vaporiser dans la seconde...Quelqu'un a une idée, là ?  
-Rodney..., dirent à la fois Daniel et Weir, exaspérés.  
-Oui, oui, je sais, on peut leur répondre qu'on ne sait pas comment utiliser les systèmes défensifs de la Cité et qu'un "tel héritage doit être protégé à tout prix", ou un je-ne-sais-pas-quoi dans le même genre qui sonne bien.  
Cette fois-ci, au lieu de soupirer, la diplomate croisa le regard de l'archéologue, qui acquiesça brièvement de la tête, avant de répondre dans les termes de McKay auxquels il rajouta la touche de finesse délibérément omise par le scientifique.

Le nouveau contact était resté immobile depuis son arrivée dans le système, et la première alerte passée, les chasseurs s'étaient repositionnés pour offrir un ensemble d'informations aussi important que possible à leur corvette de coordination. L'appareil qu'ils surveillaient les avait peut-être repérés, mais si tel était le cas, il n'avait rien fait le laissant supposer. Même, à l'étonnement des pilotes et opérateurs systèmes du petit groupe, il n'avait rien fait du tout, contrastant avec son action rapide lors de la destruction du _Bellérophon_. Le calme imposé par le vaisseau tout juste arrivé commençait alors à peser sur chacun quand les systèmes de détections lancèrent un trille strident par les hauts-parleurs et les casques.  
-Vampire ! entendit Carl dans son casque juste après l'avertissement sonore. Personne ne bouge, on ne sait pas encore où il va. Que tout le monde dégage s'il y a une fenêtre hyper.  
-OK, en attente, répondit-il avant de regarder nerveusement le petit boitier rajouté sur son fauteuil à l'occasion de la mission.  
Il savait comme tous les autres pilotes et canonniers du groupe, chacun volontaire, que la situation pouvait tourner à la catastrophe pour eux si la corvette se faisait détruire, les privant de leur capacité hyperspatiale, et par là-même de toute possibilité de ramener leurs informations. C'est pourquoi le service de Renseignements les avaient équipés d'un petit transmetteur qui pourrait activer la Porte de cette planète vers l'une de ses bases et en même temps envoyer un signal d'identification. On leur avait expliqué en termes très simples ce qu'ils auraient à faire si la planète était rendue invivable avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de celle-ci : activer la Porte si possible puis la franchir avec le chasseur sans se préoccuper de sa largeur, plus importante que celle de l'anneau de naquadah. Une solution crue mais présentant l'incomparable avantage de laisser une chance de survie aux équipages des chasseurs ainsi qu'à leurs équipements de reconnaissance.  
Quand il vit le projectile continuer lentement sa trajectoire vers la planète, Carl laissa échapper un léger soupir.  
_Bon, peut-être qu'on va s'en tirer._


	27. Épilogue

Épilogue

-Bon, la question que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, dit Daniel avec un sourire forcé. Ils nous demandent pourquoi nous avons interféré avec leur offensive.  
-Alors, Jackson, pas de tirade sur l'humanité dont devraient faire preuve entre elles toutes les espèces de l'univers ? le railla McKay. C'est vrai, non ? Voici une belle occasion d'en appeler à leur conscience !  
-Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point-là, répondit brièvement l'archéologue.  
-Dit celui qui s'est fait tuer en se jetant sur du naquadriah ultra-radioactif, compléta à voix basse le Canadien, arrachant un léger sourire à Weir.  
Celle-ci, se reprenant rapidement, s'adressa à McKay :  
-Bon, Rodney, on s'y remet ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les faire patienter plus que nécessaire.  
-Oui, oui. Alors, de toute façons, on ne se fait pas d'illusions sur l'aspect moral de la chose, hein ? On peut leur dire qu'on a voulu éviter une démolition à l'échelle planétaire un peu gratuite, mais...  
-Pas gratuite, le reprit Daniel. Ils ont clairement parlé d'offensive. Quoi qu'ils aient envie de le faire, je ne pense pas qu'ils se contentent de le faire sur une poignée de systèmes seulement.  
-Mais qui est-ce qu'ils attaquent ? demanda Anna, qui semblait un peu désorientée.  
-Bonne question, répondit Weir. Ça nous permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre la situation s'ils nous disaient qui ils pensent attaquer en frappant des systèmes abritant au mieux des civilisations pré-industrielles. Docteur Jackson ?  
Celui-ci acquiesça et traduisit la question posée par Anna.  
La réponse qu'ils reçurent n'eut pas besoin du travail de Jackson pour être comprise :  
Chacun entendit le mot "Ori" emplir la pièce.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas étonné ? soupira McKay.  
-Mais...les Ori ne sont plus venus dans la Voie Lactée depuis qu'ils pensent l'avoir purgée de toute civilisation avec leur virus, non ? demanda Anna, qui était à présent perdue.  
-Tout juste, lui répondit McKay.  
-Et en plus, aucune des planètes attaquées ne présentait la moindre trace visible de leur influence, compléta Daniel. Ça n'a aucun sens !  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font une chose pareille ? cria presque la nouvelle recrue. Rien ne leur permet de dire que...  
-Que quoi ? demanda Weir.  
Anna se mit à manipuler frénétiquement son moniteur, et répondit à toute vitesse "que les Ori sont dans la Voie Lactée. Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité !"  
-Bien sûr, dit brusquement Daniel, tourné vers sa subordonnée. L'avant-poste, c'est ça ?  
-Voilà, lui dit-elle sans lever la tête.  
-Docteur Jackson, vous pourriez développer ? lui dit Weir.  
-Oui, désolé, répondit l'intéressé. Nous avons vu que les Anciens avaient commencé à installer des forces militaires peu de temps avant l'offensive virale des Ori. Si, comme l'indiquent les documents fournis par Atlantis, l'avant-poste en construction a été abandonné en urgence, alors il pourrait bien y avoir une explication logique. Supposons donc que, après l'opération de préservation, les autochtones aient retrouvé cette installation en assez bon état.  
-Vu la manière dont se conservent leurs équipements, je vois mal comment ils auraient pu ne pas le retrouver à un moment ou un autre, cet avant-poste, ajouta McKay, qui semblait plus s'investir dans la discussion.  
-Voilà, continua l'archéologue. Maintenant, s'il s'agit d'une base militaire, alors ils auraient peut-être pu y trouver des informations datant de cette époque en rapport avec la Guerre.  
-Mais, demanda Weir, comment auraient-ils pu trouver ces renseignements dans une installation militaire, même si elle n'était pas achevée ?  
Ce fut Atlantis qui lui répondit. "De la même manière que vous, docteur Weir. Mes créateurs se basaient de manière quasi-complète sur des logiciels à forte capacité cognitive pour assurer la sécurité de leurs données. Nous sommes à peu près parfaits dans ce rôle, mais présentons quelques faiblesses inhérentes à notre nature qui auraient pu expliquer cette faille."  
-Des faiblesses ? demanda McKay, d'un air innocent.  
-Oui docteur, si par exemple une Intelligence Artificielle bien moins performante que moi se retrouvait par la force des choses isolée de tout interlocuteur pensant, qu'il soit biologique ou informatique, pendant des milliers d'années, une dégradation irréversible de sa psyché serait inévitable.  
-Traduction, elle aurait craqué, résuma le scientifique.  
-Effectivement.  
-Et donc, continua Weir, ce système de sécurité absolu se serait effondré le temps que l'avant-poste soit redécouvert, donnant ainsi un libre-accès à son contenu.  
-Ce qui leur aurait permis de se développer incroyablement vite en termes de technologies, ajouta McKay.  
-Et de croire, à cause des derniers rapports reçus pendant la construction, que les Ori occupent la Voie Lactée, termina Anna en soupirant de désespoir.

La détonation à haute altitude fut enregistrée par les différents capteurs électromagnétiques avec quelques minutes de retard par rapport aux senseurs gravitiques.  
-Ici Sky Eye, à tout le monde. On attend qu'ils soient partis, et on va récupérer leur joujou. Commencez à vous rapprocher.  
-Bien compris, répondit Carl.  
Il entra quelques commandes et fit s'afficher sur un écran secondaire leur dernier objectif : la sonde qui semblait être pour ces vaisseaux le prélude à la guerre. Puis, après un bref instant, il fit se déplacer son appareil avec les propulseurs de manœuvre pour ensuite infléchir sa trajectoire. La sonde était bien trop éloignée pour un vol direct et nécessiterait un saut hyperspatial tactique pour la récupérer.

La cellule à bord du destroyer était fondamentalement différente de celle où elle avait passé les derniers jours. Certes, elle était un peu plus adaptée aux êtres humains, mais elle en venait presque à regretter la précédente, avec ses parois inatteignables et le sentiment de pseudo-liberté qu'elles offraient. Ici, point de fausses impressions mais quatre parois rapprochées et deux soldats qui n'avaient pas dit un mot et ne s'étaient pas approchés du champ de force situé derrière la porte. Personne ne leur avait dit ce qui les attendait, même si Shanti avait déjà ses impressions : elle serait, comme le reste de SG-22, soumise à des interrogatoires ainsi qu'à des tests scientifiques et mémoriels poussés, avant, dans le meilleur des cas, d'être confinée à un poste administratif où elle serait surveillée en permanence, personne n'ayant la moindre confiance en elle. Elle acceptait logiquement ce destin, qui lui semblait aussi la meilleure chose à faire du point de vue des responsables du Programme, qui avaient subi trop de problèmes à cause des "lavages de cerveau" pour laisser la moindre chance à un individu potentiellement compromis. Mais, émotionellement, elle était enragée face à l'injustice qu'elle subissait : on lui avait tant promis lors de son engagement, et elle avait travaillé pour faire de ces promesses une réalité, puis, par un simple coup du sort, tout lui était arraché une semaine après son arrivée dans l'une des célèbres équipes de reconnaissance avancée SG.

Anna et Daniel étaient en train de présenter brièvement les quelques documents relatifs à l'avant-poste lorsque leur interlocuteur se fit à nouveau entendre.  
-Ils veulent savoir si nous vénérons les Ori, et quelle est notre position par rapport aux Anciens, traduisit l'expert incontesté de la civilisation de ces derniers. Je leur dis que nous sommes opposés aux Ori et que nous admirons les Anciens, bien sûr ?  
Weir acquiesça de la tête et laissa Daniel répondre, avant de reprendre le sujet précédent.  
-Ne peut-on pas leur envoyer nos informations sur la Voie Lactée et sur la guerre entre Ori et Anciens en général. Si ça ne les convainc pas d'emblée, peut-être qu'au moins ils remettront en question leur source de renseignements et vérifierons ce qu'il en est réellement.  
-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur enverrait ? demanda Daniel. Parce que s'ils décident de continuer leur avancée, on ne ferait que leur donner des informations sur le futur champ de bataille.  
-Ce qui changerait...quoi, exactement ? le reprit McKay. Ils nous pulvériseront en cinq secondes au lieu de dix, oui, bon, et alors ? Autant leur filer ces fichiers, au moins on a une petite chance d'éviter de nous faire démolir tout court.  
-D'accord, lui concéda Daniel, mais on se contente du général, rien de précis quant à la situation actuelle, les puissances stellaires et autres infos utiles militairement parlant.  
-Vous me prenez pour qui, Jackson, un mangeur de citron ?  
-Bon, Atlantis, pouvez-vous leur envoyer des informations sur ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la Guerre et sur le sort de la Voie Lactée ?  
-Malheureusement non, docteur Weir.  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'avais essayé de leur faire part de mes connaissances quant à la situation actuelle, peu de temps après avoir établi un contact. Cependant, tout transfert de données s'est soldé par un refus de leur part.  
-Docteur Jackson, essayez de leur dire ouvertement que les Ori ne sont plus dans notre galaxie depuis la fin de la Guerre. Les informations qu'ils ont ne sont plus valables !  
Daniel répondit mais fut coupé en pleine phrase par la voix.  
-Ils disent...que nous ne savons rien des Ori, traduisit-il alors que son interlocuteur continuait de parler. Et ils veulent que nous restions désormais à l'écart car si, je cite, vous êtes trop faibles pour éliminer ce fléau, nous nous en chargerons. Tous ceux qui interféreront seront considérés comme s'alliant aux Ori.  
"La communication a été interrompue." signala Atlantis.

Après les quelques secondes de vol hyperspatial, la corvette réapparut au milieu de particules faisant brutalement la transition entre les deux espaces. Les chasseurs se décrochèrent à nouveau de leur vaisseau-porteur, mais sans s'éloigner à plus de quelques kilomètres, cette fois-ci. Un petit drone de manutention fut dirigé vers la sonde et, lorsqu'il en fut suffisamment proche, s'arrima à celle-ci avant de rentrer vers l'appareil de commandement.  
Pendant la minute que dura la totalité de l'opération, tous les équipages étaient sur le qui-vive, craignant un retour inopiné du vaisseau qui avait ravagé la seule planète autrefois habitable de ce système stellaire. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il reçut l'ordre de retour pour rentrer vers la flotte du _Concordia_ que Carl ôta son doigt de l'interrupteur de tir de ses missiles.  
La manœuvre se déroula sans anicroche et permit aux quatre chasseurs de bénéficier du petit générateur hyperspatial de l'appareil central.

-Bonjour, lieutenant Bhosle.  
Shanti se redressa immédiatement de sa couchette, reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait contacté pour la première fois dans sa précédente cellule.  
-Où êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Deux très bonnes questions. Pour la première, sachez que je suis avec vous en permanence, par l'intermédiaire de nanites agissant sur votre oreille interne, ce qui fait que personne autour de vous ne pourra m'entendre, sans même espérer trouver une preuve de notre "contact". Ensuite, la seule chose qui importe est que je reste votre seul allié valable à vous et le reste de votre équipe dans cette situation.  
-Que voulez-vous ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ?  
-Je ne désire que la même chose que vous, à savoir comprendre un peu mieux ce qui vous est arrivé depuis l'incident avec le _Bellérophon_. Pour ce qui vous attend, je pense que cela est assez clair, non ? Vous serez internés quelques mois et subirez des débriefing éprouvants et répétitifs. Puis vous perdrez toute chance de retrouver un poste intéressant. En tout cas, c'est ce qui vous arrivera si vous refusez ma proposition.  
-Quelle proposition ?  
-Celle de m'aider à en savoir plus, et par la même occasion faire la lumière sur votre enfermement. Vous n'avez pas à répondre immédiatement, mais je vous fournirai une occasion de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de votre destin. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de la saisir ou non. En attendant, comme preuve de ma bonne foi et de mes capacités, je vais vous laisser disposer de ce petit réseau de communication privé avec le reste de votre équipe.  
-Mais...  
-Et rassurez-vous, les micros et les caméras de vos cellules ne montreront rien d'anormal dans votre comportement à tous, termina la voix avec douceur avant de faire une légère pause. Bonne journée, lieutenant Bhosle.  
-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.  
-Shanti ? lui dit une voix familière.  
-Tom, c'est vous ?  
-Vous avez compris ce qui se passe ici ? lui demanda le lieutenant Campbell, sa voix trahissant l'incompréhension.

BBG-07 _Pollux_

Le commandant Schillek entra les commandes lui donnant un contrôle direct sur les systèmes d'armes de son navire à partir de son pupitre lorsque les perturbations gravitationnelles apparurent autour du vaisseau inconnu. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les écrans qu'ils surveillaient indiquèrent une augmentation de l'intensité de ces anomalies, et il rapprocha son doigt de l'interrupteur activant les systèmes d'engagement automatisés, qui déchaîneraient l'enfer sur sa cible.  
Soudain, le vaisseau disparut instantanément, laissant derrière lui le vide spatial. Les systèmes de bord lui confirmèrent la perte de contact et il eut un discret soupir de soulagement.

Les blessés les plus graves n'avaient pas survécu, mais au moins, lui et les autres Jaffas indemnes avaient pu rassembler et maintenir en vie les cas les moins désespérés. Pourtant, il commençait à reprendre peur alors qu'il voyait les faibles réserves de nourriture et de trétonine disponibles fondre comme neige au soleil. Pire encore, les recycleurs d'eau et d'air allaient bientôt manquer d'énergie et condamner les survivants regroupés dans ce souterrain à une mort pénible.  
Il ne savait pas qui allait retrouver les ruines de l'installation et leurs cadavres à tous, ce qui l'empêchait de laisser derrière lui un ultime rapport de la situation. Khensit était morte, à cause des débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus, ou par la main d'un Jaffa qui avait décidé de ne plus jouer le jeu dans cette situation, il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était pas attardé suffisamment longtemps sur le cadavre pour trouver la réponse à cette question.  
Le sort de Men'Dal lui était inconnu, comme d'ailleurs celui de la majorité des personnes ayant été présentes sur l'Installation lors de l'attaque.  
Van'Tet repensa aux dernières paroles du jaffa qui avait été affecté au centre de détection peu avant l'attaque. Il avait vu mourir le jeune homme devant ses yeux, mais pas avant de l'avoir interrogé sur ce qui s'était approché de la planète lors de son tour de garde. Peu de temps avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, il lui avait dit "Un seul vaisseau...inconnu". Ne laissant pas sa question lui brûler les lèvres plus longtemps, il lui demanda s'il s'agissait ou non d'un vaisseau Tauri. Le mourant n'arriva qu'à prononcer le mot "non" avant de se figer.  
En tant que l'un des rares individus en forme, Van'Tet continuait d'explorer les couloirs, à la recherche de réserves ayant échappé aux autres, quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Celui-ci se rapprocha, conservant un rythme régulier.  
Puis, la cloison d'où venait le battement éclata dans un nuage de poussière aveuglant qui força le Jaffa à se mettre la main devant le visage et à fermer les yeux.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse les ouvrir, une main ferme l'avait pris par l'épaule et l'avait fait se déplacer. Il tenta un mouvement d'auto-défense quand, ouvrant les yeux, il vit un casque de garde horus s'ouvrir devant lui.  
-L'air à l'extérieur est empoisonné, il ne faut pas s'approcher des issues sans notre autorisation, lui expliqua le vieux jaffa avant de continuer. Le Conseil nous a envoyé lorsque le contact a été perdu, et nous allons ramener tout le monde en sécurité.  
-D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre. Il y a d'autres survivants dans ces galeries.  
-Le Conseil veut savoir qui est responsable de ce désastre. Si tu as des renseignements, ils pourront nous être utiles pour venger les morts d'aujourd'hui.  
Le jeune jaffa réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :  
-Non...non, je ne sais rien. Tout a été si brutal. Ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur sont morts, si l'air est bien empoisonné, et des survivants ici, aucun ne savait ce qu'il y avait dehors. Enfin, je crois. Et...merci. Je vous serai à jamais redevable…

Fin du Tome I

**Vous venez de terminer la lecture du Tome I de Effet Papillon. Si vous êtes intéressé par la suite, le Tome II est disponible sur dans mon profil, et le début du Tome III en exclusivité, ainsi que bien d'autres textes par de bons auteurs, sur le forum Sci-Fi Fan-Séries dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.  
**

**Merci beaucoup de votre temps, et si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider à améliorer Effet Papillon ainsi que mon style, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

**Rufus Shinra**


End file.
